Guarding My Heart
by Gracielinn
Summary: When best-selling historical novelist Dr. Lucy Preston secures the services of ex-Delta Force operative Wyatt Logan in response to a series of death threats, she discovers more than her personal safety might be in danger... AU multi-chapter (TFP)
1. Chapter 1

Guarding My Heart

 _A/N #1: This story is in response to the following dialogue prompt for the Julaugust TFP: "No offense, but I really don't like you. My job isn't to be your friend. My job is to protect you."_

Him

At the strident beep of his phone alarm, Wyatt grimaced and without opening his eyes, rolled over to shut off the annoying device before his aching head split in two. He cursed vehemently when his first two attempts to locate the damn thing failed before finally grabbing it to hastily silence the alarm he didn't really remember setting last night. Unless he was on assignment, Wyatt rarely even messed with an alarm. Flopping on his back, he heard a muffled "ow" when his right arm landed heavily on the slender form of last night's sleep over "guest." _(Stacy? Tracy? Lacy?)_ Wyatt absently patted the rounded hip he'd inadvertently smacked in apology, musing that it was entirely possible he might not have even asked her name. Why bother? None of the women he took to his bed ever lasted more than one "date" anyway because no female since his wife had been killed five years earlier had made the slightest impression at all on the still quietly grieving widower.

Dropping his phone on the table beside the bed, Wyatt sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, wishing he hadn't drunk quite so much before hooking up with Kaci or Macy or whatever her name was. He felt his face warm slightly at the sudden memory of a less than stellar performance between the sheets, not that Wyatt had heard any complaints. _Thank God for the blue eyes and dimples his late mother had passed down to him._ Combined with the muscular frame Wyatt had acquired after enlisting in the Army and religiously maintained all through his years with Delta Force, amazingly, he'd never once been shot down when in pursuit of female companionship. His (naturally) envious unmarried DF buddies had nicknamed him "Ken" (as in Barbie's boyfriend) a moniker he didn't really care for, but Wyatt took their mostly good-natured teasing in stride. He smiled wistfully. Damn, but he'd really missed the guys since he left the service six months ago to pursue a career in security services.

It wasn't that the former Master Sergeant had been necessarily unhappy serving with Delta Force, but after spending more than ten years as a member of the elite unit, every mission began to feel like the one before. And as anyone in the military could tell you, boredom tinged with a touch of loneliness was a dangerous combination for an active duty soldier. An attitude like that could get someone killed, something Wyatt wouldn't have been able to live with, coming on the heels of his wife's death.

So after careful consideration, not to mention some decidedly less-than-subtle urging from his equally bored best friend, Dave "Bam Bam" Baumgardner, once Wyatt returned from his last deployment, he and Bam had walked away from the military and formed a private security firm they named BL Protection Services. Setting up shop not far from Pendleton, they managed to talk Bam's wife into running the small office for them, a wise decision. Julie Baumgardner turned out to be a whiz at manning the phone, scheduling assignments, and taking care of the books (plus she kept her gregarious husband in line, something Wyatt considered to be a plus).

Right now, a big chunk of their profits was going right back into the business, but Wyatt felt confident that within another six months, he and Bam would be able to start drawing decent paychecks, not just covering expenses while getting by on their military pensions. Best of all, once the assignments started trickling in, Wyatt found he was actually enjoying himself. When word got around that two ex Delta Force guys were running a reliable, discreet security company in the San Diego area, less than two hours from Los Angeles, the phone began ringing so often the partners recently had to hire a couple guys from their former DF unit. This past week alone, Julie had fielded three calls from a couple of big-shot Hollywood agents needing bodyguards for their clients.

Okay, sure, his personal life could be considered by some to be a train wreck-Wyatt had a bad habit of burning through too much booze and too many women–but professionally, things were going really well, and he briefly savored a warm glow of satisfaction at the success of their fledgling business. A soft chime sounded on his phone, and Wyatt picked it up to see a text from Julie reminding him that he was due at LAX in less than four hours to meet his next assignment, some famous female writer who'd been receiving death threats. Clicking on the link in the text from Julie, Wyatt idly scrolled through the new client's file, carefully noting the pertinent details:

 _Name -_ Dr. Lucy Preston

 _Age -_ 34

 _Address -_ San Francisco

 _Occupation -_ Author/History Professor on leave from Stanford University

Privately, Wyatt was slightly impressed in spite of himself. At 34, this woman was fairly young to be a college professor, let alone a best-selling author. Personally, he wasn't into history (or reading, for that matter), but he could respect how intelligent and hard working this Dr. Preston clearly must be to achieve such success. The last page of her file contained a photo, and a quick glance revealed a somber young woman with big dark eyes and waves of black hair framing a pretty face. Momentarily taken aback by just how attractive the writer was, Wyatt sternly reminded himself that it was a strict company policy to _never_ mix business with pleasure. Even more importantly, ex-soldiers from Texas like Wyatt Logan usually had a 'type' but it wasn't uptight college professors from snooty San Francisco, that was for damn sure. No, ma'am...wasn't gonna happen. She might be easy on the eyes, but probably a little too high maintenance for a regular guy like him.

Setting the phone back down, Wyatt mentally calculated that even with a two-hour drive to the airport, he still had plenty of time to shower and dress before he needed to head out. Certainly enough to try and make up for his lackluster performance from last night, so rolling over, Wyatt proceeded to leisurely wake up his bed partner ( _Jacy_?) Whatever–he honestly didn't care.

Three hours later, he was sitting in a small bar in the LAX terminal, nursing a beer while patiently waiting for the flight from San Francisco to arrive. Casually dressed in his favorite black leather jacket over a crisp blue button down and dark jeans, Wyatt ignored the admiring looks sent his way from not only several women in the bar, but a couple of men as well, using the down time to catch up on a few emails while texting back and forth with Bam.

 _Hey, bro, where you at?_

 _LAX–waiting for my new assignment._

 _Which one did you draw? The crazy soap star with the even crazier stalker fan?_

 _No way, I dumped that one on Zach...poor dumbass, he thinks she's hot._

 _Listen don't you dare rat me out to my wife, but I have to agree, she IS sorta hot._

 _I guess, if you like the plastic type. Even worse, she's an actress & after the last one of those I had to deal with... (shudder)_

 _C'mon, Wy, that little head case only tried to have you arrested because you wouldn't fall into bed with her...still shaking my head about that decision, considering how many women fall in and out of your bed on a regular basis..._

 _Jealous much? Hey, not my fault if I'm irresistible to the ladies, lol. Besides, Bam, we have that 'no dating the clients' rule for a reason, don't we, to protect me and Zach and Joey?_

 _Aww, stop, you're gonna make me cry cause you poor single guys have it so rough, boo hoo :p_

 _Shut up–you're damn lucky to be married to someone like Julie and you know it, asshole._

 _Jesus, Wy, language! Anyway, who ARE you meeting at the airport?_

 _Bam, seriously, do you never talk to your wife? You do remember her, the nice lady who runs our office?_

 _Yeah, but Julie's at the dentist and said I wasn't allowed to bother her..._

 _HA! You are SO whipped ...I'm picking up the lady writer from San Fran, the one getting death threats?_

 _Oh, yeah, I remember, the Stanford U. professor. Hey, I sneaked a peek at her file and she's a looker, all right, but probably too classy for you, cowboy._

 _Hey, hey, what's the other rule? Don't mess with Texas! No worries on that issue–stuffy college professors are absolutely NOT my type._

 _Sure, you say that now, but maybe she a real spitfire...my wife says appearances can be deceiving._

 _Probably cause you're dumber than you look, Bam, lol._

Smirking at his last response to his business partner, Wyatt sensed, rather than saw, a woman standing at his shoulder, and without lifting his eyes from his phone, murmured politely, "No thanks, sweetheart, I'm good."

"That remains to be seen," a definitely feminine voice answered tartly, and Wyatt instantly froze. _Shit._ Taking a deep breath and summoning his most charming, never-fail smile (the one that displayed his dimples so nicely), Wyatt glanced up to see none other than the woman he was here to meet–a visibly annoyed Dr. Lucy Preston. _Shit._ He'd been so busy jawing with Bam that the time got away from him, resulting in his failure to meet her plane, and now it was more than likely he was _not_ making a good first impression on their new client.

Apparently unimpressed by the dimples ( _dammit, they usually worked on most women_ ), her elegant dark brows drew together slightly as she peered at him uncertainly and asked, "Are you Wyatt Logan from BL Protection Services?"

Even while a portion of his brain acknowledged her question, another (decidely masculine) part was busy cataloging the author's appearance. Lucy Preston was a brunette of average height and very slender, but nicely curved in a floral summer dress and little matching sweater, with long, toned legs shown to full advantage by her slim high-heeled sandals. Right now, there was a storm brewing in those whiskey-brown eyes, and both high cheekbones were delicately painted with a rosy spot of temper _. Maybe appearances_ _can_ _be deceiving._ Because Dr. Preston was much, much better looking than her photo would suggest, and about as far away from a stuffy college professor as a woman could be. Unaccustomed to the effect she was having on him, Wyatt was helpless to control the half smirk that curled one side of his mouth as he replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Evidently not exactly the answer his new client was expecting, judging by her reaction. Pressing her soft pink lips together and shooting him an exasperated glare, Dr. Preston snapped, "You know, we're pretty much the same age–so you can just stop calling me ma'am." Well, hell, the professor was _hot_ when she was pissed off.

Throwing some cash on the high-top table, he quickly stood, unable to stop the words that tumbled instinctively from his lips, "Yes, ma'am."

"Have you been drinking?" She asked incredulously. Shrugging and offering her a faintly guilty smile, Wyatt was amused at her poorly-concealed huff of irritation when she turned without a word and headed in the direction of the baggage claim area. Watching the gentle sway of her hips as the author stomped away from him, Wyatt realized that surprisingly, he was already intrigued by this woman. Yep, Dr. Lucy Preston had certainly made quite an impression on him, and he found he was looking forward to getting to know her better. Hopefully, Wyatt would be able to change her obviously less-than-positive first impression of him...

 _A/N #2: I thought an AU Lucy and Wyatt might best utilize this particular TFP prompt, and of course, it's always fun to play in a different Timeless universe. Lucy's side of the story is up next. Hope you enjoy this version of our beloved couple. Before I forget, I want to give a quick shout out to faithful guest reviewers like Shelley and also those I'm unable to respond to in a PM like lumirules. Your continuing support for my little stories means so much to me. I know things are a little tough right now, friends, in the Timeless fandom, but that's okay, 'cause we Clockblockers are tough cookies :))_


	2. Chapter 2

Her

As far as Lucy Preston was concerned, it was all Jimmy Fallon's fault. This whole predicament she found herself in was a direct result of her appearance on _The Tonight Show_ to promote her new novel, Diary of a Reluctant Time Traveler. Except that it really had nothing to do with the talk show host at all, that was just where she happened to be when everything went to hell and back.

So, yeah, that was a little unrealistic, possibly delusional, but Lucy did feel fully justified in placing part of the blame squarely on the shoulders of her literary agent, Denise Christopher. After all, the petite, but tough-as-nails woman was responsible for brokering business arrangements on Lucy's behalf–deals that she then handed over to her business partner at C&C Elite Management, Rufus Carlin. According to their web site, Rufus, who possessed a boisterous, infectious laugh, was one of the best publicists in California (actually all of the West Coast, according to the man himself). The agency had been repping Lucy since she was first published, even though her books hadn't generated much revenue up to this point.

While she had enjoyed modest success with her first two books (up to now, her writing was really more like a hobby), this third novel, just released last month, had greatly exceeded everyone's expectations. Somehow capturing lightning in a bottle, it was the story of a shy college professor who teams up with a handsome, arrogant soldier to preserve history when a terrorist organization travels back in time to rewrite America's reality. No one could say for sure, not even the author herself, what it was about this novel that appealed to the masses. Possibly adding the sci-fi/fantasy twist to the real historical events had caught people's attention. Possibly.

Of course, in this day and age, social media was God, ruled by demi gods like Twitter, Snapchat, and Instagram, and the new book had rapidly generated tremendous online buzz. This was of little consequence to Lucy, who had a real aversion to social media, much to the despair of her publicist. In fact, all of that (in her opinion) nonsense was handled by Rufus' supremely tech-savvy girlfriend, Jiya.

Bottom line, unlike her other published works, there was so much interest in the soon-to-be bestseller that her team had scrambled to put together a huge media campaign, so time intensive that Lucy had reluctantly taken a leave of absence from her chosen profession, teaching U.S. History at Stanford University. Lucy loved being in the classroom, relishing the opportunity to make history "come alive" for the hundreds of young, bright-eyed students who signed up for her popular lectures every school year.

Privately, even while she'd complained to her sister Amy about the publicity tour's grueling schedule, if Lucy were being brutally honest, the routine at Stanford _had_ become a little stale, maybe even predictable. "Yeah, sounds a lot like your love life," Amy had dead panned, kindly pretending not to see her older sibling's involuntary wince when the barb hit home. Lucy told herself she just hadn't met the right person yet, but truth be told, her personal life (or lack thereof) _was_ rather disappointing, especially in contrast to her burgeoning writing career. Although very proud that her years of hard work were finally showing results, she secretly lamented the absence of someone to share her achievements with.

Determined to take advantage of the new novel's success, Lucy had thrown herself into the whirlwind book tour, so busy she felt like her life had turned into a giant hamster wheel, just round and round day after day. She had been blissfully unaware of the increasingly hostile tone some posts on social media had taken about her and her novel, and on the rare occasion recently that she remembered to check her in box only to notice some odd email messages, Lucy had merely (foolishly) deleted and forgot about them. It wasn't until the tires of her car had been slashed to ribbons and an ugly threat spray painted on her front door while she was in New York City that Lucy was forced to accept the disconcerting fact that she had somehow acquired an overzealous admirer of sorts, more commonly known as a 'stalker.'

She'd immediately packed her bag and flown home, thankfully having fulfilled all of her contractually-obligated appearances. Heading directly there from the airport, Lucy had sat through an intense session with the San Francisco Police Department, during which time, she repeatedly insisted she had no idea who this stalker might be. It was of little solace to her when one rather patronizing detective noted it was fortuitous that when she left the university, Lucy had deactivated her Stanford-issued cell phone while she was on an official leave of absence because it meant so few people had her new phone number. She had nodded, privately horrified to imagine what kind of voice mails and texts may have been left on the phone, which was currently in Lucy's desk at home.

Upon leaving the police station, Lucy and her attorney, Emma Whitmore, had gone straight to C&C to check in. Sitting at a big polished conference room table with all the members of her team present, Lucy had been dismayed to learn that the whole mess that was happening now had actually began a couple months ago on Twitter.

When Jiya, who regularly monitored Lucy's Twitter feed, had first shown the merely unkind, perhaps unpleasant, tweets to Rufus and Denise, the partners had made the obviously unwise decision to not inform their client about the situation for fear of distracting Lucy while she finished writing the book and then on tour promoting it. While Lucy did find the concept of a stalker shocking and was mildly displeased at being kept in the dark, Emma, a no-nonsense redhead in her early '40's, had been livid, tearing the others new ones for possibly endangering Lucy's life.

Both Emma and the police detectives had strongly advised her against continuing the West Coast leg of her media tour, which was set to kick off four days from now in Los Angeles. Rufus had pulled out all the stops, called in numerous favors, and Lucy was heavily scheduled for a solid week: early morning and late night talk shows, book signings, and even an appearance on the red carpet of a blockbuster movie premiere.

While clearly concerned for Lucy's safety, Denise and Rufus began at once to argue strenuously against cancelling the rest of the tour. Lucy's reputation would be damaged, possibly ruined, they insisted, if she broke even one contract, and all her hard work would be for nothing because not only could all of them be sued for breach of contract, but it was also possible she could be dropped by her publisher. Either scenario was distressing to Lucy, although not serious enough to risk her life for. The argument got pretty heated once Emma and Rufus started shouting at one another across the table while Lucy and Jiya tried in vain to keep the combatants from tearing each other apart. Several tense moments later, everyone jumped and fell silent at a piercing whistle from an exasperated Denise.

"Enough! This is getting uglier and more ridiculous by the minute," she scolded, glaring at each of them in turn, "and definitely not helping Lucy at all. However, I think I might have a solution, one that may make all of us happy." Pausing just long enough to ensure she had their attention, the agent continued, "What if we hired some protection for Lucy while she finishes the press tour?" Their faces reflected a variety of reactions, from suspicion (Emma) to approval (Rufus) to doubt (Lucy and Jiya).

"You mean, like a bodyguard or something?" Lucy asked dubiously.

"Well, nowadays, I think they're called security details, but yes, basically," the older woman confirmed. Purposefully ignoring Jiya, who snickered and began humming the theme song from the old Kevin Costner/Whitney Houston movie, Lucy wandered over to a chair in the corner of the room and plopped down, head in her hands, to contemplate her agent's suggestion.

On the one hand, she mused, if she had adequate protection, Lucy could (hopefully) safely honor all her obligations, thereby keeping her reputation and writing career intact. However, the thought of being in extremely close quarters with some burly, thick-necked bald guy in a black suit and matching tee shirt for at least a week, made her uneasy. After a moment, Lucy sighed deeply–there really was no other option, and they all knew it.

Accurately reading the uncertainty on her client's face, Denise interrupted Lucy's thoughts. "Listen, I've heard that a few agencies in LA have started using and recommending a new security company out of San Diego. It's run by former Delta Force guys, and while they're pretty new to the business, the company seems to have built a solid reputation already. Lucy, do you want me to make a couple calls, see what I can find out?"

With all of them looking at her expectantly, Lucy concluded her decision was inevitable. While it was frightening to consider there was a stranger out there who wished her harm, she couldn't (wouldn't) hide from the world. That just wasn't who she was. Disregarding her attorney's tight-lipped, disapproving expression, Lucy gave Denise permission to look into arranging some type of security for her.

The next day, her agent texted Lucy a link to the website of a security company called BL Protection Services that operated out of San Diego, which was indeed run by a couple of ex soldiers. She had to admit, after thoroughly inspecting their web page, these guys had some pretty impressive credentials, including several glowing testimonials, a few from individuals Lucy had actually heard of, like famous actors and singers. Even more interesting was the small section near the bottom of the page explaining the owners' Delta Force experience. Wow–she had no idea that not only were members of the elite Delta Force units highly experienced with weaponry of all kinds and self defense moves, they had also been trained in executive security skills such as advanced driving and protection techniques, plus most were multi-lingual.

Her phone chimed just then with a new text from Denise:

 _Did you get a chance to look over the website? What do you think?_

 _I did, just now, in fact, and have to say, I'm certainly impressed._

 _Is that a yes, then?_

Holding the phone to her chest, Lucy shut her eyes, praying she was making the right decision.

 _Lucy? You still there?_

 _I'm here. Yes, make the call. And thanks, Denise, you're the best..._

 _You bet. I'll text you the details as soon as everything's all set up._

That evening, Denise was able to confirm the arrangements. When Lucy's plane landed at LAX in three days, she would be picked up at the airport by someone from BL, one of the owners, actually, since her request had been made on such short notice. Lucy was relieved, and appreciated the effort made by the company, hoping it was a good indication of the way they handled their clients' needs. Oddly, she actually felt a little more secure already.

Because her email had been compromised, everything went through the C&C office for now, and so the day before Lucy left, Denise texted her the contact information for her new security detail. The name of the man Lucy would be spending the next seven days with was Wyatt Logan, age 33. Hmm, younger than she originally assumed-in fact, close to her own age. Unsure if that was a good thing or not, a curious Lucy clicked on the thumbnail of his picture to enlarge it, and caught her breath in surprise. Oh, my...oh, my goodness. Her new 'bodyguard,' the guy she'd practically be _living with_ for a week was really good looking. Like, 'women probably sat up and begged' good looking. Lucy's mouth went dry as she continued to stare at the small photo, unconsciously taking note of thick dark hair and bright blue eyes, and good grief, was that a dimple under the very attractive scruff he was wearing?

Even as her mind started objecting to the handsome security guy, a tiny voice in her head (sounding suspiciously like Amy) piped up, "Oh, yes, please–let's live a little." She disregarded the traitorous little voice with some difficulty by telling herself that appearances can be deceiving. Sadly, Lucy had learned that the hard way. Her only boyfriend in the past five years was a good example of that. Dr. Noah Stanton was a fellow history professor at Stanford, and on the surface, seemed like the total package: smart, attractive, funny, well-read. Lucy had tumbled head first into a romance with her colleague, stubbornly refusing to see reason when diminutive cracks in his oh-so-smooth facade began to appear. Frankly, Noah turned out to be a complete ass, but unwilling to admit to herself she'd made a mistake, it finally took walking into his office while he was getting busy with one of his students to knock some sense into Lucy. Her lack of good judgment when it came to her ex boyfriend devastated Lucy, who was mortified she'd let his good looks turn her head.

Involuntarily, Lucy gently ran a fingertip over Wyatt Logan's picture. With the kind of luck she'd been having lately, it seemed almost certain her new bodyguard was probably a jerk also. Too bad, because something about the ex-soldier's appearance really intrigued Lucy.

Sighing resolutely, Lucy pocketed her phone, and going over to the closet, began pulling clothes off hangers, deliberately laying aside one of her most flattering dresses to wear on the plane. Hey, just because she always felt pretty in the little white dress with a splash of delicate pink flowers and matching pale pink cardigan, it meant nothing–Lucy absolutely wasn't trying to make a good impression on Mr. Logan. Nope, not at all.

All thoughts of impressing her hot new security detail quickly evaporated the next afternoon when the plane landed at LAX and there was no sign of Wyatt Logan or anyone, for that matter, from BL Protection Services. Hovering around the gate waiting area, Lucy's initial self-consciousness blossomed into serious annoyance at about the ten-minute mark. _Where the hell was he?_ Checking her phone to see if she had received any new messages, Lucy realized that the flight from San Francisco had actually gotten in a few minutes late, so Mr. Logan should have been waiting patiently for her as soon as she stepped through the doorway into the terminal.

Biting her lower lip worriedly, Lucy decided to head to Baggage Claim before her suitcases were dumped in Lost and Found or something. Once she picked up her luggage, then she could concentrate on finding her missing bodyguard–but as it turned out, that happened sooner than she anticipated. As she walked, Lucy noticed a variety of shops, bars, and restaurants clustered on either side of the walkway, and just moments later, she spotted a guy who looked like Wyatt Logan in one of the bars. At least she thought it might be him. Dodging a noisy clump of fellow travelers, she approached the high top table warily, coming to a stop just beside a broad, leather-clad shoulder. Swallowing hard, Lucy opened her mouth to speak when the man, who was staring intently at the screen of his phone, murmured in a pleasantly deep voice, "No thanks, sweetheart, I'm good." _What the hell? Was he talking to_ _her_ _?_

Her shock giving her courage, Lucy impulsively retorted, "That remains to be seen," gratified when he instantly froze. Her momentary bravery fled however when the man raised devastatingly blue eyes and smiled slightly at her. Fiercely trying to hold onto her composure in the face of such a charming display of dimples, Lucy frowned and asked, "Are you Wyatt Logan from BL Protection Services?" praying her voice didn't sound as breathless as it felt.

To her chagrin, after what she was sure was a fleeting, but thorough examination of her person, he only smirked and answered politely, "Yes, ma'am," and his confident little smirk was the last straw.

Without hesitation, a now irate Lucy snapped, "You know, we're pretty much the same age–so you can just stop calling me ma'am."

In response to her (probably) childish display of temper, Mr. Logan immediately stood and threw some cash on the table, and apparently because he just couldn't help himself, said it again."Yes, ma'am."

Looking into his amused blue eyes, her agitated gaze happened to notice the nearly empty glass of beer on the table. "Have you been drinking?" she asked incredulously, and when he merely shrugged casually and grinned, Lucy knew she had to get away from this guy or she was really going to lose it. Without a word, she turned and stormed out of the bar, not caring at all if Wyatt Logan was following her. What a jerk, she thought, and as she marched towards Baggage Claim, Lucy could hardly bear to think about how much time she was going to have to spend with this asshat for the next week. The fact that Wyatt Logan was just about the most attractive man she'd ever met only served to remind Lucy that just like with her ex, appearances not only could be, but probably were, deceiving...

 _A/N: Gosh, that went well, didn't it? :D I am so thrilled at your wonderful response to this new story so far, and hope everyone likes this longer chapter from Lucy's POV (guess I got a little carried away, oops). I truly appreciate all the follows, favorites and great reviews. Thank you! :))_


	3. Chapter 3

Him II

By the time Wyatt caught up with his irate new client, she was almost to Baggage Claim. He was vaguely impressed by how fast a woman with her mad on like the professor here could move. It never failed to baffle him how females could even walk sometimes, let alone run, in such high heels. Sure, they looked sexy as hell, but in his opinion, weren't very practical.

His point was proven moments later when Dr. Preston must have spied her suitcase going around the luggage carousel and stepping forward, jerked on the handle so hard that she began to teeter backwards on those spindly heels. Luckily, a quick sprint put Wyatt right behind her, and he deftly caught her flailing body against his. Distracted by the bundle of soft, trembling female in his arms, he was a little embarrassed when Dr. Preston had to tell him _twice_ that "she was fine and he could let go of her anytime now." ( _C'mon, Logan, be cool.)_ Wyatt suddenly felt like a handsy teen. Clearing his throat and hoping fervently his face wasn't as red as it felt, he gently set the professor on her feet, bemused when she turned around and getting right up in his face, snapped, "I've got it, thank you."

Standing so closely he could almost feel the faint warmth of her slender body, the delicate floral scent she wore filled his nostrils, and without thinking, Wyatt grinned and uttered the magic words guaranteed to add fuel to this particular fire, "Yes, ma'am."

If the fierce glare she shot him was any indication, not only were those fighting words, Dr. Lucy Preston was probably even less impressed with Wyatt than she was before. Hoping to defuse the increasingly fraught situation, Wyatt hastily murmured an apology and stepping around her to pick up the suitcase, asked, "Just the one, then, Dr. Preston?" as professionally as he could manage. An abrupt shake of her head sent unruly dark curls bouncing against the professor's narrow shoulders before she turned back to the baggage carousel and grabbed a smaller suitcase as it came around. Wyatt was rather surprised when she handed the second suitcase over without protest.

Dr. Preston silently followed Wyatt out to short-term parking, speaking only when he stopped to open the back of his Jeep to stow her luggage. "Is this your vehicle?" she asked uncertainly, a slight frown creasing her brow. Just as he was about to take offense at what Wyatt perceived was distaste for his admittedly older model SUV, Dr. Preston grimaced and pointing to her slim-fitting dress, confessed, "I might have trouble getting in with the way this skirt fits," inadvertently drawing his curious gaze to her trim legs. _Damn, he really needed to quit staring at her that way._ Thankfully, she appeared preoccupied enough by her dilemma to let it slide.

Oddly pleased he'd jumped to the wrong conclusion, Wyatt shut the back of the Jeep and walking around her, gallantly opened the passenger door and stood calmly waiting for the professor to figure out the logistics for herself. Already on thin ice with his attractive new client, there was no way Wyatt was willing to offer her any helpful suggestions (although a couple intriguing ideas did come to mind).

Biting her lower lip, the pretty brunette shrugged in resignation after a few seconds of indecision before leaning in and dropping her bag on the floor in front of the passenger seat. "I don't know what I was thinking, choosing this dress," she muttered, much to Wyatt's amusement, even as she started pulling her skirt up. This time, however, Dr. Preston did notice his less-than-discreet glance. _Busted._

"Mr. Logan, please shut your eyes," she requested rather primly, a delicate rose blooming across her cheeks, and Wyatt obediently did so, except he really didn't-just narrowed his eyes to mere slits (an old Army trick). All of a sudden, he was extremely interested to see just how far she was going to tug that dress up those shapely thighs. Turned out to be the right call because the next thing he knew, one of Dr. Preston's heels caught on the edge of the Jeep as she attempted to modestly swivel her legs in, and Wyatt caught her once more before she could fall. Her dark hair felt soft against his cheek, and arms tightening instinctively around her slim frame, Wyatt inhaled sharply at the subtle fragrance.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Logan, I seem to be extremely clumsy today _,"_ she apologized breathlessly, and he fought to contain a shiver when her warm breath caressed his cheek.

"Wyatt...call me Wyatt," he requested involuntarily. Dr. Preston's bronze eyes widened in surprise before he released her.

They stared at each other warily for an intense moment, then something in his expression must have reassured her because she nodded hesitantly, "Alright...I'm Lucy, then. Dr. Preston was my mother. Usually only my students tend to use the title, especially if they think it'll earn them some kind of extra credit," she grinned. "Thanks for catching me again," and this time, Lucy managed to scramble into the front seat without any further mishaps.

Carefully shutting her door, Wyatt walked around the back of the SUV, pausing briefly to shake his head in dismay. _"Jesus, Logan, get your head in the game–you got a job to do,"_ he reminded himself. Enough. This unexpected, out-of-nowhere 'attraction' he was feeling for Lucy Preston stopped here and now. She was paying him to protect her-and to do his job efficiently, Wyatt had to keep a clear head. Unfortunately, it was possible at some point in the next week, her very life might just depend on it.

Lucy didn't seem to notice his reserved, non-committal responses to her numerous questions during the short drive along Santa Monica Boulevard to her lodgings. (Although, Wyatt did smile briefly when Lucy admitted bashfully she hadn't visited Los Angeles since childhood.) The Four Seasons in Beverly Hills was a serene, luxurious hotel with a good reputation, and after a quick phone call to their head of security earlier, Wyatt was satisfied with the arrangements he'd made. Probably better to wait until after they were checked in to inform his client just what those arrangements were, though, in case Lucy kicked up a fuss, and he had a sinking suspicion she just might...

And wait for it, yep, less than thirty minutes later, it was all playing out just as he'd anticipated. "What?" she hissed angrily, "Are you serious? No! Out of the question, Mr. Logan," and now they were back to _that_. Perched on the end of her very comfortable king-size bed, Wyatt sighed, but prudently kept silent as the agitated brunette furiously paced back and forth in front of him, arms crossed defensively across her chest. The soothing tranquility of the spacious room, tastefully decorated in shades of soft peach and pale grey was in sharp contrast to its current female occupant. Oh, yeah, she was all riled up now, and Wyatt bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, because pissed-off Lucy Preston was really sexy, and truth be told, he was kind of enjoying the show. _Who knew stuffy college professors could be this entertaining?_

Without warning, Lucy stopped right in front of him, chest heaving in her righteous anger, and glared down at him. "Are you even listening to me? We are _not_ sharing a room–I just met you less than an hour ago, for God's sake, and let me tell you, if this is some kind of sneaky, pitiful attempt at a hookup, Mr. Logan, well, you can just forget about it," and her little tantrum was so appealing, Wyatt's hands itched to grab Lucy around the waist and kiss the temper right out of her. He tried manfully to conceal it, but the look on his face must have betrayed his thoughts, though, because her eyes widened almost comically before she took a hasty step back, and (in what Wyatt feared was becoming a real habit with her) immediately tripped.

Her alarmed little squeak instinctively triggered Wyatt's reflexes, and instantly jumping to his feet, he swooped her up in his arms before she could fall. Holding her tightly against him, he considered his options as Lucy gazed up at him in shock-long dark lashes fluttering, soft pink lips parted slightly, seemingly holding her breath-as Wyatt carefully lowered her to the bed. Watching him with wide eyes, she trembled when he ran a gentle hand down one bare leg, only to sit up and squawk indignantly when he deftly removed her sandals in less than three seconds flat. "Hey!" she protested, "What do you think you're doing? You can't do that–leave my shoes alone!" and coming to her knees, made a futile grab for the treacherous footwear.

Letting the distinctly feminine sandals dangle from his fingers by their dainty straps, Wyatt stepped back, holding them just out of her reach and firmly informed her, "Third time's the charm, sweetheart, for these lethal weapons disguised as shoes. I'm sure you brought other footwear with you, hopefully something low to the ground, because there's no sense in me trying to protect you from a stalker if you're gonna break your neck all by yourself," and then to seal the deal, Wyatt added, "Ma'am."

Grinning inwardly at Lucy's sputtering outrage, he walked to the door and snagging his duffle bag, unzipped it and tucked the perilous heels inside. Ignoring the mutinous scowl she sent his way, Wyatt unhurriedly set his bag down on the roll-away bed in the far corner of the room beside the balcony, and calmly removed his leather jacket and draped it over one of the chairs before turning to face her.

"No offense," she observed, "But I really don't like you," a slight frown settling between her dark brows.

Amusing as her matter-of-fact declaration was, Wyatt felt it was his duty to make sure Dr. Lucy Preston was crystal clear on one very important, indisputable fact. "My job isn't to be your friend, Lucy," he pointed out with a gentle smile. "My job is to protect you. And I can't do that if we're staying in separate rooms. Don't worry, I will be a perfect gentleman."

Ignoring his last words, she merely stared at him in response, her gaze zeroing in on his shoulder holster, an unreadable expression in those dark eyes before asking gravely, "Is that why you're wearing a gun?" And when he inclined his head in acknowledgment, without a word, Lucy got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

Unsure exactly what her reaction to his statement meant, Wyatt sighed and pulling his phone out of his pocket, sat in one of the chairs to review Lucy's itinerary for the next seven days. Despite spending quite a bit of time in LA since he and Bam opened BL Protection, Wyatt certainly was by no means what you would call familiar with the city. Scanning the list of appointments, he was relieved to see it looked like her publicist had booked her for only two appearances each day, nearly all of which were book signings and television appearances. Well, that information eased his worries considerably because book stores and studios were by nature fairly small, controlled locations, especially studios because every member of the live audience had to pass through a thorough security screening.

The one public appearance Wyatt was definitely uneasy about was the movie premiere on Saturday night. Those damn "red carpets" were a freakin' nightmare for security professionals, even under the best of circumstances when you were trying to keep a regular client safe. Loud, crowded, chaotic, they were the perfect recipe for disaster for someone like Lucy, who was being threatened by some whack job. Wyatt was so engrossed in his strategic planning, he didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Wyatt?" He looked up from his phone to see Lucy standing in front of him, hands clasped demurely at her waist, a contrite expression on her face. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior just now. I know it's absolutely no excuse, but the past few days have been extremely stressful and a little frightening, and, well, I'm not usually this rude to people who are trying to be nice to me. I'm sorry. And I _will_ follow your instructions to the letter from now on," she promised, looking at him expectantly.

Barefoot, hair tousled becomingly around her face, the professor suddenly appeared very young and vulnerable, and Wyatt's heart gave a funny little jerk. "Lucy," he responded soberly, "From the minute you contracted with my company, you became my responsibility, and I want you to understand that I take that very seriously. As long as you're under my protection, I will do everything within my power to keep you safe...and while we don't actually _have_ to like each other to get through the next week, it sure would make things easier on both of us, agreed?"

Lucy's dark eyes searched his face before she nodded quickly and held out a hand, "Agreed."

Her small hand felt cool in his as they solemnly shook on it. Several seconds passed before Wyatt realized he was still holding onto her. His face warmed as he reluctantly let go. Scrambling for something to say to cover his embarrassment, he asked, "How about some dinner? There's a nice place just off the lobby called the Windows Lounge. My treat?"

He was pleased when Lucy smiled shyly at him and answered, "I'd like that. Seems like a long time since lunch." Grabbing her bag off the dresser, she headed for the door and turned around when Wyatt called her name.

"Lucy? Aren't you forgetting something?" looking pointedly at her shoeless feet with their light pink toenails. Quirking a dark brow, he teased, "Please tell me you _do_ have another pair of shoes with you?"

Then the oddest thing happened–Lucy Preston, college professor and best-selling author, blushed and actually giggled at him...and Wyatt Logan found that kind of sweet and sexy.

"Of course I do. Good thing, though, since you took my favorite heels hostage," she retorted almost playfully. "I guess we can discuss the ransom over dinner." And flashing him a most charming smile, Lucy dug around in her suitcase and pulled out a (thankfully) flat pair of delicate sandals. Sitting on the edge of the bed to fasten her shoes, she watched curiously as Wyatt pulled his weapon out of the holster, double-checked the safety and then carefully put both the gun and holster in the room's safe.

"Don't you have a permit to carry that?" she asked, "Why are you putting it in the safe? What if you need it?"

Shrugging on his jacket, Wyatt patted his pockets to make sure he had his phone and room key before answering, "Because it's against the law in California to carry a gun into a place where alcohol is consumed. And I won't need the gun because I can take of myself, and you, too, if you're worried."

He was touched when Lucy shook her head and assured him, "Mr. Logan, I have no doubt you can handle yourself in a bar fight. After all, aren't you're one of those big tough Delta Force guys?"

Now Wyatt was the one with the red face, and desperate to change the subject, he commented gruffly, "I guess someone has been reading the BL Protection web page," but Lucy only patted his arm and smiled sympathetically at his obvious discomfort.

"I'd really like it if you'd tell me more about your military experience, if you don't mind," and gazing into her soft brown eyes, Wyatt saw that she sincerely meant it. Stunned, he honestly couldn't remember the last time a woman was interested in him for anything but a couple of drinks and fun in bed. ( _Probably not since Jessica died,_ his heart supplied helpfully.) Wyatt was surprised to realize that somehow, in spite of their little dust up earlier, he had managed to change Lucy Preston's less than promising first impression of him. And he liked the way that felt very much...

 _A/N: When I researched upscale hotels in Los Angeles and found the Four Seasons in Beverly Hills (thanks, Google), I was struck by the fact that the hotel had these rooms with one king-size bed and an optional rollaway bed, and then my imagination took over and that whole scene practically wrote itself. (Poor Lucy, not very lucky with men, and suddenly having to share a room with her gorgeous bodyguard? My take is that the idea would freak her out, lol.) I am so happy with the wonderful response from all of you to this story :)) You guys are the best! Thanks for the support :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Her II

Lucy was so aggravated by her poor first impression of Wyatt Logan she didn't even remember how she got to the Baggage Claim area. Coming to a standstill near the luggage carousel, she mindlessly watched the colorful assortment of suitcases and bags going round and round (kind of like her thoughts right now). The more Lucy contemplated the disappointing encounter with her new 'bodyguard,' the madder she got. _What a jerk._ Not only had he not been waiting for her when the plane from San Francisco got in, but when Lucy did eventually find him, she was appalled to discover that instead of doing his job, the guy who was supposed to be looking out for her was sitting in a bar drinking, completely absorbed in his phone, like he had all the time in the world. _What a jerk._ As soon as she retrieved her suitcases, Lucy was going to call Denise and tell her to find a new security person because she didn't think it was going to work out with this Wyatt Logan.

Preoccupied by her anger, Lucy failed to notice her suitcases the first time around the carousel until they were already past her. She huffed in irritation, scolding herself for not paying better attention, and in her eagerness to not miss her chance when they rode around again, Lucy stepped up and reaching forward, might have jerked a little _too_ hard on the handle of the bigger suitcase because the momentum caused her to teeter backwards on her heels. And with the kind of week she'd been having, the thought of falling on her ass _in a dress_ in the airport was just about the last straw for Lucy Preston.

But instead of ending up on the floor in an undignified heap, she fell against a large, warm, immoveable object, one that smelled really good. _What the?_ Lucy tried, but couldn't contain her body's involuntary reaction to the strong arms that held her so gently, and upon hearing a murmured, "Easy there," she knew in an instant exactly who the arms belonged to. _Wyatt Logan._ He must have followed her, and considering how quickly he caught her, most likely witnessed her basically falling off her sandals like the biggest klutz _ever_.

Holding herself completely still while an embarrassed flush crept up her neck, Lucy gritted her teeth and asserted, "I'm fine, you can let go anytime now." She waited one heartbeat, then another, before firmly repeating herself, and to her great relief, his arms dropped away and she was carefully set on her feet. To cover her discomfort, she immediately whirled around, and stepping into his personal space, snapped, "I've got it, thank you."

 _Big_ mistake on her part, because up close, this guy was gorgeous enough to almost make Lucy forget her name. He had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, and good grief, were those dimples? _C'mon, Lucy, focus._ Lucky for her, his flippant response of, "Yes, ma'am," accompanied by an amused grin, was all she needed to rediscover her anger, and the fierce glare she managed to summon did the trick. All traces of amusement fell from his face, and stepping around her to pick up her suitcase, Wyatt Logan quietly asked if she only had the one. Not trusting her voice to remain steady, Lucy merely shook her head and turned back to the luggage carousel in time to snag her other suitcase before wordlessly handing it over.

Both hands occupied with her luggage, Mr. Logan nodded towards the exit, explaining he was parked in the short-term parking lot, and led the way. Lucy's heart sank when he stopped at the back of an older Jeep, and cursing herself for wearing a dress with such a close-fitting skirt, she blurted out, "Is this your vehicle?" His shoulders stiffened as he was reaching for the handle to the Jeep's hatch, and she felt a faint pang of remorse when she realized that he probably thought she was a snob. _Great_. Hastily pointing to her skirt, Lucy sheepishly admitted, "I might have trouble getting in with the way this skirt fits," and his shoulders relaxed.

Once he had deftly stowed her bags and shut the hatch, Mr. Logan politely opened the passenger door for her and stood motionless, patiently waiting for her to get in. Unconsciously biting her lip, Lucy eyed the open door uneasily, rapidly coming to the conclusion there was no way she could gracefully climb in without pulling her skirt up. _So classy._ Sighing deeply and doing her best to ignore the very attractive man standing less than a foot away (who seemed to be intently watching her every move), Lucy began slowly drawing her skirt up, all the while muttering to herself about her poorly-chosen outfit. Her breath caught when she happened to glance up and find Wyatt Logan's gaze fixed on her bare legs. _Oh, my._

Heat bloomed across her cheeks at the avid interest unexpectedly reflected in his dark blue eyes, and Lucy scrambled to maintain her composure. "Mr. Logan, please shut your eyes," she requested, and inwardly cringed at how prissy she must seem, especially considering her skirt was already halfway up her legs. Thankfully, he respectfully closed those disconcerting eyes, and Lucy quickly hiked up her skirt. So far, so good, until, in spite of her best intentions, one of her heels caught on the edge of the door and down she went ( _again, dammit_ ). Shocked at finding herself in the man's muscular arms once more when he easily caught her, Lucy began to apologize, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Logan, I seem to be extremely clumsy today," dismayed at how breathless her voice sounded.

She was caught off guard by his husky response, "Wyatt, call me Wyatt," before letting go of her. Lucy could almost see the sparks in the air between them as they stared at each other. He was right, of course, it would be a tediously long week if they kept calling each other "Dr. Preston" and "Mr. Logan."

"Alright, I'm Lucy. Dr. Preston was my mother," she offered, before confiding that usually only her students called her by her title, and judging by his faint smile, it was obvious her answer was acceptable. All too aware of how near Mr. Logan (Wyatt), was standing to her, Lucy quipped, "Thanks for catching me again," and this time ( _Thank God_ ) managed to get herself in the SUV without any further mishaps.

Fastening the seat belt securely, she ignored the faint tremor in her hands and took a couple deep breaths. _"You need to settle down, Lucy Preston, or you'll never get through the next seven days,_ " she cautioned herself, and by the time Wyatt got behind the wheel, Lucy felt a little calmer. Stealing tiny glances at his profile as he skillfully maneuvered the SUV through the traffic-clogged streets, she was struck once again by how good looking her new bodyguard was. For most women, her situation was like a fantasy made real: spending all this time in _very_ close proximity with a handsome, broad-shouldered ex-soldier with dark hair and heartbreaking blue eyes. Lucy, regrettably, was not most women. Still feeling vulnerable about the bad experience with her also attractive ex-boyfriend, since then, she tended to steer away from physically pleasing specimens like Mr. Logan.

Recalling the meeting at C&C and Lucy's trepidation at being stuck with a burly, thick-necked bald guy in a black suit and tee shirt, she marveled at how completely off the mark she'd turned out to be. Wyatt was about 180 degrees from that, and therein lay the problem. Having his attention focused solely on her nearly 24 hours a day for a week _would_ be exciting, so tempting, and yes, possibly even good for her self-esteem. Still, she resolutely ignored the 'Amy' voice in her head that was insisting, " _And that would be a bad thing, why?_ " No matter how attracted to this man she already seemed to be, in a week's time, they would part ways and never see each other again. Seven days of giving in to temptation (regardless of how enjoyable) measured against the rest of her life? No thanks. That kind of heartache she could do without.

Mind made up, Lucy sighed and looked out the window at the sights of Hollywood and Beverly Hills. It had been more than twenty years, closer to twenty-five really, since she'd last visited Southern California, and kind of nice to see all the famous (and in some cases, infamous) landmarks. Gradually, Lucy could feel herself start to relax a little. All too soon, the trip along Santa Monica Boulevard was over when they turned into the parking lot for the Four Seasons at Beverly Hills. It was a lovely hotel, dignified, but not stuffy. Once inside her room, beautifully decorated in shades of pale peach and grey, Lucy made a mental note to text her gratitude to Denise and Rufus for the luxurious accommodations. Wyatt thoughtfully set her suitcases on top of the dresser, but before she could thank him, he cleared his throat, and said, "Lucy, there's something about the arrangements for the week I need to explain," and her stomach dropped at the serious expression on his face. _What arrangements was he talking about_? Was he referring to her schedule?

When he pointed out the neatly-made roll away bed in the corner by the balcony doors and informed her that it was for him because they'd be sharing a room, Lucy sucked in a shocked breath. Uncertain she was hearing him correctly, she dropped down on the luxurious king-size bed and stared up at Wyatt with a bewildered expression on her face. That was ridiculous, she had just met this guy an hour ago, and according to him, they would be sharing a room, a bathroom? Like a couple or something? As the panic rose in her chest, threatening to choke her, Lucy did something she very rarely allowed herself to do: _she freaked out._

Jumping up from the bed, she crossed her arms protectively across her chest and began pacing furiously back and forth, beyond able to check the agitated words that were pouring out of her, "What? Are you serious? No! Out of the question, _Mr. Logan,"_ She was too upset at first to notice when Wyatt sat on the end of the bed, apparently content to wait out her little meltdown. Coming to a sudden stop in front of him, Lucy was unreasonably irritated by the bland expression on his face.

Unconsciously moving even closer to his spread-apart knees, she leaned down and demanded, "Are you even listening to me? We are _not_ sharing a room–I just met you less than an hour ago, for God's sake, and let me tell you, if this is some kind of sneaky, pitiful attempt at a hookup, Mr. Logan, well, you can just forget about it." Lucy abruptly fell silent, chest heaving, practically daring Wyatt Logan (to do what exactly, she wasn't sure). Too late, she finally noticed the way his blue eyes gleamed with interest, the faint smirk curling one side of his mouth. No, no, this was not good–she'd gone and done it now-her irrational, emotional accusation must have crossed some unspoken line and provoked the man ( _yeah, it might be a good idea to remove herself from between his legs, like now_ ).

And naturally, when she took a hasty step back, Lucy immediately tripped and started to fall ( _she really needed to get out of these heels_ ), only to be swept up in Wyatt's arms. He held her securely against his broad chest for a few seconds before carefully lowering her to the bed. A stunned, trembling Lucy lay back against the pillows and watched with wide eyes as his large warm hand gently caressed her bare leg. A unexpected spark of desire warred with her usual common sense (and a sudden inability to breathe) as Wyatt's touch pretty much short-circuited her stressed-out brain.

A (disappointingly) brief moment later, however, he was stepping back from the bed, with her sandals dangling from his fingers. _What the? How the hell did he do that?_ Hastily sitting up, Lucy protested indignantly, "Hey, what do you think you're doing? You can't do that–leave my shoes alone!" Coming to her knees, she made an awkward grab for the sandals, but to no avail when he merely held them higher over her head, like she was a petulant child or something.

Regarding Lucy patiently, Wyatt explained, "Third time's the charm, sweetheart, for these lethal weapons disguised as shoes. I'm sure you brought other footwear with you, hopefully something low to the ground, because there's no sense in me trying to protect you from a stalker if you're gonna break your neck all by yourself...Ma'am." Lucy growled in frustration at his arrogance, unable to remember the last time she'd been so annoyed ( _or turned on_ ).

Apparently unconcerned by her feelings on the subject, his only response was to turn and walk over to the door and stash her favorite sandals in a large black duffle. Still perched on her knees, Lucy watched in mutinous silence when Wyatt picked up the bag and crossing the room, dropped it on the roll away bed before shrugging off his leather jacket to reveal a crisp blue button down (that may or may not match his eyes). Infuriated at herself for losing control, something she rarely allowed, Lucy took a deep breath and deflected, matter-of-factly informing him, "No offense, but I really don't like you."

She was surprised, and maybe just a little perplexed when he smiled slightly before answering, "My job isn't to be your friend, Lucy...My job is to protect you. And I can't do that if we're staying in separate rooms," and with a charming flash of dimples, he promised, "Don't worry–I'll be a perfect gentleman."

Noticing for the first time the snug shoulder holster he wore, Lucy barely heard his last words. Without thinking, she asked, "Is that why you're wearing a gun?" At his calm nod of acknowledgment, a wave of shame washed over Lucy, threatening to suffocate her. And on top of everything she'd endured the past few days–the insanity of the media tour, the frightening knowledge that her life might be in danger, even her behavior since arriving in Los Angeles an hour ago–her emotions finally reached the breaking point. Without another word, Lucy stood and escaped to the relative privacy of the bathroom.

She had barely gotten inside and shut the door before a flood of hot tears fell. Dropping down on the side of the tub, Lucy buried her face in her hands and cried softly. She was scared, and tired, and so overwhelmed right now. And oh, yes, bitterly ashamed. She didn't even recognize the woman in the other room, the one who acted like such a bitch, flinging insults and accusations. Lucy couldn't explain, let alone understand, the intense reaction that Wyatt Logan provoked in her since the moment they met, but that was certainly no excuse. Sure, he had gotten off to a kind of rocky start with her, but acted professionally since, and if Lucy had somehow forgotten the very reason the man was with her right now, the sight of his weapon was a stark reminder. She needed him, needed his protection, if she was going to get through this next week safely, but first, Lucy owed Wyatt a sincere apology.

Sternly telling herself it was high time to get her act together, Lucy splashed some cold water on her face, hoping it didn't look too splotchy, and fluffing her limp hair, sighed at her reflection. No wonder he'd seemed amused at her automatic assumption he was putting the moves on her. How embarrassing. A guy who looked like Wyatt Logan would never have to settle for someone ordinary like her. Slipping quietly out of the bathroom, she noticed he was engrossed in something on his phone. Gathering her courage, Lucy stepped in front of him and pasting a faint smile on her face, apologized as sincerely as she could manage.

"Wyatt? I'd like to apologize for my behavior just now. I know it's absolutely no excuse, but the past few days have been extremely stressful and a little frightening, and well, I'm not usually this rude to people who are trying to be nice to me. I'm sorry. And I _will_ follow your instructions to the letter from now on," she promised, fervently hoping he wasn't the kind of guy who held a grudge.

He regarded her solemnly for a moment before responding, "Lucy, from the minute you contracted with my company, you became my responsibility, and I want you to understand that I take that very seriously. As long as you're under my protection, I will do everything within my power to keep you safe. And while we don't actually _have_ to like each other to get through the next week, it sure would make things easier on both of us, agreed?"

Searching Wyatt's face, Lucy saw only his determination to keep her safe, and perhaps a sincere confidence in his abilities, and that was good enough for her. Impulsively, she stuck out her hand and answered, "Agreed." Lucy's heart fluttered slightly when he held onto her for maybe a few seconds too long before hastily dropping her hand and asking if she wanted to get some dinner.

Relieved that Wyatt had so readily accepted her apology, she shyly accepted his invitation. She actually was a little hungry, and it felt like days since her meager lunch. Grabbing her bag, Lucy headed for the door only to hear Wyatt call her name. "Lucy, aren't you forgetting something?" and when he pointed at her bare feet and teased, "Please tell me you do have another pair of shoes with you," she blushed, helpless to contain a flirty little giggle. _Wow, where had that come from_?

"Of course I do," she nodded, retorting playfully, "Good thing, though, since you took my favorite heels hostage," and when he merely grinned unrepentantly, she added, rather boldly, "I guess we can discuss the ransom over dinner." Absurdly pleased at the way Wyatt's eyes widened in surprise, she could almost hear her sister right now ( _you go, Lucy Preston_ ). Hey, this might actually turn out to be fun.

After retrieving a pair of flat sandals from her suitcase, Lucy sat on the side of the bed to put them on and watched as Wyatt removed his weapon from the holster. After double checking the safety (she guessed?), he placed both the gun and holster in the room safe.

Curious, Lucy asked why he was putting the gun away, since she assumed he must have a permit to carry the thing, and he _was_ tasked with protecting her. Shrugging on his leather jacket, Wyatt patted his pockets before informing her that it was against the law in California to carry a gun into a place where alcohol was consumed. (Huh–she had no idea.)

Although she didn't let on, Lucy felt even more secure when Wyatt frowned slightly before clarifying, "I won't need the gun because I can take care of myself, and you, too, if you're worried."

Lucy was quick to offer reassurance. "Mr. Logan, I have no doubt you can handle yourself in a bar fight," and then couldn't resist teasing, "After all, aren't you one of those big tough Delta Force guys?"

Secretly delighted when Wyatt's face reddened in discomfort, and he mumbled, "Someone's been reading the BL Protection web site," Lucy patted his arm and smiled. Suddenly, she wanted to know more about her new bodyguard–after all, he was going to be her constant companion for the next week.

"I'd really like it if you'd tell me more about your military experience, if you don't mind," she politely requested, and from the puzzled expression on his face, Lucy thought maybe he hadn't expected that. _Good_. It couldn't hurt to keep him on his toes, for both their sakes. Bottom line, a girl had to have some defense against a guy like Wyatt Logan, someone Lucy sensed might just have the power to steal her heart even as he protected her body.

 _A/N: Oops, got a little carried away again...have to admit, this whole 'reluctant attraction' thing is super fun to write and, of course, the natural chemistry of Abigail and Matt on the series is a big inspiration. My sincere appreciation for all the favorites, follows, and especially the encouraging reviews from everyone. I'm thrilled by the response–thanks so much! :)) NOTE: I also want to add a shameless "plug" for a new story that Qwertygal and I are collaborating on called "Sins of the Father." We just posted chapter three, and I think if you give it a try, you might like it :))_


	5. Chapter 5

Him III

The professor had a very pleasing, feminine laugh, much like the woman herself, he was slowly discovering. Lingering over their meal in the hotel's elegant but comfortable Windows lounge, Wyatt couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed an evening out more. _Not that this was a date or anything._ Although, if he were being brutally honest with himself, most ( _okay, all_ ) of his 'dating' experiences since Jess died tended to consist of a couple drinks in a bar before ending the evening in his bed. ( _Jesus, that sounded kind of pathetic_ ).

It wasn't that Wyatt had taken a vow or anything to remain single the rest of his life–a lonely thought to contemplate at his rather young age of 33–but the truth was, he just hadn't met anyone he felt more than a fleeting attraction for. _Until now_. Lucy Preston was unlike any woman Wyatt had ever met. Just in the brief time they'd spent together since he picked her up at the airport only hours before, he was aware that in addition to being quite nice to look at, she was intelligent, funny, and aside from her little meltdown earlier, seemed to have a very agreeable personality. And considering what was going on in her life right now, if anyone deserved a free pass for losing their cool, he figured it was his new client.

Although Lucy had stiffened up slightly when he'd instinctively put his hand on the small of her back to escort her into the elevator, she seemed to relax some by the time they were seated. For some reason, the professor was just a little bit skittish, which might help explain why she had fussed about him sharing her room. Wyatt hoped it wasn't because some asshole had treated her badly-he despised guys like that.

Luckily, she had loosened up enough to tease Wyatt after their server walked away for firmly requesting his burger well done, and snickered adorably when he'd retorted that she could just keep her opinions to herself since he'd rather not have his dinner 'moo' when he bit into it. Wyatt probably shouldn't have been surprised when their meal arrived, and a faint 'moo' drifted across the table when he took the first bite, followed by an infectious giggle. ( _Was Dr. Preston flirting with him?_ )

After that, they had laughed and chatted easily all through the excellent dinner about her new book and media tour so far. Wyatt particularly wanted to know about her past experiences with book signings and television appearances, figuring the more knowledge he had, the better he'd be able to protect Lucy from whoever was stalking her. It had been an easy transition to move their conversation towards her 'day' job.

Watching her across the table as she animatedly related an anecdote from one of her lectures at Stanford, Wyatt found himself smiling simply at the way her face lit up and her hands moved so gracefully when she was trying to make a point. Lucy might be a best-selling author now, but it was clear her passion was teaching, and he had no doubt she was quite good at it. Now that she was more at ease around him, Wyatt felt like he was getting to see the real Lucy Preston, and that woman was quite appealing. Her confident, yet faintly self-deprecating manner was refreshing–not usually the norm for someone as attractive, educated, and accomplished as she was.

"Here's the thing, Wyatt," she explained earnestly, "I remember sitting through years of dry, deadly boring history classes, from high school all the way through graduate school, and once I knew I wanted to teach history myself, I swore that I'd try to dress up those plain, bare-bones historical facts, you know, make them 'come alive' for my students." He nodded in appreciation for her dedication.

"Well, it sounds like your students are very lucky to have you," Wyatt observed, "Maybe I would have gone to college if I'd known there were professors like you," ( _young, hot, funny, great legs_ ) and he couldn't help but notice that Lucy's dark eyes grew wide and her cheeks warmed, perhaps sensing the unspoken meaning in his remark. Okay, now he was just getting carried away, embarrassing the poor woman ( _let's keep it professional, Logan_ ).

Lowering her gaze, Lucy took a small sip of her second glass of white wine before looking up with a shy smile, "Alright, that's enough about me. Now that I'm sitting here with an actual soldier, and ex Delta Force at that, could we talk a little about your time in the service, if that's okay with you?"

When he seemed less than enthusiastic at the prospect of talking about himself, Lucy leaned across the table and putting her small hand over his, pleaded earnestly, "Oh, please, Wyatt? It would be so helpful to me. When I was writing Diary of a Reluctant Time Traveler, I did extensive research on the military for my Deacon Marlow character, and while I spent some time reading about the legendary Delta Force, all I could find were just the barest of facts, nothing in-depth. So I ended up making him regular Army," and at his dismissive sneer, she looked at him quizzically, "What? Was that bad?"

"No, not at all. At least this character of yours isn't a Marine," and when her nose crinkled in bewilderment, Wyatt briefly explained that the Army and Marines sort of had this rivalry thing going on.

Lucy digested that little piece of information, and when he seemed reluctant to expand upon the subject, coaxed, "So, about Delta Force then..." and waited expectantly.

Fully aware of those soft brown eyes gazing across the table at him with undisguised interest, Wyatt sighed, and replied, "You're not gonna let this go, are you, Professor?" and wasn't surprised when Lucy bit her lip and shook her head emphatically. Knowing when he was beat, he shrugged good-naturedly and asked, "Well, then, what kind of information are you looking for?"

"Not much, just a few personal experiences, some insight of what it's really like to be part of such an elite unit," and she sighed happily when, after a slight pause, he acquiesced. Squeezing his hand gratefully before releasing it, Lucy dug around in her bag for her phone and setting it on the table, asked his permission to record their conversation. When Wyatt immediately frowned, she hastened to assure him that no one but her would ever hear the recording. A very private person, his first impulse was to deny her request, but then he made the mistake of looking into Lucy's eyes again, and dammit, she was giving him such a hopeful look, Wyatt wondered if any man had ever been able to tell her no ( _because apparently he couldn't either, and that was after knowing her for only a handful of hours_ ).

Trying to salvage even a scrap or two of his masculine pride, he leaned toward Lucy, and made her promise that she would be the only person to listen to the auditory record. Offering him a faintly triumphant grin, she readily agreed, clearly pleased with his cooperation. (Mentally shaking his head, Wyatt wondered if he was losing his usual well-honed 'edge.')

A couple hours (and beers) later, the soft chirp of Lucy's low battery warning broke the spell they were under. Not normally a big fan of trips down 'memory lane,' Wyatt was astonished at how long he'd been talking–how much of his life in the service he had shared with her, including certain things he hadn't thought about in years. She was just so easy to be with, not to mention that privately, it _had_ been sort of flattering to have Lucy hanging on his every word. Having a brain was pretty far down the list of personal attributes most women were interested in, but then again, it was pretty clear Lucy Preston wasn't most women. Glancing around, he was relieved to see the lounge was practically deserted, considering they'd monopolized a table for most of the evening.

Signaling for the server to bring the bill, Wyatt suggested they head back upstairs to go over Lucy's itinerary, which started bright and early tomorrow with an appearance on one of the network morning shows. As nice as the evening had been, he was actually on the clock and it was time to get back to business. He pretended not to notice when Lucy stiffened again before politely excusing herself to the ladies room.

She was very quiet during the elevator ride upstairs, and Wyatt fought an urge to take her hand. Unlocking the room door, he stepped back to let her proceed him inside. After hanging up his jacket, he watched in silence when she dropped her bag on the table before standing awkwardly beside the bed, looking anywhere but at him.

"Lucy," Wyatt said abruptly, hiding a grin when she jumped, "Please, don't be nervous. We are two adults working together, nothing more. I understand that the unexpectedly forced intimacy of these circumstances is kind of stressful on top of what you're already going through, and I'm sorry. But I can assure you, your personal safety is my _only_ priority, and honestly, your cooperation will make my job much easier, okay?"

Lucy gazed up at him, a soft blush staining her cheeks, before responding, "Of course, you're absolutely right. It's silly of me to get all worked up when you're just trying to do your job. I'm sorry, Wyatt," and in spite of her cheerful words, she looked so miserable, he impulsively pulled her into a gentle hug, resolutely ignoring the rigid set of her shoulders (and how right she felt in his arms).

Tucking his cheek against her soft hair, Wyatt murmured, "I know this has been a lot for you to process in a very short amount of time, and I feel bad about that. Listen, you're probably exhausted, and we have to be up very early in the morning, so why don't we just take a few minutes and talk through our plans for tomorrow, and then get some rest?" and stepping back, Wyatt was relieved when she silently took a seat at the table.

Sitting beside her and pulling out his phone, Wyatt took a minute to look up her itinerary, but first things first. "Lucy, before we get started on tomorrow's schedule, I'd like to ask you about the harassment situation. Also, with your permission, I plan on contacting the SFPD and requesting a copy of the police report," he informed her, to which she easily agreed. "Can you tell me when and how all this started?"

Wyatt listened closely as Lucy described the events of the past few weeks. He privately agreed with her attorney that, in spite of their good intentions, her agent and publicist had likely made things worse by ignoring the increasingly negative attitude a stranger was displaying towards Lucy on social media. Clearly frustrated by what was perceived as a lack of response from the object of their desire, this person subsequently escalated their behavior in an effort to "connect" with Lucy. Unfortunately, in his admittedly brief experience with the security business, Wyatt had seen first-hand that sometimes those kinds of "connections" had dangerous consequences for the innocent victims. He vowed that would not happen to Lucy Preston, not on his watch.

"I'm sure the detectives already asked this, but is there anyone you can think of who might want to harm you? Maybe a former student who wasn't happy with their grades, or a vindictive ex-boyfriend?" Lucy's involuntary flinch at that last word didn't go unnoticed. Clearing his throat, Wyatt asked casually, "So there _is_ an ex-boyfriend?" When her dark brows drew together in suspicion, he hastily assured Lucy it was a relevant question, and was (unexpectedly) relieved when she shrugged and informed Wyatt that she'd broken things off with her last boyfriend, Dr. Noah Stanton, months ago.

At Wyatt's inquiring expression, she elaborated, "Trust me, Noah's not only the last person I'd suspect of behavior like this, I'm pretty sure he was actually relieved when we broke up. I don't think I was really his type." Despite her attempt at casual indifference, Wyatt sensed there was more to the story than Lucy was letting on, but this wasn't exactly the time and place to delve into it.

"Alright then, let's move on. Have you noticed any strange cars parked on your street or perhaps near your car when you were at school? Ever had the feeling when you were out in public that someone was watching or following you? Has anything out of the ordinary happened recently?"

She started to shake her head, but paused for a moment before exclaiming,"The flowers! I forgot all about them," and at Wyatt's encouraging nod, continued, "Not long after Noah and I broke up, I got to my office one morning, and there were a dozen red roses on my desk, with a small card attached that said " _Thinking of you_ " and like an idiot, I just assumed they were from him, you know, kind of like he was wanting to make amends or something. But when I texted him to ask, he immediately denied sending the roses, and he was pretty convincing."

Lucy yawned widely mid sentence, and Wyatt waved away her embarrassed apology. She really needed some rest, and he had enough information now to go on until he got the police report. "I think that's enough for tonight. Why don't you take the bathroom first, while I check my emails?" Lucy offered him a wan smile and pulling a few things from her suitcase, ducked into the bathroom.

Glancing at his phone, Wyatt saw a text message from Bam:

 _Hey, brother, how goes it? You with your hot new client?_

 _Going fine...now._

 _What? Mr. 'I get laid just because I have dimples and big blue eyes' messed up? This I gotta hear, so spill it, man..._

 _C'mon, Bam, knock that shit off–you know you're just jealous of my pretty face. Remember when we were texting earlier today? Well, I wasn't paying very close attention to the time and let's say the professor might have been a little unhappy when she had to come looking for me at LAX._

 _First off, I am ruggedly handsome, my wife says so. And Jesus, what a rookie dumbass move, Wy, not your usual style..._

 _I know, I know. I'm afraid I didn't make a very good first impression, but things are ok now._

 _Where is she? In her room?_

 _You could say that..._

 _What does that meam?_

 _Well, I made a judgment call, and I'm actually going to be sleeping on a roll away in her room this week._

 _Damn, Wy, that was fast, even for you..._

 _It's not like that. She's in a strange city by herself with some nut job out there threatening her life. I just felt like she'd be safer if I stayed pretty close._

 _Define pretty close ;)_

 _No, I don't think I will. You and your over-active imagination seem to be doing a good job already._

 _You are NO fun at all._

 _Not when I'm on the job, partner._

 _Fine, be that way. You in pretty good shape with her schedule for the week?_

 _Yeah, nothing I can't handle, although I'm kinda dreading the movie premiere on Saturday nite, too many variables._

 _Just be careful, man, and keep your hot professor safe..._

 _She's not MY professor, Bam._

 _Not yet, lol...hey, gotta go, Julie's giving me the evil eye...talk to ya later, brother..._

Wyatt rolled his eyes at the phone. His best friend and business partner could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but there was no one he trusted more to have his back. At the sound of the bathroom door opening, he looked up, and his mouth instantly went dry at the sight of Lucy wearing some kind of light blue silky-looking camisole and shorts. _Hot professor, indeed._ Fully aware he was staring, yet powerless to drop his eyes, Wyatt's gaze didn't miss an inch of all that creamy skin on display.

"Wyatt? The bathroom's free now." From the warm blush blooming on her face and Lucy's rather strained tone of voice, he was pretty sure he was busted. Oops. ( _Hey, he was only human, and she was a beautiful woman_.) Although Wyatt shrugged apologetically in her direction before grabbing a tee shirt and flannel pants from his bag, Lucy had turned away to fold down the covers on her bed and was already tucked in when he emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later.

Once Wyatt set aside his clothes and climbed under the blanket on the surprisingly comfortable roll away bed, Lucy reached over and turned out the light beside her bed. He blinked up at the ceiling, his mind busy going over the plans for the next day when she whispered, "Wyatt, can I ask you something?"

Rolling over to face her, he answered, "Sure, anything." When she didn't respond right away, he gently prompted, "Lucy?" and was surprised when she sat up in bed, covers pulled up snugly over her chest, and stared at him across the darkened room. She paused for a moment, clearly trying to collect her thoughts before sharing them.

"I know you haven't seen the police report yet, but I've told you everything about my predicament that I'm aware of. Aside from the damage to my tires and the ugly threat painted on my front door, the idea that there's someone out there who wants to hurt me for some unknown reason is frankly unreal. And I don't know which frightens me more-the possibility a complete stranger could have chosen me at random to torment, or that the person who wishes me harm is someone I actually know. I'm trying to be brave, but really hate feeling so helpless. I guess what I want to know is, am I truly in danger?" Lucy's voice trailed away, and to Wyatt's dismay, she sniffed and dropping her face in her hands, began to cry softly.

 _Aw, hell, not tears_. Wyatt could handle just about anything life threw at him, but God, a crying woman tore him up every time. (Some big tough Delta Force soldier he was.) Throwing back his covers, Wyatt crossed the room and sat on the side of her bed. Without hesitation, he put his arms around Lucy, and tried his best to console her. "Hey, shh, everything's gonna be alright. You're safe with me, Lucy, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." Dropping her head on his shoulder, Lucy cried against his neck while he awkwardly patted her back and whispered meaningless words of reassurance.

Gradually her sobs lessened, and she pulled away slightly from Wyatt, all tear-stained eyes and soft, trembling lips. They gazed at each other in silence for a long, emotionally-charged moment, the two strangers thrown together by chance, until he reached up and delicately wiped a single tear from her damp cheek. She shivered, her long dark lashes drifting downward at his careful touch, and willfully ignoring every single warning his brain was currently shouting at him, Wyatt cupped her cheek and drawing her to him, pressed his mouth to hers. What began as an innocent attempt to offer comfort quickly escalated when her lips parted eagerly under his. Easing Lucy's soft, warm body back against the pillows, her slender arms wrapped around his neck, Wyatt's mouth moved over hers possessively. Endless seconds later, a tiny whimper escaped her, and he came to his senses. _What the hell was he doing? They had only met this afternoon._

Summoning his mysteriously missing willpower, Wyatt reached behind him and removing her arms from around his neck, he sat back, trying to catch his breath before he started to apologize. "Lucy, I shouldn't have done that-I'm so sorry for taking advantage of you during a vulnerable moment," Unsure of her reaction, he waited, feeling like a real ass. Wyatt had never once ever been tempted to kiss a client (and he had protected some gorgeous women in the past six months), but there was just something about Lucy that intrigued ( _and tempted_ ) him. Still, that was no excuse for his behavior, and she had every right to be angry at him.

But then Lucy's eyes opened wide, and to his surprise, she not only shook her head in denial at his apology, but actually gave him a shy smile. "Please don't apologize, Wyatt, you didn't take any advantage, none at all," and taking a deep breath, she countered boldly-if somewhat breathlessly-"Maybe I was taking advantage of _you_."

Gazing down at her, Wyatt smiled back in spite of himself–she was pretty adorable, and damn, could the professor kiss.

"Well, if you insist, how about we share the blame?" At her slight nod, he advised solemnly, "And maybe we should just agree not to do that again. We both have a job to do, and it's probably best to stay focused on that. Agreed?" He ran a finger down her rosy cheek and said, "Good night, Lucy," and waited for a second while she smiled softly at him before sliding all the way under the covers and rolling over on her side.

Climbing back in bed, Wyatt lay quietly, listening to Lucy fall asleep, feeling a little bit shook at what just happened. Jesus, some professional he was, putting the moves on a woman who was supposed to be under his protection (and that definitely did not mean under _him._ ) Good Lord, there was no way he was telling Bam about the kiss–Wyatt would never hear the end of it. No, that kiss, as amazing as it was, was best kept between the two of them. He wasn't kidding about staying focused. Wyatt would do everything in his power to keep Lucy safe, even if (and especially if) it was from him...

 _A/N: I swear, these chapters just keep getting longer and longer...I have to be honest, I went back and forth several times about the kiss, and in the end, I went for it. I figure it will heighten the intimacy between Wyatt and Lucy even quicker, right? After all, they're only going to be together for seven days, lol. My deepest appreciation to all of you for the favorites, follows, and encouraging reviews for this story. It really means so much to me :))_


	6. Chapter 6

Her III

Sitting across the table from a relaxed, smiling (oh, those dimples) Wyatt Logan, Lucy mused that it had been quite a long time since she'd enjoyed an evening more. _Not that this was a date or anything._ She really didn't date much, what with her teaching duties and fledgling writing career, and–at the still youngish age of 34, this was definitely embarrassing to admit-not at all since breaking things off with Noah months ago.

Of course, sharing a wonderful meal with a gorgeous guy in a fine restaurant normally _might_ be considered a date by any woman's standards...if said attractive man wasn't a bodyguard? security detail? hired to protect Lucy from some nut bar threatening to kill her. Sigh. Meeting Wyatt Logan under just about any other circumstances would have been a fantasy come true. The ex-soldier was the total package: fairly tall, muscular, with dark hair and vivid blue eyes, and lest she forget, possessed a killer set of dimples. _Sigh_.

Amazingly enough, while her first impression of him earlier today had been less than favorable, she was slowly discovering underneath those good looks was a genuinely decent man, one who took his responsibilities very seriously. He was making every effort to put her at ease, and by the time they'd been seated and were perusing their menus, thankfully, Lucy could feel her nerves settle. And after Wyatt had politely but very firmly ordered his meal a certain way, she'd even felt comfortable enough to tease him a little. The look on his face when she may (or may not) have uttered a faint 'moo' as he was taking a bite of his burger was just too funny, and she was helpless to contain a tiny giggle when he merely raised a dark brow and shook his head at her daring. So the hot bodyguard had a sense of humor–good to know.

Something else Lucy appreciated in a man was good manners, a quality some males of a certain age these days sorely lacked. Mr. Logan, however, had very nice manners. Someone, his mother perhaps? had raised him well, she decided. Although startled at first by the presence of his large hand on the small of her back when he ushered her into the elevator, if she concentrated, Lucy thought somewhat wistfully, she could still feel how warm and reassuring it had been. He'd been quick to pull her chair out for her, too, when they were shown to their table. _Very nice manners_.

It hadn't escaped her notice either that Wyatt had been the recipient of more than one admiring look (and not just from women) since they left her room. Their server, a pretty young blonde, had been particularly attentive, something he hadn't appeared to see, seemingly focused solely on Lucy all through dinner and afterwards. She was mildly shocked by how easy Wyatt Logan was to be with. In spite of her hasty assumption when they first met that he was a jerk, Wyatt was proving to be anything but. He was reserved, yes, but confident, and apparently content to let her guide their conversation. His blue eyes shone with intelligence, and Lucy found herself unexpectedly opening up to him.

They discussed her new book and the media tour, and while Lucy was aware Wyatt would need to know as much as possible about the tour thus far for professional reasons, he did seem sincerely interested in hearing about the book itself, and even asked about Stanford. Most men tended to be slightly bored when having to endure her 'tales from academia,' but not Wyatt, and that pleased Lucy very much. Sure, her third published novel was succeeding beyond her wildest dreams–and that was gratifying, absolutely–but Lucy's first (if not only) love would always be teaching.

"Here's the thing, Wyatt," she shared, "I remember sitting through years of dry, deadly-boring history classes, from high school through graduate school, and once I knew I wanted to teach history myself, I swore that I'd try to dress up those plain, bare-bones historical facts, you know, make them 'come alive' for my students."

Wyatt nodded and remarked, "Well, it sounds like your students are very lucky to have you. Maybe I would have gone to college if I'd known there were professors like you," and while his comment was casual enough, it was the meaning he'd left unsaid that warmed her face. (It had been a while, sure, but even Lucy knew when a guy was expressing admiration for her.)

Picking up her wine glass and taking a small sip to allow her cheeks to cool (and hopefully, slow down her rapid heartbeat), Lucy decided to change the subject, eager to regain her composure. "Alright, that's enough about me. Now that I'm sitting here with an actual soldier ( _lucky, lucky me_ ), and ex Delta Force at that, could we talk a little about your time in the service, if that's okay with you?"

Vaguely disappointed at his less-than-thrilled reaction, Lucy impulsively reached across the table and putting her hand over his, begged as politely as she knew how, "Oh, please, Wyatt? It would be so helpful to me. When I was writing Diary of a Reluctant Time Traveler, I did extensive research on the military for my Deacon Marlow character, and while I spent some time reading about the legendary Delta Force, all I could find were the barest facts, nothing in depth. So I ended up making him regular Army."

Judging by the expression on Wyatt's face, perhaps he didn't approve? Well, now she was curious. "What? Was that bad?"

"No, not at all," he was quick to rejoin, and smirking, added, "At least this character of yours isn't a Marine," and when Lucy stared at him in bewilderment, Wyatt clarified that the Army and Marines sort of had this rivalry thing going on. When it seemed no further explanation was forthcoming, Lucy was forced to do a little coaxing.

"So, about Delta Force then..." and she waited patiently, gazing at him with a rather pleading expression until he sighed in resignation.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you, Professor?" Wyatt responded, just the faintest tinge of humor evident in his deep voice. Completely unrepentant, Lucy bit her lip and shook her head emphatically, practically holding her breath for his answer. With a good-natured shrug, he asked, "Well, then, what kind of information are you looking for?"

"Not much, just a few personal experiences, some insight of what it's really like to be part of such an elite unit," she replied, sighing in relief when after a slight pause, he acquiesced. Lucy squeezed his hand in gratitude before releasing it to dig around in her bag for her phone. Setting the device on the table, she looked up and naturally asked his permission to record their conversation. When Wyatt instantly frowned, Lucy hastened to assure him that no one but her would ever hear the recording. She calmly held his intent blue gaze while he considered her request, before leaning toward Lucy and making her promise that she would be the only person to listen to the auditory record. Pleased with his cooperation, Lucy readily agreed, unable to keep a (not at all) victorious grin off her face.

A few hours and a couple beers later, the almost magical spell they were under was broken when the damn low battery warning on her phone began to chirp softly. Lucy had been captivated by Wyatt's stories, full of detail and color, and unless she was mistaken, real emotion at times. Hearing about his years spent in the service had been fascinating, and perhaps unintentionally revealing. Signaling for their server, Wyatt suggested they head back upstairs to go over Lucy's itinerary, and she was unable to prevent her involuntary reaction at the thought of sharing her room with this devastatingly attractive man. She politely excused herself to the ladies room while Wyatt took care of the check, determined to behave in a calm, rational manner going forward.

Lucy was quiet during the elevator ride upstairs, trying to control her wayward feelings. " _You need to get a grip, Lucy, for God's sake, and quit acting like a scared little virgin,_ " she scolded herself. Once inside the room, while Wyatt hung his leather jacket up by the door, she automatically set her bag on the dresser and despite the stern warning she'd just given herself, stood beside the roomy king-size bed, completely at a loss at what should happen next.

Lost in her anxious thoughts, Lucy jumped when Wyatt moved to stand beside her and said her name. "Lucy? Please don't be nervous. We are two adults working together, nothing more. I understand that the unexpectedly forced intimacy of these circumstances is kind of stressful on top of what you're already going though, ( _Oh, Wyatt, you have_ _no_ _idea._ ) And I'm sorry. But I can assure you, your personal safety is my only priority, and honestly, your cooperation will make my job much easier, okay?"

Well, damn, when he put it that way, she felt like a child. Naturally, the man was just trying to act professionally, and Lucy felt guilty and embarrassed that her behavior wasn't helping the situation at all–in fact, she was probably making everything more difficult for both of them. Aware of the blush staining her cheeks, Lucy responded with a forced cheerfulness, "Of course, you're absolutely right. It's silly of me to get all worked up when you're just trying to do your job. I'm sorry, Wyatt," Stunned when he smiled and put his arms around her for a gentle hug, her heart raced madly. It had been too long since she'd been held by a man–and this was heaven. For the first time in days, Lucy felt safe.

Tucking his cheek against her hair, Wyatt murmured gently, "I know this has been a lot for you to process in a very short amount of time, and I feel bad about that. Listen, you're probably exhausted, and we have to be up very early in the morning, so why don't we just take a few minutes and talk through our plans for tomorrow, and then get some rest?" and Lucy was irrationally disappointed when his arms dropped and he stepped back.

Squaring her shoulders, Lucy nodded in agreement and wordlessly took a seat at the table, deliberately ignoring the warmth of his leg against hers when he sat beside her and pulled out his phone. After cursory look through her itinerary, Wyatt set the device down and said, "Lucy, before we get started on tomorrow's schedule, I'd like to ask you about the harassment situation. Also, with your permission, I plan on contacting the SFPD and requesting a copy of the police report." When she immediately nodded, he continued, "Can you tell me when and how this all started?"

Forcing herself to focus strictly on relaying the pertinent facts about her problem, and not on Wyatt's deep blue eyes ( _or how good he smelled, for heaven's sake_ ) while he listened intently, Lucy haltingly described the events of the past few weeks. In spite of her best efforts to remain calm, she could feel her anxiety build. It was one thing to be aware of some nebulous threat, or even acknowledging that someone apparently was obsessed with hurting her–but saying the words out loud was difficult, quite surreal, almost as if Lucy were describing something happening to someone else.

She fell silent after telling Wyatt about the decision to hire him, suddenly just a bit overwhelmed by the stark reality of what that actually meant. Her very life was likely in the hands of this man, a stranger until a few hours ago. To her relief, he seemed unaware of the panicked direction her thoughts were heading, merely observing, "I'm sure the detectives already asked this, but is there anyone you can think of who might want to harm you? Maybe a former student who wasn't happy with their grades, or a vindictive ex-boyfriend?" _Ouch._

That one hit a nerve, and Lucy knew Wyatt hadn't missed her involuntary movement ( _dammit_ ). He proved her right just seconds later, when after clearing his throat quietly, he inquired, perhaps a little too casually, "So there is an ex-boyfriend?" Her suspicious frown didn't deter him in the slightest, though, as evidenced by his sincere assurance it was a relevant question.

Gazing into his eyes, Lucy saw only concern, and lifting one shoulder, informed Wyatt she'd broken things off with the last guy she dated, Dr. Noah Stanton, a colleague from Stanford, months ago. At the vaguely skeptical expression he wore, Lucy felt compelled to elaborate, "Trust me, Noah's not only the last person I'd suspect of behaving like this, I'm pretty sure he was actually relieved when we broke up." Her indifferent shrug probably wasn't fooling anyone, but she tried. "I don't think I was really his type." ( _Yeah, young, blonde,_ _and_ _naive, I am not._ )

Thankfully, Wyatt thoughtfully disregarded her last statement. "Alright then, let's move on. Had you noticed any strange cars parked on your street or perhaps near your car when you were at school? Ever gotten the feeling when you were out in public that someone was watching or following you? Have you had anything out of the ordinary happen recently?"

Lucy started to shake her head, but paused for a moment when she remembered something unusual that unfortunately, she'd neglected to report to the police. "The flowers! I forgot all about them," and at Wyatt's encouraging nod, she explained, "Not long after Noah and I broke up, I got to my office one morning, and there were a dozen red roses on my desk, with a small card attached that said, ' _Thinking of you,'_ and like an idiot, I just assumed they were from him, you know, kind of like he was wanting to make amends or something. But when I texted him to ask, he immediately denied sending the roses, and he was pretty convincing."

She was mortified when a big yawn escaped mid-sentence, but in response to her mumbled apology, Wyatt smiled easily and replied, "I think that's enough for tonight. Why don't you take the bathroom first, while I check my emails?" Leaving him sitting at the table looking through his phone, Lucy dug around in her suitcase ( _I really should unpack tonight, but I'm just too tired_ ) and grabbed her toiletry bag and something to wear to bed and ducked into the bathroom.

Swiftly running through her bedtime routine, Lucy washed off her makeup and brushed her teeth, and started to undress, only to stare in consternation at what she'd retrieved to sleep in, something she often wore at home. _Oh, no, this wasn't a good idea at all._ Of course, to be fair, when she packed her suitcase last night, Lucy had no idea she'd be sharing her room all week with a handsome stranger. It wasn't that her sleep wear was indecent, by any means, but the thin, silky camisole and matching tap pants set would definitely be exposing way more skin than she was comfortable with around a guy she just met. _"If only I'd packed a long-sleeve tee shirt and flannel pants,_ " she thought longingly.

Fully aware of the man waiting just outside the bathroom door, Lucy wasted a few seconds debating with herself before shrugging in defeat. Hopefully, Wyatt would continue to act like a gentleman and pretend not to notice her prancing around dressed like this. After slipping into the pale blue sleep wear, Lucy took a quick look around the bathroom to make sure it was tidy (now that she was sharing), and after one last resigned glance in the mirror, opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

And immediately felt Wyatt's extremely interested blue gaze almost like a physical caress on her body. Lucy was pretty sure she was blushing all over and forcing herself to ignore his blatant ( _but definitely ego-boosting_ ) response to her appearance, she managed to choke out, "Wyatt? The bathroom's free now," before turning away to stow her soiled clothing in the suitcase. As flattering as his reaction had been, she was relieved when, without a word, he brushed past her and went into the bathroom.

Mindful of her phone's low battery, Lucy found her charger and after plugging the phone in, set it on the table beside the bed before turning down the covers. Climbing in, she tucked the blankets securely around herself, just too keyed up to sleep yet, in spite of her increasing fatigue. A soft chime sounded, and picking up the phone, saw it was a text from Rufus:

 _Hey, how's my superstar? You get all checked in okay? And how about that hotel? Pretty snazzy, right?_

Lucy grinned at her phone. Only Rufus Carlin would call an author with a single decently-selling novel a "superstar."

 _TBH, not so super right now..._

 _What? Are you okay? Did something happen? Lucy?_

 _I'm sorry, yeah, I'm okay, just a little frazzled right now._

 _What? Is there something wrong with your room?_

 _No-the hotel and room are incredible, really-thank you! And please tell Denise I said thanks also._

 _You're welcome, and I will. So what's got you all worked up?_

Oh, if only Rufus knew it was a _who_ , not a _what_ that had Lucy all 'worked up.'

 _Ok, you're not gonna believe this, but not only is my security guy kinda hot, he's insisting on sharing my room this week for my personal safety :(_

 _The hell? Is this guy trying to take advantage of you, Lucy? Cause if he is, you show him the door and Denise and I will get you someone else..._

 _No, no, it's not like that. I admit I was freaked out at first, but he's actually behaved like a perfect gentleman since._

 _Really? If you're sure, that's cool, then. So...just how hot is kinda?_

 _Rufus! It's a business arrangement, nothing more!_

 _You failed to answer my question, lol... you know what, never mind, I bet Denise has his information, I'll just look it up..._

 _Ok, ok, jeez, just between us (and Jiya, since I KNOW you will tell her all about this), the guy is seriously gorgeous._

 _Damn, girl, if there has to be an upside to your scary stalker thing, I'd say snagging a hot bodyguard would be it ;)_

 _Gee, thanks for being so concerned about my safety, oh great publicist :p_

 _Of course, your welfare is my first consideration, Lucy! However, speaking of publicity, though, an angle like this could really boost your book sales, you know, a tidbit slipped to the press about a beautiful young author and the ruggedly handsome bodyguard sworn to protect her from a crazy obsessed fan...you have to admit, it practically writes itself!_

 _RUFUS, no, just no! You're kidding, right? C'mon, no way would I ever agree to that, so you can just forget it, ok? Rufus? Hello?_

 _I know, I know, you're right, of course! But it could be a real sales boost, you know :/_

 _Well, I'll never agree, so let's just stick to the arrangements we already have, alright?_

 _You drive a hard bargain, Dr. Preston, but alright, we'll play it your way...I'll check with you tomorrow. Stay safe, and behave yourself, girl :D_

She shook her head fondly at the phone. Rufus Carlin was a real character at times, but Lucy knew he worked very hard on her behalf. At the sound of the bathroom door opening, she set the phone down. Dressed in a snug tee shirt ( _that just happened to draw attention to his muscular arms and chest_ ) and loose flannel pants, Wyatt shot a tentative smile in her direction before dropping his clothes on the floor beside his duffle and getting into bed. Once he was settled, Lucy reached over and turned off the light, shrouding the room in peaceful shadows.

Sliding under the covers, Lucy lay quietly, comforted by the even sound of Wyatt's breathing, and tried to turn her brain off. It was no use, though-she just couldn't relax long enough to fall asleep. Her usually boring, well-ordered life had been turned upside down and sideways in the past few weeks, and to her dismay, she didn't seem to be handling it very well. Between finishing her book, the unexpected last-minute media tour and resulting leave of absence from Stanford, the frightening death threat, and this latest danger to her composure–one Mr. Wyatt Logan–Lucy's normal equilibrium was shaken to the core. Maybe if she had some reassurance that everything was going to be alright...

Impulsively, she whispered, "Wyatt, can I ask you something?"

Rolling over to face her, he answered, "Sure, Lucy, anything," and his voice was so calm and steady, Lucy was suddenly tongue-tied ( _he's gonna think I'm a big crybaby_.) "Lucy?" he gently prompted when she didn't respond right away. Abruptly, she sat up in bed, pulling the covers up around her chest and stared across the room through the dim light at him.

Taking a deep breath, she blurted out all her fears and doubts, "I know you haven't seen the police report yet, but I've told you everything about my predicament that I'm aware of. Aside from the damage to my tires and the ugly threat painted on my front door, the idea that there's someone out there who wants to hurt me for some unknown reason is frankly unreal. And I don't know which frightens me more–the possibility a complete stranger could have chosen me at random to torment, or that the person who wishes me harm is someone I actually know. I'm trying to be brave, but really hate feeling so helpless. I guess what I want to know is, am I truly in danger?" Breathless now, Lucy's eyes welled up, and she could feel her emotions getting away from her. Too overwrought to even feel embarrassed, she dropped her face in her hands and began to cry softly.

Within seconds, Wyatt had crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed. Putting his arms around her, the tough ex-soldier tried his best to console her, "Hey, shh, everything's gonna be alright. You're safe with me, Lucy, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." Laying her cheek on his broad shoulder, Lucy abandoned her dignity and cried against his neck for what felt like a hour while Wyatt awkwardly patted her back and whispered meaningless words of comfort. _And there it was again, that feeling of security in this man's arms._

Gradually, her tears slowed, and Lucy pulled away slightly, abashed at her little breakdown. She and Wyatt stared at each other in silence for several tension-filled seconds until he reached out to carefully wipe a tear from her flushed cheek. Closing her eyes at his surprisingly delicate touch, Lucy shivered involuntarily when without warning, his large hand cupped her face and drawing her to him, Wyatt Logan, a guy she met just a few hours ago, kissed her.

 _Oh, my God_ was her last coherent thought as his warm mouth moved possessively over hers. When the tip of his tongue persuasively traced the curve of her bottom lip, Lucy instinctively parted her trembling lips. So caught up in the delicious feelings his lips were coaxing from her, she was scarcely aware of her arms wrapped tightly around Wyatt's neck, drawing him close when he began to ease her back on the soft mound of pillows. She reveled at the sensation of his solid body pressed firmly against hers, helpless to stop a faint whimper.

All too soon, Wyatt leaned back, gently removing her arms from around his neck. Sitting back, panting lightly, he opened his mouth to speak, and she could tell from the faintly guilty expression on his face, he most likely regretted kissing her, and thought he should apologize. Her heart sinking just a bit, Lucy remained quiet, sensing this was important to Wyatt. _And, yep, there it was..._

"Lucy, I shouldn't have done that–I'm so sorry for taking advantage of you during a vulnerable moment." His husky voice trailed off while he gazed at her expectantly. Uncertain exactly what response he was waiting for, Lucy _did_ know Wyatt Logan had absolutely nothing to apologize for. Sure, while he had caught her unawares, he definitely hadn't forced or coerced her, and no way in hell was she sorry about the kiss–not a chance–because that had been one of the best kisses Lucy had ever experienced.

His azure eyes widened in surprise when Lucy shook her head in denial and gave him a shy grin before requesting, "Please don't apologize, Wyatt, you didn't take any advantage, none at all," and inhaling deeply, she looked up at him and rather daringly, breathlessly declared, "Maybe I was taking advantage of _you_ ," and Lucy was pleased when he smiled in return before responding.

"Well, if you insist, how about we share the blame?" When she swiftly nodded in agreement, his smile faded slightly. Gazing at Lucy intently, Wyatt paused before suggesting, "And maybe we should just agree not to do that again. We both have a job to do," he reminded her, "And it's probably best to stay focused on that. Agreed?" As if unable to help himself, Wyatt ran a warm finger down her cheek and said, "Good night, Lucy," and stood, watching her a moment.

Not entirely displeased with the man's innate code of ethics, Lucy smiled up at Wyatt, and sliding under the covers, rolled over on her side, listening as he padded across the room and got back under the covers. He was right, of course, but surreptitiously touching two fingers to her lips, Lucy couldn't help but secretly hope Wyatt changed his mind before they parted ways in a week. _That man sure knew his way around a kiss..._

 _A/N: Welp, this is the longest chapter yet-I think I'm officially out of control, lol :p What a very eventful few hours for two strangers who seem to be getting pretty close pretty quickly, right? The press tour starts in the next chapter, which will be from Wyatt's POV. Before I forget, a big shout out to guest reviewer Emily S. for her sweet review :)) I'm truly overwhelmed at the wonderful response from everyone for this story–thanks so much! Your follows, favorites, and lovely reviews fill my heart, and definitely encourage me to write faster! :))_


	7. Chapter 7

Him IV

Their morning started out fairly uneventfully. Luckily, Wyatt had set the alarm on his phone for 5:00 a.m. sharp because Lucy had apparently forgotten ( _she must have been distracted last night_ , his masculine pride helpfully pointed out). Swinging his legs over the edge of the roll away, Wyatt glanced over at the bed where a small Lucy-sized bump was curled up under the thick covers. He still couldn't believe he kissed her last night and involuntarily grinned at the memory of Lucy's sassy declaration that maybe _she_ took advantage of him. Not likely, but he secretly admired her attitude.

Crossing the room to stand beside her bed, Wyatt couldn't help but notice that not all of Lucy was tucked under the covers. One of her camisole straps must have slipped while she was sleeping, leaving a pale shoulder bare. Although his fingers itched to touch her creamy skin, Wyatt settled for leaning down and murmuring, "Lucy, it's time to wake up now." Nothing. She didn't move a muscle. Crouching down beside her, he ran a gentle finger down Lucy's soft cheek and said a little louder, "Lucy, wake up."

A heartbeat later, she blinked open dark amber eyes, and favored him with a drowsy smile that did funny things to his heart. _Sleepy Lucy was very sweet_. "Wyatt? Is it time to get up already?" she whispered. Swallowing hard, he husked, "Yeah, I know it's really early, but we have to be at the studio by 6:30. The car service will be here in an hour. You can take the bathroom first, okay?"

Lucy smiled her thanks and without warning flung the covers back and sat up, stretching her limbs sinuously. Wyatt stood and hastily averted his eyes, but not without catching a glimpse of long bare legs. _Was it warm in here?_ He escaped to his side of the room and deliberately keeping his back turned, busied himself with digging through his duffle for something to wear. Several (prolonged) minutes later, the sound of Lucy rustling through her suitcase was followed by the soft snick of the bathroom door closing, and Wyatt sat down heavily on the side of the bed, scrubbing his hands over his face. This week was going to be interminable if the past ten minutes was any indication.

To her credit, Lucy didn't dawdle in the bathroom, emerging twenty minutes later looking very pretty in a dark red sleeveless top and slim black pants. "I thought since we don't have much time, I could finish out here so you can get your shower, alright?" she offered in a breathless tone, taking a seat at the table and opening up a small toiletry bag.

Wyatt drained the rest of his coffee, courtesy of the mini Keurig machine, and set his phone on the table after he'd taken a couple minutes to check his emails while she was getting ready. "Thanks, appreciate that," he managed before snatching up his things and ducking into the bathroom, where the scent of her body wash or perfume or something still hung in the air. Closing his eyes, Wyatt inhaled deeply. Oh, yeah, definitely gonna be a tough week. By the time he finished his not-very-warm shower and walked out of the bathroom, Lucy was just fastening her earrings. She had added a colorful scarf and fixed her glossy black hair in soft waves, and looked very attractive. "You look really nice," he observed, earning a shy smile from Lucy.

Just as he retrieved his gun and holster from the room safe, Wyatt's phone rang with a call from the front desk to let them know their car was waiting. While Lucy retrieved a thin cardigan from her suitcase and picked up her bag and a cup of coffee, Wyatt grabbed his jacket and made sure he had his phone and key card before following her down the deserted hallway to the elevator. Lucy was rather quiet on the ride to the studio, but he assumed she was mentally preparing herself for the live interview.

Once they arrived at their destination and the driver promised to return to pick them up in a couple hours, Wyatt escorted Lucy inside, and within minutes they were being ushered into the show's "green room" by a ( _much too cheerful for this early in the morning_ ) production assistant. A table along one wall offered up a variety of food such as pastries and fresh fruit, but Lucy shook her head, claiming pre-interview nerves. Not beset by such emotions, Wyatt helped himself to a bagel, some fruit, and another cup of coffee. He sat beside Lucy, idly watching her scroll through her phone while he ate, eventually noticing the faint tremor in her fingers.

Setting the rest of his breakfast down on the low table in front of them, Wyatt put his hand on her arm and asked, "Hey, are you okay? Anything you want to talk about?"

Not surprisingly, without looking up from her phone, Lucy shot him a rather unconvincing smile and replied, "Thanks, but not necessary-I'm fine."

 _No, ma'am–not buying it._ Gently squeezing her arm, he observed, "Lucy, you don't seem fine. Are you nervous about the interview being live? Or is it something else?"

Her slender hands stilled on the phone, and she sighed in resignation before confessing, "It's not the interview that's bothering me. I guess I'm just a little worried about my special 'fan' finding me here in LA. It was different doing the press stuff when I was in New York, when I wasn't aware of what was going on–all I had to think about was making sure my makeup looked alright and that I sounded fairly coherent, but now..."

Lucy's elegant dark brows drew together, and she looked so distressed Wyatt wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tugging her close, murmured, "I know this stalker situation is pretty scary, but I promise you, Lucy, I _will_ keep you safe. And while I know that you have an obligation to fulfill these media appearances, if you say the word, we're out of here," and he waited calmly for her to digest his offer.

Lucy's slight hesitation betrayed just how tempted (and concerned) she was, but to her credit, mere seconds later, shook her head. "Thank you, Wyatt, you have no idea how much I appreciate that. But I made some promises, too, and I intend to keep them. This person, this disturbed, obsessed stalker person, is not going to dictate how I live my life. I feel pretty sure that with you looking out for me, I'll get through this," and the absolute belief shining in Lucy's soft brown eyes truly humbled Wyatt. She trusted _him_ , and no way was he going to let her down.

Without warning, the door opened, and the perky assistant from before popped her head inside the door, "Dr. Preston, they're ready for you in Hair and Makeup, if you'll come with me?"

After giving her shoulder a quick squeeze, Wyatt dropped his arm. Lucy stood and stashed the phone in her bag before squaring her narrow shoulders and heading for the door. Just as she reached the doorway, Wyatt called her name. "Lucy?" When she turned, a quizzical expression on her face, he stared into her eyes and promised, "You got this–you're gonna be great," pleased when she blushed and nodded solemnly before disappearing down the hallway.

It was Wyatt's turn to blush when he overheard the assistant's enthusiastic comment to Lucy as they walked away. "Oh my gosh, Dr. Preston, is that your boyfriend? You're a lucky woman–he's hot." _Well_. He probably should've expected something like this. How else to explain his presence by Lucy's side 24/7 this week if, for security reasons, the fact that she had hired him to protect her needed to remain private? Better (safer) to let everyone Lucy interacted with this week outside her inner circle just assume they were involved. Funny how that concept was rather appealing...not practical, of course, because they only met yesterday and lived around 500 miles apart, but still...

Maybe five minutes later, the door opened and an older woman greeted Wyatt pleasantly, "Are you here with Dr. Preston?" When he stood and responded affirmatively, she held out her hand and introduced herself as Sarah Kingman, executive producer of the morning show.

"Wyatt Logan," he answered, shaking hands. He listened attentively while Ms. Kingman went over the details of Lucy's appearance, which would last approximately seven minutes. Since she would be escorted from Hair and Makeup straight to the set, Wyatt was given the choice of remaining in the green room or watching the interview from just off camera. Naturally, it seemed prudent to keep as close an eye on Lucy as possible, and after accompanying the executive producer to the set, was shown to a chair off to one side where he would be able to see and hear everything.

A few minutes later, Wyatt felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Lucy holding out her bag and cardigan, "Hey, there you are. I wasn't sure if they would make you stay in the green room or not. Will you hold these for me?" she requested, with a hesitant smile.

Willingly taking her things, he was glad to see Lucy looked fairly calm. Still, it was better to be sure. "All ready, then?" Wyatt asked lightly, with an assessing look.

She nodded firmly and with a brief squeeze of his arm, turned and walked on the set. While the weather girl was going over the forecast for the next week on the other side of the studio, Lucy took a seat and sat calmly while a sound tech fixed her microphone. And then just minutes later, it was go time. Wyatt was transfixed as, flashing the cameras a charming smile, Lucy flat out went for it and for seven minutes, just owned the whole damn interview. She was amazing–confident, well-spoken, and so mesmerizing, he couldn't take his eyes off her. A quick glance around him revealed everyone in the studio watching Lucy intently as well. The professor had all of them eating out of the palm of her small hand.

And then the wheels came off the wagon...Lucy and the male anchor were discussing the possibility of her writing a sequel to Diary of a Reluctant Time Traveler when the female anchor winked at the camera before asking about the novel's male protagonist. With a knowing smirk, the woman leaned towards Lucy and confided, "I was informed right before this segment that not only is your boyfriend the real-life inspiration for the character of Deacon Marlow, he accompanied you here today and in fact, is sitting in the studio watching just to offer you moral support. I think that is so sweet!"

 _The hell? Where had that come from?_ Wyatt ignored the avid glances of the studio crew around him and focused on Lucy. He was relieved when, aside from two spots of rosy color appearing on her suddenly pale face and slightly widened eyes, she kept her composure without betraying her stunned surprise at being ambushed on live television. Flashing the anchor a brittle smile, Lucy merely chuckled and shaking her head, joked, "Now, you know I can't give away all my secrets, especially this early in the morning," and thankfully, time ran out and that was the end of the interview.

Wyatt stood abruptly, impatient to get to Lucy, but unfortunately, it was a couple minutes until she was free to leave. When the show finally went to commercial, once the sound tech came forward to remove her microphone, Lucy smiled and graciously shook hands with both anchors before turning in his direction. He let her come to him, and wordlessly handed Lucy her cardigan and bag, waiting until she was ready before he took her cold hand in his. "All set, Professor?" he asked quietly, and at her jerky nod, escorted Lucy out of the studio and down the hallway to the lobby to await their ride.

Sitting off to themselves in the busy lobby, they waited in silence a few minutes until Lucy whispered hoarsely, her hand tightening compulsively on his, "Wyatt, I'm so sorry. I never told anyone you were my boyfriend, I swear, I would never do that...I mean, we just met, and I suppose they all just assumed since you came with me this morning that we're together or dating or something..."

She looked so anxious, Wyatt wanted nothing more than to take Lucy in his arms and comfort her, but considering they were in a very public place, he tamped down the impulse and settled for putting her mind at ease. Squeezing her hand, Wyatt gazed into Lucy's worried eyes and said, "Hey, it's okay, I know you didn't say anything. Sometimes people tend to see what they want to see, and when a beautiful single woman like yourself suddenly has a man at her side, well, naturally, they're gonna jump to what they think is the obvious conclusion," and when she continued to stare at him uncertainly, Wyatt gently teased, "Now, Lucy, if you don't quit fussing, you're gonna make me think I'm too hideous or something to be your boyfriend, and well, to be honest, that just hurts my sensitive feelings," sticking out his lower lip just a little for dramatic effect.

He was rewarded for his efforts when Lucy grinned suddenly and retorted, "Well, heaven knows I wouldn't want to offend your sensibilities, Mr. Logan," and when Wyatt laughed, she looked absurdly pleased with herself.

"Damn right, Dr. Preston," and pulling his phone out, he checked her itinerary and since they had a couple of hours before they needed to head over to her first book signing of the week, suggested they grab some breakfast. She readily agreed, and just then, he looked out the front window and saw their driver pull up. Tugging Lucy to her feet, Wyatt guided her to the waiting SUV, and once they were settled in the back seat, asked the driver if he knew a nice place to eat that was near the Barnes & Noble on West Third in Beverly Hills.

Less than an hour later, they were seated under a shady awning at a place called Joan's enjoying a relaxed breakfast. Wyatt could find no fault with the driver's recommendation, and Lucy was pleased also. "This was a great idea, Wyatt," she praised, "especially since my book signing starts at noon, and it's going to be a while until lunch," digging into her French toast with gusto.

" _For a little slip of a female, the professor certainly enjoyed her food_ ," he mused, wondering absently where she put it all. Taking a sip of his coffee, Wyatt requested that she fill him in on how book signings were usually handled. Normally not a fan of big surprises, especially not on the job, he liked to know what to expect whenever possible. He waited patiently in silence while Lucy finished one last bite and wiped her mouth before setting the napkin down with a sigh.

"That was just delicious, and should definitely hold me until later on this afternoon," she admitted, grinning mischievously, "After all, signing books and posing for pictures is such arduous work." Sipping her own coffee, Lucy beamed at Wyatt, and she looked so happy and comfortable, it seemed to Wyatt as if they'd known each for a long time. He had never experienced anything like this with another woman, and was at a loss to explain it. "Wyatt? Did you hear what I said? You look a little distracted," she observed, frowning slightly.

Feeling his face warm at being caught daydreaming, Wyatt apologized, and listened carefully as Lucy explained, "It's pretty simple, really. People purchase a copy of the book and get in line to meet the author-well, in this case, me. Usually there's a table all set up with copies of the book displayed, and when you're a big-time author, sometime's there's cool things like life-size cutouts, and I've seen a few book stores even give away book markers and pens, etc., all advertising the new book."

Wyatt took a minute to consider the possible security risks involved before asking Lucy if she'd ever noticed anyone or anything out of the ordinary or disturbing at any of her previous book signings. She shook her head, and with a vaguely embarrassed shrug, answered, "No, not at all, although to be honest, today is only the third signing I've ever participated in because my first two novels didn't sell that many copies. Anyway, depending on how long the appearance is supposed to last, at least once an hour, I get a 15 minute break, so for example, a three-hour signing usually runs an extra half hour if you include the breaks."

That actually didn't sound too bad, although naturally, with strangers coming in off the street and meeting Lucy face to face, Wyatt would need to remain vigilant. He'd just have to make sure the set up was secure for her before letting the signing get underway. Taking careful note of the time, he realized they could sit and relax a few more minutes before leaving for the book store.

Something the female anchor had said to Lucy during the segment was nagging at him, probably nothing, but now he was curious. Taking a deep breath, Wyatt questioned why the studio employees thought her book character was based on him. After all, regardless of what the perception was, they only met for the first time yesterday, and Lucy had finished the book weeks ago.

He immediately felt terrible when Lucy gasped and choked on her coffee. _Probably should have kept your mouth shut, Logan._ "Lucy? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, just forget I asked," and instinctively reaching his hand across the table, Wyatt watched in concern while she caught her breath and wiped the corner of each eye.

"No, it's alright," Lucy wheezed, the crimson hue gradually fading from her face as she tried to take a few deep breaths. Cautiously taking a sip of water, she coughed a couple times to clear her throat. "Like an idiot, I just assumed you'd already read the book, and since you didn't say anything, really hadn't made any connection between you and Deacon Marlow, at least not like the interviewer had. Um, see, and jeez, this is a little embarrassing, and I assure you, a complete coincidence, but he's not only a soldier in his '30's, but might have black hair and blue eyes, which, and this is just so weird, sounds a little bit like you–funny, right?" and smiled uneasily at him before burying her face in her hands.

Wyatt's brows drew together as he tried to comprehend Lucy's explanation. She wasn't wrong-it really was weird that without ever meeting him, she had created a character similar to him. But it was certainly nothing more than a hell of a coincidence, just as she claimed. Wyatt grinned when she started muttering to herself. He had to give the woman credit–Lucy was proving to be quite entertaining to be around.

"Okay, how about we forget I asked? And since I probably owe you an apology for not reading your book, seeing as how you're my client and all, why don't we call it even?" Wyatt coaxed encouragingly, relieved when she peeked shyly at him and then nodded hesitantly. Leaving some cash on the table for the server, he stood and pulled back Lucy's chair. "C'mon, famous author lady, time for you to earn that breakfast you just enjoyed so much."

The next four hours flew by, and by the time the last satisfied fan walked out of the book store, Wyatt was thoroughly impressed. Not only had Lucy been friendly and welcoming to every single person who waited in line to meet her, she would invariably spend a minute or two chatting with them or posing for pictures. She was so popular, in fact, that about a half hour before the thing was scheduled to be over, the book store manager had pulled him aside and informed Wyatt that there was still a long line of people waiting, and did he think Dr. Preston might consider staying a little longer? Of course, she would, and did, despite taking only two fifteen-minute breaks in four hours.

A rather pale Lucy said little on the ride back to the Four Seasons, and yawned widely several times. She was fairly drooping with weariness, and seemed grateful when Wyatt suggested ordering in for dinner a little later, maybe sandwiches or a pizza. Once inside the room, she dropped her bag and sweater on the dresser and stretched out face first on the bed, instantly falling asleep. Wyatt stood gazing down at Lucy for a moment before gently removing her shoes ( _was this getting to be a thing with them_?) and carefully tucking a blanket around her slumbering form. The professor had definitely earned a little shut eye, he decided, and he could find plenty to occupy his time while she rested.

As he listened to the quiet sound of her breathing, Wyatt was taken aback at the realization that he and Lucy had been strangers just a little over twenty-four hours ago. The more time he spent with Lucy Preston, the more he liked her, and although he really couldn't explain what that meant, Wyatt already knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye at the end of his assignment...

 _A/N: Dang it, I think I got carried away again...I have GOT to start writing more than one day's events in each pair of chapters or I will never get this story finished, lol :p Hope everyone is still enjoying this little AU, it really is a lot of fun to write. My sincere appreciation to all the favorites, follows, and awesome reviews from all my Timeless friends :))_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N #1: Before we check in with Lucy, just a quick note to guest reviewer Danari88, who I'm unable to respond to in a PM: thank you for taking the time to leave such a thoughtful review. You made several valid observations, and all I can say is I guess I got a little distracted by all the romantic stuff and forgot my common sense...I will try to do better in future chapters :)_

Her IV

"Lucy, wake up." The soft command, accompanied by a finger gently stroking her cheek, penetrated Lucy's consciousness, pulling her out of a very pleasant dream. With some effort, she blinked open her eyes and found Wyatt crouched down beside the bed. _"Oh my, a girl could definitely get used to seeing a face like his first thing every morning,_ " she thought wistfully, whispering, "Wyatt? Is it time to get up already?"

"Yeah, I know it's really early, but we have to be at the studio by 6:30. The car service will be here in an hour, so you can take the bathroom first, okay?" he answered before getting to his feet. Flinging back the covers to stretch, Lucy sent a grateful smile in his direction. Snagging her phone, she groaned at the early hour, and realized she'd forgotten to set the alarm before going to sleep ( _oops-must have been just a tiny bit distracted_ ). Her face warmed at the memory of Wyatt's unexpected kiss. Fortunately, he had thoughtfully remembered to wake her up because Lucy prided herself on her punctuality, and would have been very unhappy to arrive at the studio late or even worse, not at all.

While Wyatt was busy digging around his duffle, Lucy hopped out of bed and retrieved her clothes and toiletry bag and hurried into the bathroom. Trying not to think about how intimate it was that she and her very attractive bodyguard were sharing the same lavatory, she managed to get showered and dressed in record time. When Lucy came back out, she found Wyatt sitting at the table, scrolling through his phone and sipping some coffee. Thank goodness the room had one of those mini Keurig machines because she could really use a shot of caffeine right about now.

"I thought since we don't have much time, I could finish out here so you can get your shower, alright?" she offered before taking the seat he just vacated and opening up her toiletry bag. While the studio would undoubtedly provide hair and makeup services, Lucy usually preferred to do her own. Intent on finishing quickly, she barely heard Wyatt's hasty thanks before he ducked into the bathroom. By the time he emerged, looking very masculine in a snug charcoal tee and well-fitting dark jeans ( _and smelling really good_ ), Lucy had done her hair and makeup and was just fastening dainty gold hoop earrings.

She smiled shyly with pleasure when Wyatt politely complimented her appearance,"You look really nice." During prep for the media tour, Rufus had suggested that dark jewel tones looked good on camera, and since they were also flattering with her coloring, Lucy had packed several outfits with that in mind. Today she had chosen a red sleeveless top over black pants, and added a colorful scarf.

Wyatt was just retrieving his weapon from the room safe when his phone rang. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, "Our car is waiting downstairs." She nodded, and grabbing a thin cardigan, gathered up her bag and coffee while Wyatt shrugged on his shoulder holster and threw on his leather jacket. At this still early hour, the hallway was deserted, and within minutes she and Wyatt were seated in the back of a luxurious black Tahoe and on their way through the already busy early morning traffic.

Once she and Wyatt arrived, they were immediately shown to the guest "green room" by one of the morning show's production assistants, an energetic redhead who introduced herself as Baylee. Although Lucy noticed the fresh fruit and pastries invitingly displayed on a table along one wall, she had zero appetite thanks to a few pre-interview butterflies flitting around her stomach. Once the door closed behind the young woman, and they were alone, Wyatt helped himself to a bagel and some fruit, and taking a seat beside Lucy, calmly began eating.

Lucy felt but ignored his curious gaze on her as she mindlessly scrolled through her phone, trying to settle her nerves. It had occurred to her during the drive this morning that after practically going into hiding upon her return from New York, today would be the first time since the vandalism happened that she would be "putting herself out there." Despite a lingering uneasiness, Lucy realized she did feel safe with Wyatt.

Setting the rest of his food down on the low table in front of them, he surprised her by putting a warm hand on her arm and asking, "Hey, are you okay? Anything you want to talk about?" _Well, so much for hiding her apprehension because, damn, the man was observant._

Without lifting her eyes from the phone screen, she smiled weakly and replied, "Thanks, but not necessary, I'm fine." She must not have sounded very convincing though, because Wyatt almost immediately countered, "Lucy, you don't seem fine. Are you nervous about the interview being live? Or is it something else?"

 _Busted_. She sighed dejectedly, and glancing at him, confessed, "It's not the interview that's bothering me. I guess I'm just a little worried about my special fan finding me here in LA. It was different doing the press stuff when I was in New York, when I wasn't aware of what was going on–all I had to think about was making sure my makeup looked alright and that I sounded fairly coherent, but now..." Lucy's voice dwindled away, the rising anxiety she was struggling to control clearly evident by her increasingly agitated tone.

She was taken aback when Wyatt wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I know this stalker situation is pretty scary, but I promise you, Lucy, I _will_ keep you safe," he murmured solemnly, "And while I know you have an obligation to fulfill these media appearances, if you say the word, we're out of here." His blue eyes shone with sincerity.

His offer was so tempting (and rather comforting), Lucy actually hesitated for a fleeting second, but then shook her head. "Thank you, Wyatt, you have no idea how much I appreciate that. But I made some promises, too, and I intend to keep them. This person, this disturbed, obsessed stalker person, is not going to dictate how I live my life. I feel pretty sure that with you looking out for me, I'll get through this." They looked into each other's eyes for an intense moment before the spell was broken when the door opened suddenly and Baylee popped her head inside the door and chirped, "Dr. Preston, they're ready for you in Hair and Makeup, if you'll come with me?"

Lightly squeezing her shoulder, Wyatt dropped his arm. Lucy stood and tucked the phone in her bag before moving toward the doorway. Just as she reached the open door, Wyatt called her name, "Lucy?" When she looked back at him, he met her eyes and said very deliberately, "You got this–you're gonna be great."

All too aware they had an interested audience a couple feet away, Lucy merely nodded at Wyatt and turned away before he noticed the blush warming her face at his confident assertion. It wasn't a clean escape, however, because no sooner had Lucy stepped into the hallway than Baylee squealed rather loudly, heedless of Wyatt sitting a few feet away ( _and good grief, definitely within earshot_ ), "Oh my gosh, Dr. Preston, is that your boyfriend? You're a lucky woman–he's hot." _Great_. Not that the production assistant was wrong–God, no, Lucy completely agreed–but this wasn't the appropriate time and place.

Intent on clearing up the misconception, a now crimson-faced Lucy followed closely on the young woman's heels as she unerringly led the way down a long corridor to the Hair and Makeup room, but she couldn't get a word in edgewise. Before Lucy knew it, she was seated in front of a large, well-lit mirror with a plastic cape around her shoulders while an older woman with stylish salt and pepper hair named Marjorie gazed at her critically before briskly declaring that Lucy's makeup was fine, except she probably needed a little powder to calm down her rosy cheeks.

The ever-helpful Baylee, who had plopped down in a chair beside Lucy, giggled and piped up that the reason Dr. Preston _might_ be blushing was sitting in the green room waiting on her, and boy, was he ever gorgeous. Closing her eyes in defeat, Lucy doubted there was enough powder in the whole room to cover her glowing cheeks as the two women began avidly discussing the physical attributes of her _boyfriend._

Shooting Lucy's reflection a coy wink, Marjorie encouraged her young co-worker to spill it, "Well, do tell, Miss Baylee, what exactly does Dr. Preston's 'gorgeous' man look like?" even as her clever hands efficiently swirled face powder over Lucy's heated cheeks.

Neither women seemed to hear Lucy's stammered objection, "But, he's not my boyfriend..."

The production assistant eagerly complied with Marjorie's request, "Tall, broad shoulders...oh, yeah, almost forgot, he's wearing a black leather jacket-oh my gosh, don't you think some guys look _so_ hot in a leather jacket?" she asked, rather breathlessly, before continuing, "He's got dark hair and dreamy blue eyes..."

Now it was the makeup assistant's turn to sigh wistfully. "Oh, I do like a dark-haired man with blue eyes...what's your fella's name, Dr. Preston?"

Embarrassing as all this was, what was the alternative? Lucy certainly couldn't tell everyone that she and Wyatt weren't dating, not when they were trying to keep her situation quiet. That was all she needed, for word to leak out that she was being harassed and threatened by some weirdo. The press would be all over that, and not only would it make it harder for Wyatt to protect her and the police to apprehend her stalker, the resulting publicity would completely overshadow her novel and negate the whole purpose of the media tour. No, better to just go with it, and hope the surreal discussion wouldn't leave this room.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy reluctantly murmured, "Wyatt," much to the delight of the two women.

"Wow, even his name is hot," Baylee sighed blissfully just as her phone chimed. "Oh, hey, Sarah says they're ready for Dr. Preston now. You all done, Marjorie?" The older woman nodded and fluffed Lucy's hair a little before removing the cape.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Dr. Preston, and good luck," Marjorie wished her with a warm smile and casually waved away Lucy's bemused thanks.

Back down the corridor Lucy and the production assistant went, this time ending up on the set just off camera. To her relief, she spotted Wyatt sitting to one side, frequently glancing around the room. After thanking Baylee for her help, Lucy tapped Wyatt on the shoulder and requested that he hold her bag and sweater while she was doing the interview. He took them from her and giving her a penetrating glance, asked, "All ready, then?" Without meeting his eyes, Lucy nodded and squeezed his arm before turning and walking over to the large anchor desk. Once seated, she waited patiently while a sound tech fixed her microphone during the weather girl's forecast, and then suddenly, it was time.

Doing her best to quell her still shaky nerves, Lucy fixed a big smile on her face and just went for it. After the first tentative minute, she started to relax and actually began to enjoy herself. Lucy laughed and gave what she hoped were somewhat intelligent answers to the anchors' questions. And then without warning, the rug was jerked right out from under her. She and the male anchor were discussing the possibility of Lucy writing a sequel to Diary of a Reluctant Time Traveler when the female anchor leaned toward her and beamed in exaggerated delight, much to Lucy's dismay. _"No good can come from a smile like that,_ " she thought uneasily.

"I was informed right before this segment that not only is your boyfriend the real-life inspiration for the character of Deacon Marlow, he accompanied you here today, and in fact, is sitting in the studio watching just to offer you moral support. I think that is so sweet," she gushed, a knowing glint in her eyes that was in sharp contrast to the mild look of interest the anchor wore.

 _The hell? Had young Baylee run straight to this woman?_ Keenly aware of Wyatt's eagle-eyed presence just off camera, Lucy wordlessly sucked in a shocked breath, eyes widening slightly in panic even as her damn face started to warm ( _sorry, Marjorie_ ). Summoning every shred of composure she could, Lucy chuckled half-heartedly and chided the woman, "Now, you know I can't give away all my secrets, especially this early in the morning," and then, thankfully, time ran out and the interview was over.

Lucy remained seated, hands clasped tightly in her lap and wearing a superficial smile as the two anchors cheerfully finished the segment before the show went to commercial. Torn between a fierce desire to escape and a vague feeling of dread in anticipation of Wyatt's reaction to her 'ambush,' she bit the inside of her cheek and sat quietly while the sound tech deftly removed the microphone. Once free, Lucy smiled politely at the anchors, and after shaking hands with each, headed over to Wyatt, who was waiting for her with an undecipherable expression on his face.

Handing Lucy her sweater and bag, Wyatt firmly took her hand in his and murmured, "Ready to go, Professor?" before ushering her away from the set and down the hallway to wait in the lobby for their driver. They sat in silence near the front windows for a moment or two before her fervent declaration bubbled up out of nowhere, "Wyatt, I'm so sorry. I never told anyone you were my boyfriend, I swear, I would never do that...I mean, we just met, and I suppose they all just assumed since you came with me this morning that we're together or dating or something..."

So intent on apologizing, Lucy was unaware that Wyatt still held her hand until he squeezed it gently and said, "Hey, it's okay, I know you didn't say anything. Sometimes people tend to see what they want to see, and when a beautiful single woman like yourself suddenly has a man at her side, well, naturally, they're gonna jump to what they think is the obvious conclusion."

 _Oh, my God, did Wyatt Logan just call her beautiful?_ Stunned speechless, all Lucy could do was stare at him wide-eyed, hardly daring to breathe. Misunderstanding her reaction, he teased, "Now, Lucy, if you don't quit fussing, you're gonna make me think I'm too hideous or something to be your boyfriend, and well, to be honest, that just hurts my sensitive feelings," and stuck out his lower lip and pretended to pout.

A suddenly relieved Lucy fought a potent urge to lean over and take a tiny nip of that sexy pout and settled instead for swiftly retorting, "Well, heaven knows I wouldn't want to offend your sensibilities, Mr. Logan."

She was unaccountably pleased when Wyatt laughed, "Damn right, Dr. Preston," before pulling his phone out to check on something. When he observed there was still a couple hours before her book signing and suggested they get some breakfast, Lucy readily agreed. With her time at the book store scheduled for noon to 3:00 p.m., it would be quite a while until they would be having lunch.

Just then, their driver pulled up out front, and less than an hour later, upon his recommendation, they were seated under a shady awning at a place called Joan's. Once the server delivered their meals, they both dug in with gusto. Happy with his thoughtful gesture, Lucy enthused in between bites, "This was a great idea, Wyatt, especially since my book signing starts at noon, and it's going to be a while until lunch."

A little preoccupied with her delicious French toast, Lucy didn't notice until she was nearly done that pretty much the whole time they were eating, Wyatt seemed to be constantly scanning their surroundings. And even though a part of her was still worried, she had come to trust him implicitly in their short time together and had no doubt he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

Finishing his meal before she did, Wyatt sipped his coffee and with a smile, asked Lucy what they could expect at the book signing today. Lucy swallowed the last bite of her breakfast before wiping her mouth and sighing in pleasure, "That was just delicious, and should definitely hold me until later on this afternoon–after all, signing books and posing for pictures is such arduous work," she quipped, but to her surprise, Wyatt didn't respond and seemed slightly preoccupied. "Wyatt? Did you hear what I said? You look a little distracted," she observed, her brows drawing together. _Was something wrong_?

Shaking his head, he apologized and leaned closer while Lucy went over the basic details. "It's pretty simple, really. People purchase a copy of the book and get in line to meet the author–well, in this case me. Usually, there's a table all set up with copies of the book displayed, and when you're a big-time author," and here he raised a dark brow quizzically at her mischievous grin, "sometimes there's cool things like life-size cutouts, and I've seen a few book stores even give away book markers and pens, etc., all advertising the new book."

Frowning thoughtfully, Wyatt took a minute to consider her explanation before asking if she'd ever noticed anyone or anything out of the ordinary or disturbing at any of her previous book signings. Shaking her head, she shrugged and answered, "No, not at all, although to be honest, today is only the third signing I've ever participated in because my first two novels didn't sell that many copies...anyway, depending on how long the appearance is supposed to last, at least once an hour, I get a 15-minute break, so, for example, a three-hour signing usually runs an extra half hour if you include the breaks."

At his lack of immediate reply, Lucy assumed he was probably going over the security details in his mind. She was in the middle of taking a drink of her coffee when Wyatt very abruptly changed the subject. "Lucy, there's something I was wondering about. Why would the news anchor or any of the employees, really, at the studio think a character in your new book was based on me? We just met yesterday, and I'd assume you finished writing the books weeks ago?" He gazed at her expectantly.

To her dismay, Lucy's face turned bright red, and gasping involuntarily at his innocent question, started to choke on her hot beverage, prompting Wyatt to reach across the table to her and say, "Lucy? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, just forget I asked." She did her best to catch her breath ( _and not choke to death, although mouth-to-mouth from Wyatt Logan wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to her today...what? C'mon, Lucy, focus_ ).

Unable to meet his concerned blue eyes, and barely trusting her voice, she wheezed, "No, it's alright," before cautiously taking a sip of water and coughing a couple times to clear her throat. Lucy closed her eyes briefly, thinking furiously, but it was no use. Cracking open one eye, he was still sitting there, staring at her, calmly waiting for an answer to his unknowingly embarrassing question.

Finally able to take a deep breath, she resigned herself to admitting the truth. "Well, like an idiot, I just assumed you'd already read the book, and since you didn't say anything, really hadn't made any connection between you and Deacon Marlow, at least not like the interviewer had. Um, see, and jeez, this is a little embarrassing, and I assure you, a complete coincidence, but he's not only a soldier in his '30's, but might have black hair and blue eyes, which, and this is just so weird, sounds a little bit like you–funny, right?" Painfully aware she was babbling, Lucy smiled uneasily in Wyatt's general direction before giving up and burying her face in her hands.

There was a prolonged moment of silence between them. Peeping through her fingers at him, she was surprised to see Wyatt grin. "Okay, how about we forget I asked? And since I probably owe you an apology for not reading your book, seeing as you're my client and all, why don't we call it even?" he coaxed. Good Lord, how could she refuse when he looked at her that way– _not to mention there may have been dimples involved_?

At her hesitant nod, Wyatt dropped some cash on the table before standing to pull back Lucy's chair. "C'mon, famous author lady, time for you to earn that breakfast you just enjoyed so much," he teased.

The next four hours flew by, with Lucy doing her best to focus on the gratifyingly large crowd of fans who stood in line so patiently to meet her. She lost count of how many books she signed (though judging by the way her fingers were starting to cramp, it was a decent number) or how many photos and selfies she posed for. Thank goodness for Wyatt. Every hour, on the dot, he showed up at her elbow and insisted she take her promised 15 minute break. In spite of being swamped, even distracted at times, Lucy was always aware of his comfortingly solid presence close by, either making deceptively leisurely circles around the bookstore, or at times, standing just behind her.

As it turned out, so many people had showed up for today's event in fact, that at around 2:30, with thirty minutes to go, Wyatt pulled her aside and said the manager had wondered if she would consider staying an extra hour because of how long the line still was. Naturally, Lucy was thrilled and happy to, until finally, the last satisfied customer walked away from her table. She blushed at the manager's profuse thanks before Wyatt whisked her away to their waiting ride.

Now that the signing was over, her adrenaline rush began to fade away, and Lucy found herself yawning and possibly leaning against Wyatt's broad shoulder during the drive back to the Four Seasons ( _he really did smell nice_ ). Closing her eyes, she nodded wearily at his suggestion they order in for dinner, maybe get a pizza, and was barely conscious of his warm hand on the small of her back guiding her in and out of the elevator. Once inside the room, Lucy dropped her cardigan and bag on the dresser and stretching out face first on the bed, almost instantly fell asleep. Her last fleeting thought before drifting away was how grateful she was for the steady, comforting presence of Wyatt Logan at her side today because she couldn't have gotten through the day without him...

 _A/N #2: Sorry for the slight delay in posting this new chapter–I spent most of last week working on an update of my collaboration with qwertygal, "Sins of the Father" (hope you get a chance to check it out). I really can't explain it, but all my Lucy chapters seem to be longer than the Wyatt chapters...maybe our girl has more to say? Hard to tell :) As always, my deepest appreciation to all of you for continuing to follow this story with your favorites, follows, and especially all the wonderful reviews. Thanks so much! :))_


	9. Chapter 9

Him V

It was early evening when Lucy woke from her nap, looking rather adorable as she sat up in bed, blinking drowsy-soft dark eyes at him. Wyatt looked up from his phone and smiled. "Hey, you're awake. I was starting to think you were gonna sleep until morning," he kidded. "It's a good thing you finally woke up, 'cause I'm starved–already hit up the mini bar twice. You feel like sharing a pizza?" he asked hopefully. Lucy yawned and nodded shyly before swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

When her bare feet hit the plush carpet, she looked up at him with a slightly puzzled expression. "Did you remove my shoes _again_?" When Wyatt merely shrugged nonchalantly, Lucy grinned and observed, "Mr. Logan, I think this is starting to be a thing between us," in a rather challenging tone of voice.

"Just trying to be a gentleman, Ma'am," Wyatt demurred, smirking at her rather inelegant snort. He held up the room service menu and asked, "Ready to order some dinner, then?" Plopping down in the chair beside him, Lucy yawned and pushing her unruly hair back from her face, took the menu. As she peered over the selections, he couldn't resist teasing, "Let me guess, Professor, you're one of those girly girls who only eats vegetables on your pizza?"

He was caught off guard when Lucy crinkled her nose and retorted, "Wow, that is such a guy thing to say. I'll have you know that I happen to be very fond of what my little sister calls 'garbage' pizza, so bring it on," she dared, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "And I think after the busy day we've had, we deserve beer with our pizza, too."

Wyatt stared at her in wonder, and thought fleetingly, " _Marry me_ ," because Lucy Preston was turning out to be unlike any other woman he'd ever known, even his wife (who he still missed), and just the thought of saying goodbye to her in a few days was getting harder to contemplate the more time they spent together. Lost in thought, he continued to gaze silently at her, until she blushed, and biting her lower lip, told him to order whatever he liked, before grabbing a change of clothes from her suitcase and fleeing to the bathroom. " _Nice job, Logan, you're about as subtle as a brick,_ " he scolded himself.

Later on, after they demolished most of a loaded pizza and consumed a couple beers each, Wyatt couldn't stop grinning, charmed by the sound of breathless giggles Lucy couldn't contain. They were sitting around the table swapping stories and picking at the remnants of their dinner, and he was in the middle of telling her about one of his company's first clients, a very wealthy elderly woman who happened to own way too many Pomeranians. Starting out, he explained, it had just been the two of them, and so they'd flipped a coin, with his partner the loser. Turned out, the eccentric client had wanted their protection services for her _pets_ , and the mix of his ebullient, chronically impatient friend and a pack of yippy little dogs had been a disaster. Luckily, Wyatt had been able to smooth the woman's ruffled feathers, but not before Bam had gone a couple rounds with the fiercest of the Pomeranians, and had _not_ emerged the victor.

Almost choking with laughter, Lucy wiped her eyes and declared, "That is the funniest thing I've heard in ages. It sounds like your partner is a real character," and looking across the table at her, all flushed cheeks and wearing a big smile, Wyatt thought how nice it was to enjoy a casual meal of beer and pizza with a beautiful woman like the professor. This was definitely not the usual way he spent time with women, although if he were being brutally honest, a part of him was definitely interested in _that_ with her. Oddly enough, on the surface, he and Lucy would appear to have little in common, but so far (not counting the first hour or so of their acquaintance), they were getting along quite well, and glancing down at his phone, Wyatt was disappointed to see how late it was getting. Sadly, their nice evening was just about over because tomorrow was another very early day for Lucy.

"Well, I guess we ought to finish up since we have to be up early again in the morning," Wyatt suggested, somewhat reluctantly, and when Lucy stood and started to clean up their mess, he waved her away. "I got this, you go ahead and get ready for bed first, okay?"

Thankfully, she didn't argue-only gave him a brief smile before snagging a couple things from her suitcase and disappearing into the bathroom. Wyatt had just finished putting the rest of the pizza and beer in the mini fridge when his phone chimed with a new text message from Julie:

 _Hey, Tex, how's it going? You get things straightened out with our new client? My husband said you made a not-so-great first impression on her..._

 _You know, it's a funny thing, Julie B, your husband talks all the time but somehow never really says anything..._

 _LOL, good one, because even though I love the big lug, you are not wrong :D Seriously, though, everything going ok?_

 _Actually, yeah, today went surprisingly well, and while I wouldn't tell Lucy this, that makes me very uneasy. You and I both know that someone who crosses the line into vandalism and death threats doesn't just stop and give up all of a sudden. Guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop._

 _Lucy, huh? You work fast, cowboy :p_

 _Really? That's your takeaway here?_

 _What? Of course, I'm concerned for both you and "Lucy" but I have no doubt you can handle yourself, soldier..._

 _Well, thanks for the vote of confidence there, ma'am..._

 _Listen, how do you feel about a road trip? I was looking over Dr. Preston's itinerary, and since her obligations tomorrow will be done by 3:00 or so, and she doesn't have anything then until Wed. afternoon, I was hoping you could come home for at least a few hours. I really need your signature on some paperwork that can't wait until Sunday when she goes back to San Fran._

 _I don't think I'm comfortable leaving her here by herself for that long..._

 _Of course, I meant for you to bring her along, you big goof :) I'd really like to meet your Lucy. Tell you what, how about the two of you come over to our place and stay for supper after you sign the papers for me? I'll have Dave throw some steaks on the grill or something...could that work?_

 _Probably, but I better check with her and let you know, alright?_

 _Sure, sure, just let me know either tonight or in the morning so I can go to the store._

 _You got it. Night, Miss Julie..._

 _Night :))_

He looked up from his phone to see Lucy pause in front of her suitcase. "Bathroom's all yours," she announced rather breathlessly. With her face scrubbed clean and dark wavy hair piled up on top of her head, she seemed more like a college student than a college professor. Because she was wearing something similar to last night's sleepwear, Wyatt did his best to look anywhere but at her bare shoulders or shapely long legs.

He cleared his throat and said, rather gruffly, "Listen, something has come up, and I need to go back to San Diego tomorrow afternoon to sign some paperwork," and when Lucy's shoulders stiffened and she suddenly pretended to be busy messing with something in her suitcase, Wyatt realized with a pang he should have worded his remark better because she automatically assumed he was going to leave her here to fend for herself.

Hastily crossing the room, he put his hand on her arm. "Hang on a second there, what I meant to say is, I wanted to make sure you were okay with us taking a little road trip after your book signing tomorrow," and was relieved when she looked at him in pleased surprise. "Lucy, I would never go off and leave you, you know that, right?" When she immediately nodded, he said, "Good, it's settled, then. And if it's alright with you, my partner's wife invited us to stay for supper. How does that sound?"

Lucy beamed at him in agreement, unconsciously moving a little closer to him, so near he could feel the inviting warmth of her body and smell the light fragrance she wore, and once again, he was unbelievably tempted to kiss her. Tearing his gaze from her soft pink lips, Wyatt stepped back, physically–and mentally–putting some distance between them. He needed to get this...feeling? desire? ( _hell, he had no idea what to call it_ ) that was starting to develop for Lucy Preston under control. Jesus, they just met yesterday, and the intensity of their connection already was faintly alarming. She was his client, just a job, he reminded himself, and the sooner Wyatt remembered that ( _and acted like it_ ), the better off both of them would be.

The next morning began well enough, with an engaging appearance by Lucy on another morning show. Luckily, there were no comments from production assistants about boyfriends or "ambushes" by anchors during her segment, and afterwards, clearly satisfied with the way it went, she was fairly bubbling over with pride while they sat and waited for their ride. A few minutes later, Wyatt's phone chimed with a text from their driver alerting them that because of traffic, he was only able to get within a half block of the studio. Upon their exit through the front doors, though, something happened that thoroughly validated Wyatt's concerns from the night before, and it had been rather frightening.

Unlike yesterday when he and Lucy left the studio, today there was a boisterous crowd of people clustered around the entrance, apparently waiting for a glimpse of a popular actor who was also appearing on the morning show to promote his new television series. Wyatt went through the doors first, with Lucy right behind him, clutching his sleeve. Dismayed by the sudden chaos that greeted them, he instinctively reached back to take her hand, but to his horror, grabbed nothing but air. Whirling around, he was stunned to see the back of Lucy's head moving away from him as the frenzied mob surged forward, unwittingly separating the two of them.

"Lucy!" he shouted, desperately trying to push his way through the crush of strangers. Wyatt's heart nearly stopped at her sudden panicked scream, and he might have knocked a couple people down in a super-human effort to reach her ( _like he gave a rat's ass_ ). Finally, catching sight of her and lunging forward, he was able to grip one of Lucy's slender wrists and yank her to him. Wrapping one arm protectively around her narrow shoulders, Wyatt forcefully shoved his way through the crowd and half dragged Lucy down the block a ways to take shelter against the side of a building. Once they were safely away from the madness, she threw her arms around him and pressed her trembling body against his chest.

Wrapping his arms protectively around her, Wyatt murmured into her soft hair, "Shh, it's okay, I got you now–I'm so sorry, guess I just underestimated that crowd of people. Are you hurt?" Lucy shook her head, her warm breath drifting across his neck as they both tried to calm down. She mumbled something he couldn't understand, but before Wyatt could ask her to repeat it, there was a loud honk, and he saw their ride pull up to the curb. Hustling Lucy into the back seat, he asked the driver to take them straight back to the Four Seasons. She wasn't due at her next book signing until noon, and Wyatt was spooked enough by what just happened to definitely avoid breakfast or any meal, for that matter, in a public place today and probably for the rest of the week. Lucy's small hand unconsciously flexed in his just then, and when he glanced at her, she was staring at him with an anxious expression on her pale, strained face.

"What is it, Lucy? Are you alright?" Wyatt whispered, and his heart sank when she shook her head slowly.

Lucy dropped her gaze to their clasped hands for a moment and took a deep breath before confessing in a hushed tone, "Wyatt, we didn't get separated because of all those people. There was a man–he grabbed my arm and was pulling me away from you," and at his vehemently hissed curse, her soft brown eyes began to fill. "I'm sorry," she sniffed, swiping away a couple tears, "It all happened so fast–one second I was holding on to you, and the next, I was being dragged off by this guy in a black hoodie wearing sunglasses, taller than you, I think, and I yelled your name and tried to get away, I did, but he was strong and had a really tight grip on my arm...but then when you found me, he just dropped my arm and ran." Taking a shuddering breath, Lucy closed her eyes and pulling her hand out of his, leaned back against the seat with a shiver.

Distracted by his anger and worry for her safety, it took a minute for Wyatt to realize that Lucy had misinterpreted his reaction just now. Mindful of the fact that they weren't alone, he leaned close and gripping her cold hand securely in his, explained in a low tone, "Lucy, hey, I'm not upset with you _at all_. If anything, I'm angry at myself for letting this happen," and when she started to protest, Wyatt shook his head in warning, and they rode in silence back to the hotel.

By the time he escorted her across the busy lobby and safely upstairs to her room, Wyatt was already formulating a plan, and he was pretty sure Lucy wasn't going to like it. And when she heard it, the professor did not disappoint. "No, Wyatt, absolutely not-I'm not calling my publicist and canceling the rest of the media tour and going home," Lucy quietly insisted, pale but resolute, as she sat at the table beside him, hands tightly clasped in front of her. Wyatt couldn't help but be torn between admiration for her courage and exasperation at her refusal to see the logic of his decision. _Damn, she was a stubborn little thing._ "Listen, I have complete faith in your abilities to protect me. We'll just have to be extra careful," and when she put her hand over his and looked at him with such trust shining in those amber brown eyes, Wyatt knew he was a goner.

After he ordered them a light breakfast from room service, Wyatt sent a text to their driver to arrange for the ride to this afternoon's book signing at the Barnes & Noble in Studio City. When they finished eating, Lucy politely excused herself and stepped out on the enclosed balcony to call her sister. Once the sliding door closed behind her, Wyatt decided the first thing he needed to do was report this morning's incident to the San Francisco Police Department before checking in with his partner.

Luckily, he was put straight through to the lead detective on Lucy's case. Like Wyatt, the officer was dismayed to learn the unsub was keeping close enough tabs on Lucy to know that she was currently in L.A. Naturally, when the detective advised Wyatt that Dr. Preston should return to San Francisco as soon as possible, he couldn't help rolling his eyes–had this guy ever _met_ Lucy Preston? After promising he'd pass the recommendation along to Lucy and keep the P.D. informed of any future developments, Wyatt hung up, and seeing that Lucy was still on the phone outside, texted Bam.

 _Hey, there was an incident this morning..._

Thankfully, his partner responded almost immediately. The guy might act like a loud-mouthed idiot sometimes, but not when it counted–and there was no one Wyatt trusted more to have his back.

 _Everyone ok?_

 _Yeah, she was a little shook up, but ok now._

 _Details, brother..._

 _Bastard must have been hanging around outside the studio. As soon as we walked out the front door, got caught up in the middle of a big-ass crowd of people. One minute she was holding on to my sleeve, but the next, when I reached for her, she was just gone. I swear, damn near took 10 years off my life, Bam._

 _Did she get a good look at the guy?_

 _Not really–said he was taller than me, black hoodie and sunglasses, strong..._

 _Hell, that could be about anyone._

 _I know._

 _What's your plan?_

 _Obviously, I urged her to cancel the rest of this tour, but she dug her heels in and flat out refused..._

 _Well, then, is there a plan B?_

 _I think if we're careful going back and forth to the studios and bookstores, and stick close to the hotel in between, I can handle it. Really worried about the premiere on Sat. night, though. Can you have Julie check and see if Zach or Joey is free to drive up Sat. and give me some backup?_

 _Sure. Hey, my wife says you and your professor are driving down this afternoon. Why don't I see if the guys can come over for a quick meeting before you go back to LA?_

 _That'll work. Thanks, Bam, see you later._

 _Welcome, partner. Be smart and safe..._

At the sound of the sliding door, he glanced up to see Lucy come in from the balcony. While she was still very pale, there was a determined set to her delicate jaw that Wyatt was becoming all too familiar with. He sighed. In spite of his assurances to his partner, he was still a little worried. Since there was a few minutes yet until they had to leave for the book signing, Wyatt decided to go over a few ground rules with Lucy so they would both be prepared in case ( _God forbid_ ) there was another attempt to snatch her away.

Wyatt made another deceptively casual circuit around the room, always keeping Lucy in sight. When they'd arrived earlier, he met with the store manager, and without going into great detail, explained the circumstances and his concerns. Alarmed at the possibility of a guest in her store being in any kind of danger, the manager had immediately tasked one of her assistant managers with sitting beside Lucy the entire time, leaving Wyatt free to roam about. Watching her now, poised and cheerfully greeting each person waiting to meet her, in spite of her upsetting experience this morning, he marveled at the woman's determination and grit.

Checking his phone, Wyatt was relieved to see that only a half hour or so remained before Lucy would be free to go. They would be leaving for San Diego directly from the Four Seasons' parking lot once the car service dropped them off. Glancing up, his brows drew together at the sight of a tall, broad-shouldered guy with sandy hair who appeared to be lingering in front of the table where Lucy sat for the past couple of minutes, even though there were several people in line still. His "spidey" senses (something Bam had teased him about for years) began to tingle slightly. Her fans might not have realized it, but there was no lingering allowed today, not on Wyatt's watch.

Moving inconspicuously in a roundabout manner towards Lucy, he instinctively patted the side of his chest where the shoulder holster held his weapon snugly against his side. Ducking around the table, Wyatt came up behind Lucy, and putting a somewhat possessive hand on her shoulder, leaned in and whispered against her flushed cheek, "Everything okay?"

She turned at his touch and smiled widely, "Oh, yes, fine. Wyatt, I'd like you to meet one of my former students, Marcus Williams, who just happened to in Los Angeles this week, and decided to come say hi," After the barest of pauses, Wyatt offered his hand for the other man to shake. Within seconds, he had taken the guy's measure, and while Lucy seemed happy to see one of her students, he couldn't shake a vague uneasiness. Not really bothering with diplomacy-something he wasn't being paid for anyway, Wyatt smiled slightly and parked himself on the other side of Lucy ( _possibly_ encroaching on her personal space), never once taking his eyes of this Marcus guy, practically daring him to keep hanging around.

Luckily, just seconds later, Marcus mumbled what sounded like " _congratulations on the book's success_ " and turned and hastily made his way towards the exit. As soon as the guy was out of earshot, a wide-eyed Lucy stared at Wyatt, who shook his head and mouthed the word "later." Mystified, she pasted a welcoming smile on her face and turned back to the next person in line.

Within an hour, he and Lucy were in his jeep heading south on the I-5 towards home. Ignoring the searching glances she kept directing at him, Wyatt concentrated on navigating through the beginnings of rush hour traffic. He smiled inwardly at Lucy's escalating little sighs of frustration before finally inquiring innocently, "Something on your mind, Professor?" tacitly giving her permission to go for it before she exploded.

To his amusement, she nearly did. "You think? Really, Wyatt? What was that all about at the bookstore? And that macho posturing on your part? Don't think I didn't notice you practically glued yourself to me in front of Marcus–are you telling me you were suspicious of _him_? Why? I already told you he was one of my students," Lucy complained, folding her arms defensively across her chest and glaring at him mutinously.

As patiently as he could, Wyatt tried to explain his behavior. "Look, it's my job to notice anything out of the ordinary, any little thing that sets off an alarm in my head ( _or makes my spidey senses tingle_ )–and in my experience, your former student, this Marcus guy, was acting just a little bit odd," and when she started to protest, warned, "Now, let me finish, please?" smothering a grin at her reluctant nod. "For one thing, out of all the people you interacted with today, he was the only one who hung around after you signed a book for him, even though there were other folks still in line. For another, it struck me as slightly suspicious that he just 'happened' to be in LA this week, the same week as you. Plus, it occurred to me he was around the same height and body type as the man who grabbed you this morning, so I went with my gut, which, in case you've forgotten, Ma'am, is what you're paying me to do." When there was no response from his client, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see her staring at him solemnly.

Clearing her throat, Lucy was the very picture of contrition. "You're right-I'm sorry, Wyatt, for questioning your judgment," she offered meekly, with maybe just the tiniest hint of defiance in her dark eyes.

"You mean challenging my authority, don't you?" Wyatt teased, amused when she instantly frowned at his particular choice of words, two spots of color appearing high on her cheeks. Diplomatically changing the subject, he asked her how much she knew about Marcus Williams.

Lucy was silent for a moment, her brow furrowing as she searched her memory. "Well, as I recall, he was actually one of my top students during this past autumn quarter. Motivated, perfect attendance, responsive in class, very good grades...well, except for one research paper. At the time, I didn't think too much about it, but really, when compared with his usual body of work, I considered the paper to be substandard, and graded it accordingly, gave him a B-, as I recall."

 _Damn_. There went his spidey senses again. Wyatt wondered if Lucy realized what she had just unknowingly revealed. "So, what you're saying is that this student was basically an overachiever in your class, just about perfect in almost every way possible, until you gave him a less-than-perfect grade for less-than-perfect work? Tell me, did the lower grade affect his GPA?"

Shooting him a troubled look, Lucy nodded thoughtfully and confirmed, "Yes, it did, barely, though, dropping him from a 4.0 to a 3.95 or something like that."

Now they were getting somewhere. Not wanting to unnecessarily alarm her, Wyatt carefully asked, "And what was Mr. Williams' reaction to the grade?" pretty sure he could guess what the answer was going to be.

Her eyes widened in dismay. "Um, well, he was very unhappy, to put it mildly. The same day I emailed the grades out to the students, Marcus showed up at my office, and did his best to try and make me change my mind–like I would ever do something like that–until finally, I had to ask him to leave."

That did not set well with Wyatt at all. This clown must have a good seven or eight inches on Lucy, and outweigh her by at least eighty pounds. "Did he get physical with you?" Wyatt asked roughly, his jaw tensing in sudden anger at the thought of Lucy being manhandled by an irate student.

He calmed down slightly at the touch of her small hand on his arm. "No, not at all, although I could tell he _was_ angry and probably frustrated. He gave me a half-hearted excuse about his mother being ill and having to take care of her or something like that, but the problem was, it was too late. Perhaps if he'd come to me before the paper was due, maybe talked to me about extending the deadline, I might have considered an extension, after all, Marcus really was an excellent student." She looked at Wyatt with a bewildered expression. "Do you really think he could be the person who's trying to hurt me?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I think it's something we should probably look into, because so far, the police haven't come up with anything. Before we go back to L.A., I want to stop at my place and grab my laptop and when we get back to the hotel later this evening, I'm going to see what I can find out. Try not to worry, alright? We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise," and he smiled when she nodded and squeezed his arm. There were no guarantees, of course, that this former student was the one who was stalking and threatening Lucy–clearly intent on harming her-but the possibility of having a starting point, a name and face to work with, made him feel slightly optimistic. From years of experience, he knew that an unknown enemy was always more dangerous to defend against, and Wyatt was determined to protect Lucy, to keep her safe, no matter what-because it was gradually dawning on him that no matter how hard he fought against it, _she_ was becoming more than just a job...

 _A/N: Finally, things are starting to get exciting (I hope)...I swear, every time I start to write a chapter, I tell myself that it will cover a couple of days at least, and well, you can see how that's working out for me so far (just not my style, I guess, lol.) Hope everyone is still enjoying this story–I'm very appreciative of all the favorites, follows, and nice reviews–thank you! Lucy's POV chapter up next :))_


	10. Chapter 10

Him VI

 _A/N #1: Oops! Don't worry, Timeless friends–you haven't missed a Lucy POV chapter-I guess one chapter wasn't enough for Wyatt last time..._

They chatted easily for the remainder of the drive. Not wanting Lucy to dwell on the possibility of being in danger from one of her former students, Wyatt deliberately steered their conversation away from that disturbing thought to something lighter. "I probably should warn you ahead of time about Bam," he began.

"Bam?" Lucy asked, glancing over at him with a quizzical expression on her pretty face.

"My partner," Wyatt clarified, "His real name is Dave Baumgardner, but, true story, the day we arrived at Pendleton, just a bunch of snot-nosed kids, one of the other guys in our barracks thought that last name was too much trouble to pronounce, and decided to nickname him Bam-Bam, you know, like the Flintstones? And it just stuck. It's funny, but I bet after all these years, there are probably some people on base who don't even know his real name," he joked, encouraged by Lucy's slight smile. Soon, Wyatt had her laughing outright at some of the more outrageous stories he spun about his friend.

Approaching the outskirts of Pendleton, Wyatt was assailed by the familiar sensation of coming home. Little wonder, considering that once he'd left West Texas behind at age 18 when he enlisted in the Army, he'd fallen in love with Southern California and felt no desire to leave, well, aside from numerous deployments over the years. For a fleeting moment, Wyatt wished Lucy's first visit to San Diego was under different circumstances, and tried not to think about the fact that she was planning to return to her life in San Francisco in five days, and he would likely never see her again.

He turned onto a side street and a few minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of a modest ranch-style house with a tidy front yard. "Well, this is my place. Bam and Julie live a couple of houses down the street–which is pretty convenient since we're friends and now business partners," Wyatt explained. Turning off the ignition, he checked the time, and said, "If it's alright with you, since it's getting close to supper time, I thought we could just walk over to their house from here, and then before we head back to LA, we can run inside my place so I can get my laptop." Although he noticed one elegant brow rose slightly, Lucy merely nodded. Belatedly, Wyatt remembered he'd left in quite a hurry on Sunday and hoped his home wasn't too messy, though _it wasn't as if she would be in his bedroom or anything_ , he thought ruefully.

A few minutes later, they were standing in front of the Baumgardners' door, but before Wyatt could knock, the door opened abruptly to reveal a grinning Bam. _Great._ "Wyatt, brother, come on in," he boomed, "And I presume this is Dr. Preston? My wife is in the kitchen, hang on a second," and Wyatt cringed slightly when his best friend bellowed over his shoulder, "Jules! Get out here, Wy's here with our new client." Yep, even though he'd known and loved the guy for fifteen years, his friend could be rather intense sometimes. He couldn't be sorry, however, for the subtle way Lucy moved slightly closer to him at Bam's enthusiastic welcome. Wyatt could feel Lucy go still at the reassuring touch of his hand on the small of her back.

Just then, Julie B. came out of the kitchen with an exasperated look on her face. Shaking her blonde curly head, she scolded fondly, "Dave, really? Are you trying to make our guest go deaf before I even meet her?" Focusing her attention on Lucy, Julie smiled widely and held out her hand. "Dr. Preston? It's so nice to meet you. I'm Julie Baumgardner, and I feel like I should already be apologizing for something my big lug of a husband has said or done." Wyatt could feel Lucy instantly relax beside him, returning Julie's smile as the two women shook hands. Ignoring the men entirely, she took Lucy's arm and led her into the living room where they sat on the sofa.

Watching them, he was aware of Bam moving to stand beside him and thought, " _Wait for it,_ " and of course, right on cue, his friend whistled soundlessly and whispered rather loudly, "Hell, Wy, she's even prettier than her picture. Wait until Zach and Joey set eyes on your new assignment. And don't think I didn't notice how close to her you were standing–you always get the lookers, brother," he chuckled. _Typical Bam_.

Lightly punching the other man in the bicep, Wyatt rolled his eyes and cautioned, "Jesus, Bam, she's our client, and I just met her two days ago, so give it a rest, alright?" He purposefully ignored the faint twinge he felt at the thought of introducing the other guys to Lucy.

His friend shrugged innocently and protested with a smirk, "Damn, Wy, kinda touchy there, aren't you?" and Wyatt couldn't help grinning in response. Just then, the doorbell rang to announce the arrival of Zach and Joey. Exchanging bro hugs and fist bumps, the men stood in the foyer for a minute before Bam stuck his head in the living room to tell his wife they were going into the kitchen for a quick meeting before he started up the grill. Although Julie waved casually at her husband in acknowledgment, Wyatt thought Lucy still looked a little tense, and who could blame her, with the day she'd been through? Not only had she practically been snatched away from Wyatt in broad daylight that morning, he could tell Lucy was still troubled by thoughts of Marcus Williams. Catching her eye, he gave her a reassuring smile and mouthed the words, "You okay?" and was relieved when she smiled hesitantly in return.

Just by the way the others fell silent ( _each wearing_ _a knowing expression_ ) when Wyatt walked into the kitchen, he knew they'd been discussing Lucy. Dropping into a seat beside Bam, he turned a cool gaze on his friends, and sighed wearily. "Go ahead, get it off your chests, especially if you two bums are staying for supper. I don't want anyone making Dr. Preston uncomfortable," Wyatt added, glaring at each of them in turn. Zach and Joey were good guys, two of the best he'd ever served with, but still, there were boundaries that needed to be set.

To his credit, Zach, a quiet, lanky redhead, shook his head immediately and spoke up, "No worries, boss, I know how to act around a lady, even if _some_ guys might not," smirking at one co-worker in particular.

"Suck up," Joey hissed under his breath. He was short and stocky with dark hair and eyes, and prided himself on being a 'ladies man.' Naturally, there was no way in hell Wyatt was going to let him try any of his usual _moves_ on a woman like Lucy Preston. Correctly interpreting the stern expression on Wyatt's face, Joey sighed gustily and complained, "Aw, c'mon, boss, what gives? First you and Bam give Zach the super hot soap babe assignment while I got stuck with a smelly old rich lady who thought I was her personal maid or something, and then I find out you score a sweet gig with a sexy college professor..." He scowled when Bam coughed out, "Boy toy" and the others guffawed at his expense, and protested, "I just think that perhaps my particular skill set might not be appreciated."

Joey was less than amused when Zach snickered and murmured, "I'd bet good money the rich old lady appreciates his _skill set_ ," before a smirking Wyatt cut off their bickering.

"Alright, I think Mr. Russo here has suffered enough," ignoring the younger man's snort of displeasure. "Like Bam already told you, the reason I wanted to see the two of you is because I need to discuss the assignment with Dr. Preston. There was a little 'situation' this morning, and while I can handle the next couple of days, she's scheduled to attend a red carpet event Saturday night, and I'm gonna need some backup 'cause you guys know how those go down." The guys nodded soberly, all traces of amusement vanishing at the mention of Wyatt's client being in danger.

For the next thirty minutes, the team reviewed Lucy's schedule for the rest of the week and discussed various strategies, all designed to keep her safe. By the time Julie appeared in the doorway with Lucy just behind her, it had been decided that Zach would drive up to LA on Saturday afternoon to assist Wyatt since Joey's client would be attending a museum opening that evening.

The men instantly rose to their feet as one. "Dave? Are you guys close to being finished? Probably should get the grill going, what with Wyatt and Lucy going back to LA this evening," Julie suggested, with a meaningful look at her husband.

The other three smothered grins when Bam rolled his eyes but answered obediently, "Yes, dear," before heading out to the deck at the back of the house to perform his manly grilling duties. Yeah, his friend talked a good game, but Wyatt and the guys all knew who _really_ ran the Baumgardner household.

Aware of his employees gazing at Lucy with varying degrees of interest, Wyatt drew her forward and made introductions. "Lucy, this is Zach Sullivan and Joey Russo, a couple of ex soldiers from our old unit who decided to come work for us. Guys, this is Dr. Lucy Preston," and he wasn't surprised when the professor insisted with a shy smile as she shook their hands that they call her "Lucy." Within minutes, the sound of laughter filled the kitchen as the three of them sat around the table and talked and joked like old friends while Wyatt helped Julie with some last-minute supper prep.

The evening passed quickly, with everyone enjoying a good meal and a lively discussion around the table about the intriguing possibility of time travel, brought about when Julie asked Lucy to describe her new book. Mindful of his boss's unnerving presence, Joey was on his best behavior, and even Zach, who was usually rather reserved, seemed to fall under their client's spell. Content to watch Lucy as she shared amusing anecdotes from her teaching experiences in between listening intently to the guys while they traded intentionally humorous stories about their years together in Delta Force, Wyatt marveled at how easily she fit in with his little 'family.'

They were just finishing dessert and coffee when Julie nudged Wyatt and asked if he could take a couple minutes to sign the papers she needed before he and Lucy started the drive back to LA. When he readily agreed, Lucy immediately offered to clear away the supper dishes, charmingly ignoring the objections of their hostess, and Wyatt was mildly amused at the eager way Joey and Zach both jumped up to volunteer their services as well. Not that he blamed either of the men–hell, after spending only a couple days with the professor, Wyatt was uncomfortably aware he was about halfway smitten with Lucy himself.

He dutifully followed Julie down the hallway to the small bedroom that served as her home office. Grabbing the file and a pen from her desk, Julie handed it to Wyatt, and said, "Thanks for making time for me in the middle of an assignment, I appreciate it," After he'd signed the requisite papers, she closed the file and set it back down, but when he turned to leave, Julie stopped him. "Hang on a sec, Wy. I just want to tell you that I really like your professor–real shame she has to go back to San Francisco on Sunday," the blonde observed casually, a calculating gleam in her bright green eyes.

Involuntarily, Wyatt's face warmed at her remark, and he attempted an indifferent shrug, but of course, it was a useless gesture. His partner's wife was not only very perceptive, she'd known Wyatt for years, since before Jessica died. Not to mention the fact that once the woman got a notion in her head, he knew from experience it was like trying to stop a runaway train–usually just easier to stay out of the way and let her get it out of her system.

Perhaps sensing his discomfort with the subject, she motioned him toward the chair in front of her desk, and cheerfully requested, "Have a seat, soldier," and when he demurred, Julie shook her head and told him matter-of-factly she really wasn't asking.

With a long-suffering sigh, Wyatt sank into the chair, resigned to hearing her out, "Something on your mind, Mrs. Baumgardner?" he asked cooly, having a pretty good idea what was coming.

"You can just wipe that stubborn look off your handsome face, Wyatt Logan. We've known each other for a long time now, and you and Dave go all the way back to Basic. I don't have to remind you that we had front-row seats back when you lost Jess, and grieved right along with you all these years since then." Julie paused briefly to consider her next words. Shaking her blonde head, she took a deep breath and lowering her voice, went for it. "Look, I know every man has needs, and Lord knows, with a face as pretty as yours, you've always had your choice of about any woman you wanted for, well, whatever you wanted her for..." Julie abruptly fell silent at the strangled sound of dismay Wyatt couldn't contain.

 _You did not just go there_ , he thought, staring at her incredulously, but then again, this _was_ Julie he was talking about. He closed his eyes in defeat, wishing time would somehow go faster so he could escape back to LA with Lucy. When Wyatt cautiously chanced a glance at her a few seconds later, his friend was regarding him with a vaguely worried expression. "Are you finished yet?" he asked cautiously, trying to salvage a small crumb of his masculine dignity.

She actually had the nerve to snicker at his patently dumb question, because damn him, Wyatt really did know better, at least where Mrs. Baumgardner was concerned. Mercifully taking pity on him, Julie held up one hand and declared, "Okay, cowboy, hold on, I'm nearly done. I know you don't want to hear any of this, but it's only 'cause I love you-and to put it as bluntly as possible, I want more for you than a bunch of meaningless one-night stands with women you probably forget as soon as they leave your bed. You are a good man, Wyatt, a man with most of his life still ahead of him, and you deserve to be happy. Being with the two of you the last few hours, I've seen how you are around this woman, the effect she's having on you, and I am thrilled to pieces. Lucy Preston is not only pretty, but really smart, and kind, and funny, too."

Clearly anticipating his instinctive protest, she added, "Look, I get it-the two of you just met a few days ago, and she lives like five hundred miles away from here, but Wy, I think you're building a real connection with her, and sometimes, what we might think are obstacles in life are really just excuses." She watched his face carefully before sighing at Wyatt's visible lack of response, "Okay, _now_ I'm finished. C'mon, let's go see if Lucy has whipped those Delta Force boys into shape and gotten my kitchen cleaned up."

Wyatt chuckled at that, and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering in her ear, "I love you, too, Julie B., and I do know you're just looking out for me. I promise to keep your advice in mind, alright?" Her face lit up at that, and she pressed a hasty kiss on his cheek before taking Wyatt by the hand. Entering the kitchen, he was amazed to see that Julie had been right–the kitchen was spotless. Stepping out onto the back deck, they found Lucy and the three guys sitting around talking. Wyatt couldn't help a little flicker of pleasure at the faintly relieved smile on Lucy's face when she saw him.

"Well, I hate to break up the party," he said lightly, "But Lucy and I better get going. She has a long day tomorrow," and Wyatt felt his face warm at the smug look on Julie's face when he not only held his hand out and pulled Lucy to her feet, but accidentally ( _yeah, right_ ) 'forgot' to let go all through their goodbyes (including a quick hug for Lucy from Julie) and thanks for supper and on the walk back to his house.

Unlocking his front door, Wyatt led the way inside. A hasty glance around put his fears to rest–place didn't look too bad. Not only was he a fairly neat person, Wyatt actually worked so much, it didn't seem like he was home that often. Telling Lucy he'd be right back, he hurried into the master bedroom and retrieved the laptop, averting his gaze from his still-disheveled king-size bed. When Wyatt returned to the living room, he found Lucy standing very still in front of a picture on the wall that had been taken on his wedding day. Without turning around, she said solemnly, "I didn't know you were married. Your wife is very pretty," and Wyatt felt a sudden urgency to correct her mistaken impression.

"Her name is Jessica, and yes, she _was_ very pretty. She was killed about five years ago by a drunk driver," he said abruptly, and his heart clenched just a little at Lucy's shocked gasp. She did turn around then, and her trembling lips and the sympathy shining in her soft brown eyes nearly did him in.

"I'm so sorry, Wyatt," practically tumbled from her lips, and while naturally, he was certain she truly meant it, all of a sudden, Wyatt really didn't want to discuss his wife with Lucy, not coming so soon on the heels of his little 'talk' with Julie. Taking a deep breath, he managed a brusque _thank you_ before quickly ushering her out to his Jeep. Almost immediately regretting his terrible behavior, he tried to draw Lucy out, but in spite of his best efforts, she was rather subdued on the drive back to the hotel, answering in mostly monosyllables, and Wyatt was starting to fervently wish he'd just left her outside his house and run in by himself to grab his laptop.

Once they were back at the Four Seasons, Lucy hurriedly grabbed some stuff out of her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. Wyatt set the laptop on the table and dropping into a chair, scrubbed his hands over his face. Things had been going so well between the two of them, and then he had to act like a dumbass and make her feel bad. And this was why Wyatt hadn't been in a serious relationship since Jess had died...he really was terrible at it _. One-night stands_ , as Julie so eloquently put it, might not be very fulfilling, but they were a hell of a lot easier for an idiot like him. Right in the middle of mentally berating himself, Wyatt looked up to see Lucy standing near the foot of the bed wearing a miserable expression.

"Um, Wyatt, I'm really sorry–I didn't mean to cross a line and upset you back at your house," she began, wrapping her arms protectively around herself, but before Lucy could say anything else, he jumped up and put his arms around her firmly.

"No, Lucy," he murmured against her soft hair, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the moron who acted like an asshole and rudely mishandled your sincere expression of sympathy. _I'm_ the one who owes _you_ an apology, okay?" When her shoulders remained rigid and she stubbornly kept her face pressed against his chest, Wyatt gently tipped her chin up and gazing into Lucy's wide amber eyes, he was shook by the myriad emotions reflected there. Her long, dark lashes fluttered shut when without warning, Wyatt gave into his instincts and lowered his mouth to hers. As he felt her relax against him, in the back of his mind, he wondered lazily at the possible reasons his feelings were all over the place right now. Could it be his worry at Lucy's brush with danger this morning? Julie's heartfelt words of advice? Hell, maybe it was just simply the result of spending more time with the professor and getting to know her better. All Wyatt knew at this very moment was that this kiss was even hotter than the first one they'd shared, and suddenly, the five hundred miles between them geographically once she went home on Sunday really did seem more like an excuse than an obstacle... _Thanks, Julie..._

 _A/N #2: I hope no one minds, but I kind of "stole" this version of Dave Baumgardner's wife from one of my other stories, "First Steps." Is that illegal? Am I in trouble? Hope not! I really love Julie B., and think she fits into this AU pretty well also. I apologize for the long wait between chapters. I'm also co-writing "Sins of the Father" right now with qwertygal (I know, I must be CRAZY), and working on two fics at the same time is keeping me pretty busy. As usual, my sincere thanks to all of you for the favorites, follows, and nice reviews :))_


	11. Chapter 11

Her V

One minute she was napping soundly, and the next, Lucy found herself sitting up in bed, slowly blinking in the dim light. As her drowsy gaze swept around the quiet room, she noticed Wyatt slouched in one of the chairs by the table, his attention centered on his phone. For a few stolen seconds, she discreetly watched him, faintly dismayed by her growing attraction to a man she met only yesterday ( _Where have you been all my life, Wyatt Logan?_ she thought wistfully). To her credit, though, he really was the complete package–smart, kind, strong, and easily one of the hottest guys she'd ever known...

While Lucy had certainly dated steadily enough over the years, she'd had neither the time nor the inclination for more than one or two semi-serious relationships, and in fact, hadn't even been out with anyone since the rather ugly breakup with Noah. Sadly, dinner last night with her 'bodyguard' could probably be considered the most time she had spent with any man in months–which must be the reason she felt an almost immediate spark of _something_ for Wyatt Logan. _Sure, that was perfectly logical...God, Lucy Preston, you are pathetic._

While Lucy was preoccupied with silently berating herself, Wyatt finally noticed her and smiled. "Hey, you're awake. I was starting to think you were gonna sleep until morning," he teased. "It's a good thing you finally woke up, 'cause I'm starved–already hit up the mini bar twice. You feel like sharing a pizza?" he asked, with a hopeful gleam in those gorgeous blue eyes. Before she could form a coherent answer, to her embarrassment, a huge yawn caught her unawares. With a sleepy nod, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, immediately bewildered by the unexpected feel of the thick carpet under her now-bare feet, and glancing over at Wyatt, without thinking, she heard herself asking the obvious question, "Did you remove my shoes _again_?" When his only response was a nonchalant shrug, Lucy impulsively quipped, "Mr. Logan, I think this is starting to be a thing between us."

Ignoring the tiny snort of disbelief that escaped her, Wyatt smirked and insisted he was just trying to be a gentleman. When she merely stared at him, he held up the room service menu and asked, "Ready to order some dinner then?" Yawning, she dropped into a chair beside him and took the menu. As she read over the selections, Lucy tried to concentrate on the printed words, acutely aware of Wyatt's steady dark blue gaze. "Let me guess, Professor, you're one of those girly girls who only eats vegetables on your pizza?"

Feeling ridiculously pleased that the rugged ex-soldier considered Lucy to be a 'girly girl,' she crinkled her nose and retorted, "Wow, that is such a guy thing to say. I'll have you know that I happen to be very fond of what my little sister calls 'garbage' pizza, so bring it on," she dared, and just to prove her point, added with a grin, "And I think after the busy day we've had, we deserve beer with our pizza, too."

To her surprise, Wyatt had no snappy comeback for that remark. In fact, when a long moment or two passed, and he continued to stare at her silently with an oddly intent expression, Lucy felt a blush warm her face. Uncertain as to what was really going on here, she breathlessly told him to order whatever he liked before grabbing something out of her suitcase and escaping into the bathroom.

Once inside, Lucy shut the door quickly and pressed her back against it, willing her heartbeat to slow down. To her chagrin, she was about as far from cool and confident as a woman could be. All Wyatt had to do was look at her for like two seconds with those dreamy eyes, and without even saying a word, he reduced her to a stammering puddle of goo. Peering into the lighted mirrors above the twin sinks, she couldn't help but notice the soft rosy tinge painting her cheekbones and how bright her eyes were. " _Girl, you are getting in way over your head with this man,_ " she chastised herself, and vowed to keep her composure for the remainder of their time together...

Okay, so maybe that whole 'playing it cool' thing wasn't working out so well for her because by the time Lucy was finishing a second beer, Wyatt had her giggling so hard she could hardly breathe. It just wasn't fair. Not only did he have a really charming way of telling a story, but then, dammit, he'd grin and those dimples of his just about did her in. Sitting there picking at the uneaten pizza and sipping beer, Lucy could almost be lulled into thinking she and Wyatt were just an ordinary couple sharing a casual meal. She bit back a pang of disappointment when he glanced at his phone and suggested they should probably finish up since they had to be up early in the morning.

Despite her offer to clean up the remnants of their supper, Wyatt waved her away with a casual, "I got this, you go ahead and get ready for bed first, okay?" Lucy smiled her thanks and hurried through her bedtime routine. When she came out of the bathroom, he had everything cleaned up and was engrossed in texting someone.

"Bathroom's all yours," she announced rather unnecessarily, before turning to stow her dirty clothes in the suitcase. Busily sorting through her "work" clothes for an outfit to wear tomorrow, Lucy was startled when Wyatt looked up from his phone and abruptly cleared his throat.

"Listen, something has come up, and I need to go back to San Diego tomorrow afternoon to sign some paperwork." Lucy's hands stilled momentarily, and her shoulders stiffened as she tried to suppress her immediate (growing) anxiety at Wyatt's words. _He's leaving me tomorrow–what if something happens?_

Suddenly, she felt his warm hand on her bare arm. "Hang on a second, there, what I meant to say is, I wanted to make sure you were okay with _the two of_ _us_ taking a road trip after your book signing tomorrow." Nearly overcome with relief that she'd misunderstood him, Lucy could only gaze wordlessly at Wyatt.

Apparently mistaking her silence for uncertainty, Wyatt solemnly assured her, "Lucy, I would never go off and leave you, you know that, right?" He smiled gently at her quick nod. "Good, it's settled then, and if it's alright with you, my partner's wife invited us to stay for supper–how does that sound?"

She tried, but couldn't stop the big smile spreading across her face. _Wyatt wasn't going to leave her–in fact, he was taking her to meet his partner and his wife._ So, yeah, that sounded pretty damn good to Lucy.

Things got off to a great start the next day. Extremely pleased with how well her second morning show appearance of the week went, Lucy was bubbling over with enthusiasm, happily droning on and on while Wyatt listened patiently with an indulgent smile until his phone chimed with a new text. Frowning slightly at the message, he said, "Okay, Professor, time to go. Slight change in plans–our driver can't get any closer than a half block away 'cause there's too much traffic," and pulling Lucy to her feet, he kept his hand securely on the small of her back until they reached the front doors.

Just before the doorman opened a door for them, Wyatt leaned toward Lucy and cautioned, "I'll go first–stay close now." She nodded obediently and held on to the sleeve of his leather jacket as they walked outside into sheer madness. Unlike the previous day, there was a very large, very excited crowd of fans clustered out front of the studio waiting for some famous television actor. The noise level was nearly deafening the second they were outside, and Lucy's claustrophobia began to flare up as she and Wyatt were practically engulfed by the swarming wave of people.

Jostled on all sides, she stuck close to Wyatt, following his broad shoulders, when without warning, there was a hard jerk on her right arm. Surprised, she let go of Wyatt's sleeve and turning to offer a polite apology, she came face to face with the person who grabbed her. To Lucy's shocked dismay, the tall stranger wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses not only didn't drop her arm, he began relentlessly drawing her through the wild mob in the other direction- _away from Wyatt._ When her frantic attempts to extricate herself from the unknown man's merciless grip failed, Lucy deliberately let her slight weight drop heavily to her heels and screamed Wyatt's name as loudly as she could. Although it felt like hours, within seconds, she heard Wyatt shout her name, and in desperation, flung her free arm away from her body toward the sound of his voice.

Miraculously, he managed to bulldoze his way through the milling throng to get to her, and grabbing her wrist, yanked Lucy to him just as she successfully wrenched her other arm away from the would-be captor, who instantly disappeared from sight. Firmly grasping her shoulder, Wyatt stiff armed his way through the restless crowd and half dragged Lucy a little ways down the block to take shelter against the side of a building. Once they were safely away from the chaos, Lucy threw herself at him and instinctively pressed her trembling body against his broad chest.

Protectively encircling his arms around her, Wyatt said, "Shh, it's okay, I got you now–I'm so sorry, guess I just underestimated that crowd of people. Are you hurt?" She hastily shook her head, breathing hard, heart pounding wildly, and was trying in vain to tell Wyatt about the man who had tried to abduct her when there was a loud honk as their ride pulled up to the curb. Once they were safely tucked in the back seat, Wyatt brusquely instructed the driver to take them back to the Four Seasons.

Gripping his large hand, Lucy stared anxiously at Wyatt, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. _She had come dangerously close to being snatched away by a stranger, in broad daylight, in front of all those people, in front of the man who was protecting her._ As the frightening reality of her close call started to sink in, Lucy began to shiver, her hand unconsciously tightening on Wyatt's, and when he turned to look at her and whispered, "What is it, Lucy? Are you alright?" all she could do was shake her head slowly. For several tense seconds, Lucy fought to control her breathing, while a visibly concerned Wyatt waited patiently, until at last, she was able to draw a deep breath.

Speaking in a hushed tone, she told him, "Wyatt, we didn't get separated because of all those people–there was a guy. He grabbed my arm and was pulling me away from you." At his shocked stare and forcefully muttered curse, Lucy's eyes welled up, and she immediately began to stammer an apology. "I'm sorry," pausing a second to wipe away a stray tear, "It all happened so fast–one second I was holding on to you, and the next, I was being dragged off by this guy in a black hoodie wearing sunglasses...taller than you, I think, and I yelled your name and tried to get away, I did, but he was strong and had a really tight grip on my arm–but then when you found me, he just dropped my arm and ran." Unable to bear the look of disappointment she was sure Wyatt was wearing, Lucy closed her eyes and pulling her hand out of his, leaned back against the seat.

She was surprised then when Wyatt reclaimed her hand, and leaning close, murmured soothingly, "Lucy, hey, I'm not upset with you at all. If anything, I'm angry at myself for letting this happen." When she started to protest it was all her fault, he shook his head in warning, and they rode in silence back to the hotel, not even speaking during the elevator ride upstairs.

When they were finally (safely) back in her room, Wyatt waited until Lucy put her bag on the dresser and took a seat at the table before he shared what was on his mind. She calmly ( _politely_ ) listened to his professional advice, and the second he was finished, promptly–and firmly–decided not to take it. _Nope, sorry, not gonna happen, Wyatt._ Judging by the look on his face, the ex-soldier was not happy with her at the moment.

Shaking her head, Lucy quietly insisted, "No, Wyatt, absolutely not–I'm not calling my publicist and canceling the rest of the media tour and going home." She clasped her trembling hands tightly in front of her, unwilling to betray just how freaked out she was feeling. Purposefully ignoring Wyatt's exasperated sigh, Lucy hesitantly reached out and put her hand over his, and did her best to make him understand. "Listen, I have complete faith in your abilities to protect me. We'll just have to be extra careful." He returned her beseeching look for a tense few seconds before sighing heavily in resignation, and reining in his frustration, Wyatt changed the subject completely by asking her what she wanted to eat from room service. _Atta girl, Lucy, score one for the fairer sex..._

They deliberately kept their conversation over breakfast casual-mainly discussing her itinerary, until Wyatt eventually opened up a little about his home in San Diego. She was really looking forward to this afternoon's road trip. After today's incident, it would probably do both of them some good to get away from LA for a few hours, she reasoned, plus Lucy found herself eager to learn a little more about this guy she was rapidly becoming attached to. Every bit of terror she experienced when the stranger was trying to take her had evaporated the second Wyatt took her in his arms. Lucy had been telling the truth when she said she had faith in his ability to protect her–because he did make her feel safe, and short acquaintance or not, she trusted him already, wholly and without reservation.

After they finished eating, Lucy checked her phone and noticed a new text message from Amy. Politely excusing herself, she stepped out on the balcony to return it, stealing a quick glance at the amazing view of the Hollywood hills first.

 _Hey Luce–how goes it in the City of Angels? Staying safe?_

 _It's really nice and I'm fine._

 _Um, kinda stingy with the details, big sis..._

 _Ok, ok, Denise and Rufus got me a room at the Four Seasons in Beverly Hills for the week and it's just beautiful._

 _Score! Way to go, C &C :p_

 _Yeah, they're the best :)_

 _So, what's your bodyguard like? Is he some grizzled ex-Marine who never smiles? Or maybe a bald guy with multiple neck tattoos? I know, I know, it's a "Sigourney Weaver from Aliens" badass female, right?_

Her little sister's increasingly outrageous guesses made Lucy smile.

 _Well, he IS ex-military, Delta Force, in fact..._

 _Wow, that's impressive...go on...tell me everything!_

 _Jeez, so demanding! Ok, his name is Wyatt, he's around my age, rather attractive..._

 _Uh, HOW attractive are we talking here, Lucy? Lucy?_

 _Fairly tall, nice broad shoulders, dark hair, deep blue eyes and (sigh) dimples..._

 _Oh, my God–are you kidding me? Even his name is hot...ok, I know the stalker stuff is all bad and scary, but damn, girl..._

 _I know, although, believe it or not, he actually didn't make a very good first impression, but we're ok now._

 _Is Mr. Hot Bodyguard cool or kind of a jerk?_

 _Nice enough–VERY protective, though._

 _Duh, isn't that his job?_

Lucy briefly considered telling Amy about the incident outside the studio earlier, but decided against it. There was no need to worry her sister for no good reason–after all, she trusted Wyatt unconditionally to keep her safe for the duration of her stay in L.A. And she _definitely_ wasn't going to share the fact that he was sleeping in her room with the younger woman, who would probably lose her mind and bug the crap out of her.

 _Luce? You there?_

 _Sorry, yeah, you're right, it is his job. Hey, listen, I have to go–got a book signing in less than an hour and the car will be here soon to pick us up. Talk to you later, love you :)_

 _Back at ya–be careful, Luce..._

Lucy's smile faded slightly, and she took a deep breath before going back inside. Yes, the thwarted abduction had been terrifying, but she wasn't going to live her life in hiding, fearful of every stranger she encountered. Besides, in spite of his lingering concern, Lucy believed Wyatt when he promised to protect her...

A satisfyingly large, enthusiastic group of fans showed up for the book signing. The only concession to the morning's events was the presence of a Barnes & Noble employee seated beside her during the session, leaving Wyatt free to casually wander around the area. His dark blue gaze scanned the room constantly, ever vigilant, in spite of his deceptively relaxed manner. Every few minutes, Wyatt's eyes would land on Lucy-almost like a physical caress-and it was a real effort to concentrate on the task in front of her. But she muddled on, doing her best to ignore the way her senses seemed to know every time the man glanced in her direction, determined to smile and chat with everyone as normally as possible.

To Lucy's pleased surprise, about thirty minutes before the signing was over, the never-ending line included the familiar face of a former student. Marcus Williams was a soft-spoken young man, tall and broad-shouldered, who had excelled in the classroom, practically the very definition of a model student. "Marcus," she greeted him happily, "It's so nice to see a familiar face–do you live here in L.A. now, or just visiting?" He smiled rather bashfully, and Lucy was touched when his face reddened slightly as he confessed he just happened to be visiting the city and heard that his history professor had not only written a best-selling novel, but would be signing copies the very same week.

Cognizant of those people still waiting patiently to meet her, Lucy only gave Marcus maybe an extra minute or two of her time, and was preparing to bid her student goodbye when without warning, she felt Wyatt's hand on her shoulder. Helpless to suppress a faint shiver when he leaned in and whispered huskily against her cheek, "Everything okay?" she took a shallow breath before replying.

"Oh, yes, fine. Wyatt, I'd like you to meet one of my former students, Marcus Williams, who just happened to be in L.A. this week, and decided to come say hi," The two men eyed each other as, to Lucy's surprise, Wyatt paused for an awkward moment before finally offering his hand to Marcus. Not only that, after spending almost the entire book signing roaming around the book store, Wyatt suddenly decided to park himself beside Lucy, sitting so close she could feel the warmth of his body against hers and smell his light cologne. _What the hell? What kind of macho crap was this?_ He might as well have stamped the word "mine" on her forehead, so possessive was his manner.

Clearly, Marcus got the whole _back off_ vibe her bodyguard was sending out, because he virtually snatched the book she signed for him out of her hands before mumbling his congratulations and rapidly heading for the exit. Stunned, Lucy glanced at Wyatt, but annoyingly, he merely shook his head and mouthed, "later." Mystified by his behavior, she fixed a welcoming smile on her face and turned back to the next person in line.

Less than an hour later, she finished up the signing, and after their driver delivered them to the hotel parking lot and Wyatt's jeep, they were heading south on the I-5 towards San Diego. To Lucy's growing aggravation, he was being maddeningly quiet, preferring to focus his attention on navigating through the early rush hour traffic. Getting more worked up by the minute, she was less than shy about expressing her feelings, and after sighing for about the fourth or fifth time in less than ten minutes, Wyatt finally asked with a feigned air of innocence, "Something on your mind, Professor?"

Lucy gazed over at him incredulously before letting loose ( _Was he laughing at her?_ ). "You think? Really, Wyatt? What was that all about at the book store? And that macho posturing on your part? Don't think I didn't notice you practically glued yourself to me in front of Marcus...are you telling me you were suspicious of him? Why? I already told you he was one of my students," she complained, folding her arms defensively and sending a mutinous glare in his direction.

Without taking his eyes off the road, Wyatt answered calmly, "Look, it's my job to notice anything out of the ordinary, any little thing that sets off an alarm in my head. And in my experience, your former student, this Marcus guy, was acting just a little bit odd," and when an upset Lucy started to interrupt, gently scolded, "Now, let me finish, please?" and only continued once she nodded reluctantly. "For one thing, out of all the people you interacted with today, he was the only one who hung around after you signed a book for him, even though there were other folks still in line. For another, it struck me as slightly suspicious that he just 'happened' to be in L.A. this week, the same week as you. Plus, it occurred to me he was around the same height and body type as the man who grabbed you this morning, so I went with my gut, which, in case you've forgotten, ma'am, is what you're paying me to do."

Well, when Wyatt put it that way, neatly laying out the facts as he saw them, she felt like a complete bitch. Clearing her throat nervously, Lucy offered him a seemingly meek apology, "You're right, I'm sorry, Wyatt, for questioning your judgment." However, the man was far more perceptive than she bargained for and saw right through her ( _dammit_ ), much to her blushing dismay.

One side of his mouth curled up in a sexy smirk. "You mean challenging my authority, don't you?" he teased mildly before diplomatically changing the subject, "How much do you know about Marcus Williams?"

Lucy was silent for a moment, brow furrowing as she searched her memory. "Well, as I recall, he was actually one of my top students during this past autumn quarter. Motivated, perfect attendance, responsive in class, very good grades...well, except for one research paper. At the time, I didn't think too much about it, but really, when compared with his usual body of work, I considered the paper to be substandard, and graded it accordingly–gave him a B-, as I recall."

After taking a few minutes to thoughtfully consider her words, Wyatt posited, "So, what you're saying is that this student was basically an overachiever in your class, just about perfect in almost every way possible, until you gave him a less-than-perfect grade for less-than-perfect work? Tell me, did the lower grade affect his GPA?"

Lucy was quiet for a moment, thinking back to the end of last year, before nodding slowly and affirming, "Yes, it did, barely, though, dropping him from a 4.0 to a 3.95 or something like that." Uncertain where Wyatt was going with this, she gazed at him in some trepidation.

Slowly, the answer began to materialize in her mind as Wyatt proceeded to ask carefully, "And what was Mr. Williams' reaction to the grade?"

And then the last piece of the puzzle fell into place for Lucy. _Oh, no._ "Um, well, he was very unhappy, to put it mildly. The same day I emailed the grades out to the students, Marcus showed up at my office, and did his best to try and make me change my mind–like I'd ever do something like that–until finally, I had to ask him to leave."

While that was probably the answer he was expecting, apparently Lucy's response angered Wyatt, as he immediately demanded, "Did he get physical with you?" Glancing over at him, she could see his jaw was tense, and his hands tightly gripped the steering wheel.

Seeing how worked up Wyatt was apparently getting, Lucy impulsively laid her hand on his firm, muscled arm in an effort to appease him. Speaking softly, she tried to reassure him, "No, not at all, although I could tell he was angry and probably frustrated. He gave me a half-hearted excuse about his mother being ill and having to take care of her or something like that, but the problem was, it was too late. Perhaps if he'd come to me before the paper was due, maybe talked to me about extending the deadline, I might have considered an extension, after all, Marcus really was an excellent student." Frowning in confusion, Lucy asked, "Do you really think he could be the person who's trying to hurt me?" hoping desperately she was misunderstanding Wyatt.

Her heart sank when, after a long pause, a slightly calmer Wyatt shrugged and replied, "I think it's something we should probably look into, because so far, the police haven't come up with anything. Before we go back to L.A., I want to stop at my place and grab my laptop and when we get back to the hotel later this evening, I'm going to see what I can find out. Try not to worry, alright? We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise," and smiled reassuringly at Lucy when she nodded resolutely and squeezed his arm before letting go.

As bad as it was to think about an unknown person wanting to harm her, Lucy was absolutely horrified to consider it might be someone she knew. Out of the corner of her eye, she surreptitiously observed Wyatt as he competently maneuvered them through the traffic, and couldn't help but feel grateful to have him by her side. She had no doubt whatsoever that this man would do everything in his power to keep her from harm-even as Lucy vehemently hushed the tiny, hopeful voice in the back of her head that wondered if perhaps she could ever be more than a job to Wyatt Logan...

 _A/N: Well, it seems our girl is starting to fall hard for Wyatt. (Duh, can we even blame her?) To be honest, I had originally planned on Lucy's chapter covering both of Wyatt's last two chapters, but as usual, I got all wordy and drawn out, and thought I better save the evening at the Baumgardners for the next chapter. So grateful for all of you who are still hanging in there with me on this ever-lengthening story. Your favorites, follows, and thoughtful reviews are so encouraging...thanks! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Her VI

 _A/N #1: Just want to give a great big shout out to penka67 for her generous ongoing help with this story. Her eagle eye has been invaluable on several occasions–thank you, my Timeless friend, for your endless support and encouragement :))_

While she appreciated Wyatt's attempts to distract her during the drive to San Diego, Lucy couldn't seem to shake the idea that Marcus Williams might be the person who had been harassing her these past months. It seemed inconceivable to her, as Wyatt had theorized, that her former student could be holding a grudge against his professor because of a low grade. That was just crazy...but on further reflection, Lucy realized she'd actually heard similar stories from her fellow colleagues. Reports of professors getting never-ending hang-up calls or threatening emails–one friend even had his brand-new car 'keyed' by a disgruntled student.

"Lucy?" Wyatt's low voice broke into her troubled thoughts. "I know it's difficult, but you need to stop thinking about your student. If this guy is the one who threatened you, the police will figure it out and take care of it. And I promise to keep you safe as long as I'm with you, alright?"

Sighing inwardly, Lucy realized that he was right–she'd drive herself crazy worrying about Marcus Williams if she didn't get a grip. Summoning a rather weak smile, she acquiesced, and indulging his obvious desire to change the subject, asked Wyatt about the Baumgardners. He grinned ruefully, and answered, "I feel like I should warn you about Bam," he began.

"Bam?" Lucy questioned, glancing over at Wyatt with a slight frown on her face.

"My partner," he clarified. "His real name is Dave Baumgardner, but true story, the day we arrived at Pendleton, just a bunch of snot-nosed kids, one of the other guys in our barracks thought that last name was too much trouble, and decided to nickname him Bam-Bam, you know, like the Flintstones? And it just stuck. It's funny, but I bet after all these years, there are probably some people on base who don't even know his real name," grinning at Lucy before sharing some wild stories about his friend and partner that had her laughing out loud a couple times (and certainly provided a welcome distraction from her troubles).

The rest of the ride passed quickly, and after driving not too far past Camp Pendleton, Wyatt turned onto a side street of a quiet neighborhood, and a few minutes later, pulled into the driveway of a modest ranch-style house with a well-tended front yard. Lucy looked around with undisguised interest, curious to see a different, more personal side of the man who was becoming so important to her in a surprisingly short amount of time.

"Well, this is my place," Wyatt offered, and pointing past Lucy, added, "Bam and Julie live a couple of houses down the street–which is pretty convenient since we're friends and now business partners." He turned off the ignition and said, "If it's alright with you, since it's getting close to supper time, I thought we could just walk over to their house from here, and then before we head back to LA, we can run inside my place so I can get my laptop." Lucy nodded in agreement, and smiled her thanks at Wyatt when he jumped out and hurried around to open her door.

Minutes later, they were standing on the Baumgardners' doorstep, but before Wyatt could ring the doorbell, the door opened abruptly to reveal a tall, well-built guy with a welcoming smile on his face. "Wyatt, brother, come on in," he invited in a rather loud voice, "And I presume this is Dr. Preston? My wife is in the kitchen, hang on a second," and a somewhat startled Lucy involuntarily moved a little closer to Wyatt when his partner bellowed over his shoulder, "Jules! Get out here, Wy's here with our new client." She was oddly comforted by the touch of Wyatt's large hand on the small of her back.

From Wyatt's description of his friends, Lucy hadn't been sure what to expect, but Julie Baumgardner was a very pleasant surprise. A couple of inches shorter than Lucy and very slim, his partner's petite wife had a mane of curly blonde hair and vivid green eyes that were currently narrowed in displeasure at her husband. "Dave, really? Are you trying to make our guest go deaf before I even meet her?"

With an engaging smile, Julie turned to Lucy and held out her hand, "Dr. Preston? It's so nice to meet you. I'm Julie Baumgardner, and I feel like I should already be apologizing for something my big lug of a husband has said or done." Shaking her hand, Lucy returned the other woman's smile, Julie's friendly manner instantly putting her at ease. Before she knew it, they were seated on the sofa and chatting away like old friends while Wyatt and his friend stood in the doorway talking.

When Lucy looked up at the sound of the doorbell, Julie mentioned that they had invited the company's other employees, two guys from her husband and Wyatt's former Delta Force unit, over for a meeting and dinner. Bro hugs and fist bumps were exchanged by the four men, and she had to smile at the obvious fondness Wyatt had for his friends. She nodded hesitantly when he caught her eye and mouthed, "You okay?" and turning her attention from the doorway, couldn't help but notice the younger woman gazing at her with a rather knowing expression that made Lucy vaguely uneasy.

"So, Lucy, how are you and Wyatt getting along? I have to admit, I was surprised when Dave told me about your arrangement," the blonde remarked, and of course, Lucy's traitorous mind went straight to the unexpected kiss that she and Wyatt shared. In spite of her valiant effort to play it cool, and breathing deeply through her nose, Lucy could feel a telltale warmth spreading across her face.

Her heart sank at the squeaky little hitch in her voice when she answered, "Um, arrangement? What kind of arrangement are you referring to?" _Wow, Lucy, congratulations–that didn't sound lame at all..._ Was it her imagination, or was Julie Baumgardner looking at her with what might be considered pity? Sighing inwardly, Lucy abandoned any effort at dodging the question. Attempting what she hoped was a casual shrug, she confessed, "Yes, well, to be honest, I wasn't very happy about it when Wyatt first told me. Uh, yeah, I might have had a couple of objections," and Lucy could only stare when the blonde started laughing.

"Oh, Lord, I'd have paid good money to see 'Ken' handle that," she chuckled, and at Lucy's bewildered expression, explained, "You know, Ken? Barbie's boyfriend? That's the nickname their Delta Force buddies gave Wyatt years ago, 'cause in case you hadn't noticed, Wyatt Logan is definitely a good-looking devil. Poor thing-naturally, he doesn't have any trouble attracting women, which of course, pissed off the single guys in their unit," with a fond grin.

Kindly ignoring Lucy's rosy blush, Julie changed the subject, asking her how the media tour was going so far, then she shared some stories about life as a military wife and the couple's years-long friendship with Wyatt. Before she knew it, a good half hour had flown by, and Lucy realized she was having a really nice time, a sentiment echoed by her hostess.

Standing, Julie smiled warmly at Lucy and said, "I am so glad you were able to ride down with Wyatt, Lucy, and I'm really enjoying getting to know you...now let's go see what mischief those boys are getting up to without us." Following the blonde into the kitchen, Lucy marveled as the four ex-soldiers rose gracefully as one when the women entered the room. "Dave? Are you guys close to being finished? Probably should get the grill going, what with Wyatt and Lucy going back to LA this evening," Julie suggested quite casually, with an anything-but-casual expression on her face.

Lucy hid a smile when their host rolled his eyes and answered mildly, "Yes, dear," much to the obvious amusement of his buddies, before going out on the back deck where she could see a large grill sitting in a place of honor.

Then Wyatt drew her forward to meet the two men around his age who were looking at her with ill-disguised interest–a tall, lanky redhead and the other, a couple inches shorter with a stocky build and dark hair and eyes. Conscious of his warm hand under elbow, Lucy smiled and shook hands with the men, who Wyatt introduced as Zach Sullivan and Joey Russo, immediately asking them to call her by her first name. The guys went out of their way to put her at ease as the three of them sat around the table laughing and chatting while Wyatt helped Julie with supper.

It was truly one of the most enjoyable evenings in a long time for Lucy. Listening to them good-naturedly tease each other practically non-stop, she was fascinated at the mutual respect and affection shared by the four men, feelings she suspected had been 'forged in fire' years ago. Clearly trying to one up each other, the ex-soldiers kept both women laughing with amusing stories of their time serving together as members of the elite Delta Force.

The longer she spent in their company, Lucy was of the opinion that while he and Bam were full partners in their private security business, the others looked to Wyatt as the leader. As attractive as Lucy already found Wyatt Logan, discreetly observing him as he relaxed with his good friends, the man was damn near impossible to resist. _How in the world was she supposed to say goodbye to him, probably forever, in five days_? she wondered bleakly.

Even as Lucy's usually sensible mind offered plausible, perfectly reasonable excuses why she and Wyatt would never work–they lived five hundred miles apart...came from such different worlds...had only known each other for a couple days–her stubborn heart, tired of being pushed aside in her determined pursuit of an education and career, was clamoring for what it wanted. And it was becoming painfully clear to Lucy that it was _him_.

Suddenly aware she was staring rather openly at Wyatt, Lucy instantly dropped her gaze to her plate, but not before noticing the calculating gleam in Julie's avid green eyes. _Busted, dammit_. Caught unawares when the other woman deftly changed the subject to Lucy's new novel, at first, she was a little tongue-tied, but soon warmed up to the topic, sparking a spirited discussion about time travel around the table.

"If I had to pick a particular time to travel back to, I think it would be to New York City around the turn of the last century," Zach shared with a bashful smile. "My great-grandparents immigrated to the U.S. from Ireland around then, came right through Ellis Island like so many others." He and the others listened intently when Lucy admitted she'd had the opportunity to visit the landmark destination several times and how she'd found it to be not only educational, but inspiring as well. Feeling his gaze upon her more than once, at one point, she thought there might have been a hint of admiration in Wyatt's dark blue eyes even as Lucy rambled on like this was her classroom and they were her students or something.

When she fell silent, Joey jumped into the conversation."Well, sure, that's pretty cool and all, and I mean no disrespect, Lucy, but I think we're all missing an important point here about the possibility of time travel–just think of all the beautiful women in history a guy could meet," he enthused, "You know, like Marilyn Monroe?" Even as his buddies hooted and chuckled at him, Joey smiled wistfully and ignoring their banter, sighed, "Yeah, she was one of a kind."

Lucy grinned and bit her lower lip when Wyatt leaned close and murmured in her ear, "Sure, like a famous beauty like Monroe would give our boy Joey here the time of day." She couldn't quite suppress a tiny shiver as his warm breath caressed her neck before he pulled away.

Then Zach offered up, "Or Grace Kelly? You know, before she became Princess Grace?" When Joey and Bam just stared at him, he shrugged rather self-consciously and confessed that ' _High Noon_ ' was one of his favorite westerns ever, and that maybe he'd had a little crush on the actress when he was younger.

"What? You mean like last year?" Bam cracked, and the ex-soldiers roared with laughter when the redhead's face turned crimson. And it just kept going from there, as all through dessert and coffee, the guys joked and kidded each other about what an amused Lucy would privately consider "serial dating through history."

Setting her fork down on the plate, unable to eat another bite of the delicious apple pie, Lucy looked at Wyatt to ask when they would be leaving when she saw Julie nudge him to remind him she still had those papers that required his signature. Even as he nodded in agreement, Lucy spoke up and offered to clear the table, secretly just a bit flattered when, ignoring Wyatt's faint frown, Zach and Joey immediately stood and eagerly volunteered to help her.

Even her host jumped in, loading the dishwasher after everything had been carried into the kitchen. Lucy stood at the sink and quickly rinsed off the dishes and silverware before handing them to Bam, who very carefully placed each one before efficiently shutting the door and setting the timer.

Watching his boss in action, Joey coughed something that sounded suspiciously like, "Whipped," and much to Lucy's amusement, the man of the house merely rolled his eyes and retorted, "More like _smart_ , something you would know if a woman was ever crazy enough to marry your ass, Russo," exchanging fist bumps with a smirking Zach.

The dark-haired guy shook his head, countering earnestly, "Hey, I just haven't found the right girl yet. Lucy, don't listen to these two. They're just jealous 'cause ladies always finds me attractive and well, not to brag or anything, but I don't have any trouble in the dating department. Of course, I don't do as well as Ken, but hey..." Joey broke off as Bam poked a bony elbow in his side with a less-than-subtle glance in Lucy's direction.

Okay...that was twice now in the last several hours that Wyatt's friends had very broadly hinted that he was quite popular with women and apparently had no trouble finding female companionship. First of all, this wasn't some kind of shocking revelation–after all, the man was flat out gorgeous. Even during the brief amount of time she'd spent with Wyatt, Lucy had certainly noticed the admiring looks he garnered from other women (of all ages) when they were in public. And, if she were being brutally honest with herself, Lucy wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that. _I mean, it wasn't like they were in a relationship or even dating, for God's sake,_ she thought, a little uncomfortably. Technically, Wyatt Logan was working for her this week (well, his fee was being paid by C & C, but still), and yet, she couldn't help feeling a little dismayed at the stark realization that she was no one special, just a job to him...probably just one in a long line of women who were attracted to the handsome ex-soldier.

Once the kitchen and dining room had been all squared away and everything was spotless, Lucy followed the men out on the deck. Although she smiled and nodded in all the right places while the guys carried on an animated discussion about professional sports, Lucy's slightly troubled thoughts were elsewhere. She looked up and smiled in relief at the sound of the back door opening and the sight of Wyatt stepping through the doorway, his azure eyes seeking her out.

"Well, I hate to break up the party," he said, keeping his gaze on her and ignoring half-hearted protests from the others, "But Lucy and I better get going. She has a long day tomorrow," and when he casually offered Lucy his hand to pull her out of her chair, she found herself instinctively taking it without hesitation. Surprisingly Wyatt didn't let go, even while Julie was giving her a quick hug, holding on to her hand during the walk back to his house, only breaking contact when they were standing before his front door.

Unlocking the door, Wyatt led the way inside, flipping on a lamp just inside the living room and telling her to make herself at home while he retrieved his laptop from the bedroom. After he walked out of the room, Lucy gazed around with interest, noting that while the room was furnished quite simply, with a somewhat worn leather sofa and recliner, a couple of small tables with lamps, and like most guys' places, a large flat screen television on a low stand, everything looked tidy and comfortable.

Spying a small grouping of framed photos on one wall, she indulged her natural curiosity and wandered over to look. Coming to a sudden stop, her heart painfully skipped a beat when Lucy's gaze fell on the largest one. Drawing in a shocked breath, she leaned closer to examine the image of a beaming Wyatt and a very attractive blonde–both of whom happened to be dressed in wedding clothes.

 _Oh, God, he was married...because of course a guy like Wyatt Logan was married..._ she was such a fool. Just because he wasn't wearing a wedding ring, like an idiot, Lucy had mistakenly-stupidly-assumed he was single, and let herself be drawn in by mesmerizing blue eyes and dimples. At that very second, she wanted nothing more than to escape, to walk out of Wyatt's home and his life, and run as fast as she could back to San Francisco to lick her wounds. But that was impossible, for so many reasons. _Suck it up, Lucy, you're just gonna have to make the best of it, at least until the week was over_ , she scolded herself and took a fortifying breath in an attempt to calm her brittle nerves.

Just in time, too, because seconds later, she heard Wyatt walk back into the room, and being Lucy, impulsively blurted out without turning around to face him, "I didn't know you were married. Your wife is very pretty."

Standing right behind her, she heard him take a harsh breath and was stunned when Wyatt said abruptly, "Her name is Jessica, and yes, she _was_ very pretty. She was killed about five years ago by a drunk driver."

Lucy couldn't contain the sharp gasp that escaped, and turning around then to face him, the words heedlessly fell from her lips, "I'm so sorry, Wyatt," and knew instantly from the way he held his shoulders so rigidly and by the expression on his face, it would have been far better if she'd said nothing at all. Before Lucy could even apologize for her well-meant apology, Wyatt brusquely thanked her and hastily ushered Lucy outside.

Appalled and preoccupied by her thoughtless behavior, Lucy was noticeably subdued during the drive back, barely able to participate in the conversation Wyatt was surprisingly trying to keep going. Once they arrived at the hotel, as soon as they entered the room, she pulled something to sleep in out of her suitcase and fled into the bathroom. Slumping down on the side of the tub, Lucy put her face in her hands and wondered despondently if Wyatt had been right earlier. Maybe she should just call Denise and Rufus and have them cancel the rest of her appearances for the week, consequences be damned. All of a sudden, Lucy was tired of all of it-the relentless press tour, the underlying fear for her safety, the emotional roller coaster of meeting and being attracted to Wyatt-all of it. She just wanted to go home...but first, there was something she needed to make right...

Changing out of her clothes and mechanically going through her nighttime routine, a pale but determined Lucy emerged from the bathroom and dropping her things on the suitcase, came to a stop a few feet away from Wyatt. Wrapping her arms around herself, she took a deep breath and shifting her weight from one foot to the other, began to stammer, "Um, Wyatt, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..."

She was startled when he unexpectedly jumped up and put his arms around her securely before interrupting, "No, Lucy, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the moron who rudely mishandled your sincere expression of sympathy. I'm the one who owes _you_ an apology, okay?" Face pressed against his broad chest, Lucy couldn't believe her ears. _What was happening here?_ Seconds later, when he gently tipped her chin up and gazed intently into her eyes, she was helpless to control the way her body trembled in his arms. And that was before he lowered his mouth to hers. Lucy's eyes fluttered shut as Wyatt claimed her lips possessively, and the last coherent thought she had before blissfully giving herself over to his kiss was, " _I am so in over my head with this guy, and yet, I don't even care..._ "

 _A/N #2: Apparently (like there was ever any doubt), Wyatt Logan must be a damn fine kisser...sigh. Poor Lucy, what a day she's had, but I think with Wyatt's help, she's gonna be okay, lol. Just a reminder that I am always appreciative for all of your favorites, follows, and awesome reviews (especially from guests like Shelly) for this story. Sorry it's turning into such a slow burn (already at more than 45,000 words, yikes), but I promise the payoff will be worth it. Thank you, my Timeless friends_ :))


	13. Chapter 13

Him VII

Her arms wrapped tightly around him, Wyatt scarcely felt the frantic scrape of Lucy's fingernails against the back of his neck as he ruthlessly plundered her soft lips, easily capturing her helpless whimpers of pleasure. His mouth moved over hers again and again-even as a tiny sliver of reason in the back of his head wondered if this was a good idea-until at last he was forced to lean back to take in some sorely-needed oxygen. _Jesus._ Their second kiss was even more amazing than the first, and Wyatt wondered absently if this was what it felt like to be struck by lightning.

Pressing his forehead against hers, Wyatt felt Lucy's slim body tremble in his arms, her warm breath caressing his lips as she panted lightly, the staccato beat of her heart pounding against his chest. Breathing heavily himself, he inhaled sharply, desperately willing his runaway heart to slow down. _This was madness_ , Wyatt thought. Even as his suddenly heated body wanted nothing more than to tumble Lucy onto the luxurious king-size bed beside them and finish what he had started, his brain objected, _"Not her, not like this–Lucy Preston isn't like the others._ "

Bemused to find his hands were shaking, Wyatt carefully reached back and slowly pulled her arms from around his neck, leaving his hands to lightly encircle her slender wrists between them, somewhat loathe to stop touching her. He hushed her instantly murmured protest, "Shh, Lucy, we have to stop now." Standing in front of him, chest heaving, lips swollen and glistening, and a warm flush gracing her cheeks, in that very moment, Wyatt thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Swallowing hard, he reluctantly dropped her wrists and took a step back as she continued to stare wordlessly at him, dark eyes blinking dazedly. In spite of the circumstances, he felt a faint masculine pride that she was clearly as affected by their kiss as he was.

Unfortunately, this–whatever _this_ was going on between the two of them–couldn't keep happening. Clearing his throat softly, he ruefully cautioned, "Lucy," in a husky voice, only to fall silent when she immediately shook her head and stepped into his personal space, so close he could feel the slight warmth of her body next to his and smell the lingering scent of her perfume.

Elegant brows drawn together, Lucy put her small hand over his mouth and warned, "Don't you dare apologize _again_ , Wyatt Logan, for kissing me, or so help me, there will be consequences," and while her words were tough–not to mention that her attempt at affecting a stern, no-nonsense ( _hot_ ) professor voice might be sending a lazy tingle down his spine–the whole effect was slightly ruined by her almost feverish blush and breathless manner. Helpless to stop the smirk that grew under her hand, Wyatt settled for a brisk nod.

Lucy searched his face for a prolonged moment before dropping her hand and taking a step back. She shivered, narrow shoulders flexing involuntarily, as she solemnly gazed up at him. "To be perfectly honest with you, Wyatt, I'm sort of confused right now. What's happening here between us?" she asked, never taking her eyes off him.

" _I wish I knew,"_ Wyatt thought, sighing inwardly. Observing the pensive expression on Lucy's face, he felt like a complete asshole. _For God's sake, Logan, you need to step back and knock this shit off._ Mentally fumbling for an explanation, Wyatt's mind was racing, torn between actually acknowledging his growing attraction to her and genuine dismay that his usually professional manner was seemingly all shot to hell when it came to Lucy Preston.

When Wyatt continued to gaze at her mutely while he struggled for the right words, Lucy's posture slumped in obvious disappointment at his perceived lack of response. Taking a deep breath, she turned her back on him, and retrieving her phone, climbed into bed, pretending not to notice him standing there motionless staring at her like an idiot (which also effectively ended any attempt at discussing the predicament they found themselves in).

 _Shit_. While Wyatt didn't think that giving in to the desire to kiss his client was necessarily the worst impulse he ever had–God knows it sure as hell hadn't _felt_ like it–the timing on his part really was regrettable. In spite of feeling a strong attraction, an undeniable spark of _something_ for his very desirable client almost from the second he met her at the airport, Wyatt was uncomfortably aware that whatever the usual boundaries he normally operated under, and assumed had been in place before Lucy, he had galloped headlong right past them-not once, but _twice_ now. _Ah, hell._ No wonder she was bewildered and probably getting more frustrated by the minute, considering the mixed signals he was sending out.

Slowly approaching the bed, Wyatt cleared his throat. Aside from a faint stiffness in the set of her bare shoulders, there was no sign that Lucy was even aware of his presence, so he tried again. "Lucy?" he coaxed softly, practically staring a hole in her. This time, he was amused to notice, in spite of her apparent determination to ignore him as she continued to stubbornly focus on her phone screen, identical patches of soft pink blossomed high on each cheekbone. _Ha...there you are, Lucy Preston._ Hesitantly pressing his advantage, he carefully sat on the side of the bed and put a gentle hand on her blanket-covered calf, intent on clearing up this whole mess before things got any farther out of hand.

But even as Wyatt opened his mouth to speak, Lucy abruptly looked up at him and distractedly rubbing the spot between her eyes, gave him a rather strained smile. "Enough, Wyatt, alright? _Please_ don't try to apologize because there's nothing to be sorry for. We're two mature, sensible adults who happen to have been unexpectedly thrown together into a tense-admittedly intimate at times-situation this week. I, for one, am perfectly capable of keeping things friendly and platonic between us, and as a professional, I'm quite sure you are as well. If you have to, just keep telling yourself that I'll be returning home on Sunday and your assignment will be finished. What I'm trying to say, in my own clumsy way, is if it'll make you feel better, I'm perfectly good if you are. Now, if you don't mind, it's been a rather trying day, and I'm ready to turn in. Goodnight, Wyatt." And with that, Lucy swiftly plugged her phone into the charger and laid it on the small table beside the bed before sliding beneath the covers and rolling on her side away from him.

Stunned by her brutally honest little speech, Wyatt didn't breathe-couldn't even move-for a moment. Frowning at the back of Lucy's slight form nestled under the thick covers, he thought, " _Jesus, I think I've just been schooled, and by a college professor, no less_ ," and while he should have been all kinds of relieved to be 'off the hook' for his presumptive behavior the last two days, he found himself beset by several different emotions instead–and oddly enough, not a one of them was relief. For instance, the insistent voice of reason in his head that was practically shouting at Wyatt he should be grateful to Lucy for the calm, rational way she was handling what was going on...but to his dismay, gratitude wasn't exactly what he was experiencing at the moment–and that was rather unsettling.

Beneath his conflicted emotions, Wyatt knew that logically, Lucy was absolutely right. Going forward, it was best for them to keep things (how had she put it?) "friendly and platonic" for the rest of the week ( _until the assignment was finished and she returned to San Francisco, probably forever_ , his mind rather unhelpfully reminded him). He was taken aback at the realization that while his usual common sense was totally on board with the plan, his heart...feelings... _whatever..._ didn't seem that enthusiastic, something Wyatt found he was completely unprepared for. Listening to the quiet sound of Lucy's even, measured breathing for a few more seconds, it gradually occurred to him that maybe this would be a good opportunity to retreat.

After ducking into the bathroom to change his clothes, he slipped under the blankets of the roll away bed, determined to get a good night's sleep. And that was another thing Lucy had been right about–it had been a long, stressful (and at times, _frightening_ ) day for both of them, and tomorrow _was_ pretty heavily scheduled, what with her appearance on one of the late-night shows not too long after she finished a four-hour book signing during the afternoon.

Closing his eyes tightly, Wyatt ordered himself to relax and fall asleep. _Easier said than done_. Glancing at his phone again for at least the third or fourth time in the past hour, Wyatt grimaced at the little numbers reflected there. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he stared up at the ceiling, stubbornly trying to force his mind to shut off long enough for even a couple hours of shuteye. While he was certainly able to function on little to no sleep-having done so countless times in the past during active duty-Lucy needed him to be alert and at his best if he was going to keep her safe. She was his responsibility, and deserved no less than his very best effort...

What felt like mere minutes later, Wyatt was instantly awake, a habit left over from his long stint in the service, and he lay quietly for a moment, unsure exactly what had woke him. Quietly rolling over, he was taken aback to see Lucy standing in front of the dresser wearing nothing but a sleek one-piece swimsuit. _And he'd thought her sleep wear had been kind of revealing_. His breath caught and his mouth went dry at the sight of pale, shapely legs that seemed to go on forever, and while the suit was discreetly cut, it didn't take much imagination on his part to recognize that his client possessed (and had effectively been hiding) a killer little body under those modest clothes she normally favored.

Unaware of his interested scrutiny, Lucy hummed softly as she dug around her suitcase. Then, without warning, she bent at the waist facing away from him to pick up something that had fallen on the floor. _Oh dear Lord._ In a purely self defensive move, Wyatt slammed his eyes shut in an effort to preserve his sanity...but nope, the image of the way her suit's stretchy light blue fabric lovingly molded itself to every inch of her lithe form was now permanently imprinted on the inside of his eyelids. _Great._

At his gruff, "Morning," Lucy gasped in surprise and whirling around, stared at Wyatt with wide eyes before instinctively grabbing and throwing on a gauzy, long-sleeved white tunic covered in matching blue flowers.

"Wyatt!" she squeaked, "I thought you were still sleeping," blushing profusely at his leisurely perusal as the tunic slid down to cover her slender hips. _Dammit._

"I was," he agreed dryly, throwing back the blankets and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "What're you doing, Lucy? Going somewhere?" He stared at her intently, curious to hear her answer.

Running a hand nervously through her disheveled curls, Lucy perched on the end of her bed, and haltingly explained, "Uh, well, I woke up early, and you were still sleeping...so after checking my itinerary, I saw that my first appearance today isn't until 1:00, and um, I didn't want to just sit around this room all morning...so I decided to see what kind of amenities the hotel has, because I did bring a swimsuit with me and yes, there is a really nice outside pool area, but also, ha, surprise, there's an indoor pool and it occurred to me that might be more safe..." Her voice dwindled away when she ran out of breath.

Wyatt tried manfully not to chuckle at her rambling (and what he'd come to recognize as a Lucy-like) explanation, but must have failed when she sucked in a breath and glared at him. Sticking her delicate chin out, she asked in a cross voice, "Are you laughing at me?"

Wiping any hint of expression from his face, Wyatt responded gravely, "No, Ma'am." Shooting him a skeptical look, it was clear she didn't believe him. Yeah, the professor looked adorable when she was pissed off, he decided. However, that didn't change the fact that he was pretty sure Lucy hadn't planned on him waking up and catching her trying to leave the room without him. Adorable or not, that was _not_ acceptable.

He gathered his thoughts while she waited somewhat apprehensively (given the anxious expression on her face), eyes fixed firmly on her lap. "So..." Wyatt drawled, letting a tiny sliver of Texas twang slip into his voice, "Were you just letting me sleep a spell longer while you got ready before waking me up? 'Cause I sure appreciate your thoughtfulness there, Professor, but here's the thing–the guilty as sin look on your face and the fact you can't even look me in the eye is pretty much a dead giveaway that I wasn't invited to your little morning outing. And Lucy, I have to be honest...that's just rude and hurts my tender feelings..."

Fighting to keep a straight face, Wyatt bit back a grin at the fierce scowl she sent his way. "Okay, fine," she sulked, arms crossed defensively across her chest, " I just wanted a few minutes to myself to try and relax before things get insane this afternoon and evening..." Lucy's voice trailed off, and for a second, she looked so young and vulnerable, Wyatt didn't have the heart to scold her any further.

Walking over and crouching down in front of her (deliberately ignoring those invitingly bare legs), Wyatt tipped her chin up, and gazing into her miserable eyes, murmured, "I'm sorry. Look, I understand how crazy and stressful this week is for you–all the media stuff, the threats, getting grabbed yesterday–on top of having to deal with me 24/7. But unfortunately, Lucy, that in no way changes the way things have to be while you're under my protection, okay? But I am sorry."

Wyatt waited patiently while she considered his apology before nodding stiffly ( _Thank God_ ). "Good. Now since it'd be a real shame to waste that pretty swimsuit, how about you give me a couple of minutes, and we'll get in a swim before breakfast. Sound good?" And after a brief pause, when she smiled shyly in agreement, Wyatt stood and hastily reached in his duffle for his swim trunks and a clean tee shirt and headed for the bathroom.

A short while later, they dumped their phones and towels on a small table near the back of the pool lounge area, the two of them the only people present at this time of the morning. Wyatt quickly pulled his shirt over his head and toed off his sneakers, pretending not to notice Lucy's furtive glance at his bare chest. Telling himself he wasn't flattered, without a word he strode over to the deep end of the sparkling pool and dove in cleanly, swimming nearly the entire length of the pool before surfacing just in time to see Lucy struggle with her cover up when it got tangled on her hair.

Shaking the water out of his eyes, he tread water and smirked as her huff of frustration echoed around the cavernous room, quiet but for the gentle slap of water against the cool blue tiled sides. Despite enjoying the sexy little shimmy of her slender body as she twisted this way and that trying to dislodge the gauzy tunic, Wyatt took pity on her and called out, "You look like you could use some help there, Lucy," and was greatly amused when she turned her back and deliberately ignored him.

Finally able to remove the offending cover up, Lucy dropped it on the table, and taking an elastic band off her wrist, deftly bundled her unruly hair into a messy topknot before coming to the edge of the pool. Likely aware of his interested gaze, she cleared her throat and asked Wyatt how the water was. "Fine," he managed in a deep voice, his arms lazily moving through the water as he enjoyed the view. "Why don't you come on in and see for yourself," he invited. Dipping a toe in the water, Lucy shivered before taking a deep breath and executed a perfect dive into the deep end.

After she broke the surface of the water-and ignoring Wyatt-began smoothly swimming laps in a competent breaststroke, he watched for a few seconds before deciding to join her. And so back and forth they went, side by side, for close to an hour. Although he was at least five or six inches taller and probably outweighed Lucy by a good sixty pounds, the water was a great equalizer, and the two of them were nearly evenly matched. He had to admit that this had been a good idea on Lucy's part, because even as his limbs began to slow down, Wyatt felt more relaxed than he had in days. There was just something about the mindless repetition of stroking through the water, letting muscle memory take over and giving your brain a rest, that he found calming.

Evidently Lucy had reached her limits as well. Coming up out of the water beside him, she grinned, and wiping the water out of her eyes, teased, "Hey, Delta Force, you're a pretty fast swimmer, considering all those bulky muscles you carry around," and she snorted when Wyatt's eyes widened in surprise at her cheekiness. When his eyes narrowed in fake offense and he started to move through the churning water towards her, she began backing away from him, trying to escape the retribution his expression promised.

Embarrassingly, as good a swimmer as he was, it took Wyatt several minutes to pin the professor down long enough to get a hold of her. Jesus, she was fast, her sleek body slicing through the water like a damned mermaid or something. Luckily for him, the harder he tried to catch her, the more she giggled, until finally, Lucy's head popped out of the water in an effort to suck in more air, and Wyatt pounced.

She shrieked with laughter when he successfully managed to wrap his arms around her tiny waist and yanked her against his chest. Gracefully conceding her capture, Lucy draped her arms about his neck and smiled blissfully at him. Gazing at each other, holding her so closely Wyatt could feel her heart beat rapidly against his, he found himself experiencing an unfamiliar sense of contentment, something that had been missing from his life since before his wife died. He was enjoying this time with Lucy Preston, who was clearly turning out to be so much more than an assignment to Wyatt. _God, he wanted to kiss her so damn badly right now._ Wordlessly, they continued to float lazily in each other's arms for a few peaceful moments, and just when his willpower was threatening to crumble, and he felt himself looking at her lips and leaning toward her, the door to the pool area opened, and a couple of older men walked in.

Although her back was to the door, he could feel the moment Lucy was aware they had company. Putting her hands on his chest, she gently pushed herself away from him, and turned and made her way toward the steps at the shallow end of the pool. Rapidly hauling himself out of the water, Wyatt scooped up Lucy's towel and was waiting when she emerged from the pool. He carefully wrapped the oversized towel around her shoulders and putting his hand on the small of her back, escorted her to their table. Ignoring the mildly intrigued stares of the two men, he gallantly helped Lucy dry off, and picking up her tunic, dropped it over her head. While she was taking the elastic out of her hair, Wyatt hurriedly toweled himself off and slipped the tee shirt over his head before wrapping the wet towel securely around his waist.

Once they returned to the room, he thoughtfully let a now-shivering Lucy have the shower first, offering to order their breakfast from room service while she was in the bathroom. Flashing him a grateful smile, she quickly found a clean change of clothes and excused herself. Dropping into a chair at the table, Wyatt hung his head and sighed in dismay. Mere hours after he and Lucy had agreed to keep things platonic between them, and if not for the sudden appearance of strangers, he would have romped all over their vow and kissed Lucy (and possibly more) right out in public where anyone could see. What was he going to do about this growing desire for her?

He grabbed his phone and hastily ordered breakfast. Since Wyatt could still hear the shower running, he impulsively tapped the message icon, and scrolled down to Julie's name. He could use some good advice right about now.

 _Hey, Julie B., you awake and have a couple seconds to spare?_

Although it was fairly early yet, his friend must have had her phone close by because she responded almost immediately.

 _Good morning, cowboy, how's it going?_

 _Well..._

Wyatt paused, unsure how to explain his predicament.

 _Wy? You there? Wyatt, is everything ok?_

 _Yeah, I'm here, sorry...I need some advice._

 _Dammit, Wy, you scared me there for a second. Remind me to hit you the next time I see you..._

 _I'm sorry, and yeah, you get a free shot, I promise :)_

 _That's more like it...now, what's on your mind? Let me guess, she's a little taller than me, big dark eyes and black hair, and very pretty?_

 _Can't fool you for a second, Mrs. Baumgardner..._

 _Damn right, and don't you forget it. Seriously, what's wrong?_

 _Do NOT make fun of me, ok? Julie, I'm having a real problem with personal space when it comes to Lucy._

 _Meaning what? And don't skimp on the details :p_

 _Meaning, I can't seem to keep my hands off her, dammit. I've already kissed her twice in two days, and almost did again just a little while ago. Last night, after our second kiss, we talked and mutually decided to keep things platonic between us._

 _And so, I'm guessing that's not really working for you? Well, my friend, I think I know what the problem is here..._

 _I think I have an idea what you're gonna say, but I did ask for your advice._

 _Yes, yes you did. And stop frowning at your phone before I even tell you, cause I know you are._

 _Alright, Mom, I promise._

 _Wyatt Logan, you're falling in love with Lucy Preston, unless you already have :D_

Stunned, Wyatt stared at his phone. She did _not_ just go there. But then again, it _was_ Julie Baumgardner, who never, in all the years he'd known her, _ever_ pulled her punches. Too late, he realized he couldn't hear the shower and that Lucy would be coming out of the bathroom any minute. Desperate to keep his feelings hidden, he swiftly tapped out a goodbye, and setting the phone down, rubbed his hands over his face. He fervently regretted texting Julie, because now that she'd so casually put the words out there, it would be harder than ever for Wyatt to deny the truth that seemed to be staring him in the eyes. The overwhelming realization that in a matter of days, in spite of his best efforts to avoid any kind of emotional attachment to another woman, he was falling hard for Lucy Preston, and at this very moment, his confused, suddenly vulnerable heart had no idea where to go from here...

 _A/N: Oh yeah, our boy has got it bad for Lucy, alright...I need to give a big thank you to my awesome Timeless friend, penka67, for her continued help and input with this story, which seems to be getting longer by the week, lol, because apparently, I'm seriously out of control... My deepest appreciation to all of you who have embraced this fic so warmly. Your favorites and follows and kind reviews mean so much to me–thanks! :))  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Her VII

Lucy's mind went delightfully blank, reduced to a thrilling haze of sensation by Wyatt's demanding mouth moving insistently over hers. Everything else faded away, leaving her senses focused on him-nearly overwhelmed, truthfully-by the firm warmth of his lips, a decidedly masculine scent that she was learning belonged to him alone, the surprising softness of the short hair at the back of his neck her fingers were tangled in. Reduced to faint whimpers of pleasure from what was easily the hottest kiss of her life, Lucy wasn't quite sure she could remember her full given name at the moment if necessary. _Good grief, the man could kiss..._

Just when she thought her lungs would explode from a lack of oxygen, Wyatt pulled his mouth away, only to gently press his forehead against hers. Eyes still closed, heart racing madly, Lucy struggled to catch her breath, hyper aware of his soft exhalations dusting across her lips and the strong beat of his heart against hers. _At least she wasn't the only one affected by their kiss,_ she dimly realized. Then Wyatt slowly reached up and pulled her arms from around his neck, keeping his large hands encircled around her wrists, his thumbs delicately rubbing the skin where her pulse was beating like the wings of a hummingbird.

At her distressed, instinctive protest, Wyatt whispered, "Shh, Lucy, we have to stop now," and when he finally dropped her wrists, it took everything she had to remain upright, considering her legs felt like jello right about now. She blinked at him dazedly, trying to control her breathing and regain her composure. Then he cleared his throat and began, "Lucy," and she immediately ( _despondent_ _ly)_ knew what he was about to say.

Shaking her head (and the remaining cobwebs from her desire-fogged brain), Lucy boldly stepped into his personal space, so near she could feel the heat from his body. Putting her hand over his mouth, Lucy conjured up her best professor voice (under the circumstances) and scolded, "Don't you dare apologize _again_ , Wyatt Logan, for kissing me, or so help me, there will be consequences." She resolutely ignored the feel of his firm lips under her palm as they curved upwards in a smirk, even as he wisely settled for an obedient nod.

Lucy gazed uncertainly into his azure eyes for a few seconds before dropping her hand and taking a step back. After two incredible, totally unexpected kisses in as many days, she was more bewildered than ever...and yet, was she brave enough to come right out and ask Wyatt why he felt the need to keep kissing her? This was ridiculous-Lucy had confidently faced hundreds of students on an everyday basis for years, and still couldn't suppress an apprehensive shiver at the thought of mentally stepping up to the cliff and jumping off with this man...

"To be perfectly honest with you, Wyatt, I'm sort of confused right now. What's happening here between us?" she asked, practically holding her breath in anticipation of his answer. Several agonizing seconds later, to her dismay, Wyatt remained silent, either unwilling or unable to respond. _Apparently there was no reward for her courage today_. Shoulders involuntarily slumping in disappointment, Lucy turned away from him, and distractedly snagging her phone, climbed into bed, suddenly exhausted and wanting nothing more than to find solace in (hopefully) dreamless sleep after checking her messages.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Wyatt approach the bed, a hesitant expression on his face as he cleared his throat, pausing a moment before saying her name in a low, questioning tone. She stubbornly ignored him, trying to concentrate on an email from Denise, something about the premiere Saturday night. Lucy could feel Wyatt's unwavering stare like a physical caress, and cursed the sudden blush pinking her cheeks that naturally, given the way he was watching her so intently, the ex-soldier noticed. Not only noticed, but took advantage of, dammit, by sitting himself down on the side of the bed and carefully touching her leg. God, she could feel the warmth of his hand through the thick covers. Sighing inwardly, Lucy came to a decision–it was past time to put the issue to rest once and for all, _if only for her own sanity_. Abruptly, she looked up at him with the most convincing smile she could manage while absently rubbing at the spot between her eyebrows that was beginning to throb with a stress headache.

"Enough, Wyatt, alright? Please don't try to apologize because there's nothing to be sorry for. We're two mature, sensible adults who happen to have been unexpectedly thrown together into a tense, admittedly intimate at times, situation this week. I for one, am perfectly capable of keeping things friendly and platonic between us, and as a professional, I'm quite sure you are as well. If you have to," she tried to tease, "just keep telling yourself that I'll be returning home on Sunday and your assignment will be finished."

When he merely stared at her solemnly without any discernible reaction, Lucy attempted to make him understand. "What I'm trying to say, in my own clumsy way, is if it'll make you feel better, I'm perfectly good if you are. Now, if you don't mind, it's been a rather trying day, and I'm ready to turn in. Goodnight, Wyatt." Without warning, the day's events finally began to catch up with her, and Lucy's throat suddenly felt thick with unshed tears. Desperate to hang on to her last scrap of dignity, she hastily plugged her phone into the charger and set it down on the table before sliding beneath the covers and rolling away from Wyatt, eyes clenched tightly shut, horrified at the thought of losing it in front of him.

Lucy struggled to breathe in and out as slowly and evenly as possible, silently willing him to just accept what she said and give her some space ( _Was that really too much to ask? On the other hand, was it even possible when he was sleeping only a few feet away from her every night?_ she thought despairingly). At last, after several tense seconds, Lucy felt him get up from the bed. Once she heard the bathroom door close, a single tear escaped, slipping down to dampen the pillow beneath her cheek. What had she gotten herself into? Just days ago, Lucy had been so worried about balancing the commitments of a media tour with the threat to her safety, when it was becoming painfully clear to her now that the real danger was losing her heart to a man she barely knew, yet instinctively trusted with her very life.

Within minutes, Wyatt came out of the bathroom and got into bed. Privately, Lucy felt slightly vindicated when it was obvious from the faint occasional rustling of his covers for the next hour or so that like her, he was having trouble falling asleep. Thank goodness her early morning show appearances were over with for the week. She had the sinking feeling it was going to be a restless night, something not even the most skillful makeup artist could necessarily hide. Lucy's last thought before eventually drifting off was how much she was simultaneously looking forward to-yet dreading-Sunday and her return to San Francisco.

Daylight was starting to softly filter into the room when Lucy opened her eyes the next morning. She lay quietly for a moment, her still-drowsy mind almost instantly replaying the surprise kiss and her subsequent declaration from the evening before. Gently touching a fingertip to her lips, she trembled at the phantom touch of Wyatt's mouth that seemed to linger there. In spite of telling herself it was just an ordinary kiss they'd shared, in the deepest, most secret part of her heart, Lucy knew what she was feeling for this man went far beyond just physical pleasure (which, to be sure, had been very nice). It was hard to put into words exactly, but perhaps the closest she could come up with was...being with Wyatt Logan felt like _home_. Which, of course, sounded foolish-she'd only known the man less than _three_ days, for goodness' sake. Not for the first time since she'd arrived in Los Angeles, Lucy wished the two of them had met under different circumstances.

Rolling over on her side, she glanced across the room and at the sight of her security detail apparently sleeping peacefully on his stomach, she sighed. Despite her brave declaration to Wyatt that she was perfectly capable of keeping things between them friendly _and platonic_ , her hastily-made vow would be put to the test nearly right away, considering her schedule for today. Grabbing her phone off the charger beside the bed, Lucy noted the time and scrolling through her itinerary, sighed in dismay. _Wonderful_. Her first commitment was a four-hour book signing that, unfortunately, didn't start until after lunchtime, followed this evening by an appearance on one of the late-night talk shows.

 _Ugh_. That meant there was a whole morning to get through, cooped up in this (while admittedly spacious) hotel room, with the guy she had decided to keep at arm's length the rest of their time together when really, Lucy wanted nothing more than to throw Wyatt on the bed and have her naughty way with him. _Lucy Preston, you need to seriously settle down,_ she scolded herself. But it was no use–she just had all this restless _energy_ to burn off, and since the method that strongly came to mind at the moment was out of the question, she needed to figure out some kind of substitute.

Impulsively, Lucy looked up the Four Seasons' web site on her phone, and searched the numerous amenities offered by the hotel. While not really interested in the state-of-the-art fitness center (although she imagined a guy as physically fit as Wyatt would be), Lucy was delighted to see that in addition to a beautiful outside pool area, there was also an indoor pool. That sounded perfect, she reasoned, and definitely private enough to be safe, especially if she went for a swim by herself. Guiltily, Lucy looked over at a still-sleeping Wyatt. Biting her lip in indecision, she weighed her options...

 _Wait until Wyatt woke up and persuade him to let her swim by herself-_ she discarded that notion almost immediately. No way would "Mr. Protective" agree to that.

 _Wait until Wyatt woke up and persuade him to at least accompany her to the indoor pool-_ Lucy shivered at the thought of seeing Wyatt in nothing but a pair of swim trunks. Having been held against that solid, muscular chest several times now, she was pretty sure he would look mouth-watering without a shirt. She shook her head. Nope, that was an even worse idea than hanging around this room with him fully clothed all morning.

Then a daring (translated: _really bad_ ) idea popped into her head. _I could change into my swimsuit and go by myself while Wyatt got some extra sleep, and probably be back here before he even woke up._ The more she considered it, the harder Lucy worked to convince herself it was a reasonable choice. After all, it would certainly be a thoughtful gesture on her part, she concluded-willfully ignoring the appalled little voice in the back of her head trying to warn her that Wyatt would be furious with her for pulling such a stunt.

Slipping from the bed, Lucy tiptoed over to the dresser and tugged her swimsuit, a pale blue one piece, out of the suitcase. With one last furtive look at the bed in the corner, she crept into the bathroom, holding her breath as the door closed behind her with a soft snick. Zipping through an abbreviated version of her morning routine, Lucy shed her sleep wear and pulled on the swimsuit as quickly as possible. Gazing at herself in the lighted mirrors above the sinks, she turned from side to side, admiring the suit's attractive, yet modest cut, helpless to keep from wondering if Wyatt would like it. _Stop that right now,_ she muttered to her reflection before turning out the light and opening the door a crack.

Holding her breath while listening intently for the slightest noise that would indicate whether or not her roommate was awake, Lucy was relieved at the hushed stillness of the room, broken only by the deep, steady sound of Wyatt's breathing. Peeking around the corner, she noticed he'd rolled over and was lying on his back now, unmoving but for the even rise and fall of his broad chest. She crept a couple steps closer and indulging herself, stole a moment to observe Wyatt as he slept. The ex-soldier was unlike any other man she'd ever known–smart, strong, kind, and if she were being entirely truthful (not to mention embarrassingly shallow), those blue eyes and dimples alone made her heart beat slightly faster. Relaxed and unguarded in slumber, to Lucy's eye, he looked younger, maybe even a little vulnerable. Thick dark brown hair flopped carelessly across his forehead, and her fingers itched to smooth it back. It really was a shame they were from such different worlds, and unfortunately, that meant more than just the physical distance between San Francisco and San Diego, she mused regretfully.

Just then, her bare skin began to prickle with goose bumps in the cool chill of the room's air conditioning. She gave Wyatt one last pensive glance before turning back to look for something to cover up with. In her haste to find the gauzy long-sleeved tunic that matched her suit, Lucy accidentally dropped a pair of lacy panties on the floor. " _Oops–probably shouldn't leave something like that where a certain guy could find them,"_ she thought rather mischievously, bending at the waist to pick up the wispy underwear.

Just as Lucy began to straighten up, from across the room she heard, "Morning," in a pleasingly low voice, and froze, eyes widening in shock for a panicked second before whirling around to see a deliciously rumpled ( _sexy_ ) Wyatt resting on one elbow, sleepy blue eyes unabashedly admiring her appearance. Unable to take her eyes off him, she reached blindly into the suitcase, and thankfully, feeling the tunic under her questing fingers, snatched it up.

"Wyatt! I thought you were still sleeping," Lucy stammered breathlessly, even as she hastily threw the tunic over her head, the heat of his clearly interested gaze warming her traitorous body far more efficiently than a simple piece of clothing.

"I was," he responded mildly, throwing back the blankets and swinging his long legs over the side. "What're you doing, Lucy? Going somewhere?" She mentally flinched at the hint of steel beneath the deceptively casual tone of his voice. _Busted_ , her guilty conscience taunted _._ Wholly resigned to the lecture she felt certain was coming (however, to be fair to Wyatt, it was one she so richly deserved because, really, what _had_ she been thinking?), Lucy sighed and sat down on the end of the bed, her mind racing furiously–torn between how she could possibly explain her suspect thought process, and why even bother, judging by his grave expression. _Hey, never let it be said that Lucy Preston was a chicken_ , a voice that sounded suspiciously like her sister's piped up. "Shut up, Amy," she mumbled under her breath, swallowing thickly before giving it her best shot.

"Uh, well, I woke up early, and you were still sleeping...so after checking my itinerary, I saw that my first appearance today isn't until 1:00, and um, I didn't want to just sit around this room all morning, so I decided to see what kind of amenities the hotel has, because I did bring a swimsuit with me and yes, there is a really nice outside pool area, but also, ha, surprise, there's an indoor pool and it occurred to me that might be more safe..." Lucy dutifully responded, her halting voice trailed away in embarrassment, until she risked a peek at Wyatt's face. _Wait a minute–he didn't look angry with her at all...in fact, he seemed to be trying not to smile–did he think this was funny? The hell?_

She inhaled sharply, and frowning fiercely at him in displeasure, demanded, "Are you laughing at me?"

Every trace of amusement immediately fell from his face before Wyatt answered respectfully, "No, Ma'am." Barely able to keep from rolling her eyes in disbelief at his reply, Lucy rather grudgingly kept her gaze on her lap, ready to take her lumps, hoping he'd make it quick because her legs were getting cold.

Wyatt paused as if to gather his thoughts (while Lucy struggled to sit perfectly still) before drawling, "So...were you just letting me sleep a spell longer while you got ready before waking me up? 'Cause I sure appreciate your thoughtfulness there, Professor, but here's the thing–the guilty-as-sin look on your face and the fact you can't even look me in the eye is pretty much a dead giveaway that I wasn't invited to your little morning outing...and Lucy, I have to be honest, that's just rude and hurts my sensitive feelings..."

At that load of bull, Lucy crossed her arms defensively, unable to hold back a rather inelegant snort of derision before sputtering, "Okay, fine...I just wanted a few minutes to myself to try and relax before things get insane this afternoon and evening..." Twisting her hands anxiously, her voice trailed away at the realization she probably sounded like an idiot. _Jeez, Lucy, get your act together 'cause you're not even making sense right now._ There were plenty of things to keep her occupied until it was time to leave for the book signing–she should probably get changed, maybe return some emails after breakfast, straighten up her suitcase...

She was startled when, without warning, Wyatt crouched in front of her and gently tipping her chin up, murmured, "I'm sorry. Look, I understand how crazy and stressful this week is for you, all the media stuff, the threats, getting grabbed yesterday–on top of having to deal with me 24/7," and gazing into his earnest blue eyes, Lucy had no doubt he meant it. "But unfortunately, Lucy, that in no way changes the way things have to be while you're under my protection, okay? But, I am sorry." She considered his unexpected apology while he waited patiently before nodding her acceptance.

Flashing her a pleased smile, Wyatt offered, "Good. Now since it'd be a real shame to waste that pretty swimsuit, how about you give me a couple minutes and we'll get in a swim before breakfast. Sound good?" Lucy was so surprised, all she could do was smile gratefully in agreement and stare while he found a pair of swim trunks and a tee shirt in his bag and retreated into the bathroom to change. She had no idea what made Wyatt change his mind, but she appreciated that he seemed to understand her feelings and was trying to help.

Lucy was secretly relieved to see the indoor pool area was completely deserted when she and Wyatt got downstairs. Gravitating towards the back of the lounge, they selected a small table and set down their phones and fluffy towels. Even as he was toeing off his shoes, Wyatt was rapidly pulling his tee shirt over his head, and Lucy's mouth went dry at her first glimpse of his bare chest. _Oh, my...he looked even better than she imagined...so very nicely muscled._ She involuntarily shuddered, and as discreetly as possible, watched as Wyatt strolled to the deep end of the pool, and executing a very respectable dive into the sparkling water, swam nearly the entire length of the pool before surfacing.

Suddenly eager to join him, Lucy started to pull the tunic over her head, but naturally, the stupid thing got stuck on her hair, and she instinctively began to struggle. _This is not happening,_ she despaired, twisting her slender body this way and that in a futile attempt to free herself. She jumped slightly when Wyatt's deep voice echoed around the cavernous room. "You look like you could use some help there, Lucy," he teased, easily treading water. Huffing her frustration, Lucy deliberately turned her back on him and with as much dignity as she could summon, finally managed to get the offending garment over her head, pretending not to hear his amused snicker.

Dropping the tunic on the table, she hastily secured her (by now) thoroughly messed-up hair into a knot on the top of her head before turning around to face Wyatt, floating effortlessly and watching her with an indecipherable expression on his face. Clearing her throat, a blushing Lucy asked as casually as possible how the water was. "Fine–why don't you come on in and see for yourself," he invited in a husky voice. Intentionally turning away from his amused blue gaze, Lucy dipped a hesitant toe in the water and shivered before inhaling deeply and diving cleanly into the deep end.

Once she swam to the surface, Lucy ignored her companion and began methodically lapping the pool in a competent breaststroke, unconsciously relaxing as muscle memory took over. After she had completed the first lap and flipped over to start the next one, Lucy noticed a dark shadow gliding into place beside her, easily keeping up with the brisk pace she set, and smiled inwardly. Back and forth they went, side by side, for nearly an hour, and despite Lucy being physically smaller, somehow, in the water, she and Wyatt were quite evenly matched. Surprisingly, he broke away from her and surfaced first, leisurely swirling his arms through the water as he waited for her to finish. Popping up beside him, she wiped the water from her eyes, and without thinking twice, impulsively teased, "Hey, Delta Force, you're a pretty fast swimmer, considering all those bulky muscles you carry around," and snorted in amusement when his eyes widened at her daring. Wyatt's crystal blue eyes narrowed in fake offense ( _uh oh_ ), and belatedly, Lucy remembered how much bigger and stronger he was and began backing away when he started to move towards her with a determined look on his face.

Swimming as fast as she could, she tried her best, and for a few minutes, was able to successfully evade his grasping hands, but luckily for Wyatt, every time he actually got close enough to touch her, Lucy would pop out of the water, giggling helplessly, snatch a quick breath, and slip away. Finally, she ran out of air and surfaced, panting heavily, and he pounced, wrapping muscular arms around Lucy's waist and hauling her against him. Pleasantly worn out and shrieking with laughter, she gracefully yielded, draping her arms around Wyatt's neck and beaming at him,

" _Wyatt Logan, I could stay here with you the rest of my life,"_ Lucy thought wistfully as they leisurely floated in each other's arms. All the recent stress and upheaval in her life faded away as Wyatt held her securely, so closely she could feel every rise and fall of his chest against her heart. All too soon, though, the spell was broken when the door to the pool area opened abruptly, and behind her, Lucy heard the unwelcome sound of male voices.

Abruptly self-conscious at the fairly intimate way she and Wyatt were entwined in the water, Lucy reluctantly pulled her arms from around his neck and with a rueful smile, gently pushed herself away and turned toward the wide steps at the shallow end of the pool. By the time she made it up the steps, a gallant Wyatt was waiting to envelop her dripping body in one of their oversized towels before guiding her to their table. She stood quietly as he quickly helped her dry off before dropping the tunic over her head. Aware of the vaguely interested stares from the newcomers, Lucy merely smiled her thanks, and busied herself with taking the elastic from her hair and rubbing it dry, all the while pretending not to watch Wyatt briskly toweling himself off before wrapping the wet towel around his trim waist.

They stood close together in the otherwise empty elevator without speaking. When their fingers casually brushed against each other's, Lucy closed her eyes briefly, stunned at the sudden rush of emotion flooding through her. After their invigorating swim, she felt relaxed, content even, but still found herself fighting a nearly overwhelming urge to just grab Wyatt's hand ( _like they were a real couple_ ) and never let go. By the time they reached the room, a chilled Lucy was starting to shiver, and she accepted gratefully when Wyatt smiled and suggested she take the bathroom first, even thoughtfully offering to order breakfast while Lucy showered.

When he turned away from her, phone in hand, she stood for a fleeting moment and gazed at his broad back, completely unaware of the yearning expression on her face. Lucy had been with other men before (though not many) and dated Noah for some time, yet never had she experienced anything like this before. For God's sake, it was absurd the way her breathing sped up at his touch...crazy that she felt both flushed and shivery at the same time when she was with him...and frankly, it was getting just plain tiresome to keep reminding herself that she and Wyatt had only known each other a handful of days.

Without warning, a sense of vulnerability washed over her, leaving doubt and uncertainty in its wake. Concerned he would turn around and catch her gawking at him like a lovesick teen, Lucy hurriedly pulled a couple things out of the suitcase and fled into the bathroom. Absently setting her things on the counter, she peered anxiously in the lighted mirror, her heart and common sense fiercely at war with each other. After a few indecisive seconds, her common sense won out. Straightening her shoulders, she swallowed hard and sternly told the Lucy in the mirror, " _You are_ _not_ _falling in love with Wyatt Logan, a man you barely know,"_ obstinately ignoring the growing ache in her heart that begged to differ...

 _A/N: Young love...Don't you just want to smack and hug these two crazy kids at the same time, lol? I'm really enjoying writing this version of Lucy and Wyatt, and want to thank all of you, especially the guest reviewers (like my Timeless friend Shelly) that I'm unable to reply to personally, for continuing to support this story. I love being a part of this wonderful fandom :)) #SaveTimeless_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N #1: Just a quick, grateful 'thank you' to my Timeless friend, penka67, for her generous input with this chapter–she has really good ideas!_

Him VIII

Once the bathroom door closed behind Lucy and he heard the shower running, Wyatt quickly exchanged his wet swim trunks for a pair of flannel sleep pants and sat at the table with his phone and laptop. Mindful of his promise to the San Francisco PD, he placed a brief call to the detective in charge of Lucy's case to update him on the sudden appearance yesterday of–and his suspicions about-her ex-student.

He was a little disappointed, but not surprised that the SFPD had no new information for him, although the detective expressed his appreciation for the update. After thanking him and hanging up, Wyatt began a cursory search online for Marcus Williams, but as anticipated, with scarcely any details to go on, it didn't take long and was pretty much a dead end. A little digging on his own revealed that as far as he could tell, the guy had never been arrested, possessed a valid California drivers license, and had never owned his own home.

Well aware he should have contacted the police before going to bed last night, Wyatt mentally scolded himself for getting distracted by his ever growing attraction to Lucy-which to his dismay, seemed to include kissing her practically _every_ time she was within reach. _"Jesus, Logan, you really need to keep your hands (and kisses) to yourself,"_ he thought guiltily. The pretty professor from San Francisco was turning his world upside down, and Wyatt was at a loss at just what he should do to remedy that–and naturally, it didn't help that Julie B.'s text message from this morning kept circling around his brain no matter how hard he tried not to think about it-" _Wyatt Logan, you're falling in love with Lucy Preston, unless you already have..."_

Sighing deeply, he looked up just in time to hear the bathroom door open and hastily shut the laptop, unwilling to upset Lucy unnecessarily. Wyatt couldn't help the warm smile of approval spreading across his face when he caught sight of Lucy's charming appearance in her outfit for this afternoon's book signing–a sleeveless pale yellow dress with some kind of fancy flowered scarf tied around her neck. Even in the short time he'd known her, Wyatt had definitely noticed she seemed to take a lot of care with the clothes she wore, and he liked the way she dressed–liked it a lot. Yeah, Lucy Preston was one classy female, and unlike any other woman he'd ever encountered. " _Probably too classy for an ex-soldier from a little dirt town in West Texas..."_ he mused somewhat wistfully.

The entire time they were eating, Wyatt paid close (but discreet) attention to his companion, and was relieved to see that as far he could tell, she _seemed_ to be acting normally, albeit perhaps a bit subdued. After discussing her itinerary for the day, they had chatted casually about a number of different topics, none of which came within a country mile of either one's personal feelings or desires ( _thank God_ ). In spite of her no-nonsense declaration last night, after what almost happened just hours ago, Wyatt had been slightly concerned about how the atmosphere between them would be going forward, considering he and Lucy would be forced to practically live together 24/7 for the next four days.

Listening to Lucy while they finished breakfast, his thoughts drifted to their time in the pool this morning. In hindsight, it'd probably not been the wisest decision for the two of them to hang out together wearing nothing more than swim wear only hours after they'd agreed to keep things platonic the rest of the week. Seriously, it felt like every time he closed his eyes, no matter how he concentrated, all Wyatt could see in his mind's eye was the way Lucy's modest suit had looked plastered to her delectable body ( _especially when that body had been plastered against his_ ). And that didn't even take into account the near kiss that had been interrupted by the two strangers. Wyatt shook his head absently–it was starting to worry him that when it came to Lucy Preston, his usually solid willpower was eroding a little more every day.

Deciding to take a quick break from his latest leisurely circuit around the large, open area located in a back corner of the Barnes & Noble where Lucy was about halfway through today's four-hour book signing, just as Wyatt started to glance down at his phone, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a tall figure lurking near the front of the store who, oddly enough, looked vaguely familiar. Something about the man's build and posture nagged at Wyatt's memory. Suddenly uneasy, he frowned and abruptly shoved the phone in his jacket pocket and as unobtrusively as possible, made his way to the back of the room.

Quietly coming up behind Lucy, he leaned in and whispered against her flushed cheek, "I know it's nearly time for your next break, but I want you to stay right where you are until I come back–understood?" Wyatt smiled reassuringly when she glanced at him, eyes widening in concern, and was greatly relieved when Lucy didn't argue, merely nodded before turning her attention back to the next person waiting patiently with a bright smile.

Although Wyatt moved as stealthily as he could around the perimeter of the room, something must have spooked his intended target, who turned and slipped through the crowd just as Wyatt got near the large double doors-but not before he noticed it looked like the man was wearing a black hoodie. _Shit._ His spidey senses were going through the roof right now, but no way could he take off in pursuit and leave Lucy unprotected–her safety was his top priority.

Standing just outside the doors, he gazed back at the table where she was sitting, and couldn't help but observe that even from this many feet away, despite presenting a seemingly calm facade, Lucy's face had paled and her normally infectious smile appeared rather strained. With one last futile glance in either direction, Wyatt shook his head in resignation before returning to Lucy's side. He directed a meaningful look at the bookstore employee also sitting at the table, who immediately stood and informed the people in line that Dr. Preston would be taking a short break. It didn't escape Wyatt's notice that a somewhat worried-looking Lucy was out of her chair almost instantly and turning away from the crowd. Putting a steadying hand under her elbow, he escorted her toward a door in the back of the store marked, " _Private - Employees Only_."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Lucy whirled around and demanded, "Tell me," and while her voice shook slightly, her dark brown gaze on his face never wavered. " _Lucy Preston was nobody's victim"_ an admiring Wyatt discovered. Once they were seated at a small table in the thankfully deserted employee break area, she bit back a gasp of dismay as he filled her in on what he'd seen. By the time he finished, Lucy was trembling, eyes fixed squarely on her tightly-clenched hands resting on the table. Her face was devoid of color, and she was biting her lower lip apprehensively.

Wyatt stood abruptly, and crouching down beside her, carefully touched her arm and whispered, "Hey, I promise that I will keep you safe..." When she continued to gaze at her hands, he gently tilted her chin towards him and looking into her eyes, repeated, "I _will_ keep you safe, Professor, you have my word, okay?" A long moment passed as Lucy anxiously searched his face before the fear and worry in her eyes began to fade, and she offered him a wobbly smile. _"That's my brave girl_ ," Wyatt thought, returning her smile and squeezing her arm comfortingly before removing his hand.

"Are you alright to finish the signing? If you'd rather not, say the word, and I'll take care of it," and he could tell she was seriously tempted. It was no surprise however, when Lucy eventually shook her head. He imagined that not many woman were as graceful under pressure as Lucy Preston. "Well, do you need something to drink or to use the restroom before you go back out front?" he asked politely, and once again, wasn't surprised when Lucy responded" _no, thank you,"_ and stood.

Squaring her narrow shoulders, she walked away from him, only to pause at the door and looking back at Wyatt, thanked him for taking such good care of her. Although doubtful he was deserving of her gratitude, he only inclined his head in acknowledgment and solemnly responded, "My pleasure, Ma'am," absurdly satisfied when Lucy blushed and rolled her eyes somewhat dramatically before opening the door and returning to the good-sized group of fans still awaiting her.

After following Lucy back to her table and making sure she was settled, he rapidly scanned the crowd for anyone or anything out of the ordinary. Once Wyatt was satisfied everything looked normal, he went in search of the manager to let him know about the sighting before parking himself in a chair to the left of Lucy and taking a minute to update Bam on the newest development.

 _Hey, Bam, you got a sec?_

 _I'm here, Wy, what's up?_

 _Lucy's in the middle of a book signing, and I think I might have just scared off the creep who tried to snatch her yesterday..._

 _Shit..this guy is persistent-you get a good look at him?_

 _No, dammit. I caught a glimpse of someone tall, wearing a black hoodie, out of the corner of my eye, and by the time I got around the perimeter of the store towards the front doors, he was gone._

 _That's tough luck. Gotta say, I'm a little surprised to hear that, cause it's not your usual style, letting a guy like that get away...ok, now listen, don't get pissed at me for putting this out there, but is it possible that maybe you're just a little distracted right now?_

Wyatt scowled at his phone in disbelief, getting more annoyed by the minute at what he was pretty sure his best friend and business partner was suggesting. _What the holy hell?_ _He did not just go there._ Had Julie said something to her husband about their conversation this morning? _Just freakin' great._ As if he weren't struggling enough with the emotional stress from this assignment already, now Bam had to offer his unasked for (and not helpful at all) two cents.

 _Wy? Hey, you still there? C'mon, man, stop trying to glare a hole in your phone and answer me..._

 _Screw you, Baumgardner...after all these years, I think you know me better than that..._

 _Actually, I do, which is why I asked in the first place. Don't take this the wrong way, Brother, but somehow, the hot little professor has gotten under your skin, hell, even a clueless guy like me can see it, and I just don't want the assignment compromised._

He inhaled sharply. _Well, that stung_. And he thought Julie B. never pulled any punches. Coming from Bam, a guy who'd had his back for over fifteen years, that kind of remark _was_ rather harsh, but actually carried a little more weight with Wyatt. Swallowing thickly, he realized, to his chagrin, not only was his best friend right, but considering Lucy's personal safety was on the line here, Wyatt needed to rein in his temper, like yesterday.

He stilled at the hesitant touch of Lucy's small hand on his thigh. Reluctantly looking up from his phone, he smiled tentatively and nodded when she leaned in and murmured, "You okay?" He could tell by the way her elegant brows drew together that she wasn't altogether convinced by his somewhat weak reply, but now was neither the time or place. Fortunately, Lucy's attention was quickly drawn back to the next person in line, and Wyatt could concentrate on finishing this increasingly uncomfortable conversation with Bam.

 _Ok, because we are friends and business partners, I'm gonna ignore your insulting comment..._

 _Oh, good God, relax, will ya? You know I'm right, or you wouldn't have gotten so mad. Now, take a deep breath and get your head in the game. What do you need from me?_

He stared blindly at the small screen in his hand for a long moment, debating his answer when a soft chime alerted him to a new text message...from Julie. _"Jesus, were they tag-teaming him now?"_ he wondered, with an irritated sigh.

 _Wyatt Logan–quit being a stubborn ass and put on your big boy pants :/ Dave is sitting beside me frowning at his phone and I bet you are too. My husband won't share what the two of you are talking about, but he looks worried...and when he's worried, I am too. So I will tell you what I just told him...FIX THIS RIGHT NOW...and yeah, duh, of course I still love you, Wy :)_

And just like that, his anger melted away. Per usual, Julie B. was 110 percent right–as his business partner alone, Bam had every right to question an employee's ability to keep a clear head and stay focused on the assignment, even if Wyatt was co-owner of their business, he concluded ruefully. It would serve none of them well if Wyatt's increasing emotional and physical entanglement with their client compromised her safety in any way, not to mention the damage that would inflict on their fledgling company. He hastily tapped out a response.

 _Now, don't get a big head about this, but you're right. My focus isn't 100% where it should be, and I'm sorry. I know there's an awful lot riding on this job besides protecting Lucy, and past time to get down to business. Are we good, Bam?_

Dimly aware of Lucy's pleasant voice beside him as she chatted enthusiastically with a fan, Wyatt regarded his phone rather apprehensively until his friend replied:

 _Aw, hell, course we are–and in spite of your rep in our DF unit, I know you're more than just a pretty face, Ken..._

Wyatt couldn't help grinning at his phone like an idiot while responding to Bam with a list of requests for any information on Marcus Williams that his friends could pull together. Putting his phone in his pocket, he glanced around, grateful the line in front of Lucy had dwindled down to just a handful of people. Leaning in close, he murmured behind her ear, "I'm gonna make a few more circles around the room while you finish up, okay?" and secretly enjoyed the sweet smile Lucy gave him.

Both were quiet on the ride back to the hotel. With a couple hours yet until their driver would return to take them to the studio for this evening's appearance, they decided to stop in the Windows Lounge and have a late lunch. A good decision, he thought, as Lucy began to relax over their meal, and hopefully this was a chance for her to recharge her batteries, so to speak, before the stress of appearing on live television in front of who knew how many people watching. Wyatt was starting to get the idea that fame wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Are you nervous at all? Because Jimmy Kimmel is a pretty popular show, right?" he asked curiously, and waited patiently while Lucy wiped her mouth and laid the linen napkin beside her plate before answering.

"Yes and no," she shrugged, "I don't mean to sound mysterious, but for me personally, stuff like this has so far turned out to be a mixed bag. To be honest, it really is intimidating to think about the millions of people who will not only be watching the show live, but later on, too, like online and there's always clips on YouTube. So, yeah, that part does freak me out a little, although I tell myself it's no different than lecturing an auditorium filled with hundreds of students, if that makes sense? However, even more importantly, as my agent and publicist remind me on a regular basis, each person who might see me on television or in person is a potential customer who will hopefully purchase my book, which is what this whole circus is about..." her voice trailed off, and Wyatt thought perhaps it was time for them to get back up to the room so Lucy could change her clothes.

A short while later, Wyatt was putting on a fresh shirt when she emerged from the bathroom. His hands stilled on the shirt buttons as he took in this evening's outfit, a rather short, dark blue crushed velvet dress with long sleeves worn with a pair of black heels. Enjoying the way the dress emphasized her long, bare legs, Wyatt started to tell Lucy how pretty she looked when she turned away from him to look in her suitcase–and his breath caught at the sight of the back of her dress. Because, damn, there _wasn't_ any back to the dress at all–just a whole lot of _bare_ Lucy _,_ all the way down to her tiny waist. And with her hair piled on top of her head in a mass of riotous curls, the delicate curve of her elegant neck was bare (and vulnerable), too. _Was it warm in here?_

Unable to tear his eyes away from all that creamy pale skin, he stammered, "Um, wow, you look really nice," trying like hell to slow his rapidly beating heart, but to no avail. Wyatt was man enough to know when he was beat. Lucy looked stunning, even more so when she blushed prettily at his clumsy compliment.

"Thank you...I'm going to finish my makeup out here so you can have the bathroom now," she graciously offered, taking a seat at the table and ignoring Wyatt, who was suddenly having trouble making his feet move.

 _God, Logan, get a grip–it's just a dress._ He was acting like a teen seeing his prom date dressed up for the first time. Shaking his head mentally, he forced himself to finish getting ready, and was just shrugging into his shoulder holster when Lucy draped some kind of large, silky-looking fringed wrap around her shoulders for the trip to the studio. Wyatt found he was truly torn because while part of him was sorry to see her all covered up, a bigger (and to his dismay, rather possessive) part of him was very glad she was.

During their ride through early evening traffic to the taping, he was touched to see that in spite of her glamorous appearance, Lucy was twisting her hands anxiously-and unknowingly betraying her nerves (at least to him). Wyatt reached over and took one of her hands in his and whispered, "Hey, don't be nervous. You look amazing, and I know you got this, Lucy Preston, alright?" He was pleased when she took a deep breath and nodded, making a conscious effort to calm herself.

All too soon, they arrived, and Wyatt was offering Lucy his hand and helping her out of the back seat of the SUV, keeping a firm hand on the small of her back as he ushered her up the walkway. There was a good-sized throng gathered out front, although much better contained than expected, he was relieved to see. When a couple flash bulbs went off in his peripheral vision, Wyatt immediately tensed, and felt his face redden when Lucy leaned close and teased in a husky murmur, "Just some paparazzi, Mr. Logan, hoping I'm someone special. No need to worry."

" _That's your opinion, Lucy Preston,"_ Wyatt thought privately as Lucy smiled and waved at the boisterous crowd–it had only taken a couple days for him to realize she was someone special. Minutes later, they were being shown into the green room, and once Lucy took a seat and got comfortable, Wyatt excused himself to check in with studio security. After he explained Lucy's situation, the head of security, an ex-Army vet himself, assured Wyatt everyone in the studio had gone through a security checkpoint, including metal detectors, and that it would be no problem for him to take a look at the studio audience before the taping began. Grateful for the courtesy, he shook the man's hand, satisfied that Lucy would be as safe as possible while they were here.

Coming around the corner and stopping just outside the green room, Wyatt found himself smiling at the now familiar sound of Lucy laughing, idly wondering what she found so amusing. His smile instantly evaporated when he stepped through the open door and saw it was a _who,_ not a _what_ , that was apparently so funny. Wyatt himself was rather unamused at the sight of a tall, brown-haired, muscular man with his back to the door perched on the side of the sofa Lucy was sitting on, especially when she was gazing up at him with a rapt expression on her face. _The hell?_ He'd left her alone for all of ten, maybe fifteen, minutes, tops. Who was this guy and why was he sitting so close to Lucy ( _and making her laugh like that, dammit_ )?

"Lucy? Everything okay?" he asked brusquely, cringing at his unintentionally chilly tone of voice. _Nope, that didn't sound suspicious at all_. He felt much better when Lucy immediately glanced away from the stranger and beamed cheerfully at him.

"Wyatt! There you are! Everything is fine, well, better than fine, because look who else is on the show tonight," and then he was stunned when the man Lucy was talking and laughing with turned and standing with a friendly smile on his handsome face, offered his hand to Wyatt. _Well, good God, it was Chris Pratt_. Wyatt didn't go to the movies often, preferring to spend his free time in other activities, but he was well aware of who the actor was.

Pasting a polite smile on his face, Wyatt shook the guy's hand, and introduced himself, hoping he hadn't looked like a possessive asshole just now. He was relieved at first when Lucy stood also and began to explain what she and the actor had been discussing, at least until she moved even closer to the guy and started patting his arm in her obvious excitement, much to the other man's amusement.

"Wyatt, guess what? Chris has not only read Diary of a Reluctant Time Traveler, but is interested in maybe turning my novel into a movie–one that he wants to star in! And he wants me to help write the screenplay! Isn't that exciting?" Lucy was practically glowing, and Wyatt could scarcely take his eyes off her. At his less-than-enthusiastic reaction, however, she frowned and stepping closer to him, asked, "Wyatt? Did you hear what I just said?"

Embarrassed he had zoned out at the startling realization that apparently Lucy and the older man were already on a first-name basis and therefore barely heard her thrilling news, Wyatt blushed hotly. Just then, a production assistant came into the room to escort the star to the set. After giving Lucy one of his business cards and telling her he'd be in touch, the actor paused beside Wyatt and murmured, "No worries, friend, every other word out of your girl's mouth was 'Wyatt this' and 'Wyatt that.' Speaking a little louder, he grinned and said, "It was nice to meet you." And with a flirty wink in Lucy's direction, he followed the PA out of the room.

His eyes focused on the open door, Wyatt paid scant attention to Lucy's puzzled stare, too stunned by what had just happened. On the one hand, he was horrified to have betrayed his feelings in front of a complete-yet, ironically enough, famous-stranger...on the other, though, Lucy had just spent quite a bit of her brief time with a good-looking, friendly, _single_ actor talking about _him_ , the guy who'd been hired to protect her. And that just about blew his mind. He honestly couldn't remember being this confused about a woman- _ever-_ because without even trying, Lucy Preston was wrapping him tightly around her dainty little finger...

 _A/N #2: Okay, full disclosure here, when I was trying to decide on which famous actor Wyatt might be jealous of, I just had to go with Chris Pratt. He's one of my favorite actors, and I'm a huge (nerd) fan of the Guardians of the Galaxy and Jurassic World movies. This was another eventful day for our favorite couple, and naturally, since they decided to keep things platonic, those pesky feelings for each other just keep getting stronger and stronger, lol... My sincere thanks to everyone who's still reading (and hopefully enjoying) this ever-growing story. Your favorites, follows, and encouraging reviews mean so much to me :))_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N #1: Just a super quick wish to penka67 for a speedy recovery...take care of yourself, my friend :)_

Her VIII

Lucy's hands trembled slightly as she tied the bright flowered scarf around her neck, barely noticing how nicely it matched the sleeveless buttercup yellow sheath she'd chosen for this afternoon's book signing. She made a mental note to text Amy sometime today and thank her for helping with her media tour wardrobe. Her sister might be younger than Lucy, but had surprisingly excellent taste. Personally, she tended to shy away from clothes that were a little too trendy, preferring more classic designs, and gazing at her reflection, Lucy was pleased with the calm, serene appearance she projected. _Rather ironic really, considering the way her emotions were all over the place..._

Practically every time she closed her eyes, Lucy's traitorous senses were more than eager to relive every moment from earlier this morning in the pool...Wyatt's nearly bare muscular body easily keeping pace with hers while they were swimming laps...how vividly blue his eyes looked up close while he held her securely in his strong arms in the water those few blissful, intimate moments...the gentle, considerate way he looked after her when she got out of the pool... _Enough, Lucy_ , she scolded, in an increasingly futile effort to refocus her attention. She had a long day ahead of her, and needed to get her head in the game and stop mooning over Wyatt Logan. After all, she reasoned, in four days' time, Lucy would return to San Francisco and probably never see the man ever again. She sucked in a harsh breath at the way her stubborn heart twinged sharply at the thought...

And naturally, Lucy's best intentions to stay focused went right out the window once faced with the clearly admiring glint in Wyatt's dark blue eyes when she walked out of the bathroom. She trembled, and felt her cheeks warm at the almost physical caress of his not quite discreet perusal. Turning to put some things in her suitcase, Lucy wondered breathlessly if Wyatt Logan could make her feel like this with only a glance, would she just spontaneously combust if things between them ever went physically further than a few kisses?

Luckily, just then, Lucy was granted a reprieve from her tortuous musings by a knock at the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him cross the room and glance cautiously through the peephole before unlocking the door to admit Room Service with their breakfast. While Wyatt directed the young woman to deposit their meal on the table, Lucy absently signed the charge ticket and handed it over before taking her seat. Tucking into the delicious food, she tried not to notice the comforting warmth of Wyatt's leg against hers under the table, making a concerted effort to keep the conversation light. They briefly discussed her itinerary for the day before easing into a casual conversation between them that had absolutely nothing to do with anything remotely resembling anyone's feelings or desires.

By the time their driver dropped them off at the Barnes & Noble, Lucy had managed to corral her wayward thoughts in order to concentrate on the task on hand, pleasantly surprised to see there were already quite a few people waiting in line to meet her. The media tour so far had been stressful, yes, but still personally satisfying at times, aside from the troubling knowledge that someone wished her harm for an as-yet unknown reason. And if Lucy were being starkly honest with herself, she could secretly admit that at least one positive (albeit temporary) thing had come out of her situation–it had brought Wyatt Logan into her life...

Checking her phone during the first break, Lucy saw that she'd received a text from Rufus, and couldn't help grinning at the message:

 _Hey, how's it going today, best-selling novelist Lucy Preston? Just checking in with my little superstar..._

While she appreciated his confidence in her, Lucy couldn't help rolling her eyes. Rufus Carlin tended to be one of those larger-than-life people who exuded charm and confidence and made rather grandiose statements at times, but she always knew he had her best interests at heart.

 _Just fine, Mr. Carlin...meeting lots of fans and more importantly, selling lots of books :)_

 _Well, that is all very good news, but not exactly what I'm talking about...first of all, is your hot bodyguard taking good care of you? You can tell me if he's not, 'cause even if I seem like I'm all about the business end of our relationship, you know I consider you to be a friend, and Denise, Jiya and I are definitely concerned about your safety..._

Her publicist's surprisingly sincere remark touched Lucy, and she smiled at her phone, unaware of the faint frown creasing Wyatt's forehead as he watched her. She considered telling Rufus about the incident yesterday morning outside the television studio, but unsure how he would react, decided to keep that little piece of information to herself, at least until she checked with Wyatt.

 _Don't worry, Wyatt's taking excellent care of me, I promise! :)_

 _Well, if you're sure...ok, changing the subject, how excited are you about doing Jimmy Kimmel tonite? Not to brag, but that was a pretty big get for us..._

 _You know what? I am excited, a little nervous, maybe, but definitely excited..._

 _Now, remember, Kimmel always pulls BIG ratings, especially during the broadcast–PLEASE tell me that not only are you prepared for the interview, but that you have at least one KILLER outfit to wear?_

Just thinking about what she planned to wear this evening made Lucy's cheeks warm, and not only because of the rather daring design. Although she had halfheartedly protested, thank goodness Amy had insisted she buy the deceptively sedate velvet dress. Try as she might not want to, Lucy couldn't wait for Wyatt to see her in it.

 _Lucy? Hey, you still there?_

 _Yeah, but I need to get back to it...signing books and having my picture taken is such a tough job, but someone's gotta do it :P_

 _LOL, you are breaking my heart here, Lucy, what with being on tv and staying at the Four Seasons in Bev Hills, not to mention having to spend all this time with a not hideous guy..._

 _C'mon, Rufus, you know me better than that. Would you believe me if I said it's not like that between me and Wyatt? That there's NOTHING going on?_

 _HELL NO! Just promise me you won't do anything you might regret. Ok, hang on a minute, Jiya says to tell you that HELL YES you should definitely do something you might regret..._

Lucy couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up at Rufus' text because she could absolutely hear Jiya say that.

 _Hey, I gotta go now, Rufus, give Jiya and Denise my best, and I'll check in with all of you later :)_

 _You got it–knock 'em dead on Kimmel tonite, girl, we'll be watching! :))_

Lucy looked up from her phone to see Wyatt staring at her curiously.

"Anything important?" he asked, mildly enough, clearing his throat, although his expression seemed a bit tense.

" _That was weird,_ " Lucy thought, puzzled when Wyatt seemed to relax at the news she'd merely been texting with her publicist. Who did he think she was talking to? " _Maybe he's jealous,_ " the tiny, annoying little 'Amy' voice in the back of her mind suggested hopefully. _Nope–not going there, Amy_ , she told herself, deliberately putting that idea out of her head before heading out of the employee break room with Wyatt right behind her.

Aside from catching an occasional glimpse of him as he made numerous casual circuits around the room, Lucy actually wasn't paying much attention to Wyatt this afternoon-determined to concentrate on her fans, and worry about whatever was going on between the two of them for later when she was "off the clock," so to speak. She was therefore startled when about halfway through the four-hour session, as she was about to sign a book for someone, Lucy felt him come up behind her and lean in close. She shivered faintly as he murmured, his warm breath drifting across her cheek, "I know it's nearly time for your next break, but I want you to stay right where you are until I come back–understand?"

Immediately concerned by the underlying urgency she sensed in his voice, Lucy glanced up at him with wide eyes, and somewhat comforted by his steady, reassuring smile, quickly nodded her acquiescence. Having gained her agreement, Wyatt immediately stood and in just seconds, was nearly halfway to the front of the store, stealthily weaving in and out of the customers milling around the book displays.

Although she tried valiantly, Lucy's attention was naturally split between focusing on the person standing before her and whatever/whoever Wyatt was pursuing so intently. _"Had there been some kind of threat?_ " she worried, while in between greeting admiring fans, she stole a peek or two toward the large double doors at the front of the store where Wyatt was standing. A stranger probably wouldn't have noticed anything alarming about his behavior in the slightest, but Lucy knew him well enough by now to realize that _something_ had happened to trigger his suspicions, and she struggled to not betray her apprehension.

A tense, endless moment or two later, Wyatt returned to her side and glanced purposefully at the bookstore employee sitting beside her, who instantly rose to her feet and announced in a clear voice that Lucy would be taking a short break. _Thank God-because she wanted answers_ _now_. Practically jumping up from her chair, Lucy turned and wordlessly headed for the back of the room, relieved when Wyatt easily caught up with her, putting his hand under her elbow.

The second the door marked "Private" closed behind them, Lucy whirled around and demanded in a tremulous voice, "Tell me," her eyes searching Wyatt's face for any hint of what was going on. She reined in her anxiety long enough to take a seat at a small table and wait nervously for his response. Even though Lucy had told herself it was unlikely her stalker had just given up for good after he failed to take her yesterday, she involuntarily gasped in dismay at Wyatt's blunt words. _A man in a black hoodie–here in the book store..._

Clasping her suddenly trembling hands tightly in front of her, Lucy kept her eyes cast down, biting her lip in a desperate effort to combat the wave of fear that threatened to overwhelm her. Just then, she felt Wyatt crouch down beside her, and closed her eyes at the warmth of his large hand on her bare arm.

"Hey, I promise I will keep you safe," he whispered in a low, soothing voice. Seconds later, Wyatt's hand gently turned her chin towards him, and he repeated, a bit more intently, "I _will_ keep you safe, Professor, you have my word," and gazing into his clear blue eyes, Lucy felt her apprehension begin to ease, and she managed a shaky smile that Wyatt instantly returned. Squeezing her arm, he stood and asked if she was alright to finish the book signing, adding, "If you'd rather not, say the word, and I'll take care of it," and she had no doubt whatsoever that he sincerely meant it, and God, was she tempted. So tempted to give in to the worried little voice in her head that urged her to run back to the hotel and hide until her flight home on Sunday.

Thankfully, the comforting security of Wyatt's steady gaze gradually calmed Lucy's momentary doubts, enough that she was able to shake her head and answer, "No, thank you," when he thoughtfully asked if she wanted some water or needed the restroom before going back out front. She paused at the door, and impulsively thanked Wyatt for taking such good care of her, faintly amused when his face reddened slightly, as if embarrassed, before he responded gravely, "My pleasure, Ma'am." Privately, she thought perhaps the polite term of respect that seemed to fall naturally from the ex-soldier's lips was starting to grow on her ( _not that she'd ever admit it, of course_ ).

Seated once again at the table, Lucy smiled warmly at the person in front of her, determined to fully engage with every person waiting so patiently in line for her to sign a copy of her book. A few minutes later, she couldn't deny a pang of sheer relief when Wyatt dropped into the chair on her left. The whole time she was laughing and chatting with her fans, Lucy was supremely aware of his solid, familiar presence beside her, busily texting with someone.

" _Probably his partner, Bam, or maybe Julie_ ," she mused, momentarily distracted, " _Or maybe a woman,_ " helpless to silence the faint whisper of jealousy that appeared out of nowhere. _Wow–get a grip, Lucy_ , she mentally scolded, painfully aware she had zero claim on Wyatt Logan. Sure, he'd kissed her a couple of times, but that didn't–couldn't–change the fact that she was his employer, his assignment, for only a week, one that was half over already.

A few minutes later, she was startled when Wyatt abruptly tensed up, his shoulder just grazing hers. Well- _whoever_ he was texting with–he wasn't very happy with them right now. Unthinkingly, Lucy put a calming hand on his thigh under the table, and was gratified when he immediately went still. Leaning in, she whispered, "You okay?" and even though Wyatt nodded and smiled faintly, she wasn't altogether convinced. However, not too long afterwards, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a more relaxed Wyatt grinning at his phone before putting it away.

Leaning closer to her, he murmured, "I'm gonna make a few more circles around the room while you finish up, okay?" and God help her, the first thing that crossed Lucy's mind was if she ever so slightly turned her cheek, those firm warm lips would be on hers. Inwardly shuddering at her growing weakness for this man, she gave Wyatt a purposefully bright smile, telling herself she was _not_ longingly watching him walk away from her...

" _Your husband is a very handsome man, Dr. Preston,"_ a little voice in front of her chirped. Shocked, Lucy stared up at the tiny elderly woman, who smiled knowingly before adding, " _And so attentive, too...you're a lucky woman."_ Ignoring a blushing Lucy's sputtered protests, the customer matter of factly handed her a book and politely asked if she would make it out to _"my dear husband, Robert, because he loves stories about time travel."_ Hastily scrawling the requested dedication and signing her name with a flourish, Lucy was a little unnerved when the woman kept right on going with her misconceptions, asking how long she and her husband had been married and if they'd been blessed with any little ones yet.

At a complete loss for words, Lucy pulled herself together long enough to thank the well-meaning customer for buying her book, and bidding her goodbye, discreetly turned her attention to the remaining handful of people in line. Mentally shaking her head at the elderly woman's assumption that she and Wyatt were not only married, but had children, Lucy sighed despairingly. That made several people so far this week who'd mistaken her and Wyatt for a couple. _What did that even mean? Did she and Wyatt look like they were together?_

The ride back to the hotel passed in companionable silence. When Wyatt suggested a late lunch at the Windows Lounge, Lucy readily agreed. By the time their meal arrived, she could feel herself begin to relax, grateful for a brief respite in a demanding day that was barely half over. She quickly figured out-and was relieved-that Wyatt was deliberately steering the conversation away from this afternoon's incident when he asked if she was nervous about this evening's personal appearance.

Lucy considered his question carefully for a few seconds before answering with a casual shrug, "Yes and no. I don't mean to sound mysterious, but for me personally, stuff like this has so far turned out to be a mixed bag. To be honest, it really is intimidating to think about the millions of people who will not only be watching the show live, but later on, too, like online and there's always clips on YouTube. So, yeah, that part does freak me out a little, although I tell myself it's no different than lecturing an auditorium filled with hundreds of students, if that makes sense?"

At his quick nod, she continued, "However, even more importantly, as my agent and publicist remind me on a regular basis, each person who might see me on television or in person is a potential customer who will hopefully purchase my book, which is what this whole circus is about..." Embarrassingly aware she was rambling on, Lucy's voice trailed off. Taking pity on her, Wyatt grinned sympathetically and signaled for the check, suggesting that since their driver would return within the hour, they should probably get upstairs and change clothes.

A short while later, Lucy stood in front of the lighted bathroom mirrors, peering anxiously at her reflection. Viewed from the front, the navy crushed velvet dress was pleasingly modest, cut well above her knees, but not too short, with a rounded neckline and long, slim-fitting sleeves. Inhaling weakly, she turned around and looking over her shoulder, bit her lip worriedly at the back of the dress–or more accurately, the _lack_ of one. Cut in a deep vee from her slim shoulders to her waist, it was a rather daring style, not normally something Lucy would wear, not to mention the fact that she couldn't wear a normal bra underneath (although that in itself really wasn't a problem for her). _Good grief–why had she let Amy talk her into buying a dress like this?_

Glancing at her phone, Lucy frowned at the realization there wasn't much time until they had to leave, and poor Wyatt hadn't even had his turn in the bathroom yet. She quickly arranged her hair in a casual updo and added silver hoop earrings before slipping into black heels and hurrying out of the bathroom to find him in the middle of putting on a white button down shirt. Coming to an abrupt halt, she swallowed hard at the sight–there was just something about a guy in a crisp white shirt that _always_ did it for her–and when worn by a gorgeous male like Wyatt, all she wanted to do was toss him on the bed and rip the damn thing off. Acutely aware of his equally admiring gaze, Lucy took a steadying breath (or maybe three) and hastily glanced away. She was in the middle of looking through her suitcase when he moved a few steps closer to her and husked, "Um, wow, you look really nice."

She froze at his simple compliment, her cheeks pinking in pleasure, before responding in a rather breathless voice, "Thank you–I'm going to finish my makeup out here so you can have the bathroom now." Brushing past him and taking a seat a the table, she tried not to notice that Wyatt hadn't moved, just remained where he was, staring at her with an indecipherable expression on his face. A long moment later, he shook his head and disappeared into the bathroom. Lucy watched him go, and with a wistful sigh, willed her hands to stop shaking, at least long enough to not look like a five-year-old had done her makeup.

Fortunately, by the time Wyatt was dressed, all but for shrugging on his shoulder holster and leather jacket, she was ready also, having just draped a large, silky wrap she'd borrowed from her sister around herself, one that thankfully covered her bare back from the night air. During the ride to the taping, Lucy unconsciously twisted her hands nervously as a growing uneasiness started to get the better of her. She was surprised and touched when he reached over and taking one of her hands in his, reassured her in a low voice, "Hey, don't be nervous–you look amazing, and I know you got this, Lucy Preston, alright?" He smiled encouragingly when she nodded and made a concerted effort to slow her breathing to match his.

What felt like mere seconds later, their driver pulled up in front of the studio where a smallish group of rather well-behaved fans were gathered. Wyatt quickly jumped out and gallantly offered Lucy his hand to help her out of the SUV. Naturally, Lucy being Lucy, she wobbled ever-so-slightly on her heels, but he was gentleman enough not to visibly react, save for a dimpled grin he tried manfully to hide. As they approached the wide glass entrance doors, Wyatt tensed and his hand on the small of her back flexed involuntarily when some flash bulbs went off close by, and Lucy couldn't resist gently teasing him not to worry, that she wasn't anyone special the paparazzi was usually looking for. She smiled and waved at the crowd, unaware of a thoughtful look from her escort.

A few minutes later, they were ushered into the empty green room (having arrived, surprisingly enough, a little early), and after making sure Lucy was comfortable, Wyatt excused himself, explaining that he wanted to check in with studio security. After he left, she draped her wrap over the back of the comfortable-looking sofa and was wandering around the cramped room gazing at large framed photos on the walls of past guests when someone who wasn't Wyatt stepped through the doorway. Lucy's polite smile of greeting froze on her face when the tall, brown-haired man moved toward her, and offering his hand, smiled genially and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Chris." _Dear Lord, it was Chris Pratt._

Stunned, Lucy felt her mouth drop open as she stared wordlessly at the handsome actor. Even when she recovered enough after several awkward seconds to put her hand in his much larger one, she just kept staring at him with wide eyes, apparently incapable of speaking. Mercifully, he took pity on her momentary shock and prompted casually, "And you are?" with an expectant look on his face.

Mentally shaking her head and trying desperately to silence the fangirl in her head who was shrieking, " _You're shaking hands with Chris Pratt...don't act like an idiot...you are an educated woman...and for heaven's sake, don't forget your own name!"_ she stammered, "Lucy...My name is Lucy...Lucy Preston," blushing profusely when he smiled kindly at her-an amused twinkle in his brown eyes-before releasing her hand and gesturing for her to take a seat, perched himself beside her on the arm of the sofa.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lucy Preston. Are you a guest on Jimmy's show this evening?" When she nodded dumbly, Chris grinned and coaxed, "Okay, then, Lucy, since it's a pretty safe bet from your reaction just now that you have some idea who I am, how about you tell me a little about yourself?" and he was just so attentive, and down to earth, and well, _nice_ , that she began to relax and soon they were laughing and chatting like old friends. And after Lucy admitted that she was an author, here to promote her new novel, things got really interesting.

The actor's face lit up as he exclaimed, "Hey, wait a minute! _You_ wrote Diary of a Reluctant Time Traveler? Well, Lucy Preston, you're not gonna believe this, but I not only read your book, but I loved it! _"_ And if that little piece of information wasn't shocking enough, Lucy was downright floored when Chris confessed not only were he and his agent wanting to meet with her to discuss the possibility of making the novel into a movie, they hoped she might be interested in helping write the screenplay. _Oh, my God, was this even happening to her right now?_

It was a lively conversation, and Lucy was enjoying herself immensely, when suddenly Wyatt returned. Stepping confidently into the green room with a smile on his face, he came to a rather sudden stop. "Lucy? Everything okay?" he asked somewhat brusquely, staring at her and her new friend with suspicious blue eyes, dark brows drawn together in a slight frown.

So happy to see Wyatt and share her amazing news, Lucy failed to notice his less-than-friendly attitude, and beamed, "Wyatt, there you are! Everything is fine, well, better than fine, because look who else is on the show tonight." While pleased when Chris rose and the two men shook hands and introduced themselves, Lucy was a little bewildered by Wyatt's barely polite manner. _What was wrong with him? It was Chris Pratt she'd been talking with, not some stranger..._

Unable to contain her excitement any longer, Lucy jumped up from the sofa, eager to tell Wyatt what she and Chris had discussed. "Wyatt, guess what? Chris has not only read Diary of a Reluctant Time Traveler, he's interested in maybe turning my novel into a movie–one that he wants to star in! And he wants me to help write the screenplay! Isn't that exciting?" Although he continued to stare intently at her, she found Wyatt's lukewarm reaction to her thrilling news strange, to say the least. Stepping away from Chris and closer to him, Lucy asked hesitantly, "Wyatt? Did you hear what I just said?"

To her surprise, without warning, a crimson blush warmed Wyatt's face. Even as Lucy peered up at him uncertainly, before she could say anything further, the trio was interrupted by a production assistant tasked with escorting Chris to the set. Politely asking the PA to give him a minute, Chris reached into his breast pocket and retrieved one of his business cards for Lucy, promising that he'd be in touch. She smiled her thanks, and watched curiously when the actor made a point to pause beside Wyatt and murmured a few inaudible words before raising his voice, and saying with a cheerful grin, "It was nice to meet you," and sending a wink in Lucy's direction before following the PA out of the room.

 _What was going on here?_ Although Lucy was dying to know just what the actor whispered to Wyatt, she was more concerned and puzzled by how strangely he was acting. His sudden coldness...the way he kept shooting suspicious glances at Chris...well, for goodness' sake, if Lucy didn't know better, she'd think Wyatt had been _jealous_ of the actor or something. Shaking her head mentally, Lucy chastised herself for even going there. Despite their growing physical awareness of each other ( _and some soul-shattering kisses_ ), she and Wyatt Logan were nothing more than a business arrangement, she told herself regretfully, one that would be over in a few short days...

 _A/N #2: Welp, here's another chapter that got away from me, lol! Have to admit, it's so much fun to write Chris Pratt (I just love that guy). And honestly, I fear it's gotten to the point where these two need to just lock themselves in that fancy hotel room and work out some of this insane desire for each other or we're all going to go crazy waiting...sorry (not sorry). I apologize for the delay in posting this new chapter–a really busy week at work and family obligations didn't leave me much time for writing the past few days :/ And finally, I'm so appreciative of the continuing support for this story. Your favorites, follows and nice reviews (especially from guest reviewers) mean so much to me–thanks! :))_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N #1: This chapter is for my friend, penka67, who's recovering from surgery: I hope you enjoy this little effort to take your mind off your troubles!_

Him IX

It was no surprise to Wyatt at all that she completely charmed Jimmy Kimmel during her appearance. Standing just offstage with a production assistant, he couldn't help smiling at the monitor. Already wound up following her unexpected meeting with Chris Pratt in the green room, Lucy was positively effervescent, talking and laughing with the genial host like they were old friends, much to the delight of an enchanted studio audience that had easily fallen under her spell. _Not to mention the way she looked in that dress_. In fact, her segment went so well that it actually ran longer than scheduled.

Wyatt was waiting when she finally came offstage, and was taken aback when immediately upon spying him, an exuberant Lucy threw herself into his arms. Recovering quickly, he instinctively held her tightly for a long moment, whispering into her ear, "That was amazing– _you_ were amazing, Professor," and when she pulled back slightly and gazed into his eyes, a pretty blush warming her face, Wyatt struggled with an almost overwhelming impulse to kiss her senseless. Fortunately, they were interrupted by the helpful PA standing nearby who cleared her throat discreetly just then, ready to escort them out front where their driver was waiting.

Lucy was practically giddy on the ride back to the hotel, bubbling over with happiness about the way her appearance had gone. Knowing the stress she'd been under for weeks now, Wyatt was glad to see her enjoying herself–no one should have to live under the threat of someone wanting to harm them, least of all an amazing woman like Lucy. He knew she'd worked hard to get to this moment, and deserved the chance to savor her success, if only for a short while.

And because Lucy _was_ in such a good mood and he hated for her big evening to be over too soon, Wyatt suggested a nightcap when the driver dropped them off at the hotel. With a shy smile, Lucy readily agreed, and after a quick stop in her room so Wyatt could stow his weapon in the safe, they were back in the elevator heading downstairs. The hostess at the Windows Lounge took one look at Wyatt and Lucy, and probably assuming they were a couple, led them to a small table tucked away in a secluded back corner. He pretended not to notice the quizzical look a pink-cheeked Lucy shot him, and after pulling out her chair, sat across from her, still close enough that he could smell the lingering fragrance she wore ( _a light floral scent that he'd already learned was distinctively Lucy_ ). The dim lighting cast a soft glow around the room, creating a quiet intimacy around each small table, most of which, Wyatt noticed, were occupied by couples like them.

After ordering some appetizers and drinks, Wyatt shrugged off his leather jacket, and pretended not to notice when Lucy reached under the table and with a blissful sigh, quickly slipped off her heels. Once they were both settled-and perhaps to make up for his rather impolite ( _but in no way jealous_ ) behavior earlier in the green room-Wyatt asked Lucy to tell him more about her conversation with Chris Pratt.

It was a good move on his part. Her face lit up, dark eyes sparkling, as Lucy related the whole exciting encounter, and she looked so damn pretty, it was all Wyatt could do to concentrate on what she was saying. "I was so surprised when Chris walked over to me and introduced himself, Wyatt, that I just stood there like an idiot...of course, I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open, but in my defense, he is a pretty big movie star, and yet so nice, so approachable that I felt at ease with him right away," and luckily, the server delivered their drinks just then, because Wyatt could feel the slight frown ( _that wasn't jealousy_ ) creasing his forehead.

A hour or so passed, and watching Lucy start to wind down a little after some food and a couple glasses of white wine, Wyatt felt strangely content. She was just so easy to be with, he mused–intelligent and articulate, funny, beautiful (inside and out), and despite her current circumstances, surprisingly upbeat. Of all the women Wyatt had "dated" ( _and that was using the word loosely_ ) since Jessica died, not a one could hold a candle to Dr. Lucy Preston. Somewhat regretfully aware the two of them were essentially living on borrowed time with each other, he was determined to not only protect Lucy and keep her safe, but also enjoy being with her before she returned to San Francisco in a few days.

Suddenly, the perfect way to combine both objectives popped into his head, and before he could second guess himself, Wyatt looked across the table and asked, "Hey, since tomorrow's schedule is about the same as today's, and you've got the morning free, what would you think about us hitting up the fitness room here in the hotel?" He grinned openly at her dubious expression. Yeah, Lucy Preston had many admirable qualities, but didn't seem particularly athletic, although she filled out a swimsuit _extremely_ well. "Not for a workout necessarily," Wyatt promptly assured her, "Although I wouldn't mind hitting the treadmill since we've been sticking pretty close to the hotel this week. I was actually thinking that maybe I could teach you a few very basic self-defense moves?"

Wyatt sipped his whiskey and waited patiently while Lucy considered his suggestion, a faint frown drawing her elegant brows together, before she shrugged and admitted, "That's actually not a bad idea. While I absolutely do trust you to protect me, it really was terrifying when that guy grabbed me outside the studio," and his heart clenched at the underlying fear in her voice.

Reaching over to take her hand, Wyatt held it securely in his, and gazing into her eyes, sought to allay her apprehension. "I'm so sorry that happened, Lucy, but thank you for your confidence in me and my abilities, 'cause that really means a lot," he replied solemnly, "But my point is even though I promise and will do everything humanly possible to keep you safe, if I _would_ happen to be incapacitated in any way, you being able to defend yourself is important, and I think will give both of us a little peace of mind. So what do you say, Professor? Up for a little training?"

He noticed slightly too late the way her face paled in response to his blunt observation, but then, squeezing his hand before releasing it, Lucy nodded and smiled uncertainly and agreed to give it a try. Satisfied, Wyatt changed the subject, and they talked companionably about nothing in particular until he noticed her blinking rapidly and trying rather unsuccessfully to hide a couple of yawns. Wyatt bit back a smile–sleepy Lucy was really cute– and finishing his drink, signaled for the server to bring their check. On the elevator ride upstairs, she willingly accepted his hand on the small of her back, unconsciously leaning into Wyatt. Without warning, a fierce protectiveness rose in his chest at Lucy's obvious trust in him, and he vowed to himself that no one would hurt her while he still drew breath.

The annoyingly cheerful beeping of his phone alarm the next morning woke Wyatt from a sound sleep. Stretching languidly and rolling his neck, he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and rising up on one elbow, glanced over at the king-sized bed where a slight, Lucy-shaped mound lay unmoving. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he smiled wryly at the sight. The professor definitely was _not_ a morning person, and a tiny part of Wyatt felt just a touch of regret that he was about to wake her up. Maybe he should cushion the blow by making her a cup of coffee. Digging through his duffle bag, he found an old tee shirt and some basketball shorts and ducked into the bathroom while an oblivious Lucy slept on.

Ready to go less than ten minutes later, Wyatt finished tying his running shoes while her coffee was brewing. Perched on the bed beside her, he began rubbing Lucy's blanket-covered back soothingly, while coaxing in a low voice, "Lucy? Hey, wake up now." He paused for a second, but pretty much as anticipated, there was zero response.

Maybe it was the early hour–maybe it was the growing intimacy between them–but Wyatt didn't think twice before cautiously peeling the covers away from her adorably messy bed head and putting his lips against the soft pink shell of her ear, whispered, "C'mon, Professor, time to get up. We have plans, remember?" Accidentally ( _on purpose?_ ), he nudged her velvety-soft cheek with his nose, discreetly inhaling her sweet, sleepy fragrance. Wyatt's body immediately tightened with a potent desire to shed his clothes and slide under the covers with Lucy and wake her properly...frustratingly aware of several very enjoyable ways to do so that he was particularly fond of– _and just happened to be quite good at_.

He froze in dismay, and took a couple of slow, deep breaths in an effort to calm his racing heart before pulling away from her. Hastily getting to his feet and stepping away from the bed, Wyatt retreated to the other side of the room and retrieved her coffee. Carefully setting the cup on the table beside her bed, he turned on the lamp and waited patiently as Lucy gradually, reluctantly began to stir.

Rolling over and protectively covering her eyes with both hands, she whispered hoarsely, "I think I changed my mind about this morning, Wyatt–why don't you go ahead without me, okay?" Dropping her hands and sending a drowsy smile of thanks in his general direction, Lucy shut her eyes and attempted to roll away from him. She groaned in defeat when Wyatt stopped her with a firm hand on her pale, bare shoulder, effectively pinning her into place.

"No, Ma'am, not gonna happen 'cause we had a deal," he scolded mildly, despite appreciating the sexy pout already forming on her soft pink lips. "C'mon, Lucy, I know it's kind of early, but I made you coffee," he coaxed, amused when Lucy's big dark eyes popped wide open.

"You made me coffee?" she asked hopefully, slowly sitting up in bed and with a muted little growl, stretched lazily, apparently completely unaware of the devastating effect she was having on him. _Jesus, he was just a man, and early morning Lucy was very appealing_.

Wyatt tore his eyes away from the enticing sight and sounds of Lucy's waking up process and said somewhat gruffly, "Go ahead and take a few minutes–I'm gonna check my emails, okay?" The sleepy smile of gratitude she bestowed on Wyatt made his heart beat faster, and he nearly tripped over the end of the bed in his haste to put a little distance between them. Dropping heavily into one of the chairs, he pulled his phone from the charger with a jerk, and deliberately ignoring the quiet moan of pleasure that fell from Lucy's lips as she sipped her coffee contentedly, began determinedly scrolling through his messages.

At last, after he read through all his emails–even the junk ones–for the third or fourth time, Lucy set her cup down on the table and with a small, heartfelt sigh, threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. She padded over to her suitcase and a minute later, Wyatt heard the quiet snick of the bathroom door closing and shut his eyes in relief. _Maybe this was a bad idea after all,_ he admitted to himself. In order to demonstrate even the most basic self defense moves, Wyatt would need to put his hands on Lucy's body–quite a bit–and in the clear light of day, he came to the conclusion that this morning's activity might just be the match to the flame of his increasingly hard-to-ignore desire for her.

Lost in his thoughts, he was startled when Lucy suddenly plopped down in the chair beside him and chirped, "Okay, Mr. Delta Force, I'm ready." Considering how much trouble he'd had waking her only a few minutes ago, Wyatt was rather surprised at how lively she seemed to be. Belatedly noticing the challenging gleam in her eyes, he smirked to himself that her improved disposition was probably a good thing, because by the time he was through with her in an hour or so, she'd probably be cursing Wyatt seven ways to Sunday–and he found that thought very entertaining.

Clearing his throat to keep from laughing, Wyatt managed, "Sounds good. Why don't you grab us a couple towels, and let's get to it," and when she nodded agreeably, couldn't help admiring the way Lucy's snug black leggings hugged her slight curves so very nicely as she walked away from him. _Jesus, Logan, show a little self control..._

Wyatt was rather relieved to see the gleaming, state-of-the-art fitness room was deserted when the two of them got downstairs. While Lucy busied herself gathering her long wavy hair in a careless topknot, he programmed a pair of treadmills located in front of a wall of sparkling windows. They started out slowly, each logging in a couple of miles before moving over to the weight benches. After setting her up doing reps with a couple of light dumbbells, Wyatt selected a pair of weights for the bar and lying down on the bench, closed his eyes and tried to focus on his usual number of reps.

It was unexpectedly difficult, though, because Wyatt could feel Lucy's openly curious ( _perhaps even admiring_ ) glances like an almost physical caress, and fought to keep his breathing slow and even. Finally, in spite of his best efforts, after ten minutes or so, Wyatt's concentration was pretty much shattered by her watchful gaze, and he just gave up. Opening his eyes, he inhaled deeply before carefully setting the bar back above him and sitting up. He smiled his thanks when Lucy handed him a bottle of water, and drank it down before wiping his mouth on his sleeve and regarding her thoughtfully.

"Alright, Lucy, now that we're all warmed up, are you ready to learn a few new moves?" he asked, innocently enough, resolutely ignoring the riled-up little voice in his head that jeered, _"Oh, hell, yeah, so many new moves I'd like to show the Professor_." Shaking his head mentally, Wyatt spied some thick mats neatly piled in one corner of the large room and laid a couple of them on the floor before beckoning Lucy to join him.

"Why don't we start with some very basic moves, alright?" At her hesitant nod, Wyatt stepped into her personal space, absurdly pleased when Lucy stood her ground. "Now this might sound a little too simple, but sometimes it will work. If someone has cornered you, but not yet put their hands on you, try shouting 'back off' at the top of your lungs while pushing on their chest as hard as you can and then running away. It's all about the element of surprise. Alright now, let's see what you've got."

After showing Lucy where to stand, Wyatt began moving towards her with his hands out. Narrowing her eyes in determination, she waited until he was almost touching her before saying in a louder-than-normal tone of voice, "Back off" and pushing weakly at his chest. Naturally, this was less than effective, and an unyielding Wyatt couldn't help the half smirk that turned up one side of his mouth when Lucy dropped her hands and scowled at him. "Again," he requested calmly, over and over, despite how cute he found her growing impatience as her voice got louder and she pushed against his chest harder.

Several frustrating minutes later, clearly pushed to the limits of her patience, Lucy abruptly yelled at the top of her lungs, "Back off _now_ ," and shoved him with all her might. To her immediate delight, Wyatt was so surprised, he actually fell flat on his ass, unthinkingly tugging her body on top of his. "I did it! Wyatt, I did it! I knocked you down," she crowed in triumph, and happy she was so clearly delighted with herself, without warning, he cupped Lucy's flushed cheek and pulled her close for a quick, hard kiss. She stilled above him before rolling off his body, and when he cautiously opened his eyes-to his relief-she shrugged and said, "Nice reward system, Delta Force." When he smirked and waggled his eyebrows mischievously in response, Lucy laughed and thankfully, the tension was broken.

For the next half hour, Wyatt demonstrated all the ways Lucy could incapacitate an attacker, starting with the head. "Now there are several different methods that will work. You can poke at or scratch his eyes, or even better, go for the nose. If you're facing him, use the heel of your palm and push upwards, like this," taking Lucy's small hand and showing her how to hold it, "or if he's behind you, swing your elbow up as hard as you can, like this." She nodded intently, never taking her eyes from his face. Wyatt then showed her how to strike back at an attacker's neck and throat and walked her through those moves. He was pleased but not surprised that while Lucy wasn't as physically as strong as she could be, she _was_ , however, a quick study.

They took a brief water break before moving on to the techniques Wyatt was both dreading and looking forward to–full body contact. Taking Lucy by the hand, he positioned her on one of the mats and while she stood watching him attentively, Wyatt walked around her, thoroughly explaining some of the different moves they were going to try. Again and again, he went at Lucy, touching her lithe body firmly, but respectfully, the feel of her only heightening his growing awareness of how much he really liked putting his hands on her.

Just about the time she was making real progress, their private little workout session was interrupted when the door opened and a hotel employee pushing a cart full of clean towels came in. _"Jesus, would they ever_ _not_ _be interrupted in this place?"_ Wyatt thought in faint annoyance. They broke apart rather guiltily, panting lightly, faces flushed pink, and gazing at Lucy, standing there looking sexy as all get out in spite of the strenuous workout he'd just put her through, Wyatt instinctively knew where this was inevitably heading–had been heading, really-ever since he met her _._ Without a word, he gathered their towels and phones and took Lucy by the hand.

Neither one spoke during the elevator ride upstairs. Dropping Lucy's hand just long enough to swipe the key card, Wyatt stepped aside and let her enter first before swiftly closing the door behind them and casually dropping their things in the corner. Before she even took a couple steps, he tugged on Lucy's arm and pulled her to him. She came into his arms willingly enough, eagerly returning his increasingly heated kisses until finally he turned them around and pressed her body tightly between his and the door. "Wyatt," she protested breathlessly, eyes glowing and cheeks pinked becomingly, "Wait, I'm all sweaty."

Rapidly approaching the point of no return, with some effort, Wyatt paused and nibbling at the soft, dewy skin behind her ear, murmured, "Sweetheart, not to brag or anything, but you're gonna be a hell of a lot sweatier by the time I get done with you," and smirked at her startled gasp.

He pulled back from her abruptly, though, when Lucy snorted in a rather unladylike manner and chuckled, "Eww, you did _not_ just say that," dark eyes gleaming in amusement.

However, never one to back down from a challenge, and therefore, far from being offended, Wyatt merely raised one dark brow before grinding his body against hers even harder and looking into her eyes, solemnly promised, "I assure you, Dr. Preston, I'm a man of my word," and began a delicate assault on her smiling mouth.

His efforts were rewarded several very enjoyable minutes later when Lucy tore her lips from his, chest heaving, and panted, "Okay, okay, point taken–can we please move this to the nice big bed just over there?" Ever the gentleman, Wyatt easily scooped her up, and wrapping Lucy's long legs around his waist, unerringly made his way to the bed without removing his mouth from hers.

Stopping at the foot of the bed, he involuntarily groaned when, with a knowing smile, Lucy deliberately let her body slide oh so slowly down his. _Little witch._ In retribution, Wyatt fastened his mouth to her delicate collarbone and nipped sharply, equally amused _and_ aroused when she shivered and hissed in protest, "Hey, cowboy, not where everyone can see–I didn't exactly bring any turtlenecks with me."

She looked so flustered, it was all Wyatt could do not to grin as he responded quietly, "Yes, Ma'am." They stood there trembling faintly and staring intently at each other for a long moment before Lucy inhaled deeply and putting a small hand on his stubbled cheek, whispered, "Are we really going to do this?" Wyatt's heart twinged at the uncertain expression on her face, and despite his body's rather insistent wishes, he didn't move a muscle, save for gently smoothing Lucy's tousled hair from her forehead.

Taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on the palm, Wyatt pressed it over his fiercely beating heart and gazing into her doubting brown eyes, professed in a low, husky voice, "I think it's pretty obvious how much I want you, Lucy, right now and pretty much since the moment we met, but this will only happen if you want it to–it's your decision to make," and unconsciously held his breath. She frowned slightly in indecision, and watching the play of emotions across her face, it took every scrap of self control he had to remain perfectly still, all the while praying she'd say yes. Wyatt's body was practically vibrating with need-he'd never desired any woman as badly as Lucy Preston-but if she wasn't ready, well, then, it was game over, because _no meant no._

Several tortuously long seconds later, Lucy looked up at him, and with a tremulous smile, whispered, "It's been like that for me, too, ever since we met...I don't think I've ever wanted to be with a man as much as I want you," and when Wyatt tenderly cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes, she nodded shakily. And then all bets were off. Pausing only briefly to dig a couple small foil packets from a zipped pocket of his duffle and tossing them on the table beside her bed, Wyatt deftly had both of them stripped bare and on the bed in record time. Stealing a few precious seconds to admire how impossibly beautiful she looked against the sheets, Wyatt growled with the insistent need to put his hands all over her pale, creamy skin and devour rosy lips already swollen from his kisses.

In between feverish kisses and tender, possessive caresses, he thrilled to the sweet whimpers and moans Lucy couldn't contain. He tried desperately to take his time with her, eager to learn where and how she liked to be touched. It was so, so good between them, and he never wanted this moment to end, but all too soon, Wyatt was blindly grabbing at the table and then rolling a breathless Lucy under him. _God,_ making love to her was every bit as hot...amazing...incredible as he'd hoped, and right before Wyatt's mind went blissfully blank, his last reasonably coherent thought was, " _Dammit, I think I might just be falling in love with Lucy Preston_..."

 _A/N #2: Yesssss, finally! (Fanning myself) Anyone else think it's warm in here, lol? I really wanted to deliver the goods, so to speak, because of the tremendous build up to this moment, and hopefully got the job done :p As always, I truly appreciate the continuing support from all of you for this story. Your favorites, follows, and wonderful reviews, especially from the guest reviewers, are so encouraging. Thanks from the bottom of my heart, Timeless friends :))_


	18. Chapter 18

Her IX

 _This was one of the best nights of her life_ , a dazed Lucy thought. First was the unexpected meeting with Chris Pratt-who'd not only said he liked her book, but was interested in turning it into a movie. _That had been surreal_. And not long after, the young production assistant came to the green room to escort Lucy to the stage. She'd pushed down the butterflies in her stomach and fixed a polite smile on her face, but thankfully, quickly discovered she'd been anxious for nothing.

Lucy had no idea if it was her or Jimmy Kimmel (who she met for the first time very briefly offstage before the taping started) or hell, maybe the daring dress she wore had given her self confidence an extra boost–all she knew was, to quote her publicist, Lucy was pretty sure she was "knocking 'em dead" and it was a glorious feeling. The late night host went out of his way to put her at ease during her segment, and it really paid off. While Lucy knew she was capable of speaking intelligently, she wasn't necessarily the most charming or engaging conversationalist ( _that would be Amy, who'd been born with the 'gift of gab'_ ).

Jimmy was smiling and chuckling at _everything_ she said, though, and taking their cue from him, the audience naturally followed suit. Their gratifyingly positive response was doing wonders for her self esteem, so much so that Lucy instantly relaxed and began to enjoy herself immensely. And how flattering was it that her segment actually ran a couple minutes over? Flushed and positively giddy with her success, when her appearance was finally over, she practically floated offstage where Wyatt was waiting. Lucy's heart gave a funny little jerk at the pleased, dimpled smile on his face ( _the one that seemed to be just for her_ , a tiny voice in her head declared smugly), and without a second thought, she walked straight into Wyatt's arms, and pressing herself against his broad chest, hugged him tightly.

Even though it was clear she'd taken him by surprise, Wyatt recovered quickly, his arms wrapping around her firmly and holding her close before whispering, "That was amazing– _you_ were amazing, Professor." For a fleeting moment, everything in Lucy Preston's world was perfect–before she pulled back slightly and gazing into his azure eyes, felt her cheeks redden faintly at the glint of admiration reflected there. Her gaze dropped involuntarily to his mouth, and her heart began beating faster. The spell was broken when the PA standing nearby cleared her throat discreetly to inform them their driver was waiting.

Sitting at the small, rather intimate table for two with Wyatt in the Windows Lounge, Lucy sighed contentedly, looking forward to a relaxing respite after the hectic day they'd had. This was the perfect way to end the evening, and she was already glad he'd suggested it. Taking a second to slip off her black heels while also watching as Wyatt shrugged off his leather jacket, Lucy absently wiggled her bare toes in relief, supremely conscious of how attractive he looked in the still-crisp white button down he was wearing ( _so very attractive, sigh_ ).

Wyatt really was one of the best-looking guys she'd ever met, Lucy mused, and wondered idly why the ex-soldier hadn't remarried after losing his wife five years ago. From the little she knew of him, he hadn't even been thirty years old at the time, and she was reasonably certain there would be no shortage of females not only eager to marry him, but also have his children. Her bright mood dimmed slightly at the surprisingly painful thought of Wyatt being married and raising a family with some unknown woman.

His deep voice interrupted Lucy's pensive thoughts. "Tell me about your conversation with Chris Pratt," he invited, and she willingly abandoned troubling thoughts about Wyatt's future ( _the one he would have without Lucy Preston in it_ ) to talk about her encounter with the famous actor.

Smiling widely at the memory, Lucy confided, "I was so surprised when Chris walked over to me and introduced himself, Wyatt, that I just stood there like an idiot...of course, I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open," she chuckled, "But in my defense, he _is_ a pretty big movie star–yet so nice, so approachable, that I felt at ease with him right away," and just about the time she would have sworn she saw Wyatt's dark brows draw together in a slight frown, the server delivered their drinks, and Lucy soon forgot all about his odd reaction to her story.

She was nearly finished with her second glass of white wine, feeling rather pleased with life in general at the moment, when out of nowhere, Wyatt asked, "Hey, since tomorrow's schedule is about the same as today's, and you've got the morning free, what would you think about us hitting up the fitness room here in the hotel?"

Unfortunately, she really was terrible at concealing her true thoughts (her sister often teased Lucy she had the worst poker face in the history of the whole world), which in this particular instance, ran along the lines of, " _Um, yeah, sorry, Wyatt, not really a fan of the whole 'working out' thing_." Judging by Wyatt's amused grin, he must have figured that out– _dammit_ –and promptly assured Lucy, "Not for a workout necessarily, although I wouldn't mind hitting the treadmill since we've been sticking pretty close to the hotel this week." And then he surprised her by clarifying, "I was actually thinking that maybe I could teach you a few very basic self-defense moves?"

 _Well, that was unexpected–wasn't protecting her the reason they were together this week?_ Frowning slightly, Lucy considered Wyatt's request while he calmly sipped his whiskey and waited for her answer. Not exactly enthused about the idea, she also knew he wouldn't have suggested it unless he thought it was important. Without warning, Lucy remembered the terror she'd experienced when the man in the black hoodie was dragging her away from Wyatt, and shivering inwardly, responded quietly, "That's actually not a bad idea. While I absolutely do trust you to protect me, it really was terrifying when that guy grabbed me outside the studio."

Wyatt immediately reached over to take her hand securely in his, and dark blue eyes shining intently, said in a low voice, "I'm so sorry that happened, Lucy, but thank you for your confidence in me and my abilities, 'cause that really means a lot. But my point is even though I promise and will do everything humanly possible to keep you safe, if I would happen to be incapacitated in any way, you being able to defend yourself is important, and I think will give both of us a little peace of mind. Do you agree?" He looked surprisingly solemn, but also confident, and because she was seemingly unable to deny Wyatt Logan anything, Lucy nodded and agreed to give it a try.

Clearly satisfied with her acquiescence, he casually steered their conversation away from anything serious, and they chatted and drank companionably for a while longer. Before she knew it, an observant Wyatt had easily noticed a now relaxed Lucy blinking sleepily and trying to politely stifle a yawn (or two), and signaled for the server to bring their check. During the elevator ride upstairs, she could feel herself drifting closer to Wyatt, who, as usual, kept his hand securely on the small of her back, and Lucy couldn't ever remember feeling this kind of trust for any man–except, of course, her dad.

Once they were back in her room, Wyatt grabbed some sleep wear and ducked into the bathroom for a quick shower while Lucy stepped out of her heels and removed her jewelry. Pausing for a second in front of the full-length mirror, she turned from side to side for one last wistful glance at her beautiful crushed velvet dress. _Bless Amy for insisting she buy the thing, because the way Wyatt had looked at her? Totally worth every penny._ Hearing a soft chime from her phone, Lucy picked it up and noticed several new text messages. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she eagerly tapped the message icon and smiled fondly at the congratulatory texts from her "team."

Rufus: _Woo freakin hoo! Now that's what I'm talkin about–you killed it, Lucy Preston! So PROUD of you!_

Denise: _Lucy, you were wonderful tonite–great job! :)_

Jiya: _Girl, I am in awe right now–you were amazing! Well played, my friend :p_

Amy: _WAY TO GO, Luce! You totally brought the charm and sass and I loved it. Always so proud to be your sis :)) and OMG–was I right about that smokin dress or what?_

She savored their compliments for a few indulgent seconds, feeling just the tiniest bit pleased with herself. Shaking her head at the smug dress remark from her little sister, however, made her realize she and Wyatt had been so busy, she hadn't talked to her sibling in a couple of days. After she hurriedly finished changing for bed, Lucy scooted under the covers and rapidly tapped out a message to Amy:

 _Hey, Ames, you there?_

Staring drowsily at her phone, Lucy yawned widely, her eyes slowly drifting shut when the phone chimed softly and she jerked awake.

 _Lucy Ann Preston, what're you doing, texting your sister right now? Why aren't you out celebrating your late nite triumph with your hot bodyguard? I know I raised you better than that, lol :p_

 _Ok, MOM! First of all, you know it's not like Wyatt and I are dating, for God's sake, because hello? he's kinda working for me this week-but if you must know, we did have a drink before we came up to the room, so there..._

Childishly sticking her tongue out at the phone, Lucy hit the 'send' arrow and then froze in horror. _Oh, God._ What had she done? She must be more exhausted than she realized because accidentally revealing that Wyatt was sharing her room was a stupid, careless mistake–and her baby sister was nobody's fool. Her hopes that Amy wouldn't pick up on Lucy's inadvertent slip were blown all to hell when her sister responded almost instantly ( _dammit_ ).

 _THE room? THE room? As in ONE room? As in YOUR room? Just WHEN were you going to tell me this, big sister? Damn, Luce, I don't know if I should be worried or giving you a mental high five! Just an FYI, if I wasn't so intrigued, I'd be really pissed at you right now for keeping something this juicy from me..._

Closing her eyes, Lucy groaned and gripped the phone tightly. Now she'd done it–because Amy Preston was like a human bloodhound on the rare occasion when she thought Lucy was keeping secrets from her...

 _Lucy? C'mon, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? Don't leave me hanging here, please?_

Lifting her head and listening carefully, Lucy could still hear the shower running, so she probably had a couple minutes before Wyatt came out of the bathroom. Her tired brain was going around in circles right now, but if she didn't throw her sister a bone, Amy would just pester her to death.

 _Ok, ok, take a breath, would you? (Cause I can just tell that you're this close to spazzing out right now). Long story short, Wyatt felt that he couldn't fully protect me if he were in a different room. And before you even ask, NO, we're not sharing a bed. He's sleeping on a roll away bed on the other side of the room. To be honest, I WAS shocked and not too happy when he informed me about the plan, but once I got over being silly about it, I understood his reasons. And don't worry, it's been fine–Wyatt has acted like a perfect gentleman._

Lucy's conscience twinged guiltily at telling her sister the less-than-complete truth as memories of a couple of hot kisses floated through her mind, but hey, her instincts for self-preservation were strong when it came to stuff like this. She knew at the slightest hint of any kind of romance going on between her and Wyatt, Amy would be so happy and excited, she'd have the two of them practically married and having babies. _No, no, Lucy, that kind of thinking was not helpful at all,_ she chided herself. A long moment later, her sister's response–surprisingly a little slow in coming-was rather subdued and bewilderingly matter of fact.

 _Ok. As long as you trust him, then I trust you. Just promise me you'll be careful, Lucy, in every way possible. I gotta go. Talk to ya soon. Love ya :))_

Her mouth fell open as she stared at her phone in shock. The hell? This wasn't like her little sister at all, but then again, this situation that Lucy found herself in was definitely pretty far outside the way her life usually went also. At the sound of the bathroom door opening, she hastily plugged her phone into the charger on the table beside the bed, and slid down under the covers, feeling a little vulnerable right now after her conversation with Amy.

Swiftly rolling over, Lucy shut her eyes and tried not to notice all the now-familiar little sounds of Wyatt getting into bed. Once he'd turned out the lights and gotten settled, she blinked open her eyes and stared into the darkness. Amy had unknowingly gotten one thing exactly right, Lucy thought pensively, as she was slowly lulled to sleep by the sound of Wyatt's deep, even breathing. Somehow, in a very short amount of time, Lucy _had_ come to trust Wyatt implicitly, and that felt both comforting and troubling at the same time.

One minute, Lucy was sound asleep, and the next, she was being reluctantly pulled from a delightful dream that may or may not have involved the man who was currently whispering in her ear, "C'mon, Professor, time to get up." Carefully peeling open one eye, Lucy frowned and groggily wondered, " _Huh? Get up for what? Um, Wyatt? Why are you rubbing your warm nose on my cheek?"_ before she promptly went back to sleep.

Then there was a sharp click and a bright light pierced the darkened room, forcefully jump-starting her drowsy brain. _But I don't wanna wake up...oh wait, I remember now...something about Wyatt and the fitness room and self-defense lessons...ugh._ Rolling over and protectively covering her eyes with both hands, she mumbled, "I think I changed my mind about this morning, Wyatt, why don't you go ahead without me, okay?" Not bothering to open her eyes, Lucy directed a sleepy smile toward where she thought he might be located and started to roll back over on her side, only to feel a large warm hand on her shoulder very efficiently holding her in place. _Busted._

Her low groan of defeat was for naught when a clearly amused Wyatt lightly scolded, "No, Ma'am, not gonna happen 'cause we had a deal...C'mon, Lucy, I know it's kind of early, but I made you coffee," he coaxed. Lucy's eyes instantly popped open and her brain began to grudgingly come to life. _Well, now we're talking..._

"You made me coffee?" she asked, slowly sitting up in bed, rolling her neck and stretching lazily. By the time Lucy opened her eyes and smiled at him, Wyatt was moving away from the bed towards the table.

"Go ahead and take a few minutes, I'm gonna check my emails, okay?" he rumbled in a low voice before sitting at the table and reaching for his phone. Lucy leaned over and reverently lifted the large, steaming ( _life-affirming_ ) cup of coffee he'd so thoughtfully made to her lips, inhaling the rich fragrance appreciatively before leisurely sipping. Content now, she purposefully ignored the Amy voice in her head that ever so helpfully observed, " _Damn, this guy is such a keeper, Luce."_ All too soon, she drained the last delicious drop and regretfully set the empty cup on the table beside her and climbed out of bed. _No use stalling any further_ , Lucy sighed inwardly. Stealing a quick glance at Wyatt, she saw him frowning intently at his phone and suddenly felt bad that she was holding things up. _This guy truly had the patience of a saint,_ she marveled, already in a much better mood thanks to Wyatt's thoughtfulness.

Fortunately, Lucy had packed a few casual things just in case, and grabbing a sports bra, tee shirt and leggings from her suitcase, she hurried into the bathroom. Less than ten minutes later, she was dressed and presentable enough to go downstairs. Lucy sighed in relief when she saw Wyatt still sitting at the table, apparently engrossed in something on his phone, and dropped in the chair beside him with a cheery, "Okay, Mr. Delta Force, I'm ready."

She must have startled him, though, because he jumped slightly, and clearing his throat, said, "Sounds good. Why don't you grab us a couple towels, and let's get to it." Hiding a grin, Lucy nodded briskly and snagged the requested towels from the bathroom while Wyatt scooped up their phones and his key card. As one might expect, the hallways were hushed and deserted at this hour of the morning, and aside from staff, they didn't encounter anyone else on their way to the fitness room on the lower level.

Lucy smiled when she saw Wyatt's eyes light up at the well-equipped facility. _No surprise there, considering what great shape he was in._ She nodded agreeably when he suggested getting warmed up by walking a couple miles, and watched him deftly program a pair of treadmills while she bundled her unruly hair into a loose knot on top of her head. When their walk was finished, Lucy followed Wyatt over to the weight benches. Not really an exercise junkie, she was relieved when he merely handed her a pair of light weights and quickly showed her a couple different sets of reps to do.

Pretending to concentrate on what she was doing, Lucy peeked at Wyatt curiously as he selected a pair of heavy-looking weights and carefully placed them on either end of the bar above a weight bench. Lying flat on his back on the bench with his feet on the floor, Wyatt closed his eyes and began a series of rather graceful-looking reps. Openly watching him now in admiration, Lucy shivered faintly with unexpected desire at the effortlessly powerful movement of his muscular arms. She hastily averted her eyes when he stopped abruptly-mortified at the thought of him catching her staring-and hoping to repay his thoughtful gesture of earlier with her coffee, retrieved a cold bottle of water from the mini fridge and handed it to him. Almost mesmerized in spite of herself, Lucy watched surreptitiously as he drained the water in one long, slow gulp before wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Grabbing his towel and wiping his face, Wyatt stood and asked, "Alright, Lucy, now that we're all warmed up, are you ready to learn a few new moves?" regarding her thoughtfully. Lucy's brain, which had started to fuzz out at the words _warmed up_ , practically short-circuited when Wyatt casually mentioned "learning new moves." She vehemently shushed the eager little voice in her head that was _way_ too interested in any and all kinds of new moves Wyatt had in mind.

Thank goodness, he didn't seem to be expecting a coherent reply, merely turning away from her, his interest caught by a pile of cushiony plastic mats stacked up in one corner of the room. " _Pay attention, Lucy_ ," she sternly reprimanded herself as she watched Wyatt neatly place several of the mats on the floor before beckoning her over.

"Why don't we start with some very basic moves, alright?" he suggested. Lucy nodded tentatively, ruthlessly forcing herself to concentrate on what he was saying when the first thing Wyatt did was step into her personal space, azure eyes shining intently. "Now this might sound a little too simple, but sometimes it will work. If someone has cornered you–but not yet put their hands on you–try shouting 'back off' at the top of your lungs while pushing on their chest as hard as you can and then running away. It's all about the element of surprise. Alright now, let's see what you've got," Wyatt requested, showing Lucy where and how he wanted her to stand.

Her muscles tensed involuntarily when he began moving toward her with his hands out. Narrowing her eyes in determination, Lucy flexed her small fists and waited until Wyatt was nearly touching her before raising her voice slightly and saying, "Back off" and pushing at his broad chest. _Nothing._ It was like trying to move a brick wall. Glancing up at him, she was none too happy to see the amused gleam in his eyes and an indulgent half smirk curling one side of his sexy mouth when she jerked her hands back, huffing in annoyance.

Evidently sensing her displeasure, Wyatt made an effort to school his features in a blank expression before instructing, "Again" in a calm voice–over and over as Lucy struggled valiantly to be more aggressive, something that was definitely outside her comfort zone. Several increasingly exasperated minutes later, she hit the limits of her patience and just lost it. Channeling all her frustration, Lucy roared, "Back off now" and practically launched herself at him.

To her startled delight, Wyatt was so surprised that he fell backward–and took her with him. Sprawled on top of his lean, muscular form, Lucy couldn't contain her gleeful satisfaction. "I did it! Wyatt, I did it! I knocked you down," she grinned, unconsciously pressing herself closer. Perhaps too close, when without warning, he suddenly cupped her cheek and pulled her lips to his. _Oh, my._ Her body went still as Lucy's mind worked furiously. _The hell? Another kiss? Think, Lucy!_ Then it miraculously came to her. Somewhat reluctantly, she rolled off his all-too-tempting body, and attempting a nonchalant shrug, quipped, "Nice reward system, Delta Force."

Clearly relieved at her apparently unconcerned reaction, Wyatt grinned unrepentantly and waggled his dark brows at Lucy. He looked so much like a mischievous little boy, she had to laugh–and just like that, the tension between them crumbled, and they resumed training. For the next half hour, Wyatt demonstrated a variety of ways Lucy could incapacitate an attacker. "Now, there are several different methods that will work. You can poke at or scratch his eyes, or even better, go for the nose. If you're facing him, use the heel of your palm and push upwards, like this," taking Lucy's hand and showing her how to hold it, "or if he's behind you, swing your elbow up as hard as you can, like this."

She nodded solemnly, never once taking her eyes from his face. Wyatt then pointed out different areas on a person's neck and throat that were vulnerable to attack, diligently walking her through those techniques as well. After a quick water break, Wyatt shifted his focus to the part of self defense training that Lucy had been both dreading and looking forward to...full body contact. After positioning her on one of the mats, he walked all around her, thoroughly explaining some of the various moves they were going to try. Again and again he came at Lucy, and at first, she steeled herself not to react at the firm but respectful feel of his hands on body, but the more he touched her, the more she liked it–so much so she had to fight to keep her focus _._

Just about the time Lucy felt she might be making some progress (and they were all tangled up in each other for about the tenth time), their little workout session was interrupted when the door opened and a hotel employee entered, pushing a cart of clean towels. She and Wyatt broke apart guiltily, staring at each with flushed faces and heaving chests. An indecipherable expression on his face, Wyatt stepped away from Lucy, gathered their phones and towels, and without saying a word, took her hand.

Neither one spoke during the elevator ride upstairs, each lost in their own thoughts. Hyper aware of the way Wyatt held her hand so securely, she felt unreasonably bereft when he dropped it long enough to open the door to the room. Watching him step aside to let her enter first, Lucy sighed in disappointment, only to feel his large hand close over her upper arm the second the door was closed and wasting little time, possessively tugged her to him. _Yes._ She went into his arms willingly, ardently returning his increasingly heated kisses, lost in sensation until finally Wyatt had her back against the door, his body pressed tightly to Lucy's, close enough she could feel his heart hammering in time with hers through their damp shirts. "Wyatt," she weakly protested against his lips, barely able to catch her breath, "Wait, I'm all sweaty."

Dragging his mouth from hers, Wyatt paused and nibbling at the sensitive skin behind her ear, panted softly, "Sweetheart, not to brag or anything, but you're gonna be a hell of a lot sweatier by the time I get done with you."

Gasping involuntarily at the blatant ( _hot_ ) confidence in his voice, it took Lucy a second to comprehend the exact meaning of his bold remark, which for some reason, struck her as funny. "Eww, you did _not_ just say that," she snorted rather inelegantly, chuckling as Wyatt pulled back and merely quirked a dark brow at her.

Her amusement faded as fast as it came when he ground his body against hers even harder and looking into her eyes, solemnly vowed, "I assure you, Dr. Preston, I'm a man of my word," before lowering his firm mouth to hers and effectively silencing any doubts she might have. Several very pleasurable moments later, Lucy tore her lips from his, chest heaving, legs barely holding her up, and panted, ""Okay, okay, point taken–can we move this to the nice big bed over there?" gesturing vaguely behind Wyatt, who obligingly scooped her up.

Wrapping her legs around his trim waist, a tiny part of Lucy's brain marveled at his ability to unerringly get the two of them to the king-sized bed without once removing his mouth from hers. When Wyatt came to a stop at the foot of the bed, she couldn't resist teasing him a little, and deliberately let her body slide ever so slowly down the long length of his, reveling in the low groan he couldn't suppress.

In retribution, though, Wyatt fastened his mouth to her collarbone and nipped sharply, coaxing a faint shiver of desire from Lucy even as she hissed in protest, "Hey, cowboy, not where everyone can see–I didn't exactly bring any turtlenecks with me." She felt his amused smile against her heated skin before he pulled away to gaze at her and quietly reply, "Yes, Ma'am."

They stood there trembling slightly, watching each other for a long moment before Lucy took a deep breath and putting her hand on his cheek, whispered uncertainly, "Are we really going to do this?" She held her breath as Wyatt grinned crookedly and gently smoothed Lucy's tangled hair from her forehead.

Taking her hand from his cheek, he placed a soft kiss on the palm and pressed it over his heart before confessing in a desire-roughened voice, "I think it's pretty obvious how much I want you, Lucy, right now and pretty much since the moment we met, but this will only happen if you want it to...it's your decision to make," and her heart thrilled at the hint of underlying vulnerability she sensed in his declaration.

As she gazed into his glowing blue eyes, Lucy was beset by so many emotions, she was nearly dizzy. Desire, doubt, happiness, indecision, but above all, hope. Looking up at him, she smiled shyly and whispered, "It's been like that for me, too, ever since we met, and I don't think I've ever wanted to be with a man as much as I want you." In response, Wyatt smiled tenderly and when he cupped her cheek, Lucy nodded her consent.

Things moved lightning fast after that. A man on a mission, Wyatt paused only long enough to reach into his duffle and drop a couple of small foil packets on the bedside table. While Lucy was on the pill, she appreciated his thoughtful precaution in light of the fact that _her_ brain was barely functioning at the moment. And then, _oh God_ , it was all sensations and feelings between them–hot, frantic kisses, possessive yet gentle caresses. Helpless to control her fevered responses to Wyatt's skillful touch, especially when he whispered against her lips, " _Tell me what you like_ ," Lucy trembled and whimpered, her limbs moving restlessly on the bed. Finally, breathless with desire, her body begging for release, Wyatt swiped blindly at the table and rolled her beneath him. Just before she gave herself over to the roaring desire that promised to consume them both, Lucy's foolish heart whispered, " _I love you, Wyatt Logan_ ," and then she fell over the edge.

 _A/N: For some reason, this Lucy chapter was a little more difficult to write than Wyatt's. I just really wanted to do it justice (hopefully, I did!). Yeah, our girl is at least thinking the words now, isn't she? Special thanks to penka67 for her input on this chapter :) My sincere appreciation to all of you who're continuing to follow this story–your support, especially all the wonderful reviews, is very encouraging. Thank you so much, Timeless friends :))_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N #1: Timeless friends, if by some chance you haven't heard: mark your calendars for Thursday, December 20, from 8:00 to 10:00 p.m. for the two bonus episodes (I refuse to call them a series finale or wrap up). Get out the word to all our fellow Clockblockers so that we fans deliver the highest possible LIVE ratings for this amazing gift from the producers, actors, writers, and crew of our beloved Timeless..._

Him X

Wyatt woke gradually, slowly blinking in the bright morning sunlight now flooding the room. Unsure where his phone was at the moment, he guessed it must be around mid morning, which fortunately left plenty of time for them to have something to eat and get ready for this afternoon's book signing. Relaxed and more content than he'd been in a very long time, Wyatt's arms instinctively tightened around the woman nestled against him so trustingly when she murmured something indecipherable in her sleep. Tenderly kissing the top of Lucy's head and rubbing her bare back soothingly, he whispered, "Shh, it's alright," pleased at the way she immediately quieted. Already pretty happy with the way her slender body seemed to fit so neatly in his arms, he was uncertain, however, at this point if or how Dr. Lucy Preston would fit into his _life_.

After Jessica was so cruelly taken from him five years ago, Wyatt had painstakingly rebuilt his shattered life one difficult piece at a time. Not surprisingly–although like any normal, red-blooded man, he very much enjoyed the company of women-for the longest while, he couldn't muster up more than a passing interest in any of them. Even when he'd eventually began to "date" ( _if an endless string of meaningless one-night stands could be considered dating_ ), his wary heart refused to risk being hurt again in such a devastating manner. Glancing down at a still slumbering Lucy, Wyatt smiled faintly. Apparently, his efforts over the years to protect himself just disappeared from the moment he met the dark-haired college professor who, in a matter of _days_ , had turned his world upside down.

Wyatt Logan was a regular kind of guy, just an ex-soldier from a little dirt town in west Texas, who quite simply had never met a woman like Lucy before. Clearly intelligent, beautiful, sweet, funny, and so classy. Most likely, _too_ classy for someone like him, he thought ruefully. In his opinion, a woman like the Professor could have her pick of men, and for some reason that Wyatt didn't care to examine too closely, in the here and now, she was interested in _him_.

His hand stilled on her back as he realized that "now" would only last a few more days, until Lucy returned home to San Francisco. What then? Unbidden, he recalled something Julie had told him just days ago, " _Sometimes, Wy, what we think are obstacles in life are really just excuses."_ Could it really be that easy? Could he and Lucy somehow compromise–enough to make a relationship work? Five hundred miles _was_ a pretty far distance, although not necessarily insurmountable.

"You're thinking so hard, I can practically hear you," Lucy mumbled against his chest, her breath warming his bare skin. Wyatt grinned, and swiftly pulling her body on top of him, pulled Lucy close enough to capture her mouth, his lips moving possessively over hers. Eagerly returning his kiss, things were progressing quite nicely when her stomach abruptly growled in protest. Collapsing on Wyatt's chest in embarrassment, Lucy tucked her blushing face into his neck, muttering something about workouts and self-defense lessons and no dinner the night before, and she was just so adorably irate, all Wyatt could do was chuckle and hug her tightly.

"Okay, okay, settle down, Ma'am, I think you've earned a little sustenance," he teased in a husky voice, and smothered a grin when she leaned back and scowled at him, her kiss-swollen lips pursed in a sexy little pout. Wyatt reached up and kissed Lucy hard before deftly rolling her under him, smirking at her little squeak of surprise. "How about I call room service and order us some breakfast? I can't have you wasting away," he offered, his masculine pride very much enjoying Lucy's shocked gasp as he deliberately settled his weight in the cradle of her slender legs. Wyatt couldn't help the low groan that escaped when she turned the tables and began eagerly moving under him, dark eyes glowing with desire. _Maybe breakfast could wait_...

He had just finished hastily pulling on a pair of jeans when there was a brisk knock on the door, signaling their meal had arrived. Since Lucy was in the bathroom, he scrawled her signature on the service ticket after adding a generous tip, and was just closing the door behind the hotel employee when she walked out–wearing the white button down he'd taken off last night. And unless his powers of observation had gone all to hell...nothing else. _Jesus, was she trying to kill him here?_ Swallowing thickly, Wyatt watched as Lucy crossed the room and deliberately leaning over the table, his shirt riding up dangerously, seemed to be closely examining their meal before casually snagging a piece of bacon.

"Everything okay, Wyatt?" Lucy asked, taking a small bite and chewing innocently. She stood there calmly, and judging by the secretive little smile on her face, was evidently _well_ aware of the effect she was having on him. _Little tease._ Weighing his options, Wyatt slowly approached her, enjoying the way her eyes widened apprehensively. " _That's right, sweetheart, you should be good and worried, 'cause it's all about the payback,"_ he thought complacently, right before pouncing on Lucy and gently tossing her back on the bed to thoroughly demonstrate how much he liked the way she looked in his shirt.

By the time they finally sat down to eat their breakfast, it was stone cold, but considering he and Lucy spent most of the meal smiling ( _him_ ) and blushing ( _her_ ) at each other, neither one seemed to notice, let alone mind. And while Lucy appeared to appreciate Wyatt's extremely thoughtful offer to shower with her to save time, their driver probably didn't enjoy waiting an extra fifteen minutes for them to come downstairs...

Lucy's last book signing appearance of the week, while thankfully non-eventful so far, seemed to be moving at a snail's pace, Wyatt thought, sighing impatiently to himself. To be fair, the never-ending line of people here to meet the best-selling author probably ( _Good Lord, hopefully_ ) didn't have a clue how badly her security detail wanted nothing more than to take the lovely Dr. Preston back to the Four Seasons to spend a little time together before her appearance on the "Late, Late Show" this evening. Forcing himself to ignore thoughts of the king-size bed in her room, Wyatt made one last loop around the perimeter of the large, open display area before making his way back to the table where Lucy was seated cheerfully greeting her fans, a Barnes and Noble employee glued to her side.

Careful not to interrupt and break her concentration, he quietly slipped into the empty chair on the other side of Lucy and pulled out his phone. Scrolling through the remainder of her itinerary, Wyatt was pleasantly reminded that after this evening's late show taping, there was nothing on Lucy's schedule until the movie premiere Saturday night–which meant she was free _all day_ Friday. " _What to do with so much free time?_ " he wondered, smirking at his phone for a fleeting second or two. As amazing as their morning had been (and very much looking forward to more of the same), Wyatt _was_ starting to feel a little restless-not entirely surprising considering the two of them had spent nearly the entire week so far either at the hotel or being shuttled back and forth to Lucy's obligations.

Just then, the urge for a little bit of freedom (and maybe some quality time together) gave him an idea. He'd need some help, though, but luckily, Wyatt knew someone who was exceptionally talented at planning–someone who _lived_ for planning, in fact. Touching the text icon on his phone, he rapidly tapped out:

 _Hey, you got a minute?_

 _For you, Wy, always...everything ok?_

 _Just fine today so far. Yesterday was a mixed bag, though, as I'm sure you're already aware of._

 _Yeah, I heard. Glad you're both ok, and tell Lucy she was awesome on Kimmel–we loved it :)_

 _Yeah, she was, wasn't she? I'll tell her you said so. Hey, uh, can I ask a favor?_

 _Sure, what's up?_

 _Well, after her last late show taping today, Lucy's schedule is clear until the movie premiere Saturday, so I was thinking about taking her somewhere tomorrow for the day, just to get us out of the hotel. Any suggestions?_

Gazing expectantly at the screen for her response, Wyatt frowned. That was odd–Julie hadn't replied right away. Lifting his eyes from the phone, he glanced searchingly around the room, and satisfied everything seemed to be fine, looked down at a soft chime.

 _OMG! You're sleeping with Lucy–YES! Finally! It's about time, Tex :p_

Stunned, his jaw dropped open in shock. _The hell?_ They'd only fallen in bed together for the first time a few hours ago. Hastily rereading his last message to her, Wyatt was baffled. How the hell had his friend come to that conclusion? Woman's intuition? Some kind of crazy psychic power? Of course, this _was_ Julie Baumgardner he was talking about...he sighed inwardly before answering:

 _You know what? I don't EVEN wanna know how you guessed, but that doesn't matter. Can you please help me out here?_

 _Sure, I might have a couple ideas. Let me do a little research and get back to ya, ok? And Wy, I'm really, really happy for the two of you...talk to ya soon!_

 _Ok, MOM...hey, thanks, Julie, I owe you one!_

Smiling fondly at his phone, Wyatt looked up when Lucy leaned in closely and asked if everything was alright. Mindful of being in a (crowded) public place, he settled for answering with a quick nod and gently squeezing her slender thigh under the table, enjoying her shy answering smile and the way her cheeks pinked becomingly. And to seal the deal, Wyatt might have also whispered how much he was looking forward to returning to the hotel for a "break" after the book signing.

"Wyatt!" she protested weakly, all rosy cheeks and soft lips pursed disapprovingly. He shrugged unrepentantly. "Behave, or you'll be sorry," Lucy warned, a promising glint in her dark eyes. Amused (and maybe just a little aroused), Wyatt took pity on her ( _both of them actually_ ) and standing abruptly, stepped away from the table to give her a few seconds to recover before turning her attention back to the next person waiting in line. Checking the time, he resolutely made a couple more leisurely circles around the room's perimeter, humming an old country love song and mentally counting the minutes until the signing was over and they could escape back to the hotel.

Yeah, today was turning out to be one of the best days of his life–and it was all because of Lucy Preston. Wyatt hadn't felt this way about a woman since he was married to Jessica, and while it was faintly disconcerting at first, it was also surprisingly nice. Less than an hour later, Lucy had signed the last book and posed for one final picture, and then they were on their way back to the Four Seasons at last. Lucy settled herself comfortably in the back seat, and leaning against Wyatt, closed her eyes with a heartfelt sigh of relief. Wrapping his arm around her narrow shoulders, he pressed a casual kiss on the top of her head and asked, "How are you holding up, Professor? You hungry? Tired?"

He was taken aback when Lucy opened her eyes, and putting a small hand on his cheek, murmured, "I'm fine, I guess maybe a bit weary...might just have to take advantage of that king-sized bed back at the hotel," and a heartbeat later, snickering at the startled look on Wyatt's face, she hastily clarified with an impish grin, "For a nap, of course." Staring at her in amazement, he realized that even though Lucy was a fairly reserved, serious person, she had a unexpectedly playful side that was kind of hot. Silently willing their driver to go as fast as safely possible, Wyatt was suddenly very eager to get this woman alone ( _for a nap, of course_ ).

After their driver confirmed he'd return in a couple hours to pick them up, Wyatt and Lucy behaved circumspectly enough in the hotel lobby and during the elevator ride upstairs. That calm facade was dropped in a great big hurry, though, once the door to her room closed behind them. Leaving a trail of phones, bags, and every stitch of clothing they were wearing on their way to the bed, he and Lucy fell on each other frantically, too worked up from an afternoon of building anticipation to take things slowly, at least this time.

Wyatt couldn't get enough of this woman. She was just so _damn_ enticing-all slender, gentle curves, with pale, velvety skin and soft, very kissable lips. He tried manfully to hold on and make it last, but all too soon, Wyatt was collapsing on top of a trembling Lucy, his heart pounding thunderously in time with hers. Seconds later, he caught his breath and rolled off of her. Gathering her lissome body snugly against his side, he tenderly kissed her and whispered against her lips, "There's still time yet, sleep now," before closing his eyes.

A short while later, an amused Wyatt couldn't argue when Lucy pointed out, quite reasonably, that sharing a shower really hadn't seemed to save them much time this morning, and only pretended to grumble when she reluctantly climbed out of bed and escaped into the bathroom. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Wyatt looked around for his phone, grinning wryly when he spied it lying beside his jeans. _Yeah, he and Lucy certainly hadn't wasted any time once they were inside the room._ At the rate they were going, he probably should stop in one of the gift shops downstairs and make a certain purchase. Shaking his head in bemusement, Wyatt grabbed his boxers off the floor and was just pulling them on when his phone chimed. Taking a second to slip a tee shirt over his head, he scooped up the device and sat down on the decidedly disheveled bed to read the (rather lengthy) text from Julie.

 _Alright, cowboy, since you didn't specify where you wanted to take Lucy or what kind of activities you had in mind (get your mind out of the gutter, soldier, right now), I decided to check out a few places here in our own back yard (so to speak). How do you feel about Coronado Bay? One of my cousins works at the front desk of the 1906 Lodge (a very classy place), and was able to reserve a Garden King spa room for you for tomorrow nite. How's that sound? She assured me there was all kinds of stuff to do within walking distance, like the beach, history tours that Lucy might be interested in, shopping, nice restaurants. Of course, if the two of you would rather NOT leave the resort at all, she said each room comes with a king bed, a fireplace, spa tub and private balcony. What do you think?_

Wyatt was stunned nearly speechless at his friend's generous, thoughtful gesture. Everything Julie suggested sounded perfect. She really was the best, and not for the first time, he marveled at what a lucky man Bam was.

 _Wy? You there?_

 _Sorry, sorry, I'm still trying to pick my jaw up off the floor–just impressed and grateful that you pulled this together for me in such a short amount of time. Thank you! Lucy and I sure appreciate it–and you, too, Julie B. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Dave Baumgardner is one lucky man :)_

 _Damn right he is, lol. You and Lucy are very welcome, Wyatt. I'm happy to help and thrilled that you're taking things to the next level with her. I'll email you all the details here in a couple minutes. Tell Lucy we said good luck on her appearance tonite, and I hope the two of you have a wonderful day tomorrow. Love ya, Wy._

 _I'll do my best! Love you, too. Thanks again. You're the best :)_

Re-reading Julie's text, it occurred to Wyatt that even though he'd lived in San Diego for over fifteen years now, even before his wife died, he and Jessica had seldom ventured across the bay, preferring the bars and restaurants in the Gaslamp District when they'd gone out. Wyatt wondered if he should tell Lucy about the plans for tomorrow, but then mused it might be nice to surprise her. Suddenly, he couldn't wait for tomorrow morning, ridiculously eager to spend a carefree day with the Professor-away from their stressful responsibilities this week as an author and her bodyguard–hopefully a whole day where they could just be Lucy and Wyatt, one they'd both enjoy and remember for a long time.

It was another talk show triumph for Lucy, who was confident, charming, and looked stunning in a slinky little black dress with some kind of matching lacy wrap and her black heels. Wyatt could hardly take his eyes off her, and he wasn't the only one. James Corden's other guests sharing his couch this evening were actors Jamie Lee Curtis, there to promote the new "Halloween" movie, and Jake Gyllenhaal. Lucy and the older actress immediately bonded over a shared passion for writing, and strangely enough, in spite of the clearly admiring glances the good-looking (single) actor kept directing at Lucy, Wyatt wasn't the least bit bothered, which may or may not have been due to the soft kiss she'd sweetly bestowed on _him_ right before going onstage. He stood there grinning like a lovesick fool and watching the seductive sway of her hips when she turned and walked away. _Jesus, Logan, she's wrapping you around her little finger with very little effort._ And for the life of him, Wyatt couldn't find fault with that at all.

He decided to wait until they were back at the hotel before bringing up the subject of tomorrow. They had agreed on cold sandwiches for a late supper, with Wyatt politely offering to place the order while Lucy changed out of her fancy dress. He'd just hung up from talking to Room Service when his phone rang. It was the manager of the Barnes & Noble where Lucy's book signing had been today, and as soon as she identified herself, Wyatt's spidey senses went off in warning.

"Mr. Logan, this is Rebecca from Barnes & Noble–we met earlier today? I'm calling to let you know there was an incident this afternoon that I was just informed of," she advised somberly. Glancing at the still-closed bathroom door, Wyatt swiftly crossed the room and went out on the balcony, carefully shutting the sliding glass doors behind him. _Great._ Just when Lucy's "work" week was winding down (and her personal life was looking up, he fervently hoped).

"Tell me," he gritted out as politely as his rising temper would allow, unconsciously holding his breath and bracing himself for what he assumed was _not_ good news. And, as anticipated, it was rather unsettling. Video cameras had captured a tall man in a black hoodie loitering around the front of the bookstore this afternoon during the book signing, but by the time store security had noticed, and _without alerting Wyatt,_ sent someone to check it out, the man had disappeared. _Dammit._ Interrupting the woman's stammered apology, Wyatt tersely thanked her before abruptly ending the call.

Taking a moment to calm down, he debated whether or not to tell Lucy, but thought the better of it, especially in light of their plans for tomorrow. However, Wyatt did leave a quick voice mail for the SFPD detective in charge of Lucy's case to apprise him of the new information. Thank God this creep hadn't seemed to have figured out which hotel she was staying at–bad enough all her appearances had, of necessity, been publicized this week. " _Great for sales of Lucy's book, but a nightmare for the guy trying to protect her from some whack job with an unknown agenda,"_ he thought ruefully.

Making a quick decision, Wyatt concluded that unless the situation escalated while they were away from LA the next day and a half, he felt sure it would be better not to upset the Professor. He came in from the balcony just as Lucy walked out of the bathroom, looking damn near irresistible in her silky little pajamas. _Like she'd be wearing them for very long,_ his already aroused brain sneered. Coming up behind her as she was sorting through some things in her suitcase, Wyatt pressed his body firmly against her back and began to slowly, thoroughly kiss Lucy's bare shoulders, before moving all that dark wavy hair aside for better access to her slender neck. God, her skin was temptingly soft, and she smelled so good, he considered canceling their room service order and taking Lucy to bed right then and there.

Despite trembling from the onslaught of his mouth on her skin, Lucy must have read his mind ( _or maybe just his body_ ) though, whirling around to breathlessly scold, "Ah, ah, Mr. Logan, enough of that," putting her slim fingers over his lips. "There'll be plenty of time for kissing and other nice things _after_ you feed me, alright?" Without a word, Wyatt nipped at her fingers, causing her to squeak and snatch her hand back and frowning at him reproachfully.

"Yes, Ma'am," he grinned, pulling Lucy against him for a last hard kiss before turning her loose with a light smack on her sexy bottom, enjoying her little surprised yelp. Grabbing a couple things from his duffle, Wyatt said, "Our supper should be here soon, so I'm gonna change my clothes. Be out in a few." After they had devoured the sandwiches and fresh fruit, Lucy turned down the bed covers while Wyatt hastily cleaned up the remnants of their meal.

When she ducked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, he snagged a couple foil packets from his bag and deposited them on the table beside the bed before sitting down to wait for Lucy. Although they'd made love (several times) today, this was the first time he and Lucy would actually be _sleeping_ together, in the same bed, Wyatt reflected, and he found the idea both appealing _and_ yet somewhat unsettling.

"What are you thinking about, hmm?" Lucy asked quietly, a curious expression on her face, coming to stand between his legs and looping her slender arms around his neck. Her fingers gently combed through the short hair at the back of his neck, and Wyatt closed his eyes in sheer bliss for a long, quiet moment at her soothing touch.

Clearing his throat, Wyatt looked up at Lucy and confessed, "While today has been great–and you've been perfect-this is the first night we will _sleep_ together, and to be honest, that's a pretty big step for me. It probably sounds kind of bad, but my dates usually don't get this far, and I guess I'm a little nervous," shrugging as casually as he could manage, intently keeping his eyes on her face.

Her quizzical frown softened as she leaned down and kissing Wyatt delicately, whispered, "This is a big step for me, too," and his anxious heart suddenly lightened at the bashful expression on Lucy's face. _She was nervous, too,_ he realized gratefully, and without warning, a feeling of calm came over him. They were in this- _-whatever this was_ -together, and everything was going to be okay. Pulling Lucy's slim body to him, Wyatt kissed her hungrily before lying back on the bed and eagerly taking her with him. No more words were necessary then. Telling Lucy about the plans for tomorrow would have to wait, because right now, Wyatt had more important business to take care of...

 _A/N #2: While I know some readers are hoping that Wyatt and Lucy are going to have some kind of serious talk about where all this is headed, don't worry, there will be plenty of time for that during their little trip to Coronado Bay. I certainly appreciate everyone's patience with the (I'm sure at times agonizingly) slow pace of this story-I've tried and just CANNOT seem to write for these two lovebirds any faster, sorry. Sincere thanks to all my Timeless friends for your continuing support for this fic, especially those guest reviewers I'm unable to respond to personally. I'm so grateful to be part of this wonderful fandom :))_


	20. Chapter 20

Her X

 _Warm...safe...content._ As Lucy gradually awakened, her senses began to stir, and she became pleasantly aware that her very relaxed bare body was closely tucked up against a delightfully warm, equally bare Wyatt. While she'd never been one for casual sex, something in her had been drawn to, perhaps felt a certain inevitability towards, this very moment-practically from the second she'd laid eyes on this man in the airport just days ago. She could feel his heart beating steadily under her cheek, and along with his large calloused hand soothingly rubbing up and down her back, it was all so comforting and made her feel so safe that Lucy began drifting off to sleep again. Suddenly, Wyatt's hand stilled on her back and he seemed to tense up slightly. _Uh, oh._ She had a pretty good idea what was going on...

Pressing her lips to his bare chest, she mumbled, "You're thinking so hard, I can practically hear you." In response to Lucy's drowsy observation, Wyatt abruptly pulled her body on top of his, firm lips driving any thought of sleep from her mind. At least until Lucy's somewhat neglected stomach protested loudly and she jerked her mouth from Wyatt's and collapsed on his chest in embarrassment, hiding her crimson face against his neck.

 _Well, good grief, no wonder she was starving, what with getting up early and working out and self-defense lessons, and no supper last night_...Lucy had no idea she'd even spoken aloud until Wyatt started laughing. Hugging her securely, he promised, "Okay, okay, settle down, Ma'am, I think you've earned a little sustenance." Rearing back in fake offense while also trying to ignore the teasing glint in Wyatt's dark blue eyes, Lucy's little pout quickly turned into a shocked gasp when without warning, he followed up a firm kiss by neatly flipping their bodies. "How about I call Room Service and order us some breakfast? I can't have you wasting away," he teased with a satisfied grin.

Even as Lucy narrowed her eyes at him in warning, Wyatt then deliberately– _unfairly_ –settled his solid weight between her legs, and she whimpered, all thoughts of food disappearing in a haze of pleasure. Unable to control her response, she decided, " _Maybe two can play at this game,"_ and began moving sinuously under him, thrilled at the low groan she coaxed from Wyatt. _Her poor stomach would just have to be patient a little while longer..._

Some time later, Lucy lay on her back, panting lightly. _"The second time was even better than the first,"_ she thought in wonder, trying to catch her breath. Wyatt was a tender, generous lover, she'd discovered, and while a (wistful) part of her never wanted to leave this bed–or him–unfortunately, she really was starving and also needed to use the bathroom. Reluctantly untangling her limbs from his and climbing out of bed, Lucy pressed a sweet, lingering kiss on Wyatt's lips and promised to hurry. The sated grin on his handsome face made her heart beat faster– _she_ had done that–and filled Lucy with a bashful, feminine pride.

Feeling his eyes on her like a physical caress, she blushed when a quick peek over her shoulder confirmed Wyatt was lying there propped up on the pillows, apparently content to watch her walk across the room without wearing a single stitch of clothing. "You're staring, cowboy," she scolded breathlessly, faintly aroused by his avid blue gaze.

"Just admiring the view, Ma'am," he drawled lazily, pulling covers over his waist, and she had to summon nearly all her willpower to keep from getting right back in bed. Shivering slightly, Lucy spied Wyatt's white button down from last night lying on top of his bag and got an idea. Hastily leaning over and snagging the shirt, she stealthily held it in front of her before ducking into the bathroom. Draping the shirt on a hook on the back of the door, Lucy impulsively brought the material to her nose and inhaled deeply. _Oh, my, it still smelled like him–rather woodsy, a little musky, and all male._ Before she could second guess herself, she slipped Wyatt's shirt over her nude body and fastened one or two strategic buttons.

Turning around and gazing in the mirror, Lucy was stunned at the transformation, barely able to recognize herself. The Lucy Preston reflected back at her was breathtaking–all bright eyes and rosy cheeks, kiss-swollen lips and unruly dark curls. This woman looked confident, well-satisfied, and _sexy as hell._ And it was all due to Wyatt Logan. Getting involved with him, even casually, was definitely a two-edged sword, however. In just a handful of days, the guy had encouraged Lucy to step outside her carefully-regimented world to become more than she'd thought possible, yet their time together was heartbreakingly finite–wasn't it?

Sighing heavily at the thought of leaving him and returning to San Francisco on Sunday, Lucy straightened her shoulders and fluffing her hair, told herself she would think about that later. Right now, she wanted to concentrate on this magical interlude with Wyatt, and worry about their uncertain future–together or not-when the time came. As Lucy continued to look at her reflection, her sister's voice popped into her head, _"Go get your man, Luce,"_ and taking a deep breath, she smiled at the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom, only to find a shirtless, jeans-clad Wyatt closing the door, hopefully behind someone delivering their food.

Barely clothed, heart pounding wildly in anticipation, Lucy pretended not to notice a startled Wyatt's eyes openly raking over her. Drawn by the inviting smell of breakfast, there might have been a little extra sashay in her hips as she crossed the room to where their meal was waiting. _Yes, bless the man, he'd ordered them bacon._ Leaning over the table to grab a piece, Lucy felt his shirt riding dangerously high up the back of her bare thighs seconds before the sensation of his very interested gaze swept over the length of her body.

Well aware she was playing with fire, Lucy barely suppressed a shiver and nonchalantly took a small bite of bacon before asking as innocently as she could manage, "Everything okay, Wyatt?" She tried but was unable to hide a faint smile of triumph at the look of surprise mixed with raw desire on her lover's face that was not only exciting but flattering as hell. _This was fun_.

At least, until Wyatt began to slowly approach her, every inch of his muscular body telegraphing his intentions. _Uh oh,_ Lucy concluded mere seconds before he swept her up in his arms and tossed her on the bed, where he exhaustively demonstrated exactly how much he liked the way she looked in his shirt. " _Oh, my God,"_ was the last coherent thought she had before Wyatt thoroughly disrupted Lucy's normal reasoning process...

By the time they crawled out of bed, their breakfast (brunch?) was rather unappetizingly cold, but neither seemed to mind. So taken by Wyatt's contented smiles and a tremendous sense of well being, Lucy blushed her way through the meal, barely tasting it. The minute they finished eating, Wyatt glanced at his phone and thoughtfully suggested Lucy go ahead and start getting ready while he cleared away their dirty dishes.

Smiling her thanks, Lucy pulled some clean things from her suitcase and hastened into the bathroom. No sooner had she stepped into the shower and was enjoying the restorative warmth of the water as it cascaded down her body than Wyatt unexpectedly pulled open the shower door and stepped inside. Blinking at him in surprise, she barely squeaked out his name before he had her back against the shower wall, mumbling something about sharing her shower to save time. His sensible offer, while quite a delightful experience, actually resulted in them keeping their driver waiting a good fifteen minutes, much to Lucy's embarrassment.

Hurrying into the backseat of the SUV with Wyatt right behind her, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to focus her mind on the afternoon's book signing. _Easier said than done_ , though, when all Lucy wanted to do was relive every moment of their gloriously intimate morning together. Three times, she marveled-in a matter of hours–and each better than the one before. Nothing in her somewhat limited previous sexual experiences could have prepared Lucy for that.

Wyatt Logan was a skillful, considerate, _fun_ lover who'd made Lucy feel beautiful and very desirable. Although she struggled not to, she couldn't help but compare him with Noah, who had been kind but not particularly exciting in bed. She smiled at the press of Wyatt's warm lips on the top of her head. "Now who's thinking too hard?" he teased, draping his arm around her shoulders. Too happy to reply, Lucy settled for snuggling against Wyatt for the remainder of the ride to the bookstore.

While fairly successful at diverting her attention from thoughts of making love with Wyatt to the impressively enthusiastic crowd of fans who turned out to meet her, Lucy was hyper aware of his presence, mostly while he was making his usual circuits around the room, as the afternoon wore on. It took every bit of her dwindling willpower to keep her traitorous mind from drifting back to earlier in the day, and more than once, she felt her cheeks warm for no discernible reason.

Not helping Lucy keep focused on the task at hand was a little text exchange she'd had with Rufus during her first break. She was sitting in the employee break room while Wyatt was meeting with Rebecca, the manager of the Barnes and Noble, when her phone chimed.

 _Hey, girl...How's it going today, my little best-selling author? Are you (fingers crossed) overwhelmed with book-buying fans at the B &N?_

 _Hey, yourself, Rufus! Things are going very well, thanks, and yes, there's been a constant line since before Wyatt and I got here today._

 _Excellent! And congrats! That must feel pretty good, right? Everybody here at C &C is so proud of you, Lucy :)_

 _Thanks, Rufus, but honestly, I wouldn't be having any success at all without you and Denise and Jiya. You guys are the best team an author could have :) I really appreciate everything you do for me, you know that, right?_

 _Duh, of course I do! Now, don't tell Big D I said this, but YOU, Lucy Preston, are my fave client, lol..._

 _Aww, thanks, Rufus, that's so sweet of you to say :)_

 _AND, with that in mind, I'm not sure if you've looked at your itinerary lately, but as a little thank you from your "team," I purposefully did NOT schedule any appearances for you tomorrow so that you (and that hot bodyguard of yours) have the whole day off to do whatever your little hearts desire ;) I bet your face is red as a tomato right now, isn't it?_

"He did _not_ just go there," Lucy thought in dismay, staring at the screen and yes, blushing profusely at his forthright words. She could almost hear his infectious cackle of glee–but learned long ago that was just the way her blunt-to-a-fault publicist rolled. And she did try to dissuade him, but with little success.

 _Rufus Carlin! I don't know what you're talking about :o_

 _Puh-lease, Dr. Preston, you forget, I've seen your security detail's picture first hand AND you even told me yourself the guy is gorgeous AND he's been staying in your room. C'mon, my mama didn't raise no fools-a couple of pretty people like the two of you sharing a room? Sparks were bound to happen, my friend, just sayin' So, take the day, let loose, have fun, enjoy yourself (and don't do anything I wouldn't do)! Oh, yeah, almost forgot: Jiya said to tell you she'll be personally offended if you don't take advantage of this guy in every way possible...wow, my GF is a freak, am I a lucky guy or what? Ok, done embarrassing you...Now go sell lots of books! Talk to ya later :))_

Lucy looked up from her phone just as Wyatt walked into the room, uncomfortably aware her face was indeed, a lovely shade of rose. Luckily, her ten-minute break was nearly over and aside from pressing a hard kiss to her mouth before sitting down, he seemed a little preoccupied and didn't seem to notice her flushed cheeks. _Thank God_. No way in hell did Lucy want to explain the reason...that apparently not only her little sister, but everyone in her agent's office guessed? assumed? she and Wyatt were sleeping together. The fact that they were _since a few hours ago_ was completely besides the point, she reflected.

Ruthlessly forcing herself to focus, Lucy chatted and smiled for pictures and signed book after book. Finally, with less than an hour remaining until the signing was over, she noticed out of the corner of eye that Wyatt had slipped into the empty chair beside her, and pulling his phone out of his pocket, started tapping away.

Lucy struggled mightily to ignore him, and actually (mostly) succeeded until his phone happened to chime during a lull in her conversation with a fan. Glancing at Wyatt curiously, she noticed him suddenly go still and gaze at his phone, mouth open, ( _possibly in surprise_?) before immediately tapping out a response. After a few seconds, whoever he was texting with replied, and oddly enough, this time, he was smiling at the screen. Well, now she was really intrigued.

After bidding the customer goodbye, Lucy quickly leaned in to Wyatt and asked if everything was alright. To her pleased surprise, he merely nodded before gently squeezing her thigh under the table. At his touch, her face pinked and she smiled shyly, mindful of being in a public place. But of course, Wyatt being Wyatt, he just had to whisper against her warm cheek how much he was looking forward to returning to the hotel for a _break_ after the book signing. And after this morning, Lucy knew _exactly_ what kind of break the blue-eyed devil had in mind...

"Wyatt," she hissed weakly, pursing her lips together in disapproval, not that it seemed to make any kind of impression on the man. When he merely shrugged his broad shoulders unrepentantly, Lucy tried one last time, murmuring with a warning gleam in her eyes, "Behave or you'll be sorry." Thankfully for her threadbare composure, Wyatt stood abruptly and stepping away from the table, began to circle the perimeter of the large room once more, humming tunelessly under his breath as Lucy turned her attention back to the remainder of the line in front of her table.

Not quite an hour later, Lucy had greeted the last person in line, signing his book with a flourish and cheerfully posing for one final picture before bidding the Barnes and Noble staff goodbye. Taking Lucy's hand in his, Wyatt escorted her out front where their driver was waiting. Sinking gratefully into the back seat, she leaned against Wyatt and closed her eyes with a sigh of relief. Lucy felt him wrap his arm around her shoulders and gently kiss the top of her head before asking, "How are you holding up, Professor? You hungry? Tired?"

Back in the bookstore, Lucy would have answered in the affirmative to both questions, but now that the signing was over, and they had some free time until this evening's late show taping, all she could think about was her generously-sized bed at the Four Seasons–and getting the ex-soldier into it, as quickly as possible. Opening her eyes, Lucy put a hand on his stubbled cheek and heart beating rapidly, murmured casually, "I'm fine, I guess maybe a little weary–might just have to take advantage of that king-sized bed back at the hotel." While she was quick to clarify, "For a nap, of course," the instantly stunned look on Wyatt's face was priceless ( _because naturally his masculine mind went there_ ). Snickering softly to herself, Lucy silently urged the driver to go faster, eager to be alone with him for a couple hours.

After they arrived at the hotel, she and Wyatt behaved respectably enough-barely even touching-in the lobby and elevator, and during the brief walk down the hallway to her room. Once the door closed behind them, Lucy slipped off her shoes and waited breathlessly while Wyatt shrugged out of his leather jacket and carefully removed his shoulder holster and set both on his bed before turning to her with a sexy, crooked grin.

And then all hell broke loose as a long afternoon of heated anticipation exploded between them...on each other in a heartbeat, feverishly scattering clothes everywhere in between eager, demanding kisses, it took only seconds until both were bare and tumbling onto the luxurious bed. Even as Lucy trembled and writhed under Wyatt's skillful, tender caresses, she instinctively knew no man had ever made her feel this way before. By the time he groaned hoarsely and collapsed on top of her, she was incapable of forming a coherent sentence. Barely aware of him gathering her boneless body snugly against him, his hushed, "there's still time yet, sleep," whispered across her lips, all Lucy could think as she drifted off was round four was even better than the previous three...

When she finally surfaced, it was to Wyatt's warm lips nuzzling her bare shoulder as he murmured, "Lucy, we should probably start getting ready. Our ride will be here in about an hour." Since his words and actions weren't exactly speaking the same language at the moment, Lucy closed her eyes, hoping for just a few more minutes of sleep. She squeaked in surprise when he gently nipped her bare skin before soothing the tip of his tongue over the spot.

Rolling over, Lucy crinkled her nose at him and might have begged a little, even though she knew it was a futile effort. "Can't we just stay in bed a few more minutes, please, Wyatt? For _some_ reason, I'm a little tired right now," batting her eyelashes for dramatic effect and trying not to smile.

But it was no use–and of course, they probably didn't have a whole lot of time to spare. Dark blue eyes gleaming in amusement, Wyatt solemnly offered to compromise by sharing her shower again, and grinned when Lucy sighed glumly after pointing out that option hadn't really worked out for them this morning. _"Oh, well, at least they would have this evening and all day tomorrow,"_ she consoled herself, reluctantly climbing out of bed, all the while ignoring the temptation of the man watching her so intently.

Lucy mentally thanked Amy again the second she stepped out of the bathroom in the fairly short, strapless black sheath and saw the hungry look on Wyatt's face. _Bless you, little sister, for your exquisite taste in clothing._ By the time she'd finished her makeup and was slipping on her black heels, their driver had arrived and was waiting for them. Quickly grabbing the lacy wrap that matched the dress and her small satin clutch while Wyatt slipped on his shoulder holster, Lucy was relieved when they got downstairs to see they were right on time.

As he did last night, Wyatt had elected to stand just offstage and watch the monitor. They waited quietly, holding hands, until the production assistant indicated it was time for Lucy to go on. Squeezing his hand tightly, Lucy released it and started to follow the PA, when she abruptly turned back and surprised Wyatt with a sweet kiss. Judging by the dimpled smile on his face, it had been the right decision.

Lucy had no idea if it was the dress or the kiss or something else, but her appearance on the Late, Late Show was going extremely well. She felt confident and sexy and funny, and found herself having a great time. Joining her on James Corden's couch this evening were two actors, Jamie Lee Curtis and Jake Gyllenhaal. When James casually mentioned to Lucy that the actress beside her was in fact a published author of more than a dozen well-known children's books, she and Jamie Lee fell into an animated discussion about writing. Lucy was vaguely aware of the handsome actor also sitting on the couch, but he was rather quiet and didn't make much of an impression on her. _After all, she had her very own handsome guy waiting just offstage..._

Her excitement was starting to wear off by the time they returned to the room, and Lucy was grateful when Wyatt suggested ordering sandwiches from Room Service instead of going out. Peering at her reflection, Lucy decided-in spite of some faint weary shadows forming under her eyes–she'd never looked happier. Hastily wiping off her makeup and changing into pajamas, she emerged from the bathroom and was sorting through some things in her suitcase when she felt Wyatt press his body firmly against her back.

Lucy's hands stilled and she shivered when he began to slowly, delicately kiss her bare shoulders before moving her rumpled curls aside to nip the side of her neck. Despite openly trembling from the havoc his lips were wrecking on her composure, Lucy whirled around and putting her hand over his mouth, warned breathlessly, "Ah, ah, Mr. Logan, enough of that...there'll be plenty of time for kissing and other nice things after you feed me, alright?"

Nipping her fingers in response, Wyatt merely grinned when she frowned at him and quipped, "Yes, Ma'am." He pulled Lucy against him for one last kiss before smacking her bottom, clearly amused when she yelped in surprise. "Our supper should be here soon, so I'm gonna change my clothes. Be out in a few," he promised. Shaking her head, she watched Wyatt saunter into the bathroom, suddenly eager to take this gorgeous, funny, _sexy_ man to bed.

After they finished their sandwiches and fresh fruit, she turned down the bed covers while Wyatt cleared away the remnants of their supper. Excusing herself to brush her teeth, Lucy was surprised when she walked out of the bathroom to see him sitting on the side of the bed wearing a curiously pensive expression. Standing between his legs, she looped her arms around his neck and began gently combing her fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck. "What're you thinking about?" Lucy asked softly.

Wyatt closed his eyes for a long moment before looking up at her. Clearing his throat, he responded with a casual shrug, "While today has been great–and you've been perfect–this is the first night we will _sleep_ together, and to be honest, that's a pretty big step for me. It probably sounds kinda bad, but my dates usually don't get this far, and I guess I'm a little nervous." His intent blue gaze never left her face as Lucy considered his surprisingly serious reply. _She made Wyatt Logan nervous?_

His sudden uncertainty touched Lucy's heart, and leaning down, she kissed him tenderly before confessing in a shy whisper, "This is a big step for me, too." It must have been exactly what Wyatt needed to hear because his face cleared and lying back on the bed, he pulled Lucy's willing body on top of his and began kissing her possessively...and then neither one had any need or desire for words...

 _A/N #1: Thanks for your patience, my Timeless friends, while waiting for this new chapter. I was a bit under the weather on Saturday and didn't get any writing done at all. I do feel better now, though, and happy to finish Lucy's chapter–the 20_ _th_ _one (how crazy is that?). Hard to believe I started this story in mid July, and it's November now. Maybe one of these days, I'll learn to write faster, lol :) My sincere appreciation to all of you who're still following this fic, and thanks so much for all the favorites and nice reviews. I love writing for all of you :))_

 _A/N #2: Just a heads up that the next update, chapter 21, will probably be a few days late as well because I'm going out of town with my family all of next weekend. Sorry :/ However, it will cover Wyatt and Lucy's little road trip to Coronado Bay, and hopefully be worth the wait :))_


	21. Chapter 21

Him XI

Shortly before dawn, Wyatt woke to the sensation of Lucy's slim fingers gently caressing his stubbled cheek. She lay facing him, their warm bodies nestled together under the thick covers. Blinking open sleepy eyes, his breath caught at the unguarded emotion shining in her solemn dark eyes. Although it had been years since a woman had looked at him with more than desire or even casual interest, Wyatt still had a pretty good idea what such a look meant. A slow smile grew on his face in response even as his incredulous heart soared with the realization that the Professor might just return the feelings that had hit him like a bolt of lightning–feelings he'd been trying in vain to deny since the day he met her.

"Morning," he rumbled softly, unwilling to break the dream-like spell that enveloped the two of them as they lay cocooned together, happily ignoring all traces of the outside world in the moment. Closing his eyes, Wyatt turned his face to place a gentle kiss in the palm of her small hand, enjoying the faint shiver Lucy couldn't contain.

"You sleep alright?" he asked quietly, gratified when she quickly nodded and tucked her cheek against his chest with a contented sigh. He casually pressed his lips to the top of her head before murmuring, "Listen, since it's been a pretty hectic week, and you don't have any commitments until the red carpet tomorrow night, I might have made some plans for us for today, if that's alright with you?"

Lucy leaned back, eyes gleaming with curiosity, before running her hands rather possessively over his bare chest and teasing, "Might have? That sounds quite mysterious. I'm intrigued, Mr. Logan." Wyatt's heart beat faster at her touch, and mentally shaking his head, he struggled to stay focused on the subject.

Running a gentle finger down her soft cheek, he explained, "I was looking over your itinerary for the rest of the week, and when I saw that today was sort of a free day for you, thought you might enjoy getting out of the hotel for a while. I decided to text Julie and ask her for some suggestions, and no big surprise, she had some great ideas that I think you'll really like. So, what do you say, Lucy? You up for another road trip with me?"

Wyatt's voice trailed off uncertainly when she stared at him mutely with wide doe eyes. _Aww, hell, had he been too presumptuous?_ Just as he was about to apologize profusely for overstepping, Lucy threw her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly, whispered excitedly in Wyatt's ear, "Yes! I'd love to!"

Sighing inwardly in relief, he cleared his throat and began, "Well, what Julie came up with was..." only to stop abruptly when Lucy hastily placed her hand across his lips.

Offering Wyatt a shy smile, she explained, "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to be surprised. Just give me an idea of what to pack, alright?" Nodding in agreement, he delicately nipped her fingers, smirking when Lucy squeaked in surprise before jerking her hand back.

"Yes, Ma'am. Packing wise, probably something dressy for supper and casual for tomorrow, and definitely that sexy swimsuit of yours, and oh yeah, before I forget, sleep wear is optional," he advised, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He grunted when Lucy suddenly sat up and climbed over him to get out of bed, "Easy there, Professor, if you want to actually _enjoy_ our little getaway," he warned, grinning when she turned around, bare as a newborn, and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

As Lucy hurried over to her suitcase and began going through the contents, Wyatt watched pensively, his smile fading slightly, rather taken aback by the realization of just how much he was looking forward to taking this little trip with her, something he'd never done with any woman besides his late wife. Maybe Julie was right, maybe it _was_ time to stop wasting his life on meaningless encounters with women he forgot as soon as the door closed behind them...

After sharing a rather enjoyable quick shower- _to save time,_ he'd urged-they were on the road within the hour, leaving LA behind as they headed south on the I-5 towards San Diego. Wyatt sipped his coffee in silence as he drove, perfectly happy to listen as Lucy smiled and chattered animatedly about nothing in particular, no onerous chore–the woman was not only crazy smart, but funny as hell and charmingly self deprecating as well.

Although her dark brows rose inquisitively when they approached the outskirts of San Diego, Lucy was quiet until they reached the entrance for the Coronado Bridge. Gasping in surprise, she absently put her hand on his leg and asked, "Are we crossing the bay?" looking around in wonder as they climbed higher and higher.

Grinning in satisfaction, Wyatt answered, "Yes, Ma'am. This is the Coronado Bridge, opened in 1969 during the 200th anniversary of San Diego's founding. It's two miles long, has five lanes, and until 2002, was a toll bridge." His face reddened slightly at Lucy's quizzical expression, confessing, "Yeah, I might have gotten all that from Wikipedia once I knew we were coming here," much to her obvious amusement.

Kissing his cheek, she praised, "Well, I'm impressed, no matter where you got your information. Is this our destination, then, Coronado Bay?" she asked eagerly. He was pleased at Lucy's reaction and the way her eyes darted all over the place, taking in the gorgeous view of the bay and the way the morning sun glinted off the water.

"Yeah, even though I've lived in San Diego for nearly 15 years, I've never really visited the area across the bay. Jessica–my wife–and I tended to stick to the Gaslamp District whenever we went out on Saturday nights. But Julie B. worked her magic, called in a couple favors, and as usual, did it all in a few hours. That woman is a real force of nature," Wyatt declared fondly. "Of course, if you ask anyone who knows her, Julie's most valuable skill is keeping my partner in line." Having met the man in question in person, Lucy chuckled in agreement.

Just minutes after exiting the bridge, Wyatt pulled up in front of their hotel, the historic 1906 Lodge, a stately Spanish-style building located one street over from the main road. Hurrying around the front of his Jeep, he opened Lucy's door and helped her out before grabbing his duffle and Lucy's garment bag out of the back seat and handing the keys to the patiently waiting valet. Taking Lucy by the hand, Wyatt escorted her inside the airy, beautifully furnished lobby to the front desk where they found, just as Julie had promised, her cousin had reserved a Garden King Spa room in his name.

And like she had so many times in the past, his friend had really come through for him. After they climbed the stairs to the second floor and found their room, Wyatt swiped the key card and stepped aside to let Lucy enter first. Shutting the door, he turned and nearly ran into her. He immediately apologized, but Lucy, standing motionless just inside the door, didn't seem to notice.

'Lucy?" Wyatt asked tentatively, looking around as he set their things on the bed, "Do you not like the room? 'Cause I'm sure we can find another place to stay..." He didn't get to finish the sentence, though, because the next thing Wyatt knew, he was flat on his back on the spacious king-size bed, Lucy on top of him, his words muffled by frantic little kisses.

Several long, very enjoyable minutes later, she eventually pulled back, panting, "Don't you even think about it, Wyatt Logan! It's perfect," Lucy assured him, pressing a delicate kiss to the side of his mouth before rolling off him and sitting up on her knees and looking around curiously. Wyatt had to admit, it really was a great room. Directly across from their bed was a gas fireplace set in the wall, and to the right of that was a small sitting area. What really caught his eye, though-giving him all kinds of tempting ideas-was the very roomy spa tub just a few feet away from the bed. _"Now that's what I call convenient,"_ Wyatt thought, his pulse racing at just the thought of getting Lucy in that tub. First things first, though. Jumping off the bed, he held out his hand to her and asked, "How about we do a little sightseeing, grab an early lunch, and then come back here. I think everything is within walking distance."

He smothered a grin when Lucy nodded eagerly and scrambled off the bed so fast, she tripped and nearly fell into him. "Easy there, Professor...can't have you breaking one of those pretty legs of yours," he teased, vastly amused at the hot blush staining her cheeks when she grabbed his arm to balance herself. He merely smiled when Lucy straightened up and hastily excused herself to freshen up in the bathroom, and decided to send Julie a quick text to thank her.

 _Hey, Julie B, you there?_ Luckily, just seconds later, she responded.

 _What's up, Wy? Are you and Lucy in town now?_

 _Yep, just arrived...and I have to say, you have really outdone yourself this time :)_

 _So, is this place as nice as my cousin bragged?_

 _Even better. It's great. Thank you, Julie, from both of us..._

 _No thanks necessary, but you're very welcome...hey, Wy, do me a favor?_

 _Name it..._

 _Now just hear me out. I know whatever this is between you and Lucy is VERY new and definitely unexpected, but promise me that in between hitting the sheets, you'll take the time to have a serious conversation with her about your future, which hopefully, is a shared one. (And stop glaring at your phone, cause you know I'm right.) I'm serious, Wyatt! Lucy Preston is the first woman since Jess died that you've given more than a few hours of your time to, and yes, it's only been a couple days, but honey, like my grandma used to say, "love can't tell time." So, please don't let this one get away..._

Stunned, Wyatt blinked at his phone for a second and quickly re-read Julie's text. _She did NOT just go there._ But of course she did, because that was just "Standard Operating Procedure" as far as Julie Baumgardner was concerned. His cheeks burned at her blunt _hitting the sheets_ , but to be fair, that very pleasant little activity was definitely on the "itinerary" for this trip. At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Wyatt hastily texted back:

 _I promise, MOM. Now I have to go. We're gonna get some lunch and do a little bit of sightseeing. Thanks again, talk to ya later :)_

Slipping the phone in his back pocket, Wyatt returned Lucy's bright smile. "All ready to be a tourist?" he asked, inordinately pleased when she nodded and instinctively reached for his hand. After making a quick stop in the lobby to pick up some brightly-colored brochures, they walked out into the late morning sunshine and headed for downtown Coronado.

Like most men, Wyatt wasn't much for shopping, but found he was more than happy to serve as Lucy's escort while they spent the next hour or so leisurely walking hand in hand up and down the tidy streets. She was obviously delighted with the unique little shops they wandered in and out of, as evidenced by the growing number of shopping bags Wyatt had gallantly offered to carry for her. He couldn't bring himself to mind, though, not when she looked so relaxed and pleased with herself. " _She deserved this,_ " he thought, " _After everything she'd been through the past few weeks._ "

Finally, around noon, their lack of a substantial breakfast caught up with Wyatt, and he suggested they take a break and get some lunch. Lucy immediately stepped away from a display of scarves she'd been examining and eagerly agreed, leaning up to press a soft kiss on his cheek. "Poor Wyatt–you're being so patient, and I know that most men don't really like to shop," she said sympathetically, and then to his surprise, Lucy leaned in even closer and murmured in a low undertone, "I'm sure I can think of some way to reward your amazing patience." His body tightened pleasantly at the heated promise in her dark eyes. _Maybe lunch could wait a little longer..._

Struggling to keep his voice even, Wyatt husked, "Yes, Ma'am, looking forward to it," gratified when her cheeks pinked becomingly. It really was too bad they were in such a public place. Just then, Lucy's stomach growled, and she looked so mortified, it was all he could do to keep from laughing. "C'mon, Professor, from the sounds of it, you're about to starve to death, and we can't have that, not when there's a big fancy tub waiting for us back at the hotel."

"Wyatt!" a rosy-cheeked Lucy hissed, glancing around to see if anyone had overheard their suddenly intimate conversation.

"You started it," he pointed out reasonably, thoroughly entertained by her blushing protest.

"Behave yourself," she warned, narrowing her eyes at him before turning away and heading for the front of the store, utterly confident he would be right behind her, which of course he was-after stealing a few seconds to admire the gentle sway of her hips. Wyatt even managed to beat her to the door and hold it open.

"After you, Ma'am," he invited politely, momentarily dazzled by the flustered smile of thanks she bestowed upon him. On their way back to the hotel, they decided to stop for a quick bite to eat at an outdoor café. Sitting with Lucy at a table under an oversized umbrella, watching her intently perusing one of the brochures from the hotel as they waited for their meal, Wyatt was aware of a deep sense of contentment. Here in this moment with her, it was almost unthinkable to contemplate that in a little over two days, she would return to San Francisco–possibly for good–unless he was brave enough- _smart enough-_ to do something about it.

It wasn't just the sex–although he certainly had _zero_ complaints in that department. No, this budding relationship was turning out to be so much more than that with Lucy Preston. Not for the first time since meeting her, he wondered if this is what a life with her would be like. For two people who might seem incompatible on paper, in reality, despite meeting only days ago, he and Lucy got along remarkably well. She was smart and funny and kind and beautiful...hell, any man would be lucky to have a woman like her at his side, raising a family, growing old together...his heart twisted painfully at the thought of some nameless, faceless guy putting a ring on her small hand, and claiming her as his forever.

Unbidden, Julie's text from this morning popped into his head, _"love can't tell time."_ But was this really _love_ he was feeling for Lucy? Attraction, yes-desire, _hell_ yes–and Wyatt was definitely having a good time being with her this week. But _love_? The _for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, 'til death you do part_ kind of love? That was something he'd have to think about. Mentally shaking his head, Wyatt decided to concentrate for now on making these precious hours with her as wonderful as possible for both of them.

Just then, the server arrived with their food, and the time for introspection was over. About halfway through the meal, while they were discussing Lucy's first red carpet appearance the next day, she suddenly set down her fork. "Wyatt?" she asked quietly, a troubled expression on her face, "What if something bad happens tomorrow night or if the man in the black hoodie shows up? What if someone get hurt because of me? I don't think I can live with that." She looked so distressed, Wyatt was out of his chair in an instant.

Crouching down beside Lucy, he put his arm around her and murmured, "Lucy, I can't promise there won't be trouble at your appearance tomorrow or that this creep who's obsessed with you won't show up...what I can promise is I will be by your side the whole time, every second, and will do everything possible to keep you safe. Do you trust me?"

Without the slightest hesitation, she nodded resolutely, dark eyes shining with unshed tears. Putting his hand on her pale cheek, Wyatt drew her soft mouth to his– _public place be damned_ –instinctively deepening the kiss when her lips parted under his. A few hazy seconds later, they broke apart at the sound of their server discreetly clearing his throat.

A blushing Lucy immediately dropped her gaze to her plate, while Wyatt only shrugged and standing, offered the other man a rueful grin. Suddenly, playing tourist didn't seem nearly as appealing as getting his companion alone for a little while. After settling the bill and gathering their things, they returned to the hotel. While Lucy looked through the numerous shopping bags, Wyatt sat on the side of the bed to check his messages once he stowed his weapon in the room's safe. He looked up from his phone when she abruptly dropped onto the bed beside him with a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry," Lucy began, slim fingers twisting restlessly in her lap. "You went to all this trouble to bring me to this beautiful place, and I'm acting like a wet blanket." Setting the phone down on the table beside the bed, Wyatt took her hands in his and squeezing lightly, quickly sought to reassure her.

"Hey, no apologies necessary, Lucy. I don't expect you to completely forget the situation that brought us together, although I'd really, really like the chance to maybe divert your attention from it?" Thankfully, the exaggerated leer on his face seemed to cheer her up, if the smile on her face was any indication.

After deliberately giving his body a very thorough once over, enough to set his heart racing, she nodded briskly and responded, "Well, now, I don't see how any girl with a pulse could refuse an offer like that...alright then, enough talk of doom and gloom," and pressing her lips to Wyatt's, Lucy kissed him tenderly for a long, delicious moment before standing. Without taking her eyes from him, she slipped off her shoes, and to his surprised delight, pushed him back on the bed and began slowly undressing, one piece of clothing at a time.

"You seem to be a little overdressed," Lucy observed with a naughty gleam in her dark eyes as she revealed more and more bare skin, "and as I recall, Mr. Logan, you're working for me this week, isn't that right?"

She nodded in satisfaction when Wyatt stood abruptly and flashing her a dimpled grin, answered obediently, "Yes, Ma'am–you're the boss," even as he deftly shed his clothes in record time. Lucy squeaked in surprise when he suddenly scooped up her now bare body and gently tossed her on the bed. And once more, they retreated from the outside world and its inherent stress and responsibilities-no longer a famous author and her security detail, just two lonely people brought together by circumstance who were cautiously finding their way to each other.

Over and over again, Wyatt brought her to the brink, each hushed whimper and sigh he coaxed from her lips a sweet reward. At last, unable to hold back any longer, they tumbled together, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, so close he could feel her heart pounding against his. Wyatt savored the sensation of her trembling body under his for a few seconds before lifting himself up and laying beside her, tried to catch his breath. "Damn, Professor," he panted in admiration, "You're pretty good at this bossy stuff."

He bit back a chuckle when she curled up on his chest and whispered breathlessly, "And don't you forget it, Wyatt Logan," before tucking her cheek against his bare skin and drifting off to sleep with a contented sigh.

Kissing her soft unruly curls, Wyatt reflected that not only was their time together this week running out, but being here in Coronado with Lucy was likely the last opportunity they would have to seriously talk about even the possibility of a future together. They would need to start back for LA by early afternoon tomorrow, and then there was the movie premiere, and her flight to San Francisco left around noon on Sunday. _Time to cowboy up, Logan._ Listening to the quiet sound of her breathing, Wyatt knew he just couldn't let her get on that plane and go home without at least trying, and decided to just flat out ask her, maybe over supper, but definitely before they went to bed tonight. Mind made up, he closed his eyes and dozed off.

Since their supper reservation wasn't until 7:00 p.m., Wyatt suggested a walk along Coronado Beach, which was only a block from their hotel. Stopping at the edge of the shimmery white sand in front of the famous Hotel del Coronado, they slipped off their shoes, and after Wyatt rolled up his pant legs, he took Lucy's hand, and led her down to the water's edge. The late afternoon sun was pleasantly warm, tempered by a cooling breeze across the bay, and the swirling water foamed around their feet and ankles as they unhurriedly made their way down the beach.

During their walk, Lucy mentioned how much she'd like to tour the historical resort, and smiled happily when Wyatt agreed there would probably be enough time in the morning. Coming to a halt, she turned and looking into his eyes, said, "Thank you, Wyatt, for bringing me here. You didn't have to, but I'm so glad you did," before reaching up and kissing his cheek. At the touch of her soft lips, he closed his eyes and inhaling deeply, impulsively let loose the words she deserved to hear.

Wrapping an arm around her slender waist, Wyatt pulled Lucy to him. Gently pressing his forehead to hers, he whispered, "I hope you know by now that I'd do just about anything for you, Lucy Preston." He felt her faint gasp against his lips, and tensed slightly, unsure of her reaction to his sudden declaration.

Leaning back, Lucy nervously searched his face before confessing, "To be honest, I don't want to go back San Francisco on Sunday, and I'm not exactly sure what that means," and at the worried expression on her face, Wyatt felt his uncertainty fade. _Thank God, she's as unsure about us as I am._

"I think it means you and I need to discuss a few things between now and Sunday, sweetheart, because I'm not ready to say goodbye yet either," he said, tenderly cupping her cheek. "Listen, we can talk now, or over supper, or later on back at the hotel. Your choice, Lucy," waiting as patiently as he could manage while she bit her lower lip in indecision.

"How about after we eat, back at the hotel?" Lucy asked hesitantly, and when she looked up at him expectantly, all a relieved Wyatt could do was smile and kiss her hard before wordlessly taking her hand and heading back along the water's edge. Lucy's unexpected confession greatly reassured Wyatt that they might just be on the same page, and he found himself looking forward to finally laying all his cards on the table. _This evening could be one of the most important nights of his life..._

 _A/N: I sincerely apologize for the delay in getting this new chapter written and posted...I was out of town all last weekend, and then RL was especially hectic this past week, leaving me very little time to write. I truly appreciate everyone's patience during the past two weeks and hope it was worth the wait :) Fingers crossed, I will have time to work on Lucy's chapter during this upcoming holiday week. Sincere thanks to those readers who continue to support and encourage this story–your favorites, follows and wonderful reviews really mean a lot to me :)) and before I forget, Happy Thanksgiving to all my American Timeless friends!_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N #1: First of all, grateful thanks to everyone who's still following this story–I appreciate your patience! Although it seems to just keep getting longer and longer, I think we're in the home stretch now, with only a few chapters left (fingers crossed). However, with all the usual holiday activities and commitments most of us have in December, I may not be able to update once a week like I have tried to do since starting this story in July. Trust me, though, I really hope to finish this beast before Christmas..._

Her XI

She woke gradually, eyes blinking sleepily in the dim pre-dawn light. Lucy's lips curved slightly at the sensation of a warm masculine body wrapped around her. For hours, it seemed, Wyatt's muscular arm had been draped loosely-yet rather possessively-around her waist, keeping her securely tethered to him while they slept. ( _Imagine that...tough ex-soldier Wyatt Logan had turned out to be a cuddler._ ) Rolling over to face him, her smile widened fondly at how peaceful and relaxed he looked, and a tiny part of her thrilled at the realization that _she_ had done that.

Unable to resist, she reached out and carefully brushed back a thick lock of chestnut hair that had fallen on his forehead before gently caressing the soft stubble adorning his cheeks. " _It was funny,"_ she mused, " _less than a week ago, the man in whose arms she'd spent last night had been a complete stranger."_ The concern of everyone in her inner circle for Lucy's safety-possibly even her very life-had brought him into her world, though, and now she feared that Wyatt Logan might represent an even greater danger...to her heart.

Reluctant after only knowing Wyatt a few days to even acknowledge, let alone put a label on, the new and exciting feelings she was rapidly developing for him, Lucy was nonetheless well aware she was perilously close to falling hard ( _like one and done?_ ) for her handsome security detail. Right from the start, Wyatt was definitely unlike any other guy she had ever been involved with and had quickly proven to possess many fine qualities–he was smart, kind, brave, thoughtful, and so damn _attractive_. Good Lord, those dark blue eyes and killer dimples alone had nearly done her in from the first time they met.

Her breath caught almost painfully when Wyatt opened said gorgeous eyes and offered her a drowsy ( _but so sexy_ ) smile. Now that she knew what it felt like to wake up in his arms, how in the world could Lucy bear to leave Wyatt–possibly forever–in just two days? But yet, what if this was only a casual encounter for him? Just because they'd slept together didn't mean _he_ was falling in love with _her_. Her heart jerked abruptly at even the mere thought of being just another willing female in Wyatt Logan's bed.

"Morning," he rumbled in a low voice before closing his eyes, and turning his head, placed a soft kiss in the palm of her hand. Purposefully ignoring her doubts and insecurities, Lucy tried but couldn't quite suppress a slight shiver at the touch of his lips. "You sleep okay?" he asked, kissing the top of her head when Lucy tucked her cheek against his chest with a contented sigh, before continuing, "Listen, since it's been a pretty hectic week, and you don't have any commitments until the red carpet tomorrow night, I might have made some plans for us for today, if that's alright with you?"

For a moment, he sounded so uncharacteristically tentative, Lucy couldn't resist teasing him just a little. Leaning back and running her hands rather possessively over his bare chest, she raised a dark brow and gazing up at him expectantly, asked, "Might have? That sounds quite mysterious. I'm intrigued, Mr. Logan."

Running a finger down her cheek, he explained, "I was looking over your itinerary for the rest of the week, and when I saw that today was sort of a free day for you, thought you might enjoy getting out of the hotel for a while. I decided to text Julie and ask her for some suggestions, and no big surprise, she had some great ideas that I think you'll really like. So, what do you say, Lucy? You up for another road trip with me?"

 _He wanted to take her away for the day? Like a romantic little getaway?_ Stunned by his unexpected gesture, Lucy could only stare at Wyatt in silence a few seconds, heart racing, before throwing her arms around his neck and whispering fiercely, "Yes! I'd love to!"

Patting her back gently, Wyatt cleared his throat and began, "Well, what Julie came up with was," only to stop abruptly when Lucy suddenly threw her hand across his mouth.

Smiling bashfully at his puzzled expression, she explained, "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to be surprised. Just give me an idea of what to pack, alright?" Lucy squeaked in surprise and jerked her hand back when he nodded and nipped at her fingers before responding obediently.

"Yes, Ma'am," Wyatt smirked, azure eyes gleaming in amusement, "Packing wise, probably something dressy for supper and casual for tomorrow, and definitely that sexy swimsuit of yours, and oh yeah, before I forget, sleep wear is optional," and she shivered with desire at the husky timbre of his voice.

In a purely self-protective move, Lucy sat up abruptly, and climbing over Wyatt, got out of bed. She pretended not to hear his grunt of discomfort because _if she didn't get out of this bed right this second,_ they'd never leave it the rest of the day, although she did turn around and stick out her tongue when he warned, "Easy there, Professor, if you want to actually enjoy our little getaway," purposefully ignoring the way his lazy grin made her heart beat faster.

Hurrying over to her suitcase, Lucy began sorting through the contents, so intent on the task at hand that she actually forgot for a minute about her bare body. She was made instantly aware of her state of (un)dress however, when an equally bare Wyatt pressed himself against her back and nuzzling the side of her neck, coaxed, "You know, we could probably get ready quicker if we share the shower, don't you think?" Closing her eyes at the sensation of his warm, insistent lips, Lucy whimpered and swayed unsteadily in his strong arms, helpless to deny his request- _or good grief, really anything the man wanted-_ if she were being brutally honest with herself...

Still, while their shared shower was hasty (but also _quite_ satisfying), it was at least an hour before they were on the road, but Lucy couldn't bring herself to care in the slightest, considering the contented expression on Wyatt's face as he skillfully maneuvered his way through the early rush hour traffic on the I-5 South. He sipped his coffee in silence, seemingly happy to listen to her chatter on about nothing of consequence.

Sneaking shy peeks at his handsome profile, Lucy felt more at ease and lighter in heart than she had in what seemed like months. Already burdened down with the stress of finishing her novel while simultaneously teaching this past spring, she had struggled anew to keep her head above water once the demanding media tour had begun.

And all that was before this whole "stalker" situation had blind sided Lucy and her team. She wasn't naive enough to think this person, whoever they were, was just going to abruptly give up and leave her in peace, but at least with Wyatt by her side this week, she'd felt safe and able to focus her attention on finishing the media tour. That she and Wyatt had been almost instantly attracted to each other and finally given in to that attraction was just a bonus–likely just a glorious, unforeseen consequence of spending 24/7 with the man who'd sworn to protect her... _at least until Sunday_. Swallowing hard at the sudden lump in her throat, Lucy deliberately shut her mind to all thoughts of leaving LA (and Wyatt) and vowed to concentrate on him and their spur-of-the-moment trip.

Once they reached the outskirts of San Diego, she noticed the road signs, but made no comment, fully trusting she would like whatever Wyatt and Julie had so carefully planned. She made a mental note to get the other woman's phone number from him so she could text her thanks. Lucy could see flashes of water to their right as they rode along and guessed it was the bay.

Then Wyatt turned into the entrance for the Coronado Bridge, and putting her hand on his muscular thigh, she exclaimed in delight, "Are we crossing the bay?" as they drove higher and higher. Wearing a satisfied grin, Wyatt replied, "Yes, Ma'am. This is the Coronado Bridge, opened in 1969 during the 200th anniversary of San Diego's founding. It's two miles long, has five lanes, and until 2002, was a toll bridge."

Taken aback, Lucy stared at him in surprise, amused when his face reddened slightly. With an embarrassed shrug, he admitted, "Yeah, I might have gotten all that from Wikipedia once I knew we were coming here."

Impulsively leaning over and kissing Wyatt's cheek, Lucy assured him, "Well, I'm impressed, no matter where you got your information. Is this our destination, then, Coronado Bay?" As they traveled over the soaring structure, she didn't know where to look first, there was so much to see.

"Yeah, even though I've lived in San Diego for nearly 15 years, I've never really visited the area across the bay. Jessica–my wife–and I tended to stick to the Gaslamp District whenever we went out on Saturday nights. But Julie B. worked her magic, called in a couple of favors, and as usual, did it all in a few hours. She's a real force of nature," Wyatt answered. "Of course, if you ask anyone who knows her, Julie's most valuable skill is keeping my partner in line," he winked, and Lucy chuckled in response, having personally met Dave Baumgardner.

Not long after exiting the bridge, Wyatt pulled up in front of a charming two-story Spanish-style building. A low stone sign set among a profusion of cheerful wild flowers proclaimed it to be the 1906 Lodge. Lucy looked around eagerly while waiting for Wyatt to open her door-she'd learned on the day they met that he had impeccable manners. He tossed the Jeep keys to a waiting valet, and taking Lucy's hand, escorted her across the red-tiled entry way into the inviting lobby.

A brief few minutes later, they were climbing the steps to the second floor. Wyatt deftly swiped the key card and stepped aside for Lucy to enter first. Walking inside, she immediately came to an abrupt halt as her startled gaze swept the room. _It was just gorgeous...spacious, yet somehow intimate._ She'd thought her room at the Four Seasons was luxurious, but this was incredible.

Just off the main bedroom was a private sitting area, and set in the wall across from the king-sized sleigh bed was a fireplace. But the amenity that made Lucy's mouth go dry was the gleaming, generously-sized spa tub located _just a few feet away from the bed._ She barely heard Wyatt apologize for nearly walking into her, but when he moved past her to set their things down on the bed, she mentally shook her head and her attention immediately sharpened on him.

"Lucy?" he asked hesitantly, turning to look at her, "Do you not like the room? 'Cause I'm sure we can find another place to stay..." Without warning, Lucy pushed Wyatt down on the bed and fell on top of him, her lips very effectively cutting him off mid-sentence. No way was she going to let him finish that sentence, because it was the most perfect room she'd ever seen.

Several satisfying, drawn-out moments later, Lucy eventually pulled back, chest heaving slightly, and warned breathlessly, "Don't you even think about it, Wyatt Logan! It's perfect," she declared, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his mouth before rolling off him and sighing happily, sat up on her knees for a better look around.

Gracefully getting to his feet, Wyatt held his hand out to her and asked, "How about we do a little sightseeing, grab an early lunch, and then come back here. I think everything is within walking distance." In her enthusiasm, Lucy scrambled off the bed so rapidly, she tripped and almost fell into Wyatt. Grabbing his arm in an attempt to regain her balance, her face warmed in embarrassment when he teased kindly, "Easy there, Professor, can't have you breaking one of those sexy legs of yours." _God, was it crazy how much she liked it when he called her "Professor"?_

The second she was upright, Lucy took a deep breath and hastily excused herself to freshen up, and hopefully, regain her composure. The bathroom was lovely, all done in black and crisp white, with a generously-sized standing shower ( _which naturally gave her all kinds of interesting ideas_ ). Gazing into the mirror above the sink as she washed her hands, Lucy was struck by her reflection–the woman in the mirror looked happy and relaxed, like she had a delicious secret.

Her hands stilled suddenly at the unwelcome realization that unfortunately, her time with Wyatt in this beautiful place was really only a short respite from the reality of their two very different lives. Inhaling sharply as a faint wave of sadness swept over her, Lucy shook her head in dismay. This was ridiculous–she really needed to get a grip and just be in the moment and worry about things like the future and feelings later. Quickly drying her hands, she squared her shoulders and pasting a smile on her face, stepped back into the bedroom.

"All ready to be a tourist?" Wyatt asked, returning her smile when she nodded and reached for his hand. Before heading out, they stopped in the lobby to pick up some interesting-looking brochures since neither one was familiar with the area. The next couple of hours were spent leisurely wandering around downtown Coronado, hand in hand, _"just like any other couple,"_ Lucy thought wistfully. She was delighted with the charming little shops that lined either side of the street, and indulging in a little retail therapy, chose small gifts for Amy and the others back home.

To his credit, Wyatt seemed perfectly content to follow her around and even gallantly offered to carry her growing collection of shopping bags. Just about the time Lucy's stomach was starting to protest their lack of a substantial breakfast, he thoughtfully suggested they take a break and get some lunch. She willingly stepped away from an attractive selection of scarves and expressed her agreement by reaching up to kiss Wyatt's cheek.

"Poor Wyatt–you're being so patient, and I know that most men don't really like to shop," she told him, and leaning in closer, impulsively murmured in a soft undertone, "I'm sure I can think of some way to reward your amazing patience," gratified when his eyes darkened in response to her provocative remark.

She blushed and her body tingled pleasantly when Wyatt almost immediately responded in a husky tone, "Yes, Ma'am, looking forward to it." Even as Lucy unconsciously moved closer to him, her traitorous stomach chose that moment to growl loudly–naturally, he heard it-and without bothering to lower his deep voice, said, "C'mon, Professor, from the sounds of it, you're about to starve to death, and we can't have that, not when there's a big fancy tub waiting for us back at the hotel."

 _He did not just say that out loud._ Blushing even harder, Lucy's gaze darted around the small shop to see if anyone had overheard his comment. "Wyatt!" she chided half-heartedly, not that he seemed to care even if they had.

"You started it," he shrugged unrepentantly, blue eyes dancing with barely suppressed amusement.

"Behave yourself," Lucy huffed in pretend annoyance, narrowing her eyes at him before hastily turning away, unwilling to let him see the pleased smile on her face, even as she felt the heat of his eyes watching her walk toward the entrance. Apparently Wyatt had also taken notice of the spacious spa tub beside their bed. _Maybe lunch could wait a little longer..._

A couple of long-legged strides got him to the door just ahead of Lucy, who smiled her thanks. "After you, Ma'am," he invited solemnly, holding the door open for her, before taking Lucy's hand securely in his. About halfway up the block, they spotted a charming outdoor café and decided to stop for a quick lunch. Sitting under the large shady umbrella, while Wyatt checked his phone for messages, Lucy busied herself by browsing through some of the brochures she picked up at the hotel while they waited on their food. There were so many interesting places and things to see here in Coronado, it really was a shame they would be leaving to return to LA by this time tomorrow, barely 24 hours from now. " _Probably won't ever have a reason to come back here,"_ she thought pensively.

Just then, the server brought out their food, and fixing a pleasant smile on her face, Lucy refocused her attention on Wyatt and this precious, unexpected time with him. They chatted easily while they ate, Lucy sharing a little bit about her life in San Francisco and Wyatt relating a couple of amusing stories about his experiences in the service, including how he and Dave Baumgardner met.

They were in the middle of discussing her last scheduled appearance of the week, the movie premiere tomorrow evening, when it struck Lucy suddenly that not only would _she_ be vulnerable in such a loud, crowded, _open_ venue if her stalker decided to show up, but there would be literally thousands of people attending the event also–celebrities, fans, members of the press–who had no idea of the possible danger they were being exposed to...

Lucy carefully set her fork down, appetite gone, the words tumbling from her in a breathless rush, "Wyatt? What if something bad happens tomorrow night? What if the man in the black hoodie shows up? What if someone gets hurt because of me?" Her voice trembled slightly for a moment before she inhaled sharply, and dropping her troubled gaze to the table, confessed in an anguished whisper, "I don't think I can live with that."

Wyatt was out of his chair in a heartbeat, and crouching down beside Lucy, put his arm protectively around her shoulders, and murmured against her ear, "Lucy, I can't promise there won't be trouble at your appearance tomorrow, or that this creep who's obsessed with you won't show up, but what I can promise is I will be by your side the whole time, every second, and will do everything possible to keep you safe. Do you trust me?"

 _Of course she did–with her very life._ Without hesitation, Lucy managed a quick nod, not quite able to articulate her response at the moment. And then, putting his hand on her flushed cheek, Wyatt drew her mouth to his and kissed her. Instinctively parting her lips under the insistent pressure of his firm mouth, Lucy felt the rest of the world around them disappear–at least until they were interrupted by their server politely clearing his throat.

" _And there was the downside of making out in public_ ," Lucy thought ruefully, a rosy blush staining her face as she and Wyatt abruptly broke apart. Rather amazed at how easily he was able to make her forget her inhibitions, Lucy tried to slow her breathing by feigning interest in her half-eaten meal while Wyatt politely asked for the check. Hand in hand, they made the trek back to the hotel in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. After depositing Lucy's shopping bags in one of the sitting area chairs, Wyatt removed his jacket and shoulder holster and placed his weapon in the room safe.

Looking up from sorting through the bags, Lucy paused a second to watch him sit on the side of the bed and pull his phone out. _What was wrong with her?_ It had been such a nice surprise when Wyatt wanted to bring her to this wonderful place, away from the craziness that was her life at the moment...and instead of enjoying herself, Lucy had to go and possibly ruin everything by "borrowing trouble" as her late grandmother was fond of saying. Well, that was going to stop here and now. She smiled wryly when, unbidden, Amy's voice popped into her head, _"Atta girl, Luce, go big or go home!"_ Her younger sister could be annoying as hell sometimes, but Lucy had to admit, her advice was usually spot on.

Wyatt looked up in surprise when without warning, Lucy dropped onto the bed beside him. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "You went to all this trouble, and I'm acting like a wet blanket."

He looked at her quizzically for a moment before setting his phone down, and taking her hands in his, responded, ""Hey, no apologies necessary, Lucy. I don't expect you to completely forget the situation that brought us together, although I'd really, really like the chance to maybe divert your attention from it?" The sincerity of his words was tempered somewhat by the dimpled half smirk on his face.

 _God, it really was unfair just how much she wanted him..._ Slowly, deliberately raking her eyes over Wyatt's muscular body, Lucy nodded decisively and answered, "Well, cowboy, I don't see how any girl with a pulse could refuse an offer like that...alright then, enough talk of doom and gloom." Pressing her lips to his, Lucy kissed him sweetly but thoroughly before standing. Keeping her eyes on his face, she slipped off her shoes and pushing him back on the bed, began languidly removing her clothes, one piece at a time.

Apparently shocked into stillness, he stared up at her with wide blue eyes. "You seem to be a little overdressed," Lucy mused thoughtfully as she reached for the waistband of her panties, "And as I recall, Mr. Logan, you're working for me this week, isn't that right?"

To her delight, Wyatt was off the bed in a flash, confirming with a dimpled grin, even as he rapidly, efficiently shed his clothes, "Yes, Ma'am, you're the boss." She squeaked when he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and carefully tossed her on the bed before lowering himself between her legs. And then everything outside this room faded away while Wyatt's fierce kisses and warm, calloused hands drove all rational thought from Lucy's mind as she writhed under his skillful caresses. Time and again, he brought her to the brink, smiling in masculine satisfaction at the soft whimpers and sighs that fell from her lips until finally, wrapped tightly around each other, they fell over the edge together.

A long moment later, Wyatt lifted himself from her, and although she immediately missed the welcome press of his body, a still-trembling Lucy was filled with feminine pride when he grinned and breathed, "Damn, Professor, you're pretty good at this boss stuff."

Bonelessly curling up on his chest, she felt him smile at her whispered response, "And don't you forget it, Wyatt Logan," and tucking her cheek against his bare skin, Lucy drifted off to sleep with a satisfied sigh.

She readily agreed when Wyatt suggested a walk along Coronado Beach before their supper reservation later in the evening. The Hotel del Coronado was located just minutes away from their hotel, and although Lucy had glanced through the brochure, it was even more impressive in person. At the edge of the sand, which was as white and fine-grained as sugar, they paused long enough to slip off their shoes, and after Wyatt rolled up his pant legs, he reached for Lucy's hand.

The sand at the edge of the beach felt cool under their bare feet in contrast to the foamy water warmed by the late afternoon sun that swirled lazily around their ankles. They walked along for a while before Lucy broke the comfortable silence by mentioning that she wouldn't mind touring the famous hotel. Pleased when he agreed there should be enough time in the morning before they started back to LA, she stopped, and gazing up at him, said, "Thank you, Wyatt, for bringing me to this beautiful place. You didn't have to, but I'm so glad you did."

Wyatt closed his eyes when Lucy reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. She was shocked when, after pressing his forehead to hers, he opened his eyes and murmured, "I hope you know by now that I'd do just about anything for you, Lucy Preston."

Her heart leapt joyfully at his unexpected confession. _What the? Was he trying to say what she thought–hoped–he was?_ Lucy leaned back, her hesitant gaze sweeping his solemn face for some kind of reassurance. And before she knew it, the painfully honest words fell quietly from her lips, "I don't want to go back to San Francisco on Sunday, and I'm not exactly sure what that means." _Oh, Lord, what have I done?_

Unconsciously holding her breath in anticipation of his response, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief when Wyatt smiled at her tenderly, and cupping her cheek, replied, "I think it means you and I need to discuss a few things between now and Sunday, sweetheart, because I'm not ready to say goodbye yet either. Listen, we can talk now, or over supper, or later on back at the hotel. Your choice, Lucy."

After a moment's indecision, she took a deep, cleansing breath, and looking up at Wyatt, asked, "How about after we eat, back at the hotel?" This was definitely not a conversation Lucy wanted to have with him in a public place. Luckily, Wyatt must have felt the same because he merely smiled and bent to kiss her firmly before taking her hand and turning them around, starting walking back down the beach.

" _It was a good thing he was holding on to her so securely,"_ Lucy reflected, because her conflicted emotions were all over the place. She was torn between doubt and happiness...uncertainty and hope. Right now, at this very moment, the only thing Lucy Preston was sure of was that _this evening could be one of the most important nights of her life..._

 _A/N #2: Again, so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter (sure hope it was worth the wait). I've said it before, but it's still true: the response to this story has been overwhelming and wonderful and encouraging–thank you, my Timeless friends, from the bottom of my heart for the favorites, follows and reviews that never fail to brighten my day, especially from the guest reviewers :))_


	23. Chapter 23

Him XII

Wyatt was dressed and standing in front of the closet putting his watch on when he called out over his shoulder, "Lucy? Are you about ready? It's already 6:30 and our reservation is for 7:00..." Without warning, a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves firmly around his chest.

His eyes fluttered shut and he tried to suppress a shiver at the seductive warmth of Lucy's body against his back when she whispered, "Ready whenever you are." Wyatt's inability to answer right away apparently emboldened the little witch, who had the nerve to nuzzle his ear and purr, "What's the matter, Wyatt, cat got your tongue?"

Bringing his hands up to gently squeeze her smaller ones, Wyatt turned abruptly and almost stopped breathing at the sight of Lucy smiling up at him expectantly. _Dear God, she was wearing that dress-the blue velvet one-the one that was missing the whole damn back._ Catching a glimpse of the suspiciously knowing gleam in those dark brown eyes, he cleared his throat and managed, "You look nice."

With a supreme effort, Wyatt stood completely still when Lucy leaned closer and running her palms up the front of his light blue button down, hinted, "Hmm, just nice?"

"Uh, very nice?" a bemused Wyatt offered when she slid her hands from his chest and wrapped them around his neck. Reaching up, Lucy pressed herself even closer and bringing his face to hers, began pressing tiny little kisses along his jaw and the corner of his mouth, causing Wyatt's brain to go delightfully blank.

"Wyatt?" Lucy asked innocently several long (satisfying) seconds later, looking down at herself, "Don't you like my dress?" _That's the problem, sweetheart, I like it way too much..._

Mentally shaking his head, Wyatt drew her firmly against his chest and kissed Lucy thoroughly before reluctantly pulling her arms from his neck and whispering against her tempting lips, "Lucy, if I liked your dress any more than I already do, I guarantee that, supper reservation or not, we wouldn't be leaving this room until checkout tomorrow-does that answer your question?"

Grinning triumphantly, Lucy nodded, and quickly stepping away from him, praised, "Good answer, Mr. Logan," before crossing the room and retrieving her wrap from the garment bag. Watching the gentle sway of her hips as she walked away, he mused what a pity it was to cover up all that pale, soft skin, but then again, Wyatt consoled himself, he could look forward to removing every stitch of Lucy's clothes when they returned to the hotel after supper.

Once the valet brought his jeep around to the front entrance, Wyatt politely opened the passenger door for Lucy, not even bothering to hide his interest at the flash of long, bare legs revealed when she climbed into the front seat. "You're staring, Mr. Logan," Lucy reprimanded him softly as she settled herself. Shrugging unrepentantly, Wyatt leaned in toward her and carefully fastened her seatbelt, pleased when she trembled slightly at his touch.

"Thank you," she breathed against his cheek, gazing up at him with a sweet smile that did funny things to Wyatt's heart. "Wyatt, we're going to be late for our reservation," Lucy reminded him when he continued to stare into her soft brown eyes. He nodded abruptly, feeling his face warm as he leaned back and shut her door before hurrying around the front and getting in.

Shaking his head, Wyatt glanced over at his companion and said ruefully, "That dress ought to be considered a lethal weapon, Dr. Preston."

He chuckled-ridiculously flattered-when Lucy rolled her eyes and retorted, "Please, what about those dimples of yours, mister? I'd say those are pretty dangerous." They continued to banter back and forth during the brief ride to the restaurant, and by the time Wyatt parked and was helping Lucy out of the jeep, he couldn't remember feeling this relaxed with another woman since Jess died. It had been a wonderful day so far, and he was looking forward to enjoying a nice meal and then taking full advantage of that roomy spa tub back at their hotel.

Glancing around as he and Lucy dutifully followed the hostess to their table, Wyatt immediately liked the atmosphere at the Bluewater Grill-casual but classy. Naturally, he'd wanted to take Lucy some place special this evening, however, Wyatt wasn't a big fan of snooty restaurants that made him feel like an unmannered hick from West Texas. But to his surprise, he already felt right at home here, and from Lucy's sigh of pleasure as she looked around her with interest, it seemed she liked it, too. _Once again, Julie B. had worked her magic._

After the server delivered their drinks, Lucy selected the lemon pepper mahi mahi, while Wyatt ordered a New York strip (well done, as usual), purposefully ignoring the whispered "moo" followed by a soft giggle that floated across the table. Narrowing his eyes at her in pretend displeasure when they were alone once more, he reached across the table and taking Lucy's small hand in his, asked lightly, "Well, Professor, what do you think?"

Turning her gaze away from the window that looked out on the bay, she flashed him a radiant smile and assured him, "It's perfect, Wyatt, thank you for bringing me here." Staring into Lucy's glowing brown eyes, Wyatt savored the feeling of how _right_ being with her felt, even while acknowledging to himself how fleeting these precious hours were. But maybe it was possible that whatever this was developing between them didn't have to end when Lucy returned to San Francisco on Sunday. Sure, he reasoned, San Francisco and San Diego _were_ around 500 miles apart, but probably less than two hours by plane. _Could they make a long-distance relationship work?_

His wistful thoughts were interrupted just then by the server bringing their meal, so Wyatt merely settled for squeezing Lucy's hand and smiling in response. They'd just finished eating and were in the middle of discussing their favorite movies-hers was anything with Judy Garland in it, while Wyatt admitted he had a soft spot for the John Wayne movies he used to watch with his grandpa–when he suddenly heard a voice behind him boom, "Ken? You good-looking bastard, is that you?"

Caught off guard, Wyatt instantly got to his feet and turned to see one of his former Delta Force buddies, Jake Turner, standing there grinning like a moron. "Turner, you jackass, didn't I teach you never to sneak up on a fellow soldier?" he scolded before pulling the other man into a robust, back-slapping bro hug.

Stepping back, Jake lifted one shoulder and protested nonchalantly, "Hell, yeah, you did, Sarge, but considering you and Bam Bam are civvies now, I didn't think you'd even notice," laughing heartily when Wyatt mouthed an obscenity in response. They stood there smiling at each affectionately until Jake finally noticed Wyatt's dining companion. The change in his friend was almost comical–he abruptly straightened and nodded respectfully over Wyatt's shoulder, "Ma'am."

Turning around to perform introductions, Wyatt could tell by the expression on his face that Jake might be a little dazzled by Lucy, and he almost felt bad for the other man– _almost_. "Lucy? This is Jake Turner, one of the guys from my old Delta Force unit. Jake, this is Dr. Lucy Preston."

The two shook hands, and offering him a friendly smile, Lucy said, "It's so nice to meet another one of Wyatt's friends from the service." Wyatt was amused to see the tough soldier's face redden.

"Nice to meet you, too, Ma'am," Jake replied warmly, holding on to Lucy's hand for perhaps a second or two longer than necessary until Wyatt cleared his throat in warning. Hastily drawing his hand back, he glanced at Wyatt and asked, "So what brings you across the bay, Sarge? Last I heard, you and Bam Bam were busy as hell taking security jobs between here and L.A."

When he noticeably hesitated, Lucy spoke up. "If you gentlemen will excuse me?" and smiled her thanks when Wyatt quickly pulled her chair out. Standing, she leaned close and murmured, "Be right back, cowboy," and made her way across the crowded room–and knowing Lucy-probably unaware of the interested looks she and that _damn_ dress were garnering.

Jake whistled silently. "Damn, bro, that's one fine-looking lady," he breathed in admiration as they, too, watched Lucy walk away, "It's good to see you've found someone." And then punching Wyatt's bicep, he teased, "Besides, if the infamous 'Ken' is off the market, maybe the rest of us poor slobs will have a chance with some of the babes around Pendleton."

Wyatt's face warmed in embarrassment at his friend's absurd comment. "Turner, you're such an ass," he scoffed, suddenly eager to talk about something else.

Taking pity on him, Jake asked, "Wow, a doctor, huh? That's pretty impressive–so your Lucy's not only hot but super smart? You're a lucky man, Sarge." Wyatt's heart jumped a little at the other man's casual assumption that he and Lucy really were a couple.

Shaking his head, Wyatt clarified, "No, she's not a sawbones...Lucy's a history professor at Stanford University."

Jake's eyes widened in amazement. "No kidding? Wait...Stanford? Isn't that up in Frisco? Then, how'd you meet, if you don't mind me asking?"

Wyatt hesitated–for a second too long apparently, if the dawning look of comprehension on his friend's face was any indication.

"Whoa, you mean she's a _client_? Lucy needs protection from someone?" He frowned and shook his head, "Jesus, that just seems wrong." While he definitely agreed with his buddy, Wyatt was also well aware he never would have even met Lucy if not for her stalker problem–so the whole thing was definitely a mixed blessing. The other man listened intently as he very briefly filled him in on the bare bones of Lucy's situation.

"Well, I have no doubt you're doing everything you can to keep her safe," he replied confidently, before adding, "Hey, listen, I heard your new business took on Zach and Joey a few months back, and if you might be looking to add another guy or two, I think my next deployment is gonna be my last..."

This time, there was no hesitation on Wyatt's part. Jake Turner was not only at least 6'3" of solid muscle, he was also one of the best guys Wyatt had ever served with. Fishing around in his wallet for a business card, he assured the other man that a job would be waiting whenever he was ready to leave the service, much to Jake's gratified surprise.

Shaking Wyatt's hand, he sincerely thanked him and was taking his leave just as Lucy returned to the table. Offering his hand to her once more, Jake leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made Lucy blush and bite her lower lip before bidding both of them goodbye and leaving.

"What was that all about?" a curious Wyatt asked Lucy while helping push in her chair. Her casual shrug was less than convincing, but he let it go–she'd probably tell him eventually. Since they were finished with supper and neither one wanted dessert, Wyatt signaled their server for the check, and a short while later, they were back at the hotel and climbing the steps to their room.

Once inside, Wyatt wasted no time pressing Lucy's slender body against the door. Nuzzling the side of her neck, he was gratified at the soft moan he coaxed from her lips as she clung to him. "Can I interest you in sharing that very inviting tub over there with me, Professor?" he murmured against the pink shell of her ear.

Lucy leaned back, and answered breathlessly, "Yes, definitely...I need a few minutes, though, alright?" bestowing a reassuring kiss on Wyatt's mouth before disappearing into the bathroom. Gazing after her, he couldn't shake the feeling that with the way their week had been going, this could possibly be a very important night for the two of them.

Hurrying over to where the spa tub was located, Wyatt turned on the water and once he was satisfied with the temperature, let the tub fill slowly. He snagged a couple of fluffy oversized towels from the shelf above the tub and set them off to one side before stripping down to his boxers and piling his clothes neatly on top of the dresser for now.

By the time the bathroom door opened, he had dimmed the lamp beside the bed, turned down the covers, and there were candles flickering softly in one wide corner of the tub. Satisfied that everything was ready, he was perched on the side of the tub, adjusting the spa jets, when he felt the touch of Lucy's hand on his bare shoulder. He turned to see her wearing one of the complimentary robes thoughtfully provided by the hotel ( _and hopefully nothing underneath_ ).

"Hey," Lucy murmured with a bashful grin, "Looking for some company, soldier?" She'd gathered her long raven hair into a careless knot on the top of her head, and standing there, pink cheeked and looking at him so hopefully, Wyatt thought she was about the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

Tugging her forward between his legs, he answered solemnly, "Yes, Ma'am, I surely am," before deliberately untying the loosely-knotted belt at her waist and leisurely, reverently slipping the robe from Lucy's shoulders, where it pooled around her trim ankles. Wyatt's breath caught at the slender perfection of her bare body, and impulsively running his finger slowly down the shadowy valley between her breasts as she trembled and watched with wide eyes, he felt a fierce possessiveness sweep over him. More certain than ever that this woman belonged with him, he was determined to enjoy every second he had left with Lucy.

Offering her a hand, Wyatt helped her step into the steaming, frothy water, relishing her involuntary gasp of delight as she happily settled into one side of the tub. Looking up at him, she declared, "Plenty of room in here," in a husky voice, a heated promise shining in her dark eyes.

Eager to join her, Wyatt hastily kicked off his boxers (exquisitely aware of Lucy's admiring stare) and mindful of sloshing water over the side, carefully climbed in the tub behind her. Once he was comfortably situated, he drew her back between his outstretched legs, wrapping his arms loosely but securely around her slight frame. Leaning back on his chest, Lucy sighed in contentment, her slim hands moving lazily through the water. Pressing his cheek against the side of her head, Wyatt inhaled the delicate fragrance that was distinctly all her and asked quietly, "Everything okay?"

Turning her face towards his, lips curved against Wyatt's, Lucy whispered, "Better than okay, Mr. Logan–everything's perfect," before delicately nipping at his bottom lip over and over, soothing the fleeting sting with the tip of her tongue. His body already tight with desire, it didn't take long for Wyatt's control to crumble, and he kissed her hungrily, hands moving possessively over her lithe, water-slicked body. Impatient to have her, he abruptly flipped Lucy over and drew her on top of him, settling one long, slender thigh on either side of his lap, before reclaiming her mouth. Wyatt's senses were overwhelmed by her creamy skin, breathy whimpers of pleasure, and those sweetly demanding lips.

Their bodies moved feverishly, closer and closer to the edge, until as one, he and Lucy fell together, lost in an all-consuming desire for each other. Several blissful minutes later, Wyatt blinked sleepily in the flickering candlelight, a contented smile on his face at the sight of Lucy's sated body sprawled across his chest. Her panting little breaths drifted across his neck as she declared (rather incoherently), "That was...you were...I feel..." her voice trailing away to nothing.

Although he completely understood (and felt the same), Wyatt was filled with masculine pride, and couldn't help teasing, "Don't tell me that college professor and celebrated author, Dr. Lucy Preston, is at a loss for words?"

To his great amusement, Lucy wrinkled her nose in response, and turning his face toward her, admitted in between soft, lingering kisses that her vocabulary might be a little fuzzy right now, punctuating her confession with a dainty yawn and a faint shiver. Wyatt finally became aware that the water had cooled off and it was a little chilly in here, so extricating himself from Lucy's delectable limbs, he swiftly climbed out of the tub and perfunctorily dried off before wrapping the towel securely around his waist.

Holding up the other towel, he urged, "C'mon, Sweetheart, let's get you out of that cold water," wrapping the towel around Lucy when she reluctantly got to her feet and easily lifting her from the tub. Hastily but thoroughly patting her dry, Wyatt dropped both towels on the rug, and scooping Lucy up into his arms, placed her on the bed. His breath caught when Lucy held up her arms with a drowsy smile and charmingly demanded, "Come to bed, Wyatt." _Now, how could he deny the lady's sweet request?_ Without hesitation, he slipped under the covers, gently tucking Lucy's satisfyingly relaxed body in front of his, and closing his eyes, drifted off.

Wyatt was sleeping so soundly he didn't stir when Lucy slipped from their bed a few hours later–only waking at the touch of her small palm caressing his stubbled cheek. "What time is it?" he asked hoarsely, rolling over on his back and blinking up at her quizzically. Lucy was perched on her knees beside Wyatt, wearing only his light blue button down, a vaguely troubled expression on her face as she nervously toyed with the shirt's buttons.

"It's around 1:00," she replied, resolutely keeping her eyes on her fingers. Sitting up in bed and placing his back to the headboard, Wyatt gathered the covers over his lap and reached over to still Lucy's restless hands. Gently gripping a slender wrist, he pulled her forward until she was curled up beside him.

"Hey, now that we're both awake, I think I'm ready to have a certain conversation, if you are?" Wyatt offered, relieved when she gave him a penetrating look and then nodded shakily.

He was searching for just the right words when Lucy surprised him by suddenly blurting out, "Can I go first, please? Before I lose my nerve?" while gazing at him worriedly. She seemed to calm slightly when he quickly nodded his assent.

Taking a deep breath for courage, the words tumbled from her lips in a rush. "Okay, this is a little embarrassing-well, terrifying, actually-to admit, but Wyatt, first of all, I've never known a guy like you before. I mean, I'm 34 years old and single, so obviously I have dated and occasionally slept with other men before, though not very many because I've always been pretty serious about my career. And being the over achiever that I am, I've somehow managed to add a second career as an author in the past few years, so naturally, there hasn't been much time at all for relationships. Most of the men I encounter come from the world of academia, seeing as how practically my whole life revolves around that. But then, five days ago, you walked into my life, and suddenly everything has changed." She paused as if trying to gauge Wyatt's response, but he purposefully kept his face blank, uneasy at revealing his feelings, at least until he heard Lucy out.

Sighing softly, she continued, "You're a different breed of man, Wyatt Logan, unlike any other man I've ever met. You're brave and smart and strong yet gentle, you make me feel safe, and God, try not to let this go to your head, but I am having the best sex of my life..." Lucy stopped abruptly, tucking her face against his chest as if embarrassed by the torrent of feelings she'd just impulsively shared. Taken aback, Wyatt waited as patiently as he could for her to regain her composure, his heart soaring at her words.

Leaning away from him, she swallowed hard and confessed, "I'm pretty sure that since your wife passed away, you have been with quite a few women, but haven't had a real girlfriend, and I understand your reluctance to get emotionally involved with someone new. I'm also aware that we've known each other for less than a week–which is crazy and frightening, but also exciting, too, at least for me. And while I really have no idea how to make this work, I guess what I'm trying to say in an incredibly clumsy way is I want to be with you, Wyatt, if you might feel the same way about me..."

Gazing into her hopeful eyes, Wyatt felt such a tenderness (and not a little bit of pride) swell in his chest for this incredible woman bravely putting her feelings out there, risking her heart. Lost in his thoughts, when he didn't immediately respond, however, her face fell, and pulling away from him, she looked up at Wyatt and begged, so softly he could barely hear her, "Please tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling right now..."

Lucy squeaked in surprise when without warning, Wyatt deftly rolled her under him and cradling her face in his hands, gazed intently into her eyes for a long moment while he gathered his thoughts. Unfortunately, he'd always tended to be more of a hands-on kind of guy, definitely more _show_ than _tell_ –something that had frustrated his wife on a regular basis. But Jessica was a part of his past, and Lucy had been breathtakingly honest just now, so Wyatt needed to get this right.

Silent now, Lucy looked up at him expectantly, a faint, hopeful smile on her pretty face. Returning her smile, he began to speak in a low, quiet voice. "First of all, thank you, Lucy. I'm blown away by your honesty and courage, and humbled by your opinion of me. Not sure I deserve all the nice things you just said, but I appreciate them all the same."

Her anxious expression softened at his self-deprecating comment. "Now, I'm gonna steal a few of your words, if you don't mind, 'cause they were pretty damn good ones. You, Lucy Preston, are a different breed of woman, unlike any female I've ever known. And yeah, I'm not proud of it, but there have been a lot of different women since my wife died. But then fate or the force or whatever you want to call it, brought you into my life five days ago–and you, Professor, are just crazy smart and sweet and so beautiful you take my breath away. And since you brought it up, I've never wanted another woman as much as I seem to constantly want you. Now, I have to admit, it has worried me a bit that these feelings growing in me for you have happened so quickly, but the more time I spend with you, the less important that is. So I guess what I'm saying is that I want to be with you, too, if you think we can make this work." He fell silent, watching Lucy's face carefully for her reaction

Aside from a startled gasp, she merely stared at him for several agonizing seconds, her wide eyes filling with tears, before abruptly throwing her arms around his neck and whispering against his neck, "Yes, I want that more than anything," and Wyatt was almost lightheaded with relief. Holding her tightly while she cried a few happy tears, he felt at peace and more content than he had in years. Of course, there were still obstacles for them to work through and overcome, but now that he and Lucy had shared their feelings and talked things through, Wyatt had high hopes for the future...one they would share...

 _A/N: I have to be honest, this was a tough chapter to write because I wanted to be true to the characters and their feelings and the circumstances they've found themselves in (hopefully, I've succeeded ). My apologies for the delay in getting this new chapter written, but Christmas is kind of cutting into my spare (writing) time this month (for real). I'm going to try hard to at least start working on Lucy's chapter before Christmas Eve, but of course, with what's happening on December 20, there's no guarantee, lol. I'm continuously thrilled by and appreciative of the tremendous response this beast of a story has received from all of you–THANK YOU! Your favorites, follows and reviews, especially from the guest reviewers, mean so very much to me_...


	24. Chapter 24

Her XII

After carefully stepping into the dark blue dress, Lucy pulled it up and slid her arms into the long sleeves and settled the garment into place, the crushed velvet moving sensuously across her skin, bare save for a tiny pair of black lace panties. Considering Wyatt's gratifying reaction to the backless dress the other night, it had been the obvious choice to bring with her on their little getaway for dinner this evening.

Gazing at her reflection in the mirror and turning from side to side, Lucy made a mental note once more to thank Amy for persuading–more like _ordering_ –her to buy the dress. She bent and slipped on a pair of black heels and after checking her makeup and fluffing her unruly dark hair into some semblance of order, stopped and took one last look in the mirror. A satisfied smile bloomed on Lucy's face at what she saw, helped in no small measure by the flutter of anticipation building in her tummy. Although she and Wyatt had enjoyed their trip so far, she had a really good feeling it was going to be a memorable evening.

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom to see him standing in front of the closet fastening his wristwatch. Wyatt was wearing one of those cotton button-down shirts he always looked so _hot_ in, and she inhaled sharply as a wave of desire swept over her. Her cheeks warmed at the realization that no matter how many times they'd made love the past couple of days, Lucy was pretty sure she would never _not_ be attracted to him. Somehow it seemed grossly unfair how physically gorgeous Wyatt was...really the best-looking guy she'd ever been involved with (no wonder his Delta Force buddies had nicknamed him "Ken").

Yet, after spending the past few days together, not only did he seem indifferent to the effect he had on females of nearly any age (and probably a few men as well), she learned the very day they met that Wyatt Logan was definitely more than his outward appearance. He really was the total package: smart, hardworking, decent, and so much more, and as one day with him blended into another, Lucy thought pensively that she was dangerously close to surrendering her heart to this man...possibly forever.

At that moment, obviously unaware of her presence behind him, Wyatt called over his shoulder, "Lucy, are you about ready? It's already 6:30 and our reservation is for 7:00..." He broke off in surprise when Lucy crept soundlessly across the room and wrapping her arms securely around his broad chest, whispered against his neck, "Ready whenever you are."

To her delight, Wyatt seemed momentarily at a loss for words, and she took full advantage by delicately nibbling his ear and softly taunting, "What's the matter, Wyatt? Cat got your tongue?" She smiled with feminine satisfaction at the faint shiver he couldn't suppress before his large, warm hands reached up to cover hers. Whirling around, Wyatt's blue eyes widened appreciatively at her appearance, and her heart beat faster at the yearning expression he tried–unsuccessfully, she was very pleased to note-to conceal. Clearing his throat, he stood remarkably still, somehow managing a subdued, "You look nice."

Elated that Wyatt's reaction was everything she could've hoped for, Lucy leaned even closer, and running her palms up the front of his crisp shirt, coaxed, "Hmm, just nice?" before wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and gently combing her fingers through the short hair. Drawing his face to hers, she began dusting soft little kisses along Wyatt's jaw and the corner of his mouth, delighted when his entire body went rigid against hers, although she suspected masculine pride kept him from reciprocating. After enjoying herself for several thrilling seconds, Lucy finally decided to be merciful and leaning back, looked down at herself and asked ingenuously, "Wyatt? Don't you like my dress?"

Apparently Lucy had pushed the man to his limits because Wyatt abruptly jerked her back against his chest and kissed her so thoroughly she was having trouble remembering her own name. It was sufficient consolation, though, when he pulled her arms from his neck and murmured in a rather strained voice against her lips, "Lucy, if I liked your dress any more than I already do, I guarantee that, supper reservation or not, we wouldn't be leaving this room until checkout tomorrow...does that answer your question?"

 _Yes, indeed, very well, thank you._ Smiling sweetly at him, Lucy allowed, "Good answer, Mr. Logan," before moving away from Wyatt to retrieve her wrap. Although she was tempted to take him up on his _kind_ offer, she told herself it would be a shame to forego their dinner plans, especially after the trouble Julie Baumgardner went to on their behalf.

Once the valet brought Wyatt's Jeep around to the front entrance of the hotel, she actually managed to climb in without tripping, which was even more amazing considering Wyatt wasn't even trying to hide his admiration for her bare legs when her dress rode up a little. "You're staring, Mr. Logan," Lucy scolded breathlessly as she discreetly twitched the dress back into place, fully aware of the interested gaze of the young valet still standing on the curb.

With an unapologetic shrug and a devilish gleam in his warm blue eyes, Wyatt leaned in the open door, so closely she could feel the heat of his body, and never taking his eyes off her face, deftly fastened her seatbelt. She shivered, her heart racing at the confident, almost possessive way he touched her. If Wyatt didn't stop invading her personal space like this, she was about two seconds from dragging him back to their room–dinner reservations be damned. Taking a shallow breath, Lucy settled for smiling and a whispered, "Thank you." When he continued to stare into her eyes, she softly reminded him, "Wyatt, we're going to be late for our reservation," suddenly amused when he blinked in confusion at her, his face reddening.

Wyatt nodded abruptly, then pulled away, hastily shutting her door and hurrying around the front and getting in. Shaking his head ruefully, he offered in mild protest for his behavior, "That dress ought to be considered a lethal weapon, Dr. Preston."

Unimpressed (but secretly flattered), Lucy rolled her eyes and quipped, "Please, what about those dimples of yours, Mister? I'd say those are pretty dangerous," gratified when that earned her a deep chuckle.

They arrived at the Bluewater Grill a few minutes later, walking in the front door at 7:00 on the dot, which pleased her escort. Lucy had noticed not long after meeting Wyatt that in spite of him failing to meet her plane on time, he was normally a very punctual person–no doubt due to his military training. Not only that, since Lucy had never "lived" in such close quarters with a guy before, she'd been pleasantly surprised by how tidy and well, _considerate_ Wyatt was. He kept his clothes neatly stowed away and never made a mess in the bathroom–even making sure the toilet seat was always down.

 _How_ _was a guy like this still single?_ she wondered, only to hear a voice in her head that, oddly enough, sounded like a cross between Amy and Julie, whisper, " _Maybe he was waiting for someone like you."_ As much as the mere suggestion of that possibly being the answer to her question made her heart beat faster, Lucy resolutely shushed the little voice, determined to focus her attention on Wyatt and the evening ahead of them.

Once they were seated beside a window that overlooked the bay and the server had taken their drink order, Lucy looked around the room with interest. Considering the place was packed, it was a good thing Julie had made reservations for them, she decided. _Wyatt was lucky to have friends like Julie and Dave Baumgardner._ Privately, she had been faintly worried that Wyatt felt he had to take her to some fancy, expensive restaurant with way too many forks and ridiculously snobby servers. Thankfully, although the Bluewater Grill was very nice, it was still fairly casual, but yet not so laid back that Lucy felt overdressed.

After the server returned with their drinks, Lucy ordered the lemon pepper mahi mahi (making a another mental note to _thoroughly_ brush her teeth when they returned to the hotel). In spite of the abundant selection of fresh seafood on the menu, unsurprisingly, Wyatt ordered a New York strip (well done, as usual), and to her amusement, pretended not hear the whispered "moo" Lucy let loose before innocently glancing out the window at the gaily-lit boats bobbing gently on the water. Reaching across the table and taking her hand, Wyatt asked, "Well, Professor, what do you think?"

Tearing her gaze from the beautiful view of the bay, Lucy smiled and assured him, "It's perfect, Wyatt, thank you for bringing me here." He squeezed her hand gently in response, easily returning her smile. They stared at each other for a long moment or two like a couple of lovestruck teens, only to break apart when the server returned with a basket of warm bread and salads.

During dinner, they fell into a lively discussion about their favorite movies (she adored anything with Judy Garland in it), and Lucy was touched when Wyatt confessed a little bashfully that he was rather fond of old John Wayne films because some of the best memories he had of his Grandpa Sherwin was the two of them watching the westerns when he was a small boy.

A few moments later, Lucy was startled when a tall, well-built guy suddenly came up behind Wyatt and asked in a resonant voice, "Ken? You good-looking bastard, is that you?"

She was astonished when Wyatt immediately jumped up and pulled the other man into a fierce guy hug, even as he pretended to scold, "Turner, you jackass, didn't I teach you never to sneak up on a fellow soldier?"

Stepping back, the man lifted one shoulder indifferently and casually retorted, "Hell, yeah, you did, Sarge, but considering you and Bam Bam are civvies now, I didn't think you'd even notice." Strangely, though, Wyatt took no offense at the smart-ass response, merely muttered something under his breath that made the newcomer laugh heartily. While Lucy watched curiously, the two men stood and smirked at each other until his friend looked over Wyatt's shoulder and caught sight of her–and abruptly stood rigidly still, nodding, "Ma'am." _While she knew by now that "Ma'am" was a military thing, there was just something about the way Wyatt said it..._

Turning around to perform introductions, Wyatt smiled at her and said, "Lucy, this is Jake Turner, one of the guys from my old Delta Force unit. Jake, this is Dr. Lucy Preston."

Jake immediately leaned down and firmly enveloped her hand in his much larger one, his handsome face warming in obvious pleasure when Lucy smiled and told him, "It's so nice to meet another one of Wyatt's friends from the service."

"Nice to meet you, too, Ma'am," he replied, a warm glint in his light blue eyes. Drawing his hand back, he turned to Wyatt and asked, "So what brings you across the bay, Sarge? Last I heard, you and Bam Bam were busy as hell taking security jobs between here and L.A." When it seemed to her that Wyatt hesitated for an awkward few seconds, Lucy thought perhaps that was her cue to give the men a few minutes alone. Her good mood deflated slightly when Jake's innocent question unexpectedly reminded her that regardless of what this looked like on the surface, she and Wyatt weren't really a couple...in fact, weren't really even dating.

Faintly uncomfortable at the thought of witnessing Wyatt's explanation of her and her situation, Lucy decided a discreet escape to the ladies room might be a good idea. "If you gentlemen would excuse me?" she suggested politely, smiling her thanks at Wyatt when he quickly pulled out her chair. Standing, she impulsively leaned close, and-in a move that Amy would no doubt approve of-murmured against Wyatt's cheek, "Be right back, cowboy," guessing he and Jake would probably be watching her walk away. Not for the first time, Lucy envied her younger sister's fearless attitude, especially when it came to the opposite sex.

Unlike Lucy, Amy was quite content being a modern woman who might be considered by some a "serial" dater, but naturally, at the fairly young age of 27, had no real desire to settle down and raise a family. To her shame, Lucy had willfully ignored all the red flags that had gradually cropped up when she was with Noah because even then, she'd begun to nurture a secret hope that he could be _the one_ –a guy she could build a life and family with.

And now? If Lucy was being brutally honest with herself, she couldn't pretend to feel any differently. After all, she was 34 years old, with a wonderful, stable career she loved (well, _two_ if you counted being an author) and while there was still time yet, she wasn't too keen on the idea of having babies in her 40's. _Wyatt would make a wonderful husband and father someday,_ she mused wistfully before ruthlessly shutting down that particular train of thought.

When Lucy returned to the table, Jake was just leaving, and after firmly shaking her hand once more, she was taken aback when he bent down and whispered in her ear, "You probably figured it out already, Doc, being super smart and all, but my boy Wyatt here's the best of the best–a real keeper." Lucy blushed and bit her lip at his decidedly blunt remark, softened slightly when Jake bid them both goodbye and winked mischievously at Lucy before walking away.

"What was all that about?" Wyatt asked curiously as he pushed in her chair. Preoccupied with wondering just what he had told his friend in her absence to elicit the well-meaning advice Jake had volunteered, Lucy merely shrugged casually and changed the subject. Since neither wanted to order dessert, Wyatt signaled the server for their check, and not long after, they returned to the hotel.

The door to their room was barely shut when Wyatt's muscular body had her back against it, his warm mouth on her exposed neck effortlessly drawing soft whimpers from Lucy's quivering lips. "Can I interest you in sharing that very inviting tub over there with me, Professor?" he breathed against her ear, sending shivers of desire coursing through her body. His possessive hands and lips made her heart beat wildly, but Lucy managed to pull herself together long enough to respond, "Yes, definitely...I need a few minutes though, alright?" and press a sweet kiss on Wyatt's mouth before ducking into the bathroom on wobbly legs.

Once inside, Lucy stepped out of her heels and hurriedly slipped off the velvet dress and black panties. Snagging one of the complimentary robes from a hook on the back of the door, she wrapped it around her and tied the belt loosely around her waist. The plush fabric felt deliciously sinful against her bare skin- _not that she'd be wearing it for that long_ , Lucy thought with a naughty grin. Before fastidiously brushing her teeth, she gathered her thick wavy hair into a casual knot on top of her head. One last fleeting glance in the mirror, a light spritz of cologne, a couple of deep breaths, and she was ready.

Opening the door, Lucy was pleased to see that Wyatt had taken full advantage of her brief sojourn in the bathroom. Not only had he dimmed the light beside the bed and turned back the covers, there were candles flickering in one broad corner of the tub as well as a couple of thick towels folded neatly setting to one side. The man himself was perched on the side of the tub wearing just a pair of boxers. In a matter of minutes, Wyatt had beautifully set the scene for seduction, and Lucy trembled with anticipation. Quietly making her way across the room to him, she touched his warm bare shoulder, and asked with a hopeful smile, "Hey, looking for some company, soldier?"

In response, Wyatt flashed her a lazy grin and tugging her forward between his legs, answered politely, "Yes, Ma'am, I surely am." Lucy nearly stopped breathing when he deftly untied the loosely-knotted belt at her waist and then slowly, carefully slipped the robe from her shoulders, leaving it to pool around her ankles. She forced herself to remain perfectly still under his deliberate perusal of her bare body, reassured by the desire ( _for her alone_ ) glowing in his dark blue eyes. Lucy's breath caught and her eyes widened when Wyatt ran his finger slowly down the valley between her breasts before offering to help her step in the tub.

Gasping in delight at the feel of the very warm, bubbly water against her skin, Lucy lowered herself into the roomy tub. Once she was comfortably settled, she looked up and blushed to see Wyatt watching her hungrily. "Plenty of room in here," she invited in a husky voice, enjoying the view when he wasted no time kicking off his boxers and cautiously climbed in the tub behind her. Once he got himself situated, Wyatt drew Lucy back between his outstretched legs and wrapped his arms loosely around her body.

Leaning back on his broad chest, Lucy sighed happily, her hands moving aimlessly through the foaming water. _Being here in this place, in this moment, with Wyatt was sheer heaven._ Bending forward and laying his cheek against hers, Wyatt asked softly, "Everything okay?" before pressing a tender kiss just above her ear.

Turning her face towards his, Lucy whispered against his lips, "Better than okay, Mr. Logan–everything's perfect," before daintily nipping at his bottom lip over and over, taking time to soothe the momentary sting with the tip of her tongue. She gloried in Wyatt's low groan of desire as his self control began slipping away, his calloused hands moving masterfully over her wet skin, when suddenly he flipped Lucy over and pulled her body over his. Sinking down on his lap, she instinctively gripped Wyatt's slick broad shoulders even as his mouth devoured hers.

She was lost in sensation as they moved in a heated dance, one Lucy wished would never end...warm foamy water gently caressing their writhing bodies...Wyatt gazing up at her, blue eyes burning with desire...feverish little whimpers his demanding lips coaxed from Lucy...until finally her senses were completely overwhelmed and everything went a little hazy...

Chest heaving slightly as she tried to catch her breath, Lucy's body slumped bonelessly over Wyatt's, too deliciously relaxed to move or apparently even _speak_ when she mumbled in a rather disjointed fashion, "That was...you were...I feel..." before just giving up and pressing a loving kiss to his chest.

The steady beat of his heart under her cheek was starting to lull her to sleep when Wyatt's amused voice rumbled, "Don't tell me that college professor and celebrated author, Dr. Lucy Preston, is at a loss for words?" Crinkling her nose in response, she reached up and in between leisurely kisses, confessed her aptitude for coherent speech might be a little fuzzy at the moment. His satisfied grin faded slightly when Lucy shivered and yawned.

Gently easing her sated body from his chest, he climbed from the tub and while Lucy watched in quiet appreciation, hastily dried off before wrapping one of the towels securely around his trim waist. Holding up the other towel, Wyatt coaxed, "C'mon, Sweetheart, let's get you out of that cold water," wrapping it around her once she slowly got to her feet before effortlessly lifting her from the tub. Swiftly but carefully patting her dry, he dropped the damp towels on the floor, and scooping her up in his arms, placed Lucy on the bed, pulling the covers up around her bare shoulders.

Calling on the last bit of energy she could manage, Lucy held up her arms and commanded with a drowsy smile, "Come to bed, Wyatt." To her satisfaction, he obediently slid under the covers behind her. Comforted by his solid presence, the last thing Lucy remembered before drifting off was Wyatt cradling her to his chest.

She woke suddenly a few hours later, curled on her side with his arm draped heavily around her waist. As much as Lucy enjoyed cuddling, especially with Wyatt, unfortunately, she really needed to use the bathroom. Slowly lifting his arm, she rolled onto her back, holding her breath until she heard a soft snore and grinned proudly. _Hmm, guess someone must have worn this guy out_.

Gazing down at him, her smile disappeared as Lucy's heart swelled with conflicting emotions. In a little over 24 hours, she would be returning to San Francisco, and the thought of leaving Wyatt nearly broke her heart. Her head kept insisting that whatever this was happening between them was just some kind of fling, made even more intense by their circumstances–but Lucy's heart knew what she was feeling was deeper than just close proximity and a strong sexual attraction.

Yawning and stretching, her body aching quite pleasantly in several places, Lucy slipped quietly from the bed and crept into the bathroom, snagging Wyatt's button-down shirt from the top of the dresser first. He was still fast asleep when she emerged from the bathroom, and didn't stir when Lucy climbed up on the bed and knelt beside him. "Wyatt?" she whispered, caressing his cheek, "Can you wake up for a minute?"

His eyes opened slowly, a sweet drowsy smile curving his lips. "What time is it?" he asked, rolling over on his back and blinking up at her in confusion.

Keeping her eyes downcast, fingers anxiously toying with the buttons of his shirt, Lucy replied, "It's around 1:00." Frowning slightly at her rather subdued answer, Wyatt sat up in bed and putting his back against the headboard, he pulled the covers up over his lap. He reached over to still Lucy's restless hands, and tugging on her wrist, pulled her forward until she was curled up beside him.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Hey, now that we're both awake, I think I'm ready to have a certain conversation now, if you are?" gazing at her expectantly.

Lucy stared at him, startled that he practically read her mind, before nodding once and blurting out, "Can I go first, please? Before I lose my nerve?" She immediately felt her anxiety ease slightly when he smiled reassuringly and nodded.

However, in spite of taking a deep breath first and her determination to be calm and rational, the words fell recklessly from her lips, "Okay, this is a little embarrassing–well, terrifying, actually–to admit, but Wyatt, first of all, I've never known a guy like you before. I mean, I'm 34 years old and single, so obviously I have dated and occasionally slept with other men before, though not very many because I've always been pretty serious about my career. And being the over achiever that I am, I've somehow managed to add a second career as an author in the past few years, so naturally, there hasn't been much time at all for relationships. Most of the men I encounter come from the world of academia, seeing as how practically my whole life revolves around that. But then, five days ago, you walked into my life, and suddenly everything has changed."

She paused, gazing at Wyatt uncertainly, faintly uneasy at the blank expression on his face. Sighing, Lucy continued, "You're a different breed of man, Wyatt Logan. You're brave and smart and strong yet gentle, you make me feel safe, and God, try not to let this go to your head, but I am having the best sex of my life..." She blushed and tucked her cheek against his chest, mortified by her lack of tact. When Wyatt didn't respond, merely rubbed her back sympathetically, Lucy knew this was the moment she'd been dreading–it was time to put all her cards on the table and _go big or go home_ , as her sister was fond of saying. Summoning up every scrap of courage she possessed, Lucy swallowed hard and leaning away to look Wyatt in the eyes, went for it.

"I'm pretty sure that since your wife passed away, you've been with quite few women, but haven't had a real girlfriend, and I understand your reluctance to get emotionally involved with someone new. I'm also aware that we've only known each other for less than a week–which is crazy and frightening, but also exciting, too, at least for me. And while I really have no idea how to make this work, I guess what I'm trying to say in a spectacularly clumsy way is I want to be with you, Wyatt, if you might feel the same way about me..."

Her voice trailed off, and gazing at him hopefully, Lucy's heart plummeted when Wyatt remained quiet. _Oh, God, what had she just done? He was obviously trying to think of a way to let her down easy...she was such a naive fool_...pulling away from him, crushed at the idea that she'd ruined everything, Lucy looked up at Wyatt and implored in a pained whisper, "Please tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling right now..."

She was stunned speechless when Wyatt abruptly took Lucy by the waist and rolled her under him. Cradling her face in his large warm hands, he gazed intently into her eyes. Looking up at him with a hesitant smile, the slimmest tendril of hope began to bloom in her heart. Returning her smile, he began to speak in a low, hushed voice. "First of all, thank you, Lucy. I'm blown away by your honesty and courage, and humbled by your opinion of me." His lips curving in a self-deprecating grin, he admitted, "Not sure I deserve all the nice things you just said, but I appreciate them all the same."

He looked so tentative, her heavy heart lightened considerably at his words. "Now, I'm gonna steal a few of _your_ words, if you don't mind, 'cause they were pretty damn good ones. You, Lucy Preston, are a different breed of woman, unlike any female I've ever known. So yeah, I'm not proud of it, but there have been a lot of different women since my wife died. But then fate or the force or whatever you wanna call it, brought you into _my_ life five days ago–and you, Professor, are crazy smart and sweet and so beautiful you take my breath away. And since you brought it up, I've never wanted another woman as much as I seem to constantly want you. Now, I have to admit, it has worried me a bit that these feelings growing in me for you have happened so quickly, but the more time I spend with you, the less important that is. I guess what I'm saying is that I want to be with you, too, if you think we can make it work."

Wyatt fell silent at her startled gasp, his intent azure eyes never once leaving her face. Trying frantically to absorb everything he'd just shared with her, Lucy's emotions got the better of her and she could feel her eyes welling up. For an agonizing moment, all she could do was stare at him in shock, until the spell was broken, and suddenly throwing her arms around his neck, whispered hoarsely, "Yes, I want that more than anything." Despite shedding a few tears of joy, Lucy's heart sang with happiness and relief and excitement as Wyatt held her tightly. While she was well aware there were still plenty of obstacles for the two of them to overcome, now that she and Wyatt had seriously talked things through–actually shared _some_ of their feelings–Lucy was confident that together, they could move forward and make this relationship work and (hopefully) build a future with each other...

 _A/N: At last, Wyatt and Lucy are on the same page, and the future looks bright...doesn't it? We'll see :p I very much appreciate everyone's patience waiting for this new chapter. As usual, the holidays really cut into my writing time, plus I got super inspired and wrote a new one shot based on the Christmas movie called "All Things," (that was a shameless plug) so I apologize for taking a while to update (hopefully, it was worth the extra week or two it took to write this). My sincere thanks to all of you who're still following this beast of a story, your support means so much to me :) And now it's on to the movie premiere...see you next chapter, my Timeless friends :))_


	25. Chapter 25

Him XIII

He woke just after dawn to find himself alone in bed. Rolling over and blinking at the ceiling overhead, out of habit, Wyatt began to mentally run through the day's itinerary. After breakfast, he and Lucy would be heading over to the Hotel del Coronado for the tour _she_ was eagerly looking forward to before stopping at Bam and Julie's afterwards to check in and review final plans for this evening with Zach. Then it was back to the Four Seasons so they could get ready for the premiere.

Wyatt was less than thrilled Lucy's publicist had insisted that she should not only stay for the movie, but attend some fancy party afterwards. The movie itself wouldn't be so bad, but a Hollywood after party? _Jesus_. Having witnessed first hand this kind of gathering during a previous assignment, Wyatt definitely wasn't looking forward to watching a bunch of entitled, overpaid ( _in his opinion_ ) celebrities get all high and/or liquored up and acting like privileged assholes. Hopefully, she'd get by with making a brief appearance at the party and then they could leave...someone classy like her didn't belong with people like that (although privately, he could grudgingly admit that Chris Pratt seemed like a decent guy). Besides, tonight was their last night together if she returned to San Francisco tomorrow afternoon–a thought that depressed the hell out of him.

First though, Wyatt needed to check in with the San Francisco P.D. Since Lucy was occupied in the bathroom, he supposed now was as good a time as any. Swinging long legs over the side of the bed, he gathered the covers loosely over his lap and picked up his phone. Scrolling through the recent calls list, he found the number for the police department, and luckily, the detective working Lucy's case picked up on the second ring. It turned out to be a disappointingly brief call.

Wyatt was frustrated but not surprised at the lack of progress so far, especially when his gut was telling him there was a very good chance that Lucy's ex-student, Marcus Williams, was likely the guy in the black hoodie. But he didn't have a shred of proof, and as the detective wearily advised, since Williams had a clean record, all they could do was wait until he made a move–something that did not sit well with Wyatt _at all_.

Abruptly ending the call, he dropped the phone on the table beside him and sighing heavily, scrubbed his hands over his face. One thing Wyatt knew for damn sure was that he wasn't letting Lucy out of his sight at the premiere for a second, even if he had to tie her to him or something. Good thing Zach would be with them keeping an eye out where Wyatt couldn't. He already had his associate doing some preliminary research for the premiere's venue, the Grauman Egyptian on Hollywood Boulevard, a theater Wyatt wasn't familiar with.

Looking around the room, he decided they should probably go ahead and pack up now, check out after breakfast, and hopefully once they finished the hotel tour, get on the road before noon. Just then, Wyatt heard faint strains of singing, and realized Lucy must have left the bathroom door ajar. Intrigued, he got up and headed that way, and after cautiously opening the door wider, paused in the doorway to admire her tempting silhouette displayed so nicely behind the nearly translucent shower curtain. Without hesitation, Wyatt silently shut the door behind him and joined her.

Seconds later ( _damn, Logan, you're good_ ), her muffled shriek of surprise quickly turned into breathy sighs when he wasted no time finessing Lucy's slick body up against the shower wall, and in between leisurely kisses, politely offered to share her shower _to save time_. Reluctantly pulling her lips from his, she leaned away from him a little, keeping her arms looped around his neck, and looked up with a skeptical expression as the warm water sluiced down their bodies. Despite not getting much actual shut eye last night, no makeup and a heavy cloud of soaked raven hair falling past her shoulders, at this very second, Lucy Preston damn near took his breath away.

Wyatt's usually reliable poker face must have betrayed his thoughts ( _or it might have been his obvious arousal_ ) because the knowing smile on Lucy's face grew wider the longer she stared at him. "See something you like, soldier?" she teased, nipping delicately at his mouth even as she pulled his hips closer to hers. Closing his eyes, the tiny part of Wyatt's brain that could still think rationally admired how quickly Lucy had learned exactly how he liked to be touched right before her lips began slowly moving down his body and proceeded to drive him crazy...

Within an hour, they were dressed, packed and enjoying the hotel's lavish complimentary breakfast buffet. Watching Lucy avidly peruse a brochure for the Hotel del Coronado while she ate fresh fruit and some kind of disgustingly healthy-looking muffin, Wyatt efficiently demolished his loaded plate of real food and thought back to their conversation just hours ago about the future. _What a difference a week could make in a person's life_ , he marveled, momentarily distracted by the pretty picture Lucy made in the pink and white dress she'd worn the day they met, not to mention the adorable way those elegant brows of hers drew together slightly whenever she was concentrating.

Less than seven days ago, Wyatt didn't know this woman existed–and now, just the mere thought of walking away from her at LAX a little over 24 hours from now made his chest ache. For a fleeting moment, he entertained the crazy idea of asking Lucy to skip her flight to San Francisco and come back with him to San Diego after the movie premiere this evening. _"Maybe it wasn't that crazy_ ," he mused wistfully. After all, they'd already taken an important first step by talking some things through and agreeing to explore the possibilities of being together.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lucy asked quizzically, "Wyatt? Everything okay?" Setting down the brochure, she continued, "Are you worried about tonight? Has something happened that I should be concerned about? Because I know that you and Zach will do everything possible to keep me safe." Despite her faintly anxious expression, the absolute trust shining in her whiskey eyes humbled Wyatt. He vowed to himself that whatever it took, no harm would come to her.

Reaching over and casually linking his fingers with hers, Wyatt smiled and responded lightly, "I'm sorry, Professor, my mind wandered for a minute. Everything is fine. Now, we better finish up if we're going to make that 10:00 o'clock tour, alright?" That did the trick–beaming happily at him, Lucy dug in and hastily finished the last bit of her breakfast while he went to get coffee to take with them.

Back in their room, she ducked into the bathroom, leaving him to retrieve his gun and shoulder harness from the room safe. Shrugging the harness into place, he reflected pensively it had been really nice to be just Lucy and Wyatt for the last 24 hours, and not a famous author and her security detail. He supposed there were worse beginnings for a couple, though not many. Unfortunately, even as he'd calmed Lucy's fears at breakfast, Wyatt couldn't shake the uneasy feeling something bad was going to happen at the premiere she was so adamant about attending-but at the moment, saw no reason to share that with her. _No sense in ruining the last few hours of what had been a truly enjoyable trip so far..._

Fifteen minutes into the one-hour tour, Wyatt's eyes were starting to glaze over and he might have yawned more than once, (although to be fair, last night's activities hadn't really included much sleeping). It had started promisingly enough on the beach in front of the admittedly impressive resort where he and Lucy joined a small group of fellow tourists. They'd walked around the outside perimeter first while their guide, some young, college-age kid who barely looked old enough to shave, nevertheless knowledgeably rattled off numerous facts about the Hotel del Coronado.

Normally, Wyatt would do everything in his power to avoid this kind of brainy information overload, but from the enthralled expression on Lucy's face, this little excursion was squarely in her wheelhouse. She was practically vibrating with excitement, like a child on Christmas morning, and it was entertaining as hell to watch her pepper the guide (was his name Tyler? Taylor?) with non-stop questions. Poor kid–he blushed every time Lucy made eye contact, which was maybe every thirty seconds.

Just as their group was moving indoors, Wyatt's phone chimed faintly with a new text message. Touching Lucy's elbow, he held up his phone and gestured, and when she nodded absently, couldn't resist tugging her to him and stealing a quick kiss, grinning in satisfaction when she pretended to frown at him, her cheeks pinked becomingly. Stepping away from the tour group, he found a quiet spot on the porch just outside the entrance and saw the text was from Bam.

 _Hey, brother, you still coming by today? Julie's making some lunch if you and Lucy wanna stay. Zach said he's gonna be here around 12:30_

Checking his watch, Wyatt estimated there was around 45 minutes yet until this thing was over plus at least another 45 minutes after that to drive to his place.

 _Yeah, we'll be there, probably by noon or so. Tell Julie thanks for the invite. Gotta stop at my place first though and grab my tux for tonite._

 _I will convey your acceptance to my lovely wife, sir. Wait, what? Your new lady making you wear a monkey suit? I didn't even know you owned a tux...hey, the hot professor IS your new lady now, right? Lol, not even a week and you're so whipped, son :p_

 _I'm not quite sure what we are right now, but that's not the point–and sorry, none of your business either, buddy. NO, I just wanna look nice and not embarrass Lucy, you ass...and speaking of whipped, pretty sure anyone who knows you and Julie B. knows who's the boss in your house, Bam..._

 _Damn, Wy, that was kinda mean–sure, obviously true, cause hello, have you MET my wife? but mean just the same—and hey, is that any way to talk to your best friend? Wait, don't answer that, lol..._

 _Exactly...listen, before I forget, Lucy and I ran into Jake Turner last night while we were out at supper and he's looking for a job after his next deployment and I probably should have checked with you first, but I pretty much hired him on the spot..._

 _Hell, yeah, you should have, since we ARE business partners, but no worries, cause it sounds like good move. The way things are shaping up, we should be ready to hire a couple of guys in the next six months or so anyway..._

 _That's what I was thinking. Ok, I better go, see you in a bit._

Glancing at the time, Wyatt grimaced at his phone before slipping it into his pocket. Sadly, texting with Bam had only burned off a measly five minutes _._ Well, guess he was on the hook for 40 more minutes of boring (to him, at least) history. It was worth it, though, just to see how happy stuff like this made Lucy–and keeping her happy had become increasingly important to Wyatt.

Entering the lobby, a helpful front desk clerk pointed him in the right direction, and he easily caught up to the tour, at the moment stopped in a wide, thickly-carpeted hallway looking at some paintings or something. He rapidly scanned the group of around a dozen people, looking for Lucy's dark curls. _Yeah, there she was._ Not surprisingly, the Professor was right up front, smack in the middle of things, chattering up a storm with the guide and some of her fellow tourists. Smothering a grin, Wyatt decided to hang back until the group started moving again when he suddenly heard a quiet voice beside him.

"Your lovely wife asks such interesting questions. Would she happen to be a teacher?" He turned to see a well-dressed older couple smiling kindly at him. Wyatt was taken aback by the woman's casual assumption that he and Lucy were married, but before he could respond, she chuckled and looking expectantly at him, confessed, "Sorry if I took you by surprise. We're the Bradfords-I'm Constance and this is David. My husband and I are both retired professors, and in a setting like this, it's never difficult to spot a fellow educator–we tend to be a very inquisitive bunch of people."

Politely smiling in return, Wyatt decided to keep it simple. "Yes, Lucy is actually an American History professor at Stanford, on leave right now." The woman's blue eyes gleamed with curiosity, and when she glanced unerringly at his left hand, Wyatt had a pretty good idea where this was going.

Before he could correct her misconception, though, his _lovely_ _wife_ spotted him and made her way to his side. "Hey, there you are! Is everything alright?" she asked breathlessly, so focused on him that she failed to notice the other couple standing there.

Taking her hand in his and pulling her closely to his side, Wyatt calmly assured her everything was fine. "Lucy, sweetheart, this is Constance and David Bradford, and guess what? They're retired college professors." As he expected, her dark eyes lit up, and shaking their hands politely, she quickly introduced herself.

Wyatt could tell she was slightly embarrassed but nonetheless pleased when the older woman exclaimed, "Lucy Preston? Did I see you on Jimmy Kimmel this week? You wrote that bestseller about time travel, a copy of which I happen to have on my night stand at home. How exciting to meet the author in person!" Fortunately for a rosy-cheeked Lucy, the tour began moving again, and Wyatt was amused to see after graciously thanking Mrs. Bradford, she quickly changed the subject.

Taking Lucy's hand in his, they walked with the retirees near the back of the group, the women already getting along like old friends. Wyatt had felt the other man's speculative glance when his jacket gaped open enough to reveal he was armed, but then once Lucy inadvertently let it slip about his past in Delta Force, David Bradford nodded in understanding and noted with a big grin that he was retired Army. The two ex-soldiers instantly fell into a lively conversation about the service.

Her small hand jerked reflexively in his the first time Mrs. Bradford referred to Wyatt as her husband during their conversation, and at the soft blush spreading across Lucy's face, he leaned in and whispered, "Just go with it for now–not like you'll ever see these folks again." Swiftly turning toward him, this time _she_ was the one to swipe a kiss without missing a beat–not that he minded.

To Wyatt's surprise, the rest of the tour went fairly quickly, and soon they were standing outside bidding the Bradfords goodbye. Lucy and Mrs. Bradford hugged and exchanged email addresses while Wyatt shook hands with Mr. Bradford and returned the older man's crisp salute. Before pulling out of the hotel parking lot, he shot Julie a quick text to let her know they were finally on their way.

Wyatt couldn't help smiling at the barely audible sigh that escaped his companion as they drove across the bay towards San Diego. Gently patting the top of her hand where it rested on his leg, he skillfully maneuvered his Jeep through the late Saturday morning traffic. "Yeah, I know and feel the same. I've had a really great time here with you, Lucy, and hate to leave. Did you enjoy the tour?" he asked, hoping to divert her attention, and was gratified when she seemed to perk up a little and began enthusiastically discussing the famous hotel. Listening to Lucy Preston talk about something she loved was fast becoming one of his favorite things in life, he realized, beguiled by her bright smile and the way her small hands were gesturing all over the place. _Yeah_ , Wyatt thought forlornly, _life was going to be pretty dull once they parted company tomorrow_.

Traffic was heavier the closer to Pendleton they got, and to pass the time, Wyatt was trying to coax Lucy into revealing what her dress for the premiere looked like, but the little witch was being mischievously secretive. "Aw, c'mon, Professor, can't you even give me a hint?" absurdly pleased when she giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry, Mr. Logan, you'll just have to use your imagination," she quipped, lightly squeezing his thigh.

Well now he was really curious, but since she was digging her little heels in, Wyatt was determined to have the last word. Resolutely keeping his eyes on the traffic ahead of him, he teased, "Hmm, you do remember that I've seen you in all kinds of clothes this week, including nothing at all?" delighted at Lucy's surprised gasp, even when she pinched his leg in retribution. "Now is that any way to act, Dr. Preston? I'm shocked..." he broke off in mid-sentence when she leaned over and nipped at his ear, causing Wyatt to shiver and wish the jeans he was wearing fit just a bit looser...

During the drive, Wyatt decided to pick up his tux once they finished lunch, so after they parked in front of his garage, he and Lucy walked over to the Baumgardner's to find Julie standing in the open doorway, a welcoming smile on her face. "Hey, guys, come on in. Hope you're both hungry, Dave wanted tacos for lunch," she informed them with a wry expression, hugging first Lucy, then Wyatt before leading them back to the kitchen where Bam had parked his lanky frame in front of the open fridge.

"Hey, Wy, Lucy, can I get you something to drink?" he asked quite pleasantly. Fully expecting a rowdy comment, Wyatt was taken aback by Bam's rather subdued manner, considering his friend wasn't one to pass up an opportunity to bust his chops (for any reason), but when he saw Lucy smile shyly in response and her narrow shoulders relax, he was grateful to the other man for dialing back his normally boisterous personality a notch.

His gratitude was short-lived, however, the moment the girls began carrying food into the dining room and the two men were alone. Landing a hard punch to Wyatt's bicep, his buddy handed him a cold beer and joked, "Damn, Ken, is there any woman alive who can resist those dimples and blue eyes of yours? I have to say, this was pretty fast, though, even for you."

After the emotional roller coaster of the past few days, coupled with little sleep and his apprehension about Lucy's safety in the coming hours, the other man's teasing remark unexpectedly hit a raw nerve, and Wyatt could feel his temper start to rise. Frowning at the other man, he growled softly, "Knock that shit off, Bam. You don't know what you're talking about-it's not like that with Lucy."

Eyes widening, his friend stared at him in astonishment for a long moment before his face cleared. "Whoa, easy there, son. Wow, Julie tried to tell me, but I didn't believe her–you really are falling for your hot professor. Gotta say, Wy, this is a hell of a surprise–but I'm happy for you, man-Julie and I both are," he hastily clarified with an enormous grin. Abruptly pulling him into a bro hug, Bam said in a low voice, "If you repeat this to the guys, I'll deny it to my dying day, but I really am happy for you, brother...it's about damn time. And uh, listen, you know I meant no insult to Lucy, right?"

At the earnest expression on Bam's face, Wyatt felt like a first-class prick for jumping down his friend's throat, and his temper faded as swiftly as it came on. Sitting down heavily at the table, he sighed and rubbed at a spot between his eyebrows where a headache was starting to grow. While he had never ( _ever_ ) been a 'talk about his feelings' kind of guy, all of a sudden, Wyatt felt the urge to get some advice from his best friend. "I do know that, and I'm sorry I overreacted, but God, the past week has been pretty stressful. Even though I've only known Lucy a few days, these feelings I have for her have really taken me by surprise. The good news is we did have a serious talk last night and both agreed to try and make a relationship work, but honestly, the thought of her going back to San Francisco tomorrow is killing me, and all of that's on top of worrying about keeping her safe tonight," Wyatt admitted tiredly, taking a long draw from his beer.

Grabbing a beer for himself, Bam sat down across from him, and clearing his throat, said gruffly, "No apology necessary, Wyatt. We've been friends–hell, practically brothers-for more than fifteen years now, and damn if we haven't been through some close calls, and while I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, even I can see how important this woman is to you. And one guy to another, I think that's alright. Jess has been gone five years now, and you've been with plenty of women and never felt this way before, so this is a good thing, right? I mean, aside from figuring out the logistics since you two live about five hundred miles apart." Hearing his friend's sincere words, Wyatt felt his doubts start to settle down, and knew it had been the right decision to confide in him.

"Thank you," he said simply, "Are we good now?" shaking his head when Bam just smirked and winked in response. Then bro 'sharing' time was over when the girls came back in the kitchen, followed by Zach, who greeted Wyatt cheerfully.

"Hey, boss, glad you're here. I researched that theater like you asked me to, whenever you're ready to look it over," offering Wyatt the iPad in his hand even as Bam shook his head in warning.

Beside him, he felt Lucy tense up, and after frowning slightly and shaking his head 'no' at Zach, took Lucy's hand and led her over by the sliding glass doors, away from the others for a bit of privacy. Running his finger down her soft cheek, Wyatt murmured, "Nothing to get upset about, sweetheart, just some preliminary site work for tonight so that Zach and I aren't going in blind, alright? I like to be as prepared as possible." Gazing intently into his eyes, Lucy's anxious expression gradually cleared, and she nodded solemnly before throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry...I know it's silly, but Wyatt, I don't think I could forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me," she sighed, rubbing her cheek against his, her slender body trembling in his arms.

 _Well, hell, it appeared Lucy had been more worried than she'd let on and of course, for him, not herself._ Rubbing his hand soothingly up and down her back, Wyatt sought to allay her fears once and for all. "Shhh, none of that now, everything is going to be fine–you and I are both going to be fine. We'll walk that red carpet like we own it, you'll answer a bunch of lame questions for the press, we'll watch the movie, even though I'd _really_ like to sit in a dark theater and make out with you, make a quick appearance at the snooty after party, and then, Lucy Preston, we will head back to the hotel to enjoy your last night in L.A. How does that sound?"

Furiously blinking away the sudden tears that filled her eyes, Lucy smiled at him tremulously, and not for the first time today, Wyatt wished fervently that they could skip the damn premiere and just hole up at the Four Seasons until tomorrow. But it wasn't his decision to make, and all he could do at this point was finish the assignment and keep protecting Lucy to the best of his ability.

Despite the openly interested audience across the room making no effort to pretend they weren't eavesdropping, Wyatt kissed Lucy lingeringly and asked in a low voice, "Now, how about we help ourselves to some of Julie's famous tacos?" gratified when she breathlessly agreed. The next hour flew by, with the guys ribbing each other mercilessly in an effort to keep the mood light. Once they finished eating, Julie shooed the men into the living room for their meeting while she and Lucy cleaned up.

Grateful for the suggestion, Wyatt sent Lucy a reassuring smile and mouthed the words 'thank you' at Julie before following the other two out of the room. Taking a seat on the sofa beside Zach, one by one, he carefully examined the photos of the theater the younger man had found. Leaning over their shoulders, Bam whistled silently in dismay, which, unfortunately, was pretty much Wyatt's initial reaction, too. Grauman's Egyptian Theater was a beautiful, historic old place, but from a security standpoint, looked like a logistical nightmare.

"Shit, Wy, what were these movie people thinking, picking someplace like this?" he exclaimed, echoing Wyatt's thoughts exactly. As far as he could see, there was only one entrance, the one fronting Hollywood Boulevard, and with buildings on either side of the otherwise spacious courtyard, the whole effect was rather claustrophobic. Boxed-in palm trees lined the walkway, which he imagined only made the cramped feeling worse once the courtyard was filled with people.

 _'Shit' was an understatement._ It was going to be unbelievably noisy, dangerously crowded-and every instinct Wyatt had was screaming at him to keep Lucy away from there. He could try once more on the drive back to L.A. to dissuade her, but in his heart, knew it was unlikely his sweet but oh-so-stubborn professor would change her mind. Better to just accept that right now and come up with a rock-solid plan to get all three of them safely through the damn thing. Dropping the iPad on the table in front of him, Wyatt took a deep breath, and said, "Alright, then, this is what we're gonna do..."

 _A/N: Oh, no! Not a cliffhanger! Sorry, readers, I fully intended to take this chapter a bit farther, but as usual, got all carried away...Is is any wonder this chapter pushes the word count past 100,000? Yikes :p I really appreciate your patience with how slowly this story is moving along, as well as the incredible amount of support from everyone–you make writing such a pleasure. Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and encouraging reviews because they mean more to me than you can imagine. Special shout out also to all my Timeless friends on Twitter (you know who you are)..._


	26. Chapter 26

Her XIII

 _A/N #1: This chapter is for Jbiemann–happy birthday, my Timeless friend :)_

The hazy early morning light was starting to filter through the windows when she woke. Blinking sleepily at her unfamiliar surroundings, Lucy sighed in contentment at the comforting weight of Wyatt's muscular arm draped possessively around her waist, unconsciously tethering her to him. Snuggling back even closer against his bare chest, she shivered slightly when his breath warmed the back of her neck _. A girl got used to waking up in Wyatt Logan's arms every morning pretty quickly._

Capping off an already unbelievable week, the last 24 hours were like a dream come true. Wyatt whisking her away for a romantic overnight trip to Coronado Bay had been just what Lucy hadn't even realized she needed–a respite from the incredible stress of not only her hectic media tour but the lingering menace of some unknown person who wished her harm.

Here in this incredible, _private_ setting, where no one seemed to know them or care otherwise, they could be just Lucy and Wyatt, if only for a little while, instead of a best-selling author and her security detail–and she rather liked that. Crazy to think only a week ago, if asked, Lucy would have answered quite truthfully that she was perfectly content with her life...a fulfilling teaching career, the heady satisfaction of building a second career as a successful novelist, her close relationship with Amy. It definitely wasn't perfect, and yes, on occasion, Lucy might've wondered pensively if she was destined to forgo having a special guy in her life, but still, the positive far outweighed the negative.

But now, in a matter of days, everything had changed– _she_ had changed-and Lucy could only marvel at the series of circumstances ( _coincidences? fate?_ ) culminating in this moment. The escalating, frightening harassment that led to the need for protection during the media tour...Denise recommending BL Protection Services...Wyatt given the assignment... _"It was like something out of a movie or a TV show,"_ she mused whimsically. Except this wasn't make believe-it was real and happening to _her_.

Just hours ago, she and Wyatt finally had an honest conversation about the growing intimacy between them and what that might mean for the future, _their future_ , and it had been slightly terrifying _._ In contrast to her fearless, "live in the moment" sister, Dr. Lucy Preston was normally a fairly reserved woman–calm, rational, certainly _not_ one given to wildly impulsive decisions. Yet apparently all that flew right out the window the fateful day she met this man who proceeded to turn her world inside out _._

They had gone from strangers to lovers in _five_ days, and in spite of lecturing in front of hundreds of students on a daily basis and appearing on television and at book signings a dozen times in the past few weeks, it had taken every bit of courage Lucy could summon to dig deep and lay bare her soul. The words tumbled almost incoherently from her lips and probably surprised both of them. Of course, it hadn't helped matters that at first, he'd been very quiet, watching her with an oddly blank expression on his face.

What a scary, nerve-wracking few minutes that had been, pouring her heart out, allowing herself to feel so dangerously vulnerable, waiting almost breathlessly for his response. With each passing second, her heart sank a little more until at last, just before hitting rock bottom, in desperation, Lucy had thrown away her pride and begged Wyatt to tell her what he was thinking and feeling. _Then miraculously–he did–and every single word was worth the wait._

Lying beneath Wyatt's warm, solid body, his large hands gently cradling her face and dark blue eyes gazing at her intently while he shared his feelings had been one of the most intimate experiences of her life–one that she never wanted to end. A wispy blush warmed her cheeks and a tiny, pleased smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she recalled the surprisingly eloquent things Wyatt had said-that she was smart and sweet and beautiful.

Lucy knew she was intelligent, but had always considered herself a nerd, attractive enough when she made the effort (something she didn't do nearly often enough, according to her little sister), but Wyatt thought she was _beautiful..._ and when he confessed that he'd never wanted another woman as much as he constantly seemed to want _her_ , she'd nearly stopped breathing.

If only they could stay here forever and just ignore the rest of the world, her foolish heart yearned. Growing more and more reluctant to leave him and return home as the days passed, and with her imminent departure just hours from now, she was absolutely dreading tomorrow. No question, Lucy had important, unavoidable commitments at home- _didn't she?_ So it was impossible for her to come back to San Diego with Wyatt after the movie premiere this evening– _wasn't it?_

She sighed inaudibly, becoming just a little bit frustrated and anxious, and suddenly uncertain about his real feelings. Could he be as distressed as she was at the thought of her flying back to San Francisco and possibly separate lives after being together nearly 24/7 this past week? Could they really make a relationship work, living 500 miles apart? Clearly, the two of them had some tough decisions to make.

Lucy's conflicted thoughts were interrupted when Wyatt stirred restlessly, muttering inaudibly against her rumpled curls before rolling on his back. Stealthily turning over and propping herself up on one elbow, she watched him sleep for a few precious moments, wondering what (who) he might be dreaming of.

Giving in to a sudden impulse, she reached out and carefully brushed back a few strands of chestnut hair from his forehead, absurdly pleased when the slight frown he wore smoothed out. Perhaps they would have a chance to talk a little more on the ride back to LA later this afternoon–maybe figure out a few things. Leaning closer, Lucy pressed the merest whisper of a kiss on Wyatt's lips, and much as she didn't want to, resolutely made herself get out of bed, leaving him to sleep a little longer.

One minute, Lucy was rinsing the shampoo from her hair, absently singing one of her favorite Judy Garland songs, and the next, her back was firmly pressed against the shower wall by a now _very_ wide awake Wyatt. Fortunately for their fellow hotel guests, her startled shriek was thoroughly muffled by his demanding lips. _Well, good morning to you, too, Mr. Logan._ Lucy was so distracted by his slow, leisurely kisses and the feel of the warm water cascading sensuously over their bodies, it took her a few seconds to realize he was mumbling something about sharing her shower to _save time?_

With some effort, she pulled her mouth from Wyatt's and looping her arms around his neck, blinked up at him incredulously. _He wasn't serious, was he?_ In between delicate kisses along her neck, he watched her hopefully, and it was all she could do not to laugh at his transparency. Oh, yeah, he was definitely convincing...except for the hungry expression he wore pretty much giving away his intentions. Well, that, and considering how close their lower bodies were, the fact she could feel _exactly_ why he wanted to "share" her shower. Hmm, maybe two could play the shower seduction game.

The amused smile on her face widened as Lucy pulled him close and asked in a husky tone, "See something you like, soldier?" After dropping a long, promising kiss on Wyatt's mouth, she slowly left a trail of nipping little kisses down his water-slicked body, only pausing to shake her head in mock disapproval when he groaned aloud, his body tightening involuntarily under her hands and lips. _Yeah, she rather liked the shower seduction game..._

Less than an hour later, they were dressed and heading downstairs for the hotel's complimentary breakfast buffet before leaving for their tour of the Hotel del Coronado later this morning. In spite of the generous selection of food to choose from, Lucy helped herself to a bowl of fresh fruit and an oversized cranberry-oatmeal muffin. She ignored the pitying look Wyatt gave her rather simple meal before digging into his own heaping plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, and a couple of fluffy biscuits. " _Looks like someone has quite the appetite this morning_ ," she snickered to herself.

Occupied with skimming through an interesting brochure from the Hotel del Coronado, Lucy looked up a few minutes later to see Wyatt had finished his breakfast and was staring across the table with a faintly pensive expression on his face. Setting down the brochure, she asked, "Wyatt, everything okay? Are you worried about tonight? Has something happened that I should be concerned about? Because I know you and Zach will do everything possible to keep me safe." Lucy gazed at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking.

Evidently, Wyatt wasn't in the mood to share right now. With a slight smile, he reached over and taking her hand in his, squeezed lightly before responding, "I'm sorry, Professor, my mind wandered for a minute. Everything is fine. Now we better finish up if we're going to make that 10:00 o'clock tour, alright?" Knowing the man well enough by now to realize when he was deflecting her concern, she decided it was useless to press the subject. Lucy made an effort to suppress her anxiety, merely favoring him with a grateful smile when he offered to get them large, steaming cups of coffee to go.

After arriving at their destination a few minutes before 10:00, along with around a dozen other tourists, they explored the impeccably-landscaped grounds outside the impressive structure for around 15 minutes or so before moving towards the entrance. While enthralled with the beautiful, historically-rich hotel complex and enjoying herself immensely, Lucy was also mindful of Wyatt's quiet, slightly brooding presence beside her. Their tour guide, Tyler, had introduced himself as a history education student from San Diego State, and she was pleasantly surprised by the depth of his knowledge. Naturally, Lucy's enthusiasm for all things historical began to get the better of her, and she was probably monopolizing the young guide's attention, but it was all so fascinating.

Glancing over at Wyatt, she was quite amused to catch him mid yawn. _Poor baby, must not have gotten very much sleep last night._ Unsurprisingly, Lucy felt she deserved some of the credit and/or blame for that. Shrugging unrepentantly at being caught, he flashed her a sexy dimpled grin before frowning slightly and abruptly reaching in his pocket. Touching her elbow, Wyatt held up his phone and gesturing toward the front door, tugged her to him for an unexpected kiss before leaving the tour group to step outside.

Following their guide and the rest of the group across the stunningly opulent lobby, Lucy tried to concentrate on her surroundings, but some of her excitement dimmed, and she couldn't quell a vague uneasiness at being separated from Wyatt. " _Don't be ridiculous,_ " she firmly scolded herself. No one around here had any idea who she was, let alone intended to harm her. Good lord, was this how it was going to feel to leave him at the airport tomorrow?

Vaguely alarmed at such a distressing thought, Lucy made a real effort to focus her attention on the tour, moving discreetly closer to the guide and although it was a real struggle, even managed an intelligent question or two. _How long had Wyatt been outside? Was something wrong?_ Lucy's heart rate sped up and her breathing quickened as her self-induced apprehension grew.

Just about the time Lucy was convinced she might be experiencing the beginnings of a panic attack, she spotted a familiar set of broad shoulders at the very back of the group. Nearly dizzy with relief, she turned and inched her way around a couple of people listening attentively to Tyler, and headed straight for Wyatt.

"Hey, there you are–is everything alright?" Lucy stammered, praying she didn't sound as breathless as she felt. Grateful when Wyatt took her hand and pulled her close, she was so intent on having him near and trying to calm herself down, she barely heard him trying to reassure her everything was fine. Only after Wyatt squeezed her hand to get attention did she notice the people standing beside him.

"Lucy, sweetheart, this is Constance and David Bradford, and guess what? They're retired college professors." Lucy's initial discomfort over her rude behavior in front of the nicely-dressed older couple faded almost instantly at the warm smiles the pair directed at her.

Reaching toward them, Lucy shook hands and hastily introduced herself. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you standing there. I'm Lucy Preston."

She was taken aback when the other woman's blue eyes lit up and she exclaimed, "Lucy Preston? Did I see you on Jimmy Kimmel this week? You wrote that bestseller about time travel, a copy of which I happen to have on my night stand at home. How exciting to meet the author in person," beaming at Lucy and shaking her hand briskly.

While just a tiny bit flattered by the woman's kind words, Lucy's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as she politely thanked Mrs. Bradford. Thankfully, the tour began moving again, with she and Wyatt deciding to walk alongside the older couple near the back. Falling into an easy conversation with Mrs. Bradford ( _please call me Constance_ ), Lucy learned she and her husband had retired a couple years ago from USC, where they taught English Lit and U.S. Economics, respectively.

The other woman was quite curious about Lucy's novel and media tour and asked a flurry of questions. When Wyatt's jacket gaped open, revealing his shoulder holster, Lucy accidentally let it slip that he was retired Delta Force. Somewhat surprisingly, Mr. Bradford nodded approvingly and divulged that _he_ was retired Army, and the two men began trading stories about their time in the service.

A little late to the party (so to speak), Lucy had no idea that the older couple had assumed she and Wyatt were married until Constance casually referred to him as her husband. Naturally caught off guard, when her hand unconsciously flexed in his larger one, Wyatt leaned in close and murmured dryly, "Just go with it for now–not like you'll ever see these folks again." Reassured (and amused) at his matter-of-fact tone, without warning, she leaned up to snag a kiss–not that he seemed to mind.

Pleasantly occupied by their mutual conversations with the retired educators, the rest of the tour went swiftly and all too soon, it was time to go. Before telling the couple goodbye, Wyatt shook hands with Mr. Bradford, while Lucy and Mrs. Bradford hugged and exchanged email addresses, promising to stay in touch. After climbing in the Jeep and buckling their seatbelts, Wyatt informed Lucy the text earlier had been from Bam. Since they were expected at the Baumgardners this afternoon for a meeting with Zach to finalize plans for the movie premiere this evening, his friend wanted to let them know that Julie was preparing lunch for everyone–he just needed to let her know they were on their way.

Quickly firing off the text to Julie, Wyatt put his phone away and smoothly merged into a long line of cars heading towards the ramp for the bridge. As they drove across the bay to San Diego, Lucy realized with a start how sad she felt to leave. These few stolen hours with Wyatt meant so much more to her than just a brief road trip. They'd reached an understanding of sorts here in this beautiful, magical place, but now the real world–with all its myriad problems and issues–awaited.

Resting her hand on Wyatt's thigh, Lucy bit back a disappointed sigh, but apparently not before he heard it. Patting the top of her hand, Wyatt quietly commiserated, "Yeah, I know and feel the same." Then he surprised Lucy by adding, "I've had a really great time here with you, Lucy, and hate to leave. Did you enjoy the tour?" as he deftly maneuvered through the busy weekend traffic.

Lucy's heart lightened and her spirits began to rise at his sweet, not-very-subtle attempt to comfort her. Obligingly, she began talking animatedly about the grand hotel tour and meeting the Bradfords, secretly pleased by his thoughtful desire to brighten her mood. About a half hour later, when they weren't too far from Camp Pendleton and his neighborhood, Wyatt caught Lucy off balance by abruptly changing the subject and asking about her dress for the premiere.

Ah, yes, _the_ dress, the one Lucy had needed no coaxing and/or coercion whatsoever from Amy to buy...

 _Flashback_

" _Oh, Luce..."_ For once, Amy Preston had been stunned into silence, and Lucy thought wryly that alone was probably a good enough reason to buy the dress. It was the middle of the afternoon the week before her trip to L.A., and the Preston women were thoroughly enjoying shopping for a new wardrobe for Lucy's upcoming media tour. Although her credit cards were probably begging for mercy, she had to admit, her sister really did have incredible taste in clothing, combined with zero qualms about offering her opinion.

In typical Amy fashion–which meant by turns wheedling _and_ demanding-she'd talked her older sister into buying quite a few more outfits than Lucy had originally anticipated, pointing out somewhat reasonably that she certainly couldn't be seen in the same thing twice, not with all the television interviews Rufus had scheduled for her. Privately acknowledging the validity of Amy's argument but determined not to give her the satisfaction, Lucy had sighed in resignation and repeatedly swiped her card and signed away what felt like half of the proceeds from her book sales.

Admittedly, while most of the new clothes could easily be incorporated into her day-to-day professor's wardrobe, a couple of the dresses for the late night talk show appearances were certainly a little too _dressy_ for even the monthly Stanford faculty cocktail parties she seldom enjoyed but nevertheless was obligated to attend. Lucy could just imagine the dropped jaws and disapproving frowns if she showed up in the sexy little black dress or even worse, the deceptively simple dark blue velvet dress that was completely backless. It would _almost_ be worth it to shake up some of her rather stodgy colleagues, she grinned to herself.

The very last item on Lucy's list was a formal dress for the movie premiere her last evening in L.A. Amy immediately dragged her to Nordstrom's and the designer gowns department. " _Amy,_ " she hissed in a low undertone, " _Designer dresses are really expensive and I've already spent more than I intended."_ But her sister was adamant.

" _Movie premiere red carpets are packed with paparazzi from all around the world. The pictures they take end up online and in magazines and newspapers. Lucy, you're a best-selling author now, and need to look like it!"_ she declared, setting her jaw stubbornly. As usual, it was easier to give in than stand in the middle of the store and argue, so Lucy merely shook her head in defeat and followed her sister up the escalator to the third floor.

The hushed elegance of the luxuriously-appointed couture salon was a little intimidating, but naturally, Amy paid no mind, walking around confidently, laser-focused on her quest to find big sister the perfect evening gown. Together, they selected three dresses in Lucy's size for her to try on. The first one, a blush pink silk with cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, was immediately dismissed as being all wrong for Lucy's coloring. Or as Amy succinctly put it, " _Nope–looks like an overpriced prom dress."_

It was difficult to choose between the other two dresses. Lucy liked both, and decided to let her sister choose. The first was a Monique Lhuillier cross-front polished satin ball gown in a muted dark red. The color was wonderfully flattering with Lucy's raven hair and skin tone, and the halter-style bodice was very becoming. Amy hummed in approval when Lucy came out of the dressing room, wordlessly gesturing for her to turn around, but reserved judgment until she saw the second dress.

Lucy knew immediately it was the one. Designed by Badgley Mischka, the strapless ballgown was made of delicate layer upon layer of tulle in a soft deep peacock blue and fit perfectly. Gazing in fascination at her reflection, she turned from side to side in front of the triple mirrors, enjoying the whispery swish of the full skirt. Hoping fervently her sister would agree, she stepped out of the dressing room with a big smile...

 _End Flashback_

Eagerly anticipating Wyatt's reaction to the dress, Lucy did her best to stay strong and not give in to his increasingly persuasive coaxing, not caving even when he unfairly tried to use those gorgeous blue eyes and sexy dimples to his advantage.

"Sorry, Mr. Logan, you'll just have to use your imagination," she finally retorted, squeezing his thigh in pretend warning, very much enjoying the play of strong muscles under her hand at her touch.

He snorted softly in feigned disgust, and in an obvious ploy to get her to give it up, Wyatt teased, "Hmm, you do remember that I've seen you in all kinds of clothes this week, including nothing at all?" Her shocked gasp escaped unbidden and in retribution, Lucy lightly pinched his leg, which only seemed to amuse the man. "Now is that any way to act, Dr. Preston? I'm shocked..." he broke off in mid-sentence when she leaned closer and nipped sharply at his ear, enjoying the shiver he tried manfully to conceal. _You know what they say about payback, Mr. Logan._

Minutes later, they parked in front of Wyatt's garage and walked over to the Baumgardners, where Julie welcomed them with a big smile. "Hey, guys, come on in. Hope you're both hungry, Dave wanted tacos for lunch," giving each of them a hug before leading them back to the kitchen. Well aware Wyatt's gregarious friend was fond of kidding around and unsure how much he'd told the Baumgardners about their very new relationship, Lucy braced herself for a suggestive comment or two _._ To her relieved surprise, Bam seemed fairly subdued, greeting the newcomers pleasantly and asking if he could get them something to drink.

Accepting a glass of lemonade with a bashful smile, Lucy thanked him and turned away to help his wife carry food into the dining room. While not as boisterous as her husband, Julie wasn't necessarily shy either, and as soon as the two women were alone, the blonde began to press Lucy for juicy details with all the delicacy of a highly-skilled surgeon.

"So, how did you like the 1906 Lodge? My cousin has been bragging about the place for years, but Dave and I have never been there," she began, watching Lucy out of the corner of her eye as she set platters on the dining room table. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I was really knocked for a loop when Wyatt texted me about finding a nice place over on Coronado Island to take you. He has never, not once, ever taken a woman on any kind of little overnight trip like this."

Lucy froze, unsure how to respond. Glancing up at Julie, she was relieved to see nothing but kindness and perhaps affection in the other woman's expression. Clearing her throat, she said simply, with a little shrug, "Your cousin has every right to brag. It was amazing–just beautiful–and we had a wonderful time. Thank you for helping with the reservations for the hotel and dinner." Julie gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment before breaking into a delighted smile.

"Well, I am so glad, and you're more than welcome," she declared warmly. "You two are already pretty damn good together, and I bet with the way your life has been going lately, it was nice to get away from the craziness for a little while, and enjoy each other." At a brisk knock on the front door, Julie turned and pausing long enough to give Lucy's arm a quick squeeze, said, "That's probably Zach now, right on time. C'mon, let's go let him in."

The tall redhead's freckled face lit up in surprise when he saw Lucy, and he ducked his head in pleasure when she said hello before they followed Julie into the kitchen where Wyatt and Bam were seated around the small table with a couple of beers. The men stood and greeted their associate, Wyatt smiling at Lucy over Zach's shoulder.

The warm feeling Julie's words had given Lucy only minutes ago began to dissolve though, and her shoulders involuntarily tense up when Zach tried to hand Wyatt the iPad in his hand, and said, "Hey, boss, glad you're here. I researched that theater like you asked me to, whenever you're ready to look it over." _Research? What was Zach talking about? Had something happened that she didn't know about?_

Ignoring the other three people in the room, Lucy instantly looked at Wyatt, just in time to see him frown at the younger man and shake his head "no." Sensing her distress, he swiftly reached for her hand and led her over to the sliding glass doors on the other side of the kitchen for a little privacy. Stepping confidently into her personal space, Wyatt stood between Lucy and their unintended audience. Placing a firm hand on her waist, he ran a possessive finger down her cheek and murmured soothingly, "Nothing to get upset about, Professor, just some preliminary site work for tonight so that Zach and I aren't going in blind, alright?" I like to be as prepared as possible."

Gazing intently into his earnest blue eyes, Lucy relaxed a little, and she nodded hesitantly before throwing her arms around Wyatt's neck. Feeling rather foolish for overreacting, she whispered against his stubbled cheek, "I'm sorry–I know it's silly, but Wyatt, I don't think I could forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me." It was her worst fear since meeting him, and the closer the two of them got, the stronger it became.

Rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down her back, Wyatt did his best to calm her. "Shhh, none of that now, everything is going to be fine–you and I are going to be fine. We'll walk that red carpet like we own it, you'll answer a bunch of questions for the press, we'll watch the movie, even though I'd really like to sit in a dark theater and make out with you, you make a quick appearance at the after party, and then, Lucy Preston, we will head back to the hotel to enjoy your last night in L.A. How does that sound?"

Blinking back the sudden tears that filled her eyes, Lucy offered him a shaky smile, and despite the presence of the others, Wyatt leaned down and kissed her until she was breathless before asking, "Now, how about we help ourselves to some of Julie's famous tacos?" Searching his face and seeing only confidence, concern, and maybe just a little something more, Lucy felt her worries start to subside–but not completely, thanks to a tiny voice in the back of her head that fretted about _his_ safety, in spite of trusting Wyatt completely to handle anything that might happen before this day was over. _Please, God, don't let anything happen to him..._

 _A/N #2: Thanks, everyone, for your patience while I stepped away from this story for a couple weeks to write "Past Perfect." I wasn't planning on Lucy doing so much soul-searching in this chapter, but she was being all stubborn and insecure and just kind of took over, lol. We're in the home stretch now (I think?) and since I've got a long weekend coming up, I plan on writing and posting another chapter next weekend. As usual, my sincere appreciation to all of you for the favorites, follows, and supportive reviews–they mean so much to me :))_


	27. Chapter 27

Them

 _Grauman's Egyptian Theater - Hollywood_

With a calm determination born of extensive training and years of experience, he ignored the hoarse shouts and panicked screams filling the air below them, the sound of pounding feet and distant shriek of sirens-all of it. Everything around him gradually disappeared into a silent void–broken only by the steady beat of his heart-as Wyatt's focus narrowed on Lucy's pale, strained face and the absolute trust in him shining from her frightened eyes. His gun was pointed unerringly at the sweaty, wild-eyed man who had his arm wrapped way too tightly around her bare shoulders, a razor-sharp knife digging into the delicate skin of her throat.

As first one, then another tiny droplet of crimson bloomed on her soft white skin, Wyatt hissed in fury before coldly, efficiently pushing down the black rage threatening to consume him. Lucy needed him, was counting on him, and there would be time to indulge his emotions later, after she was safe and he put Marcus Williams down like the rabid dog he was.

Wyatt's hands involuntarily flexed around the weapon's grip when without warning, Lucy began to struggle, pleading breathlessly, "Wyatt." Ruthlessly ignoring the pain and fear in her voice, he frowned and shook his head.

"Lucy, sweetheart, I need you to hold very still now, can you do that for me?" he urged in a low, intense voice, keeping a close eye on the vicious-looking knife at her throat and silently willing her to obey. One sudden twist of that lethal blade, and Lucy would likely bleed out within mere minutes–it was of the utmost importance that she remain calm.

At Wyatt's involuntary half step forward, Lucy's captor tightened his grip on her slender neck, warning hoarsely, "Stay back, Logan, or I will finish her right now–and I'm pretty sure you know I can do it." He froze instantly, never taking his eyes off Lucy, who'd stopped struggling and thankfully, was now hanging limply against the man, panting shallowly, her panicked dark eyes starting to glaze over in shock.

"That's it, sweetheart, stay calm, slow down your breathing...this will all be over soon," Wyatt promised soothingly. _Please, God, let him be telling the truth._ He took no comfort whatsoever in the fact that his growing uneasiness all day about Lucy's red carpet appearance tonight–the spidey sense he'd always depended on–had been right on the money. As Wyatt had suspected, the bastard who'd been threatening and harassing Lucy for months had indeed turned out to be her former student, and as predicted, had shown up and taken advantage of the usual, barely-managed chaos of a crowded public event like this to carry out his twisted plans.

The diversion he'd unleashed what seemed like hours-but in reality was just minutes-ago had admittedly given the sick creep a momentary advantage, but not for long, if Wyatt had anything to do with it. And with a seriously-injured, unconscious Zach lying at the bottom of the steps, and no sign of law enforcement on the scene yet, Lucy's safety or even worse, possibly her very life, came down to this moment, and Wyatt was rapidly running out of options...

 _Six hours earlier..._

Lucy helped Julie clear away the lunch dishes and was ready to go by the time the guys finished their meeting. As they were saying their goodbyes, Wyatt was touched when, after hugging Lucy, his friend threw her arms around his neck and whispered fiercely, "You be careful now, Tex. I know you'd give your life to protect Lucy, but please, Wyatt, don't let it come to that. She needs you–hell, we all need you-alive, you hear?" Swallowing hard against a sudden rush of emotion, he gave Julie a crooked grin when she stepped back and promised huskily, "Yes, Ma'am," ignoring the curious expression on Lucy's face.

Once Wyatt stopped at his place and grabbed the garment bag with his tux, they were on the road by 2:00. The first half hour or so of the drive back to L.A. was relatively quiet, he and Lucy both somewhat preoccupied with their own private thoughts. While Wyatt could only guess what she might be thinking, he was mentally reviewing the fairly solid plan he, Bam, and Zach had come up with for this evening and trying to deal with a pervasive feeling of dread that, despite his best efforts, he just couldn't shake.

Although Wyatt had advised Lucy days ago not to mention her red carpet commitment during any of her numerous interviews and book signings this week, it occurred to him there were other ways for the information to get out. "Lucy? Has your publicist posted anything online about your appearance at the movie premiere?" he asked, glancing over at her in time to see her frown slightly and a faintly guilty look fleetingly cross her face. _Great._

While Wyatt certainly understood the whole purpose of the media tour was to promote her new book during the past week, in this particular instance, with some unknown whack job out there just waiting for an opportunity to hurt Lucy (or worse), that type of information was practically a golden ticket to the candy factory. Sighing inwardly, he wondered pensively if there was any way to talk her out of going to the premiere.

Try as she might to ignore it, Lucy could feel the tension emanating from Wyatt, although he seemed calm enough at the moment, eyes focused on the road, hands steady on the steering wheel. In spite of his confident declaration to her at the Baumgardners earlier and the casual, relaxed atmosphere at lunch after that, she could tell he was, if not necessarily worried, at the very least, pretty concerned. Of what exactly, there was no doubt, especially after the blunt conversation she and Julie had in the kitchen while the guys were having their strategy session.

Julie definitely didn't sugarcoat the situation when Lucy hesitantly ventured to ask her opinion, staring at her wordlessly for a few seconds before gesturing for her to take a seat at the table. Sitting down across from Lucy, the blonde took a minute to consider her words.

" _Here's the thing, Lucy. Yes, Wyatt is concerned about your appearance at that theater tonight, but you need to realize there's more than one reason for that. First of all, while we've only been doing this kind of work for a little over six months, the guys have already provided security at several of these red carpet events. And, the brutal truth is, from a professional standpoint, they're a nightmare. Is this your first one?"_ she asked abruptly.

At Lucy's quick nod, Julie continued, " _I think you might be in for a bit of a shock then, because if you've ever watched one of these things on television, you're only seeing a small part of what really goes on. I guess those entertainment people and their cameramen know exactly how to video only the parts they want to air,"_ she shrugged indifferently.

" _Anyway, from what Dave and Wyatt have told me, it's just insane, a real madhouse–unbelievably crowded with loud, screaming fans, flashing lights, and what seems like hundreds of paparazzi. Then there's the famous folks-like you,"_ with a wink at Lucy, " _And of course, all the people who accompany them, like agents, publicists, maybe stylists, and in some cases, again like you, security. I believe after experiencing his first red carpet, Wyatt called it a real FUBAR situation, and that's coming from a guy who served in Syria and Afghanistan."_

At the look of horrified consternation on Lucy's face, Julie smiled faintly, green eyes gleaming sympathetically, and reached across the table to pat her arm. " _Don't beat yourself up, Lucy, especially this being your first movie premiere-how could you know? Anyway, the other reason that Wyatt's a little preoccupied right now is you. This past week has been so much more than an assignment for him because, unbelievable as it might seem, he's developing feelings for you. As his good friend, I am beyond thrilled...as his business partner's wife, however-and please, please don't take this the wrong way-I can see how those feelings will make his job that much harder."_

Lucy's heart sank–making Wyatt's life harder was the very last thing she wanted. Observing Lucy's clearly distressed expression, the other woman hastened to explain. " _I've known Wyatt for over ten years, and one of the things I most admire about him is his bone-deep protective nature–he simply can't help himself. I'm not telling you this to upset you, Lucy, but so you can understand Wyatt's frame of mind right now. Bottom line: the man will willingly put himself between you and danger_ _every __single __time_ _. So, as Wyatt's friend, I guess I'm asking you to be careful and follow his instructions to the letter tonight, okay?"_

A troubled frown creased Lucy's forehead as she contemplated what Julie had shared with her. " _Maybe I should just cancel the appearance,"_ she wondered aloud, even as she absently worried about how Denise and Rufus would feel about that. But naturally, nothing else mattered–none of it–if something should happen to her or, God forbid, Wyatt. Just the thought of him getting hurt because of her and this assignment made Lucy want to throw up.

" _Lucy? Listen, I wasn't trying to talk you out of the movie premiere, truly,"_ Julie said, smiling kindly at her. " _You asked me an honest question, and I gave you an honest answer, which is kinda how I roll, in case you hadn't noticed. I'm sure everything will be fine. Not only is Wyatt extremely good at what he does, Zach will be there with you as his backup, and he's very well trained also. Not to brag–alright, maybe just a little–but my guys can handle just about anything. Now, why don't you tell me all about what you're going to wear tonight–'cause I bet it's gonna knock Wy's socks off,"_ she said, changing the subject adroitly with a mischievous grin.

By the time the two woman cleaned up the lunch dishes, Wyatt and the guys were finished, and it was time to head back to L.A. After hugging Lucy, Julie stepped over to Wyatt and wrapping him in a big hug, murmured something in his ear that caused him to frown slightly before replying, " _Yes, Ma'am_ ," with a small grin. Although she was dying to know what the blonde told Wyatt, it really wasn't any of her business, and Lucy would never be rude enough to ask. At least she could break the silence as they rode along.

Lost in his thoughts, Wyatt started at the touch of her small hand on his arm. "Wyatt? You're being awfully quiet. Anything you'd care to share with the rest of the class?" Lucy coaxed with a tentative smile, her dark brows drawn together slightly.

 _Busted._ "Sorry, sweetheart, I'm just a little distracted right now," he answered lightly, easily returning her smile before turning his attention back to the busy traffic around them.

He could feel her regarding him thoughtfully, but thankfully, Lucy didn't press the issue, merely dropped her hand to casually rest on his thigh and turned with a quiet sigh to gaze out the window. Maybe it was wrong, but Wyatt just couldn't bring himself to share his trepidation for the coming hours with her. This time away for the two of them had been so special-a brief, but still amazing little trip where they'd shut out the rest of world and simply enjoyed each other, and he didn't want anything to spoil that. Bad enough by this time tomorrow, she'd be home and there would be 500 miles between them, unless...

Clearing his throat somewhat nervously, Wyatt began, "Listen, Professor, I've been doing a little thinking, and it seems like a real shame you have to go home so soon, what with everything that's happened between us the last couple of days..." His voice trailed off at Lucy's soft gasp of surprise and the way her hand suddenly gripped his leg, and out of the corner of his eye, the stunned, wide-eyed expression on her face gave him a little boost of courage.

Keeping his eyes on the highway, he mentally took a deep breath and went for it. "Anyway, I was wondering-of course, only if this was something you were okay with-if your plane ticket could be changed and you postponed your trip back to San Francisco by a few days, uh, how much trouble would you be in, you know, with your agent or publicist or whoever?" and swallowing his apprehension, waited as patiently as he could manage, even as the emotionally-charged silence between them grew.

"Trouble?" Lucy finally squeaked, much to his immense relief. "I don't think...well, I'm not exactly sure...I mean, I'd have to check in with Rufus and Denise first but..." she stammered before falling silent. Wyatt could feel the weight of her searching glance before she evidently arrived at a decision. Turning her body to face him, Lucy asked cautiously, "Just to be clear here, are you asking me to _not_ go home tomorrow, to what? Stay with you for a few days?" and the mingled hope and uncertainty in her voice made Wyatt's heart ache and want nothing more than to take her in his arms. _Dammit_. He probably shouldn't have started a conversation this important while driving.

Fortunately, he spied an exit sign just up ahead, and squeezing her hand briefly, muttered, "Hang on a minute," and a couple minutes later, was easing the Jeep off the busy freeway. Pulling into the first empty lot he came to, Wyatt drove to the back of the lot and parked. Turning off the ignition with a surprisingly shaky hand, he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaning toward Lucy, swiftly reached around and unsnapped hers as well. Wrapping his hand around her neck and drawing her to him, Wyatt whispered against her soft lips, "Yes, Ma'am, that's exactly what I'm asking." Kissing Lucy gently at first, he possessively deepened the kiss when her lips parted eagerly under his, and then everything around them faded away. _Kissing this woman was just so damn addictive..._

They broke apart when an obnoxious car horn honked intrusively in the distance, breathing heavily and staring solemnly at each other. Lucy shivered suddenly and caressing his cheek, gazed into his eyes and asked uncertainly, "Are you sure this is what you want? Seems like a big step..."

Turning his head and pressing a delicate kiss on her palm, Wyatt nodded slowly, and answered, "Am I sure about wanting you with me? Yes, definitely. Do I have any doubts about us? No, even though I'm not sure exactly how we're gonna make a relationship work. All I do know for damn sure is I'm just not ready to say goodbye to you yet, Lucy Preston." To his dismay, her lower lip trembled and a tear slid down her pale cheek.

 _Aww, hell, not tears._ "Lucy," he half scolded, "Please don't cry–I can't take it when you cry," carefully swiping at the errant tear with his thumb before leaning for one last leisurely kiss before reluctantly refastening his seat belt and starting the Jeep. "We can talk about this more after we get back, alright?" Wyatt asked, relaxing slightly when she sniffed once and nodded hastily. "Right now, we need to get moving 'cause Zach will be at the hotel at 6:00 since our driver is picking us up at 6:15 sharp. Gotta make sure you have plenty of time to get into your fancy mystery dress," he teased, happy to see a shy smile bloom on Lucy's face.

In spite of the traffic growing more congested the closer to L.A. they got, Wyatt held firmly to Lucy's hand for the remainder of their drive. By an unspoken mutual agreement, they kept the conversation light, more to pass the time than anything else. The more important discussion could wait until they were alone in her hotel room and able to concentrate solely on each other.

Back at the Four Seasons, they shared the elevator with a young woman standing beside a stroller holding a lively toddler. To Wyatt's amusement, the dark-haired little guy appeared to be fascinated by Lucy ( _hey, take a number, kid_ ), and tried to get her attention by waving his little fingers at her and yelling, "Hi" numerous times, grinning proudly when she patiently responded with a wide smile.

At one point, the child reached out and snagged Lucy's skirt with one sticky hand, much to his mother's dismay. "Oh, Connor, no! I'm so sorry," she gasped, wincing as she tried to pry her son's chubby hand from the white fabric.

Couching down beside the stroller, Lucy smiled pleasantly at the young mother and said, "It's fine...he's just being friendly, aren't you?" The little boy's bright blue eyes widened in delight, and he gazed raptly at Lucy when she began speaking calmly to him as she very carefully pulled his fingers loose from her dress. "Is your name Connor? That's a nice name for a big boy like you," she cooed, successfully distracting the flirtatious toddler long enough to get free. Just then, the elevator stopped on their floor. "You have a beautiful son," Lucy said warmly, turning and waving goodbye to little Connor once the doors opened and she and Wyatt stepped off the elevator.

As they made their way down the hall to her room, Wyatt observed with an admiring side glance, "You handled your young _fan_ back there very well, Professor. Seems you have a way with dark-haired males of all ages."

Lucy's face warmed in pleasure at the unexpected, though exaggerated, compliment, and the second they were inside the room, before Wyatt could even set down their bags, she had his back against the closed door. Draping her arms loosely around his neck, fingers gently combing through the short hair there, Lucy declared in between dainty kisses to his stubbled jaw, "Don't worry, cowboy, there's only one dark-haired male I intend to have my way with."

Their bags hit the floor with a muted thud as Wyatt grabbed her trim waist and deftly reversed their positions, pressing Lucy's back against the door, blue eyes gleaming intently. "Is that an offer, Dr. Preston?" he growled softly, sipping delicately at her lips, and Lucy trembled at the dark promise in his voice. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, savoring the demanding heat of his muscular body against hers.

"When did you say Zach will be here?" she mumbled against his very persuasive lips, quite satisfied when it took a few heartbeats for him to answer. Lucy most definitely had an _offer_ in mind if they had enough time. Turned out they did–though just barely. And while every bit as intimate and satisfying as usual, it did feel like there was a faint, underlying urgency to their lovemaking, a vague sense their time together might be fleeting after all.

Collapsing bonelessly on his broad chest, Lucy shivered and tried to catch her breath as he pulled the covers up around them. Tucking her face against Wyatt's neck, she kissed his warm skin and started to doze off, lulled by his large hand smoothing up and down her bare back. After a few moments, he kissed the top of her head and murmured in a husky tone, "Lucy? I meant what I said earlier. If you're able to, I'd really like for you to come back home with me tonight and stay for a few days–but only if you want to." Her heart thrilled as much to his words as the sweet uncertainty with which he said them.

Lifting her head, Lucy gazed into his solemn blue eyes and reaching up, placed a tender kiss on his lips before leaning back and answering confidently, "I do." His slightly surprised, but pleased smile made her heart swell with happiness. Making a mental note to text Rufus after her shower, she reluctantly slid out of Wyatt's strong arms after one last lingering kiss, wishing pensively they could stay here in this magical place forever. _Just a few more hours, though, and they'd be on their way back to San Diego..._

Grabbing his discarded shirt and slipping it on, Lucy began to gather her things for a quick ( _solitary for once_ ) shower. As had become their habit this week, she decided to do her hair and makeup while Wyatt was in the bathroom, and then while he was getting into his tux, she could put on her dress. _It was funny how compatible they turned out to be,_ she mused, glancing over to see him reclining against the pillows, watching her with a sleepy, satisfied expression, and looking altogether too tempting.

Just before ducking into the bathroom, Lucy surprised Wyatt by hesitantly asking him to please straighten up the very rumpled bed covers while she was in the shower. "Sure," he agreed, "But, Lucy? After having a front row seat to our kiss in Julie's kitchen, I think Zach has a pretty good idea what's going on here," he teased, enjoying himself when she instantly blushed hotly ( _all over, it looked like_ ).

He tried, he really did, but it was impossible not to laugh when she stiffened up and sputtered, "That's not the point, Wyatt," her lower lip sticking out adorably. Rapidly crossing the room, Wyatt drew her slim, barely-clad body to his and nipped at her sexy little pout.

"Yes, Ma'am," he acquiesced, "Better hurry now, we've got about 45 minutes until we have company," sending her away with one last firm kiss. After the bathroom door closed with a quiet snick, Wyatt turned and shaking his head fondly at the door, began to smooth the bed covers into some semblance of order.

At 6:00 sharp, Lucy was in the bathroom getting into her dress, and Wyatt had just fastened the shoulder holster over his white shirt when there was a knock on the door. "Hey, boss," Zach greeted him pleasantly. Wyatt noted in approval the dark suit with matching shirt and subtly-patterned tie the lanky redhead was wearing, perfect for blending into their surroundings this evening. "I think your driver just pulled up out front," he informed Wyatt, who nodded his thanks as he reached for his tux jacket.

Just then, the bathroom door opened, and both men instinctively turned to look. Wyatt froze, his breath caught almost painfully at the vision before him. Swallowing hard, barely hearing Zach's whispered, "Wow," his eyes roamed hungrily over Lucy, slender and impossibly beautiful in her long, strapless dress in a color that reminded him of the ocean, her creamy, pale shoulders rising above the snug bodice _. She looked like a princess or something_ , Wyatt thought dazedly, moving slowly toward her. Completely ignoring their rather interested audience, he stopped in front of Lucy and reaching out, ran his finger lightly over one bare shoulder, gratified at her involuntary shiver.

Smoothing her hands rather nervously over the full gauzy skirt, Lucy bit her lower lip and asked in a low undertone, "Well, Mr. Logan, what do you think-was it worth the wait?" For one completely irrational second, Wyatt wanted nothing more than to send Zach away and carefully, reverently, peel the beautiful dress from her delicious body and take her to bed until morning and show her over and over again _just how much he liked the dress_.

Accurately reading the desire in his expression, Lucy's discreetly made-up eyes widened and her cheeks pinked becomingly when suddenly, Zach cleared his throat rather loudly, and the spell was broken. "Sorry, boss, Lucy, but the driver is waiting," he reminded them apologetically, going to stand unobtrusively beside the door, and Wyatt's face reddened at his near loss of composure in front of his employee.

Mentally shaking his head, he smiled encouragingly at Lucy and whispered, "More than worth the wait, Professor–you look beautiful," before giving into temptation and leaning close to press a kiss to the corner of her soft, rosy lips. She beamed at him and thanked Wyatt shyly before walking over to the dresser to retrieve her light pink, silky-looking wrap and a small matching clutch while he hurriedly shrugged on his jacket. Once Wyatt carefully draped the wrap over her bare shoulders, he patted his pockets to make sure he had his phone and key card, and gesturing for Zach to open the door, put his hand under Lucy's elbow and they were on their way.

The younger man sat up front, chatting amiably with their driver while he and Lucy were tucked up together in the back seat, holding hands in comfortable silence during the short drive. The closer they got to their destination, however, the relaxed mood from earlier began to dissipate. Once their SUV pulled in behind the long line of vehicles on Hollywood Boulevard waiting to discharge their important passengers in front of the theater, Wyatt's hand unconsciously tightened around Lucy's. _Just a few more hours,_ he told himself, _and they'd be on their way back to San Diego_...

 _A/N: I know, I know what you're probably thinking: aww, c'mon, Gracie, not a cliffhanger :/ but since I really wanted to do the movie premiere justice, I felt it should have its own chapter. I do appreciate your patience, though, and hope you're all still enjoying this wild AU journey which, believe it or not, is nearing the end. (You might have noticed that this chapter is entitled "Them.") As usual, sincere thanks to all of you for the favorites, follows, and amazing reviews–I certainly appreciate them. See you at the premiere! :))_


	28. Chapter 28

Them II

 _Four Seasons Hotel - Beverly Hills_

Leaning closer to the mirror, Lucy's hands shook slightly as she needlessly finger fluffed her already carefully tousled curls. Her hands stilled and her heart beat faster at the memory of the conversation earlier with Wyatt. _He wanted her to stay..._

 _Flashback_

Neither one said much for the first half hour or so during the drive back to L.A. Lucy herself was contemplating what Julie had shared with her about Wyatt and didn't notice at first how quiet he was. When she did ask if there was anything he wanted to talk about, Wyatt casually brushed aside her concern, his attention seemingly focused on the road. Lucy didn't feel right pressing him, not when he obviously had something on his mind, most likely the movie premiere that evening.

And then out of nowhere, Wyatt startled Lucy by asking if she could postpone her return to San Francisco for a few days. Her mouth had dropped open in shock and she'd gripped his muscular thigh so tightly, the poor guy probably had a bruise. _He wanted her to stay._ Minutes later, they were sitting in a parking lot, kissing and crying (well, _she_ was crying) when Wyatt, blue eyes watching her intently, hesitantly confessed he wasn't ready to say goodbye to her yet. _He wanted her to stay._ Heart overflowing with happiness, Lucy could scarcely remember the rest of the trip back–except for the adorable toddler they shared an elevator with (he'd been quite the young charmer).

After very enjoyably "having her way" with Wyatt, he'd generously offered to grab a quick nap and let her shower first ( _what a sweet guy_ ). When it was his turn to shower, Lucy sat at the table with her makeup bag and phone and wasted no time sending Denise a text to tell her she was going back to San Diego after the premiere with Wyatt for an unknown number of days. She'd considered texting Rufus, but in no mood for a dose of his good-natured but knowing attitude about Lucy's "ruggedly handsome" bodyguard, decided against it.

 _Hey, Denise, got a minute?_ Somewhat nervous about what the agent might think of her sudden, out-of-nowhere request, Lucy busied herself pulling eyeshadow, liner and mascara out of the small bag. Luckily, her agent responded fairly quickly.

 _For you, Lucy, always. What's up? You getting ready for your big red carpet moment? You must be so excited–not too nervous, I hope._

 _Yeah I'm pretty excited (and maybe just a little nervous) :p Just doing my makeup, in fact. Hey, listen, I need to ask you for a small favor, if it's ok?_

 _Sure, name it :)_

 _Well...um, how much trouble would it be to change my plane ticket from tomorrow to a later day?_

There was silence in the room as the seconds ticked by, broken only by the distant sound of the shower running. Puzzled at the delay in Denise's reply, Lucy could just imagine the older woman staring at her phone in surprise. At last, the agent responded.

 _Have to admit, I was not expecting you to ask me that. I actually have no idea about your plane ticket, but I can have Miranda find out. Is everything okay? Any particular reason you want to stay longer in L.A.? Hmm, maybe that ridiculously attractive security detail of yours? Never mind, I think I can guess, lol. Let me see what we can do for you...and Lucy? Not that you need it, but consider this my "blessing." You deserve some personal happiness :)_

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. Either she was embarrassingly transparent or even worse, the subject of office gossip-neither of which was pleasant to contemplate. Noticing the time, she sighed and hastily texting a brief thank you to Denise, concentrated on getting her hair and makeup done before Wyatt finished in the bathroom.

 _End Flashback_

 _He wanted her to stay..._ And at this very moment, Lucy realized nothing–not the premiere, her bestseller, not even the lingering threat from a stalker, was more important. _Damn._ This was going to be the longest night of her life. _Why had she let Rufus talk her into attending this movie premiere?_ Biting her lower lip in resignation, she stepped away from the mirror and turning from side to side, took one last look at her reflection, quite satisfied with the end result. The strapless Badgley Mischka gown really was quite flattering and easily the most exquisite dress Lucy had ever owned. Absently touching the base of her pale, unadorned throat, she had to admit, as usual, her sister had been right when she'd insisted that Lucy needed no jewelry beside the dainty dangle earrings with blue diamond hearts that matched the dress.

At last reasonably satisfied with her appearance and unable to stall any longer, she took a calming breath and squaring her narrow shoulders, turned and opened the bathroom door. Barely aware of Zach's arrival, she only had eyes for Wyatt, pathetically eager to see his reaction to what she was wearing-and bless the man, he did not disappoint. A tiny thrill swept over Lucy at the satisfyingly stunned look on his handsome face as he gazed at her in obvious admiration. He looked pretty damn amazing, too, in his basic, yet surprisingly elegant, tux, freshly-shaven and chestnut hair combed neatly. So amazing, in fact, the paparazzi on the red carpet would probably think _he_ was the celebrity, she thought wryly.

Moving slowly towards Lucy, Wyatt came to a halt directly in front of her, blue eyes gleaming with appreciation ( _and maybe a little something else_ ). At the almost unbearably delicate touch of his finger on her bare shoulder, Lucy trembled, heart pounding with anticipation. Ignoring Zach's unabashedly interested stare, she took a deep breath, and unnecessarily smoothing her shaking hands over the gauzy layers of the full skirt, asked breathlessly, "Well, Mr. Logan, what do you think? Was it worth the wait?"

Perhaps it was an inappropriate question to ask since they weren't alone in the room, judging by the unmistakably hungry expression on Wyatt's face as he leisurely looked her over from head to toe. Time seemed to stand still as they gazed at one another, so many new feelings yet unspoken. Lucy blushed hotly when their unintended audience abruptly cleared his throat and mumbled rather apologetically, "Sorry, boss, Lucy, but the driver is waiting," before going to stand by the door, finally giving them a few precious seconds of privacy.

Leaning in close enough Lucy could smell the subtle musk of his cologne, a scent that was uniquely him, Wyatt whispered against her lips, "More than worth the wait, Professor–you look beautiful," before he impulsively pressed a light kiss at the corner of her mouth. She savored the warmth of his body against hers for a fleeting second before shyly smiling her thanks and moving past him to pick up her wrap and clutch, both in a soft, pale pink, and waiting patiently while he quickly shrugged on his tux jacket. Turning to face her, he took the silky wrap and gently draped it around her shoulders. After patting his pockets, Wyatt put his hand under Lucy's elbow and then the three of them headed downstairs, meeting their driver out front at exactly 6:15.

Wyatt joined Lucy in the backseat once the voluminous dress was carefully tucked around her, with Zach settling in the front seat. While he made polite small talk with the driver, they sat in restful silence behind them, her hand nestled securely in his larger one. A short while later, as their SUV slowed to join the lengthy line of vehicles on Hollywood Boulevard waiting to drop off their glamorous passengers in front of the theater, Lucy felt Wyatt's hand tense around hers and his broad shoulders stiffen.

 _He was worried about her._ Lucy's heart warmed at just how much that meant to her–she'd never met anyone as dedicated to his job or who took it more seriously than Wyatt, and Julie's words from earlier echoed through her mind, " _...the man will willingly put himself between you and danger every single time."_ Well, hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. Lucy turned and teased under her breath against his warm cheek, "Hey, no nerves now–that's my job. I have faith that you and Zach will keep me safe, alright?" gratified when he seemed to relax slightly.

" _Just a few more hours and they'd be on their way back to San Diego,"_ Lucy reminded herself when the vehicle gradually came to a stop. She watched with interest as Wyatt reached into his breast pocket and retrieving a discreet set of earpieces, handed one to Zach and deftly placed the second one in his ear. Then mindful of those still waiting behind them, the two men swiftly got out. While an immediately vigilant Zach stood beside the vehicle, his alert gaze sweeping the crowd, Wyatt hurried around the back to help Lucy, opening the door and holding out his hand for her to grasp.

Clinging tightly to his strong hand, she managed to step out in a reasonably graceful manner, only to be instantly greeted by what felt like complete and utter madness–exactly as Julie had predicted. _Oh, my goodness, so many people._ The thunderous roar of noise alone was quite overwhelming, and coupled with her mild claustrophobia and the relentless, brilliantly-flashing lights of the paparazzi cameras, Lucy fought an almost primal urge to turn around and jump back in the SUV, taking Wyatt with her. _FUBAR indeed..._

Wyatt intuitively sensed the second Lucy was overwhelmed and started to panic. Her slim hand gripped his desperately, and under the light makeup she wore, her face was suddenly alarmingly pale. Pulling her shivering body securely to his side, he wrapped an arm around Lucy's slender waist, and turning his face away from everyone around them, breathed against her soft curls, "Easy there, Professor–you got this. I'm right here, sweetheart. Just breathe, nice and slow, alright?" For good measure, Wyatt dropped a reassuring kiss on her soft cheek before leaning back to gaze at her expectantly.

Thankfully, between the endearment and unexpected kiss, he saw just a hint of blush gradually warm Lucy's face and her breathing began to even out. Squeezing her waist gently, Wyatt praised in a low undertone, "That's my girl. Now let's get this damn red carpet over with so we can go inside and make out in the dark movie theater," immensely satisfied (and relieved) by her response to his boldness in a public place.

Taking a fortifying breath, Lucy attempted a mischievous grin and retorted bravely, "I'm going to hold you to that, soldier," and Wyatt knew she was going to be alright, although when he let go of her waist, she grabbed his left hand. No worries, though because if she needed a little physical comfort to get through this circus of an ordeal, that was more than fine by him.

Once the three of them joined the rest of the swelling throng and entered through the ornate arched entrance, Wyatt directed Zach to start on the left side and work his way around the perimeter of the courtyard while he escorted Lucy through the tediously slow press line. After she blushed and stammered through the first couple of awkward "meet and greets" (because naturally, the reporters assumed if a woman as pretty as Lucy was accompanied by a man and they were holding hands, he had to be her lover–and while _true in this instance_ -it still was none of their damn business), Wyatt took her aside and quietly suggested she try casually shrugging off his presence as "just a friend." From the clearly speculative looks they were getting, it was highly doubtful anyone would seriously believe a load of bull like that, but it seemed to ease her mind, and more importantly, she visibly relaxed.

It was just past sundown, and between the encroaching dusk and light breeze, the temperature started to noticeably drop in spite of a veritable sea of bodies milling around the theater courtyard. Standing just a little closer to Lucy ( _for warmth_ ) and taking care her bare shoulders were kept covered, Wyatt discreetly glanced at his watch for about the tenth time since they'd arrived and sighed inwardly.

While he certainly understood events like this were all about self-promotion-whether it was a movie, an acting career, or in Lucy's particular case, a bestselling novel– _damn, what an unbelievably boring way to spend a Saturday evening._ Right off the top of his head, Wyatt could think of at least a dozen things he'd rather be doing at the moment-the most pleasurable of which involved the woman beside him. Although he'd seen several famous actresses since they arrived who would be considered very attractive by most men, not a one could hold a candle to his Lucy. Far as Wyatt was concerned, she was the most desirable female here tonight.

They'd been practically crawling along the red carpet for nearly an hour now, and not only was he bored nearly out of his mind, the moment they'd entered the courtyard, Wyatt's spidey senses began to go off, getting stronger by the minute. _Williams was here–he was sure of it._ Despite his apprehension, however, he couldn't help but notice–with more than a little pride mingled with a touch of possessiveness-the numerous admiring glances bestowed on Lucy, who looked like an angel in that amazing dress.

Had to give her credit, though, despite the fact repeating the same thing every few minutes must be incredibly monotonous, the Professor had a way of smiling brightly and calmly focusing her attention on each reporter in a way that was downright charming and anything but dull. Even distracted as he was constantly scanning the crowd around them or routinely checking in with Zach every few minutes or so, it seemed to him she was asked variations of the same three questions over and over...

 _Who are you wearing?_ (Badgley Mischka)

 _Who is your escort this evening?_ (A friend)

 _Are you planning on writing a sequel to_ _The Reluctant Time Traveler_ _?_ (I'm thinking about it)

They had just stepped away from an interview and were waiting for the next reporter to be free when a vaguely familiar voice boomed behind them, "Lucy Preston? Is that you?" Without hesitation, Wyatt pulled her closely to his side, before turning to see Chris Pratt standing there watching them with a warm smile on his pleasant face.

He involuntarily tensed when the handsome actor leaned _way_ into Lucy's personal space and kissing her cheek, exclaimed cheerfully, "It's great to see a friendly face at one of these crazy gatherings. Are you having a good time?" Glancing at Wyatt, though the other man's eyebrow rose quizzically at his admittedly protective stance, he still politely reached out to shake his hand, asking, "Wyatt, right?" which made him feel like a jealous ass.

His gaze sweeping the loud, busy crowd, Wyatt was only paying half attention while Lucy and Chris began discussing his apparently sincere interest in adapting her novel into a screenplay. Seconds later, he frowned when the earpiece abruptly crackled with static. Even though Zach couldn't be more than a hundred yards away, his voice was oddly fading in and out. "Boss? Can you...here...worried...wearing tux...glasses...following...steps at back...left of theater..." and then the earpiece went ominously silent.

Tapping the malfunctioning earpiece in annoyance, Wyatt had just turned to tell Lucy they needed to find Zach _now_ when the first oppressively loud bang, accompanied by a blinding flash of light, went off. In the split second of incredulous silence between the noise and total chaos, he thought, " _Jesus, was that a bomb_?" even as he instinctively threw himself on top of Lucy, pushing her down and covering her slim body with his.

The deafening waves of percussive sound echoed around the courtyard as everyone froze momentarily before dropping to the ground also, hands clapped over their ears. When a hasty glance around revealed a lack of smoke or fire, Wyatt knew right away he'd been mistaken. Not a bomb, then, but probably a flash bang.

He had extensive experience with using flash bangs from his tours in Syria and Afghanistan. While the ferocious noise and light of the grenade-like devices _were_ debilitating for a brief period of time, they didn't produce shrapnel and were therefore unlikely to cause physical harm, aside from a pounding headache and temporary blurred vision. Used primarily for crowd control, the devices were illegal in the State of California for anyone outside of law enforcement to possess–which of course wasn't necessarily a deterrent to someone hell bent on wreaking havoc in a public place– _someone like Lucy's stalker_.

Crouching over Lucy's trembling body, Wyatt shook his head vigorously in a futile attempt to lessen the harsh ringing in his ears, but to no avail. Everywhere he looked was the same hellish scene-men and women in fancy formal wear on the ground or staggering to their feet, blinking sluggishly, with some already drunkenly weaving towards the entrance.

Fervently hoping someone, anyone (maybe a person already inside the theater) had called 9-1-1, Wyatt nonetheless yanked his phone out of his jacket pocket and hurriedly tapped the numbers and pressed send without hanging up before putting it away. Glancing to his immediate right, he saw Chris nearby leaning over two sobbing, disoriented women. Catching the actor's eye, Wyatt gestured towards the entrance, relieved when the other man instantly nodded grimly in comprehension. Standing on rather shaky legs, he was helping Lucy to her feet when a second earsplitting bang went off several yards away only a minute later.

Eyes reflexively slamming shut against the accompanying bright light, he felt rather than heard her terrified shriek and wrapping his arms firmly around her, tenderly cradled Lucy's head against his chest, soundlessly offering words of comfort against her soft raven curls. _For a few terrifying seconds, it literally felt like they were under siege._ They clung together for a long moment before Wyatt opened his eyes, leaned back and looking into her dark, frightened eyes, mouthed the words, "Are you alright? We have to find Zach," grateful when she nodded shakily, absently swiping at a stray tear sliding down her ashen cheek before offering him a tremulous half smile.

Roughly jostled on all sides by terrified people trying to find safety, it was frustratingly slow going as they threaded their way through the panicked crowd, looking everywhere for the tall redhead. Wyatt tried both calling and texting him, cursing vehemently at the frustrating lack of response. Even as his head reminded him the younger man was experienced and highly-trained to handle himself in situations like this, the fear in his gut would not be silenced. Shoving the phone in his pocket, Wyatt impatiently yanked the obviously useless earpiece from his ear. Thankfully, once the ringing in his ears began to subside, he could finally hear the distant scream of sirens. _About damn time._ Since Zach's broken-up message had mentioned something about steps at the back of the courtyard, he and Lucy headed in that direction.

Drawing within a few feet of the large stone steps leading to an open upper level, Wyatt thought he spied a familiar flash of auburn hair. Dropping Lucy's hand, he forcefully pushed past several people to find an unconscious Zach slumped face down on the ground, in imminent danger of getting trampled. Heart in his throat, Wyatt crouched down beside his friend and cautiously rolled him over, noticing the damaged earpiece clutched in his limp hand. Grasping him under the arms, with Lucy's help, together they managed to drag him to a spot closer to the theater doors and away from the worst of the mayhem.

After checking his friend's neck for a pulse and briskly tapping his cheeks to no avail, Wyatt began a cursory exam. Shoving his jacket aside, he was worried but not surprised to find Zach's empty shoulder holster _. That was not a good thing._ Vaguely aware of Lucy standing behind him watching anxiously, he involuntarily flinched when his fingers encountered a large wet spot along the back of the rib cage. Jerking back his hand, he barely heard her startled gasp, too dismayed by the dark crimson stickiness coating his fingers. _Knife wound, if he had to guess_ -and judging by the amount of blood seeping freely from the younger man's side, it damn sure hadn't come from a penknife.

A hot wave of anger swept over Wyatt at the realization another person he cared about had been hurt by this psycho. _Enough was enough–this ended tonight._ "Is he going to be alright?" Lucy asked suddenly in a subdued voice, kneeling beside Wyatt, heedless of tearing her dress. Slipping the silky wrap from her shoulders, she mutely offered it to him.

"If I have anything to say about it, he will," Wyatt growled under his breath, taking the garment from her with a strained smile. Concentrating all his attention on binding the injured man's side as tightly as possible to try and slow the bleeding, he didn't notice that Lucy had stood and moved a few feet away from the two men. "C'mon, Zach," he muttered, "Hang in there, buddy, the medics will be here any second," while fiercely hoping it was true.

Just then, the redhead's eyes fluttered open. "Wyatt," he whispered hoarsely. Focusing on his boss's face with some difficulty, he swallowed thickly and wheezed, "Sorry, got the drop on me...in all the commotion, didn't even see him until the bastard knifed me from behind...said to give you a message...Lucy Preston was gonna pay for ruining his life, and there was nothing you could do about it..." With a harsh groan, his voice trailed away as Zach shuddered once and lost consciousness. _Where were those damn medics?_ Shrugging off his tux jacket, Wyatt gently covered his friend's torso and standing, turned around and saw that halfway up the steps, his worst nightmare was coming true...

 _Her worst nightmare was coming true._ He was here...the unknown man who'd threatened Lucy and harassed her for months... _he was here._ Suddenly overcome with tremendous guilt and unable to watch while Wyatt worked feverishly on his friend–who was seriously, possibly fatally, injured because of _her_ –without a word, Lucy got to her feet, swaying in her heels for a few seconds before taking several wobbly steps back. Chilled by the sudden breeze drifting across the courtyard, she shivered, eyes darting around the still chaotic scene in agitation. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Lucy struggled to focus, barely able to comprehend what was happening, let alone decide what she should be doing. _Help...she needed to get help so Wyatt could save his friend...who was hurt because of her..._

Without warning, Lucy was jerked off her feet when a thick arm brutally wrapped around her neck and began rapidly hauling her backwards towards the steps. Panting in fear and clawing desperately at the unforgiving arm to try and free herself, she froze at the unexpected stinging bite of something extremely sharp jammed against her throat, shocked when an oddly familiar voice taunted, "Time's up, Lucy Preston. I'm tired of this little game. You and I have some unfinished business that we're going to take care of tonight." Choking back a terrified whimper, Lucy's mind reeled–she _knew_ that voice.

 _Oh, God, Marcus Williams was the man in the black hoodie...Wyatt had been right..._ and while he was distracted with Zach, she'd been foolish enough to let herself get grabbed. As if reading her mind, Marcus sneered, "Yeah, not your finest moment, Dr. Preston...but then again, I realized months ago you're just another stupid female who thought she was smarter than me. Don't make any noise or bother struggling, not unless you want your _bodyguard_ to end up like his friend. You think I didn't know about him? I assure you I have no problem using this knife on Wyatt Logan if you refuse to cooperate. This is between you and me, understand?" Lucy hissed in pain as the cold, silvery blade cruelly dug into her skin and managed a jerky nod.

Fully convinced her former student was telling the truth and sick with fear for Wyatt and Zach's safety, she savagely bit her lip against the overwhelming impulse to call for him, struggling to stay on her feet as Marcus ruthlessly began dragging her up the stone steps, away from the man she was falling in love with. _I'm so sorry, Wyatt, please forgive me..._

They had just reached the upper level when she heard the sound of pounding feet and Wyatt's frantic shout, "Lucy!" A terrified scream tore from her throat. _No, please, Wyatt, stay with Zach, please don't come after us._ But it was too late–he appeared at the top of the open steps, and Lucy would've wept in relief if she weren't so afraid for his life.

Advancing cautiously to within a few yards of them, his weapon aimed confidently just above and to the right of Lucy's head, the ex-Delta Force operative was a formidable sight–perfectly, _dangerously_ calm, intently focused on the task at hand, and never once taking his cool blue eyes from hers. Wordlessly, she gazed beseechingly at Wyatt, hoping he'd eventually understand why she went willingly with Marcus, but his grave, watchful expression never changed–and oddly enough, Lucy began to feel less afraid and just the tiniest bit hopeful.

In spite of his venomous bravado earlier, it was evident that Marcus was caught off guard by the ex-soldier's sudden appearance. The hand holding a knife to her throat shook ever so slightly, but then without warning, he deliberately pricked the tender skin of her throat. Wincing at the burning sting, Lucy ignored the pain and impulsively began to struggle, whispering Wyatt's name, despite his immediate frown.

"Lucy, sweetheart, I need you to hold very still now, can you do that for me?" he urged in a deep voice, involuntarily taking a half step forward.

In retaliation, her captor mercilessly tightened his grip on her neck, warning hoarsely, "Stay back, Logan, or I will finish her right now–and I'm pretty sure you know I can do it." Between his vicious threat and the faintly pleading expression on Wyatt's face, all the fight went out of Lucy, and trying desperately to catch her breath, she slumped in defeat against Marcus, feeling slightly lightheaded and blinking hazily as little black spots appeared at the edges of her vision.

Lucy's eyes jerked open at the sound of Wyatt's voice. "That's it, sweetheart, stay calm, slow down your breathing, this will all be over soon," and she wanted so badly to believe him. In the distance, Lucy could hear the piercing shriek of sirens, and even though she absolutely trusted Wyatt, Marcus Williams was already frighteningly past the point of no return, and it was unlikely backup would arrive in time.

For several tense seconds, the two men stared at each other unyieldingly until finally, painfully digging the blade into her neck just a little deeper, Marcus called out, "Here's what's going to happen, Logan, since you insist on ruining my plans. You drop the gun and kick it over to me, and I _might_ let you have her, but only if you don't try and come after me. Do we have a deal?" Lucy could tell by the rigid set of his jaw and stiff posture that while the unthinkable demand went against every shred of Wyatt's training and experience, she knew he would probably do it _–for her_ -and Lucy couldn't bear the thought.

"No, Wyatt, don't do it, please, I can't live with you getting hurt because of me...please," she implored, choking back a frustrated sob, but both men ignored her. And then, to her dismay, with a casual shrug, Wyatt smirked and leisurely lowering his weapon, carefully set it on the ground before kicking it toward them. "No," Lucy protested weakly, "Wyatt, no," her heart sinking when he wouldn't even look at her.

Pleased to be the obvious victor in their confrontation, Marcus finally loosened his arm just a fraction, and Lucy drew in a shuddering breath without taking her eyes off Wyatt. Standing tall and proud, he held up both hands palms out, and said evenly, "Let her go, Williams, I did as you asked. A word of warning, though...if you hurt Lucy any more than you already have–there is _nowhere_ you can hide from me. I _will_ find you, and when I do, there will be no mercy–are we clear?"

Shivering at the menacing promise of his words as well as the deadly glint in his frigid blue eyes, Lucy was fully aware that Wyatt wasn't bluffing, not about something like this. If anything did happen to her, he wouldn't hesitate to end this man's life, and sadly, that would be on her conscience, too...

A long, unbearably tense moment later, the arm around Lucy's neck grudgingly slackened, and the second Williams started to release her, Wyatt seized the opportunity, yelling, "Lucy, drop and get out of the way, _now_!" She obeyed instantly, falling to her knees and awkwardly rolling to one side just as he dove at her assailant, knocking the younger man backwards off his feet.

Hoping Lucy was out of harm's way, a furious Wyatt gave no quarter, landing several satisfying punches while trying to stay away from the lethal blade Williams was brandishing like a madman. Heart racing, breathing deeply, he was operating on muscle memory, in a full soldier " _kill or be killed_ " state of mind, scarcely feeling the numerous cuts the other man was inflicting, mostly on his arms, although Williams did get in one particularly nasty slash along Wyatt's left shoulder that began to bleed profusely (which frankly, pissed him off more than anything).

Finally, he was able to kick out and sweep the asshole off his feet and slam him to the ground. Unfortunately, Wyatt momentarily lost track of the knife, not realizing Williams had somehow switched the weapon to his left hand. Just before he could deliver the knockout blow, though, the man beneath him swung his left arm wildly, driving the knife deep, in and up Wyatt's side. He instinctively caught his breath at the bitterly icy flash of pain. _Aww, hell..._

Lucy's shrill scream of fear seemed to echo in Wyatt's ears as he fell heavily, groaning and immediately gasping for breath. _Bastard must have nicked a lung._ Quickly spinning out of reach, Marcus Williams staggered to his feet, wiping blood from his busted lip with the back of his hand. Swaying unsteadily on his feet, he laughed gleefully at Wyatt's increasingly difficult efforts to breathe.

"Not so tough now, are you, Mr. Delta Force?" he taunted, voice dripping with scorn. "I hope you enjoyed your time with the delectable Dr. Preston, Logan, because you're done–looks like she'll be coming with me after all. You see, we've got a bit of unfinished business." As Williams loomed over Wyatt's prone body, he closed his eyes in resignation and thought, " _Please, God, keep Lucy safe-I love her..."_ and bracing himself for the killing blow, prayed she would someday forgive him for not protecting her.

Without warning, just as the other man prepared to deliver the lethal stroke, a deafening gunshot rang out. Wyatt opened his eyes in time to see the shocked expression on his would-be killer's face as he slumped beside him, the knife clattering harmlessly to the ground. In a pain-filled daze, he looked up, stunned to see Lucy standing a few feet away, bare shoulders held rigidly, shaking hands gripping Wyatt's gun tightly as she stared wide-eyed at the man she just shot. Skin completely devoid of color save for the thin streaks of drying blood marring her delicate throat, makeup smeared, hair rumpled, and that elegant dress was probably ruined all to hell, but to Wyatt, Lucy Preston was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen–and _she'd not only saved his life, but her own as well._

"Lucy, sweetheart, c'mere," he panted, coughing and struggling to hold out his hand. _Jesus, his chest felt like there was a cement block on it._ Shaking her head so violently it sent soft raven curls bouncing riotously around her shoulders, Lucy blinked slowly and dropped the gun like it was a hot coal burning her skin before rushing to Wyatt and falling to her knees beside him. Tearing open his crimson-soaked dress shirt, she gasped loudly, tears filling her dark amber eyes at the ugly wound sluggishly pumping out blood that was starting to pool beneath him.

He bit back a guttural moan when Lucy carefully slid her thin arms under Wyatt's torso and cradled him against her slight frame. Cool fingers gently smoothing the messy hair from his forehead, she cried soft tears that landed on the top of his head. He barely heard the whispered words that fell frantically from her trembling lips, "I'm so sorry, Wyatt, please don't die...you can't die because I love you. Please forgive me..." she begged.

"Don't cry, Professor," he slurred, "You were so brave and saved my life," But his attempt to comfort Lucy failed, and she only wept harder. After that, time seemed to slow down around them. Funny, he never thought this was how his life would end–but at least he was with Lucy, safe in her tender embrace. For her, Wyatt tried with everything he had left to stay awake, but as his breathing became more labored, he just felt so sleepy and cold and bone tired.

There was something, though, he needed to tell Lucy before he could sleep. Clasped tightly to her chest, he could feel the rapid beating of her fierce, loving heart, and fighting to focus his gaze on her tear-stained face, Wyatt stubbornly hung on just long enough. "I love you, Lucy Preston," he mumbled as a crushing wave of fatigue washed over him. _There...he said it...and now he could sleep..._

 _A/N #1: Whew! And there it is–the last_ _regular_ _chapter of Guarding My Heart (not counting an epilogue). Sorry for the delay in posting–the words just kept pouring out of me, and so this ended up being the longest chapter so far. For those of you who have faithfully followed this monster of a story from the beginning, my deepest, most sincere appreciation. When I started writing this back in July, I (perhaps foolishly) thought it might run around 7-8 chapters. Wow-was I wrong! Silly Gracie :p Much as I love words, I struggle to find the right ones to express my overwhelming gratitude for the love, support and encouragement from all of you for this fic and for your favorites, follows, and wonderful reviews, especially from guests I can't respond to. THANK YOU! I'm so proud and happy to be a part of the Timeless fandom :)) Epilogue coming soon!_

 _A/N #2: Almost forgot! If anyone is interested, Lucy's dress and earrings are real :) I found them on the Nordstroms and Jared Galleria of Jewelry websites, respectively :))_


	29. Chapter 29

Them III

 _Epilogue - Part I_

 _Cedars-Sinai Medical Center - 20 hours later_

Shivering in a much-too-large set of Minnie Mouse patterned scrubs a thoughtful nurse had found for her to change into, Lucy huddled under a thin blanket and stared unseeing out the window of Wyatt's chilly, sterile hospital room, her slim fingers absently stroking the gauzy white bandage on her throat. Consumed with worry for the man lying motionless in the bed beside her chair, she barely noticed or even felt any lingering discomfort from the shallow cuts inflicted by Marcus Williams during the frightening standoff at the theater. _She almost lost him..._

Lying on the exam table as the physician's assistant skillfully stitched her wounds-once she reluctantly agreed to be examined while Wyatt was in surgery-Lucy dimly recalled hearing the woman mention words like _minimal scarring_ and _plastic surgery_ , but none of that was important. How could anything as trivial as her physical appearance matter if Wyatt died from his injuries? _She almost lost him..._

Needing to stretch her stiff limbs, she stood, rolling her shoulders wearily before lowering herself carefully on the side of the bed. Leaning toward him, Lucy tenderly smoothed a few stray locks of chestnut hair from Wyatt's forehead before pressing a delicate kiss on his stubbled cheek and murmuring, "I love you, Wyatt, so much. Please come back to me...I need you." She watched his face anxiously for a few seconds, but there was no response. Sighing in disappointment, Lucy tucked the covers securely around his broad shoulders.

Sitting in the less-than-accommodating chair once more, she yawned and shifted around restlessly, trying in vain to find a comfortable position. Sleepless for going on 36 hours now, she honestly couldn't remember _ever_ feeling so absolutely, utterly exhausted–not even when pulling marathon all-nighters in college. Tempting as the thought of a brief catnap was, she'd discovered hours ago it wasn't a good idea because whenever Lucy did close her eyes, all she could see was the terrifying image of her stalker standing over a fallen Wyatt with a deadly-looking knife, ready and eager to kill the man she loved.

 _She almost lost him._ Mere days after finding the love of her life...and it was all her fault. Shaking her head a few times, blinking drowsily, Lucy's heavy eyelids slowly fluttered shut as she was gradually lulled into an uneasy sleep by the monotonous beeping and clicking of the machines Wyatt was hooked up to, coupled with an overwhelming fatigue. Once she drifted off, her overwrought, sleep-deprived mind was helpless to keep from reliving in vivid detail numerous moments from the most terrifying hours Lucy had ever experienced...

 _Being dragged away from Wyatt (and safety) by her apparently unhinged former student, followed almost immediately by Wyatt charging up the steps after them shouting her name..._

 _His unbelievable composure while facing down the man holding a very large, very sharp knife to Lucy's throat, even trying his best to calm her fear..._

 _The violent "take no prisoners" fight between the two men..._

 _Watching in horror when Marcus viciously drove his knife into Wyatt's side, who fell heavily to the ground, immediately gasping for breath and bleeding profusely..._

 _Unnoticed by the two men, Lucy scrambling to pick up Wyatt's weapon, and even though she'd never once held a gun before, the way she instinctively knew to stand rigidly still, slow her breathing, and take careful-albeit a little shaky-aim before firing the shot that saved Wyatt's life..._

 _Dropping the gun and falling to her knees beside Wyatt and despite the copious amount of blood pooling under his body, struggling to lift him as carefully as she could manage and cradling him against her..._

 _Begging his forgiveness and professing her love in one frantic whisper after another and crying almost uncontrollably when Wyatt told her she saved his life..._

 _The last words he said before losing consciousness, "I love you, Lucy Preston..."_

 _The paramedics finally finding them and urgently trying to pry Wyatt from her arms...Lucy screaming in anguished protest when she was forced to relinquish her desperate hold on him..._

 _Huddled in the back of the ambulance, clinging tightly to Wyatt's cold hand, murmuring over and over, "Please, God, don't let him die" as the paramedics worked feverishly on his limp body..._

"Lucy?" Heart pounding wildly, she woke abruptly at a tentative touch on her shoulder to see Dave Baumgardner standing there looking down at her with a concerned expression on his face. _Thank God for Wyatt's best friends and business partners_. When the couple arrived at the hospital, Wyatt was already in surgery, and after being interviewed for nearly an hour by the surprisingly kind police detectives, Lucy had stubbornly parked herself in the surgical waiting room, still wearing her ruined gown and refusing to wash his blood from her skin or let anyone examine the slashes on her throat.

Completely oblivious to the sympathetic stares and curious whispers directed her way by the nursing staff and hospital visitors, Lucy sat motionless for hours, staring at the open doorway, waiting...just waiting. Fully enveloped by a powerful, heartbreaking fear for Wyatt, she was seemingly unaware of the occasional tear escaping down pale cheeks or the way her slim, blood-stained fingers twisted nervously in her lap. " _Please don't die, please don't die,"_ her frightened, vulnerable heart prayed over and over.

Thankfully, Julie had taken one look at her and known exactly what to do. After sending her husband to check on Wyatt and Zach, the blonde knelt in front of Lucy, and by the time Dave returned to the waiting room, had coaxed her into changing out of the blood-stained gown and letting someone treat her wounds. Firmly entrenched in a soul-numbing misery, it had actually taken her a few seconds to become aware of Julie's presence. Cautiously placing her hands on top of Lucy's, the blonde looked searchingly into her tear-drenched eyes and waited calmly for Lucy to emerge from the hellish trance she'd fallen into since Wyatt had been hurriedly rushed into surgery.

Blinking dazedly at the other woman, Lucy frowned slightly and asked, "Julie? What are you doing here?"

Smiling kindly, Julie squeezed her fingers reassuringly and replied, "Hey, there, Lucy. How you holding up?" At the bewildered expression Lucy wore, she sighed and explained that the hospital called Dave, who was listed on the emergency contact card Wyatt carried in his wallet. At the mention of his name, Lucy's blank face crumpled and tortured sobs shook her petite frame as she wept in Julie's arms while the blonde murmured soothingly.

When the worst of Lucy's anguished tears subsided, she swiftly pulled away, swiping at her wet cheeks self-consciously and sniffling, "Sorry, you must think I'm an idiot."

She felt a little better when Julie instantly shook her head and scolded lightly, "Don't you dare apologize! What I think is not only have you been through a traumatic experience just hours ago, you're nearly worn out from worrying about the man you love," and when Lucy's eyes welled up at that, she joked, "Hey, no more tears or your eyes will be all red and swollen when Wy wakes up–and he will, 'cause that man's a fighter, and there's no way he's gonna leave you, Lucy Preston, not as long as he draws breath. Now, why don't we let someone look at those nasty cuts on your throat and maybe find you something a bit more comfy to wear, alright?"

Gazing into the blonde's compassionate green eyes, Lucy suddenly felt some of her burden lift. And like an obedient child, for a brief time, she abandoned her heartbreaking vigil long enough to let Julie and the hospital staff take care of her. In the hours following, Lucy found the Baumgardners' presence a great comfort as Julie or Dave steadfastly remained by her side, helping keep watch over Wyatt, making sure she took occasional breaks and ate and drank a little something every so often.

"Sorry, you startled me," Lucy apologized, blinking sleepily at him. Rubbing her eyes, she asked with a tired smile, "Is Julie still in with Zach? How's he doing?"

Crouching down beside her chair, Dave patted her arm and replied, "He's holding his own, but it's looking pretty good. Hey, it's hard to keep us Delta Force guys down for long." Lucy shook her head in faint amusement at his deliberately cheerful claim. "Anyway, Zach's parents flew in from Oregon a couple hours ago, and Julie's been filling them in, answering their questions...you know, basically being Julie." They smiled at each other companionably. Turning his gaze to Wyatt, Dave sobered and asked, "Any change in his condition?" His obvious love and worry for his best friend warmed Lucy's heart.

They spent the new few minutes discussing Wyatt's prognosis. His doctors were cautiously optimistic that based on his age and excellent physical condition, he would make a full recovery. Dave seemed a little surprised, but very pleased when Lucy assured him she would definitely be accompanying Wyatt back to San Diego after his release from the hospital for an undetermined period of time. _No way in hell Lucy wouldn't be with him every step of the way._ Nothing else–not the book or her current life in San Francisco, not even her beloved sister–was more important right now. In the midst of making tentative plans for his care in the coming weeks, they were both surprised and grateful when Wyatt woke suddenly...

When Wyatt was a boy, one of his favorite summertime pleasures was swimming in the old pond located on his Grandpa Sherwin's farm. Although not that wide in diameter, it was reasonably deep in spots, especially after the infrequent Texas "soaker" of a rainfall would come through (as Grandpa called them). To Wyatt's delight, the day after one of these pouring rains, the pond's water level would rise by several inches, deep enough to easily cover his head. Taught as a small child by his mother, he was an excellent swimmer, and spent many a hot summer afternoon in the cool pond after his chores were done, usually with Grandpa close by or on occasion, a couple of his buddies.

As he got older and stronger, his ability to hold his breath under water grew exponentially, and Wyatt loved the challenge of seeing how deep he could go and how long he was able to remain beneath the surface. Once under, he'd cautiously open his eyes, fascinated by the pond's tiny inhabitants and the enviable way they went about their business completely oblivious to the often turbulent world above them. Even at a young age, such quiet, solitary moments–a welcome escape from his unhappy, at times troubled, childhood-were rare and cherished. There was something about the peaceful serenity of submerging himself for a few stolen minutes that soothed his youthful soul.

Hoping to prolong the experience for as long as possible, he very seldom popped straight up out of the water, preferring to move slowly upwards towards the surface. The silent, murky darkness would gradually recede, replaced by familiar sounds of the surrounding Texas countryside and his grandpa sitting on the bank at the water's edge with a fishing rod, humming one of his beloved country songs or sometimes the carefree shouts of his friends nearby.

Wyatt experienced very much the same feeling when he eventually woke from a drug-induced, dreamless sleep, limbs twitching restlessly under the thin sheet and blanket covering him securely. Once fully conscious, he forced himself to lie perfectly still while trying to assess the situation. _What happened? Where was he?_ Eyes shut tightly against the annoying glare of daylight filtering through the window blinds somewhere off to his right, Wyatt ignored the dull, insistent throbbing in his lower right side and focused on his other senses in an effort to figure out the answer.

The rhythmic clicks and beeps and occasional hissing noise in the background were his first clue, with the faintly harsh whiff of antiseptic cleaning products a close second. Alright, he was in a hospital, but why? _Think, Logan._ Wyatt's brow furrowed in pain as he began to mentally review the chaotic, flickering memories floating lazily around his mind...

 _He, Lucy and Zach all dressed up and arriving at the movie premiere, surrounded by a sea of people..._

 _The pair of flash bangs going off within moments of each other, sending the large crowd into sheer pandemonium..._

 _Zach lying on the ground, bleeding..._

 _Marcus Williams snatching Lucy, and Wyatt chasing after them–the crazed look in the bastard's eyes as he hurt Lucy..._

 _The fight with Williams and Wyatt getting the upper hand until the bastard stabbed him..._

 _Sweet, brave Lucy, who saved his life (and her own) by picking up Wyatt's gun and shooting her stalker before Williams could finish him off..._

 _A sobbing Lucy holding him close and saying she loved him..._

 _Telling her "I love you" before passing out..._

And that was all Wyatt could recall until waking up a few seconds ago. _Lucy? Was she okay?_ An overwhelming feeling of panic swept over him. "Lucy?" he croaked into the sterile oxygen mask obscuring the bottom half of his face, shaking his head and struggling desperately to open his eyes. The low hum of conversation beneath the sounds of the medical equipment in the room broke off, and Wyatt's chest filled with hope when he heard light footsteps approaching his bed. "Lucy?" he tried again, "Sweetheart?"

He felt a small hand cover the top of his and squeeze gently. A soft feminine voice soothed, "Shh, lie still now, love, you'll tear your stitches," and Wyatt could have cried in relief. _Lucy...she was here...thank you, God._ Grasping her hand tightly, with his other hand, he managed to reach up and clumsily tug the oxygen mask from his face. After some effort, Wyatt was able to open his eyes and immediately squinted in discomfort at the late afternoon sun streaming through the window, grumbling hoarsely, "Too bright." Thankfully, someone hurriedly pulled the blinds shut and the room darkened considerably.

Blinking slowly, Wyatt's vision cleared enough at last to see for himself that she was really here, sitting calmly enough on the side of his bed, soft lips pressed together disapprovingly. Even hurting and weak as a kitten, he couldn't help feeling just a little better when Lucy scolded, "Wyatt Logan, you put that oxygen mask back on right now. You're not out of the woods yet just because you woke up." _There she was, his bossy Professor_. Grinning at her like some kind of lovesick fool, Wyatt mumbled, "Yes, Ma'am,"

He was surprised to see the other occupant of the room was Bam. Moving to stand at the other side of his bed, his best friend awkwardly patted Wyatt's leg, and clearing his throat, cautioned, "Easy there, partner. The doc will be pissed for sure if you mess up her work." At Wyatt's perplexed frown, Bam shrugged before dropping into a chair close to the bed and admitting with a self-deprecating grin, "Better let Lucy fill you in on the rest...you know me, brother, big words aren't exactly my specialty, not like your girlfriend here," glancing rather fondly across the bed at the woman holding firmly to Wyatt's hand.

Turning his attention back to Lucy, Wyatt's intent gaze didn't miss a thing. Even happy as he was to see her, it was clear his usually well-put-together Professor looked a little rough around the edges. Wearing brightly-colored hospital scrubs that looked kind of big on her, she appeared to be seriously exhausted, messy dark hair pulled up in a careless knot, her face nearly as pale as the snowy white bandage on her throat.

While Bam settled back in his chair and listened attentively, once Wyatt obediently replaced the oxygen mask, Lucy began to explain what happened after he lost consciousness, her hand trembling in his at certain critical points in the story, like the moment when the paramedics finally discovered them. He frowned at the mental picture Lucy painted, especially when it seemed like she carefully glossed over the trauma _she'd_ endured, as if to avoid upsetting him. He was sure there was more to the story than he was hearing, but unfortunately, that was a problem for another time.

Right now, he was barely able to wrap his mind around the fact that _she_ had picked up his gun and shot Marcus Williams, and thereby bravely saved both of them. Wyatt's heart swelled with love and pride. She was really something, his Dr. Lucy Preston–college professor, best-selling author, and apparently a secret bad ass. "You know, I don't remember going over weapons during our self-defense session," he pushed aside the mask long enough to tease quietly. When she fell silent and gazed at Wyatt reproachfully, clearly unamused, he hastily replaced the mask. _Oops, too soon._

Refocusing his attention on Lucy, Wyatt wanted nothing more than to hold her–preferably for the rest of his life-but that would probably have to wait. Lucy must have paid considerably close attention to his doctors because the whole time she was describing Wyatt's condition in painstaking detail, she sounded like a school child reciting a well-memorized lesson. He learned that not only had his right lung collapsed as a result of the stab wound, during surgery, the surgeon also discovered some mild nerve damage, plus it was likely he'd have a visible scar (which didn't bother him in the least since he already had acquired quite a few of those during his Delta Force years).

According to Lucy, the more serious part of Wyatt's injury occurred when, during the delay before receiving medical attention, he'd developed a pneumothorax ( _which to him, sounded a little like something out of a Dr. Suess book_ ), a pocket of air in the space between his lung and chest wall that prevented a person from breathing deeply. Well that definitely explained the delightful oxygen mask he was being forced to wear.

Regarding Wyatt expectantly, Lucy hastened to clarify that while not life-threatening, his prognosis wasn't going to be a walk in the park either. His recovery could take weeks, months even, entailing both muscular and mental therapy. _Great._ While not necessarily a fan of PT, Wyatt absolutely hated the idea of seeing a shrink and having to talk about his "feelings." Alertly taking note of his disgruntled expression, Lucy's brows drew together slightly.

"That better not be your 'I don't like talking to therapists so I probably won't' face, Wyatt Logan," she warned. Even as Wyatt considered removing the mask and protesting, the underlying tremor in Lucy's made him reconsider. _Dick move, Logan, giving the woman who'd been by his side the past 24 hours grief over something that was for his own good._

Head bouncing back and forth between the two of them in fascination for a moment, Bam coughed lightly to break the tension. Leaning towards the bed, he said, "Well, I think I'm gonna go see Zach and give you two a little privacy. His room is just down the hall–that's where Julie is right now." _Shit._ He'd been so worried about Lucy, he nearly forgot all about the younger man–his employee, _his friend-_ who'd been injured in the line of duty by that psycho Williams.

Wyatt took a couple shallow breaths, and looking between Lucy and Bam, hastily apologized, "Jesus, I'm sorry...Is Zach gonna be okay?" He felt somewhat better when his friend assured him Zach's knife wound wasn't nearly as serious as the one Wyatt suffered, and in fact, he was probably going to be discharged some time tomorrow. _At least there was that_.

Leaning down, Bam squeezed Wyatt's shoulder sympathetically. "Julie and I will look in on you later, Wy. Try and get some rest, okay?" he advised, nodding at Lucy before closing the door behind him. And then it was just the two of them. Turning his gaze from the door to Lucy, Wyatt's heart ached at the sight of silent tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, it's alright," he rasped, reaching out for her. When the stubborn little thing remained where she was, with some difficulty, Wyatt shifted just enough to make a bit of room in the bed on his uninjured side and coaxed, "C'mere. It's pretty lonely in this cold bed by myself." And when she only shook her head, he gave her sad puppy eyes and said, "Please? I need you, sweetheart," gratified when Lucy rolled her eyes at him in half-hearted disapproval even as she gave in. He pulled back the covers invitingly just long enough for her to carefully slide in beside him and rest her cheek on his chest, his left arm draped loosely around her gently rounded hip.

Despite having a few more questions about what happened and her slight body feeling like heaven against his, Wyatt didn't have the strength to fight off the wave of fatigue that swept over him without warning. "Hey, Lucy?" he confided against the top of her head, "I think I need a little nap, so don't leave me, okay? Promise you won't leave me-I love you so much..."

Even as his eyes closed, he felt Lucy reach up to gently caress his cheek and murmur softly against his chest, "I promise to never leave you again, Wyatt. Sleep now...I love you, too," and then her breathing evened out as she drifted off. Smiling against her soft raven curls, Wyatt Logan knew in spite of what he and Lucy had been through and the long road ahead of them, he was the luckiest man in the world...

 _A/N: I swear, I really tried not to get all carried away with this epilogue, but you know me–I get so obsessed with the little details ;) So this chapter is only PART ONE of the epilogue. At this point, I'm really hoping I will only need one more to wrap things up (I wouldn't bet the farm on it, though) 'cause I've already outlined what's coming next and just have to get it all written. I appreciate all of you so much for the love, encouragement, patience, and months-long support for this fic. Thank you, Timeless friends :))_


	30. Chapter 30

Them IV

 _Epilogue - Part II_

 _A/N #1: I've included a special shout out in this chapter for one of my nicest readers, guest reviewer Shelly, who left a wonderful review for me this week on ch. 33 of First Steps. Thank you, my Timeless friend, for your incredibly kind words–they mean so much to me..._

"Lucy?" A familiar voice murmured in a low voice beside her ear, "You gotta wake up now."

Surfacing from a deep, contented sleep in response to the annoying intrusion, Lucy frowned and pressed her cheek even closer to Wyatt's warm skin where the hospital gown gapped open around his neck. _He always smells so good._ Even as she began slipping back under, the whisper came again, more insistent this time and accompanied by a brisk tap on her shoulder. "Lucy! Can you please wake up? I need to talk to you."

This time Lucy did more than frown. Without opening her eyes, she briefly turned her cheek and growled softly, "Dammit, Amy, go away-I just got to sleep." Even as Wyatt shifted slightly under her, she heard a muffled snort that definitely sounded familiar. _Wait a minute–Amy?_ Lucy's eyes popped open and turning her head very slowly, was stunned to see her sister standing beside Wyatt's bed with an enormous grin on her face.

"Amy?" she whispered incredulously, staring up at the younger woman, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?" While Lucy's recollection of the past 24 hours was somewhat hazy, she was pretty sure she hadn't called her sister. Actually, she didn't even know where her phone was at the moment- _possibly still at the theater_?

"Where else would I be after my big sister nearly gets herself killed?" The smile on Amy's face faded, and she was surprised (and maybe a little touched) to see her sister's eyes well up. "I'll just wait for you over by the door," she sniffled, giving Lucy a chance to extricate herself from Wyatt's rather possessive arms.

Purposefully ignoring Amy's openly interested stare ( _in spite of her distress_ ), Lucy carefully removed his large hand from her hip and started to lift her body off his when Wyatt mumbled her name and began to stir restlessly. She froze in place for a second before gently patting his chest and murmuring, "Shh, it's alright, love, I'm right here–go back to sleep now." Pressing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, Lucy was relieved when he seemed to still at her touch. Sliding awkwardly off the side of the bed, she leaned over and tugged the covers up over Wyatt's broad chest before turning to see Amy watching her with wide eyes.

Before she'd taken more than a couple steps toward the door, her sister flew across the room and swept Lucy into a fervent hug, whispering, "Are you really okay? God, I was so scared, Luce. I never dreamed your life was truly in danger or I would've never gone to New York."

While it was slightly disconcerting to see the usually confident Amy so rattled, Lucy found herself comforted by her sister's unexpected presence. Since both of their parents had passed away several years ago, it was just the two Preston sisters against the world. _Except now, there was the man sleeping in the bed behind them to consider._ Rather guiltily, Lucy realized she'd been so worried about Wyatt she hadn't even thought to get word to Amy. "Hey, don't even think that-I'm sorry I wasn't able to call _you._ "

Pulling back and gesturing for the younger woman to follow her, Lucy hitched up the baggy scrubs she was wearing and stepping outside of Wyatt's room, led Amy to a small unoccupied sitting area a few feet past his open door. Dropping wearily into a chair, Lucy felt her cheeks warm at the openly speculative expression on her sister's face when she sat in the chair beside her, and- _-being Amy_ –wasted no time getting right to the point. "So that's the bodyguard, huh? Wyatt, right? I have to admit, even laid up in the hospital with a serious injury, it's easy to tell the guy's pretty hot. Nice going, Luce," she said admiringly, with a sly wink.

Maybe because it was such a typically Amy thing to say and do, or it might have been that she was still physically and mentally exhausted after everything she'd been through in the past couple of days, but without warning, Lucy was overcome with emotion. Biting her lip, she blinked furiously in vain at the sudden onslaught of tears that filled her eyes. Her sister's face softened in sympathy as she put her thin arms around Lucy and soothed, "Hey, it's alright, sis, you're safe now...I'm sure everything's gonna be okay," and apparently that was all it took for her usually reliable self control to crumble.

Surrendering to her fear and relief and fatigue, she cried quietly on Amy's narrow shoulder while she rubbed Lucy's back and murmured reassuringly. At last, her sobs gradually lessened, and leaning back, she hastily swiped at her tear-drenched cheeks and offered her sister a watery smile. Never one to keep anything from her sibling, Lucy began to fill Amy in on the incredible events of the past week, the words falling from her lips in an almost incoherent jumble.

Although deliberately skimming over the more intimate details of her _very_ new relationship, once she'd unburdened her soul, an emotionally drained Lucy was taken aback by her sister's noticeable lack of reaction. Surprisingly, Amy merely smiled and handed her a tissue, keeping her opinion of whatever was going on between her sister and the man she'd known for only a few days to herself for the time being, which was especially odd considering the unintentionally revealing scene at Wyatt's bedside she just witnessed.

Instead, she pulled out her phone and hastily tapping the screen, looked at Lucy and said dryly, "A few minutes ago, you wondered what I'm doing here or maybe-to put it more accurately-how I found out something had happened...I'm guessing you haven't seen a phone or a TV since you were brought to the hospital." Handing the phone over, Amy urged her to look at the screen. "You and Wyatt are all over the news here in L.A. I _was_ in New York, but a little after midnight, I was at my hotel and had just gone to bed when Rufus called me and told me there had been an 'incident' at your movie premiere. He swore you were okay, but damn, Luce, you didn't answer your phone or respond to my texts, and no one here at the hospital would give me any information when I called, and it scared the crap out of me, so I caught a redeye back to California."

Intent on scrolling through the list of stories and videos, Lucy barely heard her. For once, her sister hadn't been exaggerating. Despite experiencing first-hand the terror of what happened at the theater, it was vaguely surreal to see their names and pictures in various articles and videos. _Amy was right_. She and Wyatt and even Zach (plus unfortunately, Marcus Williams) were all over the internet. Somehow, in an alarmingly brief amount of time, the press had managed to uncover what looked like a thorough amount of information about Marcus stalking and threatening her these past few months. Lucy sighed inwardly. Now that their horrific ordeal was over and she and Wyatt were safe, Rufus was probably beside himself with joy at all the free publicity her book was receiving, but she had a sinking feeling Wyatt was going to be furious.

Pretty accurately interpreting the expression on her face, Amy nodded ruefully and confirmed that her elated publicist had been working non-stop to take advantage of the insane amount of interest the public had developed seemingly overnight for ( _in his words_ ) the beautiful best-selling author, her handsome ex-Delta Force bodyguard, and the deranged, revenge-seeking former student of hers from Stanford who had tried to kill them both. Handing the phone back, Lucy buried her face in her hands, abruptly feeling overwhelmed once more.

She started at Amy's tentative touch. "Um, listen, don't take this the wrong way, girlfriend, but seriously, you look like hell. Why don't you try to sleep some more? I'm gonna be around for a day or so at least, 'cause I didn't book a return ticket yet since I wasn't sure how long you might need me." While the thought of climbing back into bed with Wyatt and willfully hiding away from everyone and everything like a coward for a good long time was quite tempting, Lucy knew she couldn't fully devote herself to his possibly lengthy convalescence if she was also trying to deal with this whole publicity mess that was entirely her fault. No, better to take care of things now while he was in the early stages of his healing process and completely unaware for the moment what was happening outside the little bubble they found themselves in. Her mind buzzed with myriad details. _She really needed to track down her phone, check in with Rufus, maybe get cleaned up.._.

Her sister interrupted her hectic thoughts. "Hey, Luce? Almost forgot...since I couldn't get a hold of you, Rufus texted me your room number at the Four Seasons, and after my plane landed, I took a taxi straight from LAX to the hotel, hoping to find you there–which of course, you weren't. Good thing I ran into some friends of Wyatt's, Julie and Dave? when I knocked on the door to your room. They had Wyatt's keycard and had gone to the hotel to clear out your things. They very kindly offered to bring me back here after everything was packed, which I appreciated...I really like them. Anyway, Julie said to tell you they would be in someone named Zach's room if you needed them for anything. And this is just a wild guess, but from your lack of makeup and kind of grubby appearance in general, plus the obviously borrowed scrubs, it might interest you to know that your suitcases are now in the closet of Wyatt's room...suitcases with clean clothes," Amy coaxed with a knowing expression.

Pushing her limp hair off her forehead and glancing down at herself, Lucy wrinkled her nose in distaste, her sibling's less-than-subtle hint a reminder that quite a few hours had passed since she'd gotten ready for the movie premiere. In spite of her reluctance to leave Wyatt's side, the thought of a hot shower and clean clothes of her own was incredibly tempting. Perhaps sensing her sister was weakening, Amy sweetened the deal by offering to keep watch over him while Lucy showered and changed clothes, so he wouldn't be alone in case he woke up before she returned. It was definitely a smart move, because it was patently obvious even to Amy the last thing Lucy wanted was for Wyatt to worry about her–not when he needed to focus all his energy on getting better...

He woke later that evening to find himself alone in the hospital bed. Immediately missing the warm security of Lucy slumbering trustingly against his chest, Wyatt sighed in disappointment. He slept so much better when she was close (preferably in the same bed) _._ Leisurely opening his eyes, he was startled to see a stranger sitting in a chair near the window watching him curiously. Wyatt's shoulders stiffened warily, his mind racing. _What the hell? Where was Lucy?_

"Wow, Lucy wasn't kidding. You really do have gorgeous blue eyes," the young woman quipped with a bright smile. Even as he frowned and struggled to sit up in bed, his mind was busy cataloging her appearance. Late 20's (if he had to guess), average height, hazel eyes and long, tawny hair, well-dressed...and very pretty. _Hold on a minute...did he just hear her mention Lucy?_ Wyatt was definitely at a disadvantage here because the stranger seemed to know him, and while he was pretty sure she wasn't one of his "dates" from the past few years, there _was_ something tantalizingly familiar about her.

Pulling the oxygen mask from his face, Wyatt cleared his throat and asked bluntly, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" doing his level best to look intimidating in spite of his vulnerable appearance at the moment and unfortunate lack of weapon.

To his chagrin, the young woman laughed in delight even as her eyes widened. "Amazing! That's exactly what Lucy told me you'd say if she wasn't back before you woke up," and Wyatt forced himself to remain motionless when she stood abruptly and approached his bed. Finally noticing his tense behavior, the stranger came to a halt, and holding her hands up in a conciliatory manner, said, "Oops! My bad...sorry I took you by surprise. I'm Amy, Lucy's sister," and slowly lowering her hands, she watched Wyatt expectantly while he digested that startling piece of information.

Without warning, the door opened, and Lucy bustled in, wearing jeans, a snug white tee shirt and, if he wasn't mistaken, one of _his_ flannel shirts, her dark curls gathered in a loose topknot. "Wyatt!" she exclaimed in pleased surprise, "You're awake already. I'm so sorry, I thought I'd be back before you woke up." Ducking around the other woman standing there, she leaned in and kissed him thoroughly before straightening up and tenderly cupping his cheek, scolded fondly, "Listen here, soldier, you need to leave the oxygen mask on until the doctor says you can do without it. How are you feeling, love? Maybe a little better?"

She frowned slightly at his lack of response, and when he continued to silently look between the two women, Lucy's sister spoke up suddenly. "Um, sorry, Luce, I think I freaked him out when he woke up," she said apologetically. Finally noticing Wyatt's strained manner, Lucy sat on the side of his bed and shot her sister an exasperated glance.

"Let me guess? You probably said something inappropriate that instantly made him suspicious. I did tell you he was ex-Delta Force, didn't I? You're lucky he didn't try to take you out with his oxygen mask or something," she warned only half jokingly, rolling her eyes. When the younger woman merely raised her eyebrows and shrugged nonchalantly, Lucy muttered something under her breath about little sisters before turning to Wyatt and performing introductions.

"Okay, let's start over. Wyatt, this is my sister, Amy Preston. Amy, this is Wyatt Logan." Turning to Wyatt and putting a calming hand on his arm, Lucy explained that earlier this afternoon while they napped, Julie and Dave had gone to the Four Seasons to retrieve their luggage, and were still in her room when Amy showed up looking for Lucy, so they brought her back to the hospital with them.

He was caught off guard when the younger woman thrust a slim hand at him and said gravely, "It's really nice to meet you, Wyatt. I can't thank you enough for saving my sister's life from that creep who was stalking her."

Glancing up at Lucy, Wyatt was struck by the fierce expression on her face as she intently returned his gaze. They stared at each other for a long moment before he cleared his throat and nodding at Amy, shook her hand and replied solemnly, "My pleasure, Ma'am, though to be honest, pretty sure it was your sister who saved _me_." To his surprise, Amy's eyes lit up–though he couldn't be sure exactly why.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wyatt saw Lucy's cheeks blush becomingly at his admission and felt her hand on his arm tremble slightly. "I think it might be fair to say we saved each other," she protested mildly with a soft smile.

They all turned at the sound of the door opening to see one of Wyatt's nurses enter the room carrying what looked like a clean hospital gown draped over one arm. He bit back a smirk when the Professor immediately hopped up from the side of his bed, reasonably sure it hadn't gone unnoticed by the nursing staff that she'd already crawled in bed with him and slept for several hours earlier today.

Dropping the gown on the bedside table, the sandy-haired nurse, who looked to be around their age, greeted Wyatt cheerfully. "Nice to see you're finally awake, Mr. Logan. My name is Shelly, and I'll be helping take care of you for the next few days. Right now, it's time for your dinner and evening meds, but there's some stuff that needs to happen beforehand. I want to check your vitals, then we're gonna get you out of that bed and see if you're able to walk to the bathroom, which should be a piece of cake for a big, strong guy like you. Once that's done and you're back in bed, we'll ask your guests to give us a few minutes so I can examine your stitches and give you a real quick sponge bath. Finally, after you get a little something in your stomach, you can have your meds. And that, Mr. Logan, is the full extent of your social calendar for this evening, alright?" gazing at Wyatt inquiringly, even though he figured it was a pretty safe bet she wasn't asking his permission. _But hey, whatever it took to get back to his normal life, which hopefully included Lucy..._

"Sounds pretty good to me, thank you, Ma'am," he answered obediently. "It's real nice to meet you, Shelly, but please call me Wyatt." Instinctively reaching out for Lucy's hand, he tugged her closer to the bed and introduced the sisters, who smiled at the friendly nurse before Lucy gestured at the door and told Wyatt that she and Amy were going down the hall to check on Zach so he could have a little privacy. Leaning over him, his breath caught when she promised in a soft, husky voice, "If you behave yourself and do everything the nice nurse tells you, _Mr. Logan_ , there might be a reward in your future," pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek before straightening up and gazing meaningfully into his eyes. _Little tease...just wait until he was back on his feet..._

Shelly smiled pleasantly at the two women, and after the door closed behind them, wasted no time expertly running through his vitals, humming in approval at the results. Pulling back the covers, she helped Wyatt swing his bare legs over the side of the bed and bade him wait a second while she positioned his IV stand within easy reach. He was pathetically grateful when Shelly then draped the extra large hospital gown around his back like a robe. Noting the relieved expression on Wyatt's face, the nurse chuckled and brushed away his stammered thanks.

"You're more than welcome, Wyatt. I do this for all my patients, 'cause the way I see it, being in the hospital usually feels rotten enough for anybody without the added insult of having your bottom hanging out for the whole world to see." _He decided he liked this woman's common sense_. Standing between his open legs, Shelly held her arms straight out in front of Wyatt and instructed him to wrap his hands around her elbows and together, they would pull him to his feet. When he frowned uncertainly, the petite nurse assured him she was stronger than she looked and to please quit stalling. "Besides, I should probably remind you that if you're unable to get out of bed, then I have to get a bedpan–and before you ask, yes, it _is_ hospital policy to store them in the freezer," her stern words belied by the twinkle in her light blue eyes.

Startled yet amused by her no-nonsense attitude, Wyatt laughed and observed with a crooked grin, "No offense, Ma'am, but you remind me of another bossy female I know." _And fall deeper in love with every day..._

Shaking her head, Shelly admonished lightly, "Nope-you might as well save the sweet talk and dimples for your girlfriend, Mr. Logan, 'cause that stuff doesn't work on me. Now, let's get you on your feet. I'm gonna count to three, and on three, you should be standing."

Thank goodness the nurse really _was_ stronger than she looked because even with her help, it took every bit of strength Wyatt could manage to stand. His hands gripping her slim arms tightly, he might've muttered a curse word or two under his breath when he wobbled as the room spun slightly for a few seconds. _Jesus, he was weak as a kitten._ Once he was fairly steady, Shelly transferred his right hand to the IV stand and hurriedly slipping her arm around his good side, they arduously made their way to the bathroom in one corner of the room.

A few minutes later, panting heavily and nearly dizzy with relief, Wyatt managed the handful of steps back from the bathroom (with a great deal of assistance from Shelly), sinking back down on the side of his bed with shaky legs. In spite of his embarrassment at having the nurse standing right behind him while he relieved himself ( _in case his legs started to buckle_ , she advised kindly), thankfully, she was very matter of fact about the whole process.

"Excellent job, Wyatt!" Shelly praised as he struggled to catch his breath, "I can already tell you're a determined guy who's especially motivated to work hard and get better." When he raised a dark brow quizzically, she clarified, "I'm talking about your girlfriend, Miss Preston? What I meant is that you're very lucky to have someone like her in your life because she's definitely made quite an impression on the staff here."

Uncertain precisely what the nurse was referring to, Wyatt frowned and shook his head. With an understanding smile, Shelly confided, "Now, I hope you don't think all we do around here is gossip about our patients–which, okay, that probably _is_ a fair assumption–but I thought it was really sweet how protective your girlfriend was of you when the EMT's tried to persuade her to let go of you at the theater long enough to assess your condition. She even insisted her own injury could wait until she got to the hospital." When it was clear from his increasingly bewildered expression Wyatt was unaware of any of this, Shelly faltered, concerned she'd spoken out of turn.

Startled and increasingly dismayed by what the nurse described, Wyatt gritted his teeth and nodding, said as calmly as he could, "It's alright, Shelly, I'd really like to hear all of the story, please."

Busying herself with getting Wyatt comfortably situated under the covers, the well-meaning nurse took a deep breath and continued, "Okay, if you're sure. Anyway, once the two of you got here and they rushed you upstairs to surgery, the poor thing sat in the surgical waiting area all by herself until your friends arrived. We did try and take Miss Preston to an exam room to stitch up her wound, but she flat out refused to go. Then one of our resident chaplains offered to sit with her, but she ignored him...just kept sitting there in that beautiful dress with blood all over it, never once taking her eyes off the door, waiting so patiently for word of your condition. It turned out okay though because Miss Preston did finally change out of her fancy dress and agree to let a nurse practitioner to treat her injury. I think it's great you have someone who loves you that much to help get you through this, Wyatt, because you're gonna need all the support she can give you."

Distinctly unhappy at the mental picture of Lucy that Shelly painted, he brooded silently all through the exam and sponge bath. _What the hell had she been thinking, refusing medical attention like that?_ Wyatt had seen up close the not-exactly-paper cuts that sick bastard Williams had inflicted on her delicate throat. It never occurred to him that Lucy had been so afraid and worried for him she'd denied herself medical treatment. After the nurse finished taking care of him, she fetched his dinner tray before bidding Wyatt a cheery _"good night,"_ but he scarcely noticed as icy tendrils of apprehension began to take hold of him.

Not long after Shelly left, he was morosely poking at some disgustingly bright green jello when the door opened and Lucy slipped into the room. Coming to stand beside his bed, wearing a sweet smile that was his alone, she was just so damn beautiful in spite of her fatigue–her love for him shining in those expressive amber eyes-that Wyatt's heart jerked painfully, and he _almost_ forgot his misplaced anger. _Almost._

 _At least she was alone._ Wyatt would rather not have an audience for what he needed to get off his chest. Completely oblivious to his sullen attitude, Lucy sat on the side of his bed and exclaimed, "Guess what? I just saw Shelly out in the hall, and she's really pleased with your progress today, Wyatt. I am so proud of you! Oh, and she said to tell you that the doctor is making late rounds and will be in to speak with you this evening after he's reviewed your chart, alright?"

When she leaned in to kiss him, Wyatt involuntarily tensed up and at the last second, turned his head so that her lips just grazed his cheek. Lucy froze, puzzled by his behavior, before slowly pulling back to gaze at him cautiously. "Wyatt?" she asked very quietly, "What is it–are you hurting? Is something wrong? Should I get a nurse?" Under his distress, he felt a slight twinge of guilt at her growing concern.

Turning to face her, Wyatt ran a shaking finger over the gauzy bandage on her pale throat, his overwhelming love, combined with a completely irrational fear of losing her, at last driving the stinging words from him in a bitter rush. "Is it true?" he demanded abruptly. "Did you really refuse for _hours_ to let anyone here at the hospital take a look at the _knife wounds_ on your throat? I'm well aware Zach and I weren't the only ones that your crazy stalker attacked. What if those cuts had started bleeding again or gotten infected? Why would you risk that? Do you know what that would do to me?"

Cringing inwardly when his harsh voice cracked with emotion on the last question, Wyatt closed his eyes wearily. _Jesus, he sounded like a selfish lunatic._ He was just so tired, and it seemed as if every part of his body ached, but all of that was nothing compared to his bruised, tortured heart. Dammit, he and Lucy had just found each other and like an immature fool, he'd forgotten how vulnerable loving someone made a person. He'd loved Jessica and truly grieved for her, but just the thought of Lucy sick or hurt and in pain–or God forbid _, dying_ –apparently made him lose his freaking mind.

Wyatt's eyes snapped open when her whispered answer seemed to echo around the room. "Because I didn't know if you were going to live or not. Because you lost so much blood and your blood pressure and heart rate kept dropping in the ambulance. Because when we got here, they whisked you away to surgery so fast I didn't get a chance to kiss you one last time. Because it took every ounce of energy I had just to keep breathing so that I could endure a hell like I'd never experienced before as I waited for endless hours. Because I love you, Wyatt Logan...and if you had died, especially when I was to blame, I'm not entirely sure it mattered if I lived or not..."

Lucy's soft voice trailed off as she stared at him in abject misery, delicate tears sliding down her face. Her pain-drenched words gutted Wyatt far worse than a madman's vicious knife ever could. Sick at his stomach, he shook his head weakly, trying to clear his thoughts. _What the hell had he just done? How could he have said such awful things to the woman he loved?_

When she stood up, Wyatt lunged desperately for her arm, hissing in pain as he felt something in his side give. "Lucy, wait," he begged when she paused for a moment, swallowing thickly. "Don't go, please? I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it, I swear...let my stupid fear of losing you make me crazy...please, sweetheart, forgive me..." She had to forgive him _–she had to_ –because Wyatt knew he not only needed her, but couldn't live without her.

He was unbelievably grateful when she turned back toward him hesitantly with a faintly hopeful expression on her face. Before Wyatt could sigh in relief that Lucy was considering giving him another chance, however, a sudden jagged pain tore through his injured side and stole his breath. At a spreading warmth along his incision, he broke into a sweat and blinked rapidly in confusion when the room began to spin wildly. From what sounded like a great distance, Wyatt heard Lucy scream his name, and his last thought before the darkness took him was _aww, shit, he'd gone and done it now..._

 _A/N #2: Dang, Gracie, a cliffhanger? In an epilogue? :/ (I think I'm getting carried away.) I swear when I started writing this, I meant to go in a different direction. But once I got the idea to add Amy to the mix, girlfriend kinda took over and before I knew it, I'd written a whole bunch about the Preston sisters. Then Wyatt decided to start acting all weird and well, here we are :p Don't worry, though, this was just a slight detour to angst-ville. Hope you enjoy it anyway! Just a warning, Timeless friends, this may turn out to be the LONGEST epilogue in fanfic history, lol...Hmm, maybe I should have made the epilogue a sequel instead? Probably too late now...As always, my sincere appreciation to everyone for all the love and support you've so kindly bestowed on this story :))_


	31. Chapter 31

Them V

 _Epilogue - Part III_

Standing by the windows of the surgical waiting room staring numbly at the brightly-lit parking lot below, Lucy was experiencing terrible deja vu. _How could this be happening again?_ Not even an hour ago, she'd been in the hallway outside Wyatt's room, talking to his nurse, Shelly, about his progress earlier today. Lucy was so happy and relieved to hear that not only were his vitals quite satisfactory, but he'd managed to get out of bed and take a few steps to the bathroom and back. After thanking Shelly for taking such good care of Wyatt, she'd practically danced into his room.

She smiled fondly at the sight of him sitting up in bed poking indifferently at some questionable-looking green jello. _Poor baby._ Maybe in a day or two when Wyatt was allowed to have regular food, she could see about getting him a burger or something. _Well done, of course._ Sitting carefully on the side of his bed, Lucy excitedly told Wyatt about her conversation with Shelly and leaned in to kiss him when he tensed up and deliberately turned his head at the last second, causing her lips to just graze his stubbled cheek.

She froze uncertainly before slowly pulling back to stare at him. Only then did Lucy notice the rigid set of Wyatt's jaw, the way he refused to meet her eyes. _Something was very wrong._ "Wyatt?" she asked hesitantly, a sick feeling of dread in her stomach, "What is it? Are you hurting...is something wrong?" Unable to fathom what was going on here, her imagination was working overtime for possible answers–none of them good.

When at last he turned to face her, Lucy inhaled sharply at the bleak expression on Wyatt's face that hardened when he reached out to run his finger over the gauze bandage on her throat. And then he spoke, and it was even worse than she could've anticipated. Wyatt's angry questions struck her heart like tiny, deadly barbs. _What is going on here?_ Finally pausing to take a labored breath, his voice cracked painfully as he spat, "Why would you risk that? Do you know what that would do to me?" before closing his eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly in agitation.

Stunned, Lucy stared at him like he was a stranger, her mind racing. _Where the hell was this coming from? Was it a side effect of all the medicine he was taking?_ Obviously, someone–possibly Nurse Shelly–had mentioned her behavior while Wyatt was in surgery the day before, but she was fine now. Why was he so upset?

Hoping her stumbling, over-emotional explanation and teary "I love you" would pacify Wyatt, Lucy's breath caught almost painfully as she waited for him to respond. But despite opening his eyes and watching her tiredly, when he said nothing at all, she thought perhaps it would be better if she just gave him a little space until he cooled off or fell asleep or something-anything would be better than whatever this was. And that's when it all went to hell _again._

When Lucy stood up to leave, Wyatt abruptly grabbed for her arm and rasped, "Lucy, wait." She paused long enough for him to stammer through some kind of rambling, disjointed plea when without warning he gasped as if in severe pain. To her dismay, even as she reached for him, he began to blink rapidly, sweat popping out on his forehead. Lucy's panicked scream when he lost consciousness, his muscular body slumping heavily against hers, had quickly brought help running into his room, including Julie and Dave, who'd been just down the hallway after leaving Zach's room.

While a frightened Lucy and the Baumgardners watched anxiously from a corner of the room, the experienced, well-trained hospital staff quickly examined Wyatt, tersely exchanging a sharply staccato series of bewildering questions and answers. By the time she even thought to ask what was happening, his bed was hastily pushed past the three of them, out the door and on the way to surgery what seemed like only seconds later, leaving Lucy an emotional wreck as Wyatt was once more ripped away from her arms. _Not again...please, God, she couldn't lose him..._

The tense, emotional moments with Wyatt before he collapsed continued to echo around her mind, sending a chill through Lucy. _If only she hadn't stood up and a seemingly desperate Wyatt hadn't lunged for her, probably tearing his stitches._ Shivering, she wrapped his flannel shirt more securely around herself, not even noticing that Julie had joined her at the window until she murmured, "Hey, Lucy, how you holding up?"

Turning to face the blonde gazing at her sympathetically, Lucy tried to keep her feelings under control, but the anguished words fell from her lips anyway, "What if this is my fault?"

Baffled by this unexpected response, Julie's brows drew together. "I'm sorry? Did you say this was your fault? How is that even possible? I'm afraid you're gonna have to explain, because I haven't got a clue what you're talking about," she invited, concern shining in her green eyes.

Hands twisting nervously, Lucy reluctantly shared, "This is a little embarrassing to admit, but Wyatt was kind of worked up and unfortunately, if I had to guess, possibly tore his stitches when he grabbed for me before he passed out."

"Worked up? Over what–didn't he just wake up?" the younger woman frowned in confusion. "Look, I get that he's been very seriously injured and is on all kinds of medication right now, but what possible reason could Wyatt have to be upset with _you_? I'd bet my last dollar the guy's not only relieved you're alright, but crazy in love with you, so this makes no sense. Okay, take a deep breath and just tell me what he said..." Without warning, Lucy's eyes welled up in grateful response to Julie's patient demeanor. _Dammit, she was heartily sick of crying..._

Swiping at her wet cheeks, she answered, "Okay, you remember how messed up I was when you and Dave got to the hospital yesterday? Wyatt must have found out, probably from his nurse, not that it was a big secret, I waited a while to have my injury examined while he was in surgery, and I guess something about that apparently set him off. When I got back to his room, he was acting so weird, almost sullen, and out of nowhere, he demanded to know if it was true I'd refused to get my knife wounds looked at...just started muttering about how the cuts could've gotten infected, and why would I risk it, and then- _worst of all–_ asked if I knew what that would do to him..." Her voice trailed away in miserable silence as she watched the play of emotions across Julie's very expressive face.

Lucy was taken aback when the blonde merely shook her head and sighed deeply before grumbling, "Good grief. That silly man is entirely too stubborn for his own good, which, hello? is not a surprise at all. Girlfriend, if I had any doubts about Wyatt's feelings for you before _–which I didn't, by the way–_ I definitely wouldn't after hearing this. I'd say what just happened to Wyatt Logan was a perfect storm of feelings causing him to overreact _big time_." At her puzzled expression, Julie clarified, "Remember that protective streak of his I told you about the other day? If you add it together with the obviously real fear in his mind of losing you, plus his usual self control being eroded by pain and medication...poor guy. And poor you. So did you say something back, you know, try to defend yourself in any way, or just start to walk away?"

Lucy shook her head. "I tried to explain my state of mind at the time, how terrified I was because he'd lost so much blood at the theater and his BP and heart rate kept dropping...how I didn't even get a chance to kiss him before he was taken up to surgery, and that it took every bit of energy I had to just keep breathing while I waited to hear if he would live or not, and then," Lucy swallowed thickly as a wave of emotion clogged her throat, before choking out, "I told Wyatt I loved him and if he'd died, I wasn't sure I cared if I lived or not. That's when I stood up and was going to leave for a few minutes until he cooled off, when he suddenly grabbed for my arm and began apologizing. Just seconds later, he passed out." She gazed mutely at her friend, helpless to keep the tears from falling again.

Julie put her arms around Lucy and consoled, "Hey, it's gonna be okay, I promise. Honestly, from what you've just told me, I don't think you could've handled the situation any differently or better–not being ambushed like that. And, in spite of losing his temper, the fact that Wyatt actually seemed to figure out pretty quickly he overreacted and tried to apologize right away is definitely a good thing. My guess is the next time you see him, he's gonna feel like an ass for acting really irrationally, so bottom line, _you_ need to quit feeling guilty, alright?"

Leaning back, she watched Lucy carefully for a few seconds before continuing, "Alright, here's my last piece of advice and then I'll mind my own business. When the dust settles on this whole mess, you might wanna remind him you're a strong, intelligent woman with a mind and heart of your own. In the meantime, though, just enjoy loving him because while Wyatt may be a bullheaded, over-protective ex-soldier, he's also one of the best men I know, and I'm pretty sure you know it, too...trust me, a guy like him is _always_ gonna be worth the trouble. Now, you look like you're about to drop, so why don't you come and sit down. And remember, Lucy, unlike yesterday, at least this time, you aren't waiting by yourself."

 _She was right,_ Lucy realized, the crushing weight of her self-imposed guilt falling away. Wyatt's outburst _had_ completely blind sided her, and naturally, she'd instantly blamed herself, but his unpredictable emotions at such a stressful time truly weren't her fault. A feeling of relief swept over Lucy. "Thank you, Julie, you're a good friend," she said gratefully, returning the blonde's comforting hug.

Looking around the crowded room not quite two hours later, her pervasive fear and worry for Wyatt was tempered by a warm spark of appreciation for the people surrounding her. _Julie was right–what a difference from her solitary vigil the day before_. She and Amy had taken up faithful residence with Lucy on the sofa, while a visibly concerned Dave prowled restlessly around the room, pausing every few minutes to frown at the open doorway. Even Nurse Shelly, who'd just gotten off shift when Wyatt collapsed, had stopped by to give Lucy her cell number and kindly request an update as soon as her new patient was out of surgery.

Her spirits lifted by the presence of the women chatting quietly beside her, Lucy kept her eyes on the door also, struggling to remain as calm as possible. She wasn't the least bit surprised her sister and the no-nonsense blonde had immediately hit it off. Sitting in a wheelchair a few feet away from the women was Zach, who'd insisted (very politely, of course) on leaving his bed and waiting with the group. He, too, was clearly anxious about his friend and boss, although not too preoccupied, it seemed, to keep from directing occasional shy glances at Amy. What Lucy found even more intriguing was that her sister didn't seem adverse to the redhead's bashful interest.

When Julie leaned close and breathed, "Don't look now, but I think our boy Zach is dazzled by your sister," Lucy had to bite her lip to keep from smirking because Amy had been 'dazzling' members of the opposite sex since she was an irrepressible toddler in pre-school. While her sister–who'd been nicknamed the "serial dater" by her posse of girlfriends-seldom lacked for male companionship, she'd never really had what you might call a steady boyfriend. _Amy certainly could do far worse than a pleasant, decent guy like Zach Sullivan._

Just then, Wyatt's surgeon from yesterday, Dr. Templeton, stepped through the doorway. "Family of Wyatt Logan?" the gray-haired woman inquired, her solemn gaze settling on Lucy, who was on her feet immediately, Amy at her shoulder and Julie's hand clutching hers tightly.

She cleared her throat and responded firmly, "Yes, we're Wyatt Logan's family...I'm Lucy Preston." The tiny white lie didn't bother her in the least. _Maybe not 'family' legally or by blood, but we're Wyatt's family in every other way that mattered,_ Lucy thought with no small amount of love and pride. The tense atmosphere in the waiting room lightened considerably when the doctor explained Wyatt was currently in stable condition and resting comfortably. She noted despite tearing some of his stitches, fortunately, before he began to bleed internally, the damage had been repaired as good as new. Glancing down at the tablet in her hand, the surgeon assured their little group Wyatt was expected to make a full recovery and in fact, would probably be returned to his room within the next hour or so.

"Hell, yeah! I never had a doubt–can't keep Wyatt Logan down for long," Dave whooped exuberantly, fist bumping Zach in triumph before sweeping his wife up in a tight embrace while Amy put a supportive arm around a suddenly wobbly Lucy. _Thank you, God, for keeping him safe once more._

Nearly dizzy with relief, she expressed her sincere gratitude on behalf of everyone present to the surgeon, "Dr. Templeton, we can't thank you enough for taking such good care of Wyatt for us."

With a kind smile, the woman graciously acknowledged Lucy's thanks. "You're very welcome, Miss Preston. Now a word of caution, if I may. In spite of Mr. Logan losing consciousness, as standard hospital procedure, he was put under anesthesia again for this second surgery. While there are usually no long-term aftereffects from being anesthetized twice in such a short period of time, it will probably take him a little more time to wake up, and once he does, he may be slightly disoriented. However, a good night's sleep should take care of the worst of it. I can tell Mr. Logan is a fighter, and he's certainly very lucky to have all of you here to support him. I'll be in first thing tomorrow morning to check on his progress. Have a good evening."

Relaxing for the first time in hours, Lucy turned to Julie and squeezing her hand, quietly thanked her and Dave for not only staying with her during this second surgery of Wyatt's, but also for retrieving their things from the hotel and bringing Amy back with them. _She didn't know what she would've done without Wyatt's best friends during the past 24 hours._

But the blonde only shook her head and countered with an affectionate smile, "First of all–no thanks are necessary. It's what friends do for each other, but hey," she laughed, "if it will make you feel better, you're very welcome. Listen, since Wyatt and Zach are holding their own now, Dave and I are gonna head home, but we'll be back early tomorrow morning. And, Lucy, I don't know if she's said anything or not, but if it's okay with you, I invited Amy to spend the night at our place. There's no sense in her getting a hotel room for just one or two nights, and our spare room is way more comfortable than a chair in Wyatt's room."

Lucy was pleasantly surprised–and possibly a little choked up-by the Baumgardners' generous offer. Maybe it was relief for Wyatt or her overwhelming exhaustion now that the newest crisis was over (likely a combination of both), but it felt like her emotions were all over the place right now. Settling for a fierce hug, Lucy whispered in Julie's ear, "Thank you again for being not only Wyatt's good friend, but mine, too."

While Dave and Julie escorted a noticeably worn out Zach to his room, Amy followed Lucy into Wyatt's room to grab her stuff and say goodnight. Dropping into a chair by the window with a weary sigh, she watched in silence while the younger woman pulled her small suitcase out of the closet and set it by the open door. _There seemed to be something about different about Amy this evening_ , she mused absently, though Lucy was too exhausted at the moment to figure it out.

The mystery was at least partially solved when her sister turned around, and self-consciously tucking her hair behind one ear, asked rather breathlessly, "Um, Luce? What do you think of Zach?"

"Zach?" Lucy echoed blankly, "As in Sullivan? The redheaded guy down the hall who works for Wyatt?" And then something happened that she hadn't seen in years–her usually supremely confident baby sister blushed nervously. For maybe a half second, the thought of indulging in a little payback teasing was _so_ tempting, but the faintly pleading expression on Amy's face stopped Lucy in her tracks. _She was being absolutely serious..._

She gestured towards the other chair in the room while carefully considering her response. "To be perfectly honest, I only met him a few days ago at the Baumgardners, so I haven't known him for very long. However, what I _can_ tell you is that Zach is a sweet, quiet guy with a subtle sense of humor who takes his responsibilities very seriously. Like Wyatt and Dave, he's ex-Delta Force, and while they might downplay their impressive skills and experience, these men are the real deal–brave, smart, honorable–and on a purely shallow note, I'd say Zach is definitely cute. Does that answer your question? And more importantly, why do you ask?" Lucy wondered, watching her sister curiously.

Taking a deep breath, Amy confessed, "While you were talking with Julie a few minutes ago, Zach told me he's being discharged tomorrow, and asked if we might spend a little time together after I mentioned that I was going to stay a couple of nights at Dave and Julie's house before I go back to San Francisco."

Lucy's eyes widened slightly in surprise. _Well, good for Zach Sullivan._ The younger man certainly hadn't wasted any time. Hastily re-focusing her attention on Amy, she noticed the hopeful gleam in her hazel eyes, and responded sincerely, "That sounds wonderful. I think the two of you getting to know each other is a great idea," and her heart warmed at the bright smile that lit up her sister's face.

Just then, Julie appeared in the doorway and said it was time to leave. Lucy hugged both women tightly and promised she'd keep an eye on both Wyatt and Zach overnight. Smiling fondly, she watched them walk towards the elevators, chattering away like old friends. _It was truly amazing how easily she and her (admittedly small) family were fitting into Wyatt's life_ , Lucy thought, curling up in the chair by the window to wait patiently–forever if necessary-for him to be brought back to his room because she had no doubt Julie was right. _Loving Wyatt Logan would always be worth the trouble..._

 _Wyatt was pretty sure he might be dreaming, because this all felt strangely familiar._ He and Lucy were walking the red carpet at the movie premiere, with Zach casually making his way around the perimeter of the large, open courtyard. Patiently standing just behind Lucy while it seemed she was asked the same three questions over and over in between posing for the photographers, Wyatt glanced discreetly at his watch. _Thank God, not much longer now until they were inside the theater._

When the first flash bang went off, followed closely by a second one, he immediately pushed Lucy to the ground, covering her slim body with his. Wyatt's adrenaline spiked, his thoughts racing as he and Lucy were caught in the middle of the barely-controlled havoc around them... _Keep Lucy safe, find Zach, and get them the hell out of here..._ but to his horror, once he got to his feet and leaned down to offer his hand to her, _it was a dark-haired woman he didn't know. What the hell? Where was Lucy? This couldn't be real..._

Instantly recoiling from the stranger, Wyatt sucked in a harsh breath, and spinning around, shouted hoarsely, "Lucy? Lucy, where are you?" Everywhere he looked, there were frightened, screaming people-so many of them–but no Lucy. Anxiously tapping his earpiece, he tried to contact Zach, but there was only static.

Taking his weapon out, he instinctively headed farther into the courtyard toward the theater doors ( _maybe she was inside_ ), nearly stumbling over his unconscious friend, who was propped up against one of the towering stone columns outside the theater. Crouching down beside the redhead, Wyatt desperately tried to staunch the blood seeping ominously from Zach's side when he heard Lucy scream his name. Whipping his head around, he saw Marcus Williams dragging her up the stone steps to the second level. Torn between saving his brother in arms and the woman he loved, Wyatt hesitated barely the length of a heartbeat. Hastily shrugging off his jacket, he leaned down and covered Zach and muttered an apology in his ear before turning and sprinting to the steps.

Shouting Lucy's name, Wyatt took the steps two at a time until he was standing at the top, just in time to see the bastard brutally stab her in the side. Lucy's terrified scream of pain as her slight body slumped to the ground rang in Wyatt's ears. He shook his head. _This wasn't the way it happened, was it?_ Ruthlessly reining in his chaotic emotions, he paused for the briefest of seconds to steady his aim before taking the kill shot that dropped Williams as he tried to escape.

Her name was torn painfully from his throat as Wyatt rushed to Lucy's side. Dropping to his knees and carefully turning her over, he immediately placed two fingers against her throat, searching frantically for a pulse, practically crying in relief when he felt the weak, sluggish beat of her heart. Gathering her limp body against his chest, he pleaded for her to wake up. "Lucy, please," Wyatt begged, his tears falling on her blood-streaked face. Lucy's dark, feathery lashes fluttered open as she coughed once, a crimson film staining her soft lips, before going still in his arms. _Oh, God, no, please...he failed...failed to keep her safe–and now she was gone._ "Lucy, no," he cried out, bowing his head over her, nearly choking on his raw sobs, "Lucy, please, please..."

Suddenly, Wyatt felt a small hand on his cheek, and a familiar voice whispering soothingly against his ear, "Shh, Wyatt, It's alright, I'm here...you're having a bad dream, love...wake up now." _Lucy?_ With a herculean effort, he forced his eyes open to see Lucy smiling tremulously at him. In the dim light, her pale face was rather drawn, but to Wyatt, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"You're here? You're alive?" he stammered incredulously, reaching clumsily for her. Shuddering with relief, Wyatt could only clutch Lucy to his chest and cry against her soft hair as she patted his chest comfortingly. It was all a dream–a horrendous nightmare, and he'd never been so grateful to wake up in his life. As his tears slowed and his breathing calmed, Wyatt felt her stir in his arms. Fighting an overwhelming urge to keep holding on to Lucy (maybe for the rest of his life), he loosened his grip on her, feeling unaccountably bereft when she pulled away slightly with a tender smile.

"Are you okay now?" she asked, smoothing a damp lock of hair off his forehead.

"I'm honestly not sure at the moment," he admitted hoarsely, clearing his throat. "Lucy, that was the worst nightmare I've ever had–so vivid, so real–like nothing I've ever experienced before, and I hope to hell I never have another like it." Her sympathetic smile was like a sweet balm to his soul. _Lucy hadn't died, she was right here._ While his brain accepted it had all been a disturbing dream, Wyatt's heart continued to beat anxiously, not quite convinced.

Picking up a large plastic, ice-filled mug from the table beside the bed, Lucy carefully guided the straw to Wyatt's lips and he sipped greedily. "Easy now," she cautioned, "Your stomach is pretty empty and you don't want to throw it back up." Reluctantly, he allowed her to take away the refreshing water and put it back on the table. "It's no wonder you were having bad dreams after emergency surgery to fix your torn stitches. Your surgeon said being anesthetized twice in such a short period of time could mean it might take you longer to wake up. Unfortunately, she didn't mention anything about vivid nightmares."

 _Emergency surgery...torn stitches?_ Without warning, Wyatt's irrational behavior, his cruel words from earlier reverberated through his head. _What the hell had happened?_ He'd completely overreacted, acting like a crazy person, so crazy that not only had he emotionally wounded the woman he loved, Wyatt had physically re-injured himself to the point of needing emergency surgery. "Lucy, I'm so sorry for the horrible way I acted, the awful things I said. I think maybe I lost my mind or something," he said contritely, "Can you ever forgive me?" He unconsciously held his breath while she gazed intently at him for a long moment before nodding and smiling faintly while Wyatt sighed deeply in relief.

This time when Lucy leaned in to kiss him, he eagerly met her sweet lips halfway, drawing her closely to his chest as he eased back on the pillows. All too soon, his need for air won out, and Wyatt regretfully pulled his mouth from hers, "I love you so much, sweetheart," he whispered, panting lightly, "And I swear something like this will never happen again."

Lucy's smile widened at his fervor, this time reaching her dark amber eyes. "I believe you...and I love you, too, very much. Now, you've had a pretty rough couple days and need your rest, so we'll postpone the rest of this conversation until you're feeling better, maybe even tomorrow. The next few weeks are going to be challenging, and I'm sure there will be times when you will be frustrated, depressed, and yes, angry. But I promise to be right here with you for as long as it takes, and together, Wyatt Logan, we will get through this. Now, if you'll scoot over and quit hogging this bed, I'd could use some sleep, too," she scolded with a dainty yawn.

With Lucy's help, Wyatt cautiously moved his sore, aching body to one side of the bed against the safety rail, and waited as patiently as he could for her to slip under the thin sheet and blanket and curl herself on his good side. Once she pulled the covers securely over them, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Love you," Lucy murmured, her soft breath warming his neck. Within minutes, she drifted off to sleep, and just before he joined her, Wyatt uttered a silent prayer. _Thank you, God, for this woman. I don't deserve her, but I love her and need her, and I'll do my best to make her happy..._

 _A/N: Well, that was a pretty intense few hours for Lucy and Wyatt, wasn't it? As usual, I probably got a little carried away, but I just keep getting inspired to write more and more for these two :p I am planning on at least one more chapter (but please don't hold your breath) to wrap this beast up. Thanks so much to everyone for all the love and support you've bestowed on this story, especially those of you who have faithfully reviewed so many times, and also all my friends on Twitter (you know who you are). It's such a pleasure to write for you :))_


	32. Chapter 32

Them VI

 _Epilogue - Part IV_

 _Friday morning_

" _Again_." It was only the third day of Wyatt's physical therapy, but he was already heartily sick of hearing the word. If only Lucy hadn't let it slip ( _accidentally, my ass_ ) at his first session that he was ex-Delta Force. His PT, Jennifer, "call me Jen" was one harsh taskmaster, and her pale blue eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning at that intriguing bit of information. Around his age, attractive and deceptively petite, Jen could easily be mistaken for an average young soccer mom, despite Dr. Templeton's calm assurance she was the best PT that Cedars-Sinai had to offer. Too bad for him, as Wyatt discovered almost immediately, she also possessed the soul of his toughest TO at Pendleton. _Holy hell..._ getting stabbed and going through two surgeries in less than 24 hours was nothing compared to the intensity of her regimen.

"C'mon, Master Sergeant, you can do better. Put some of those Delta Force muscles to good use," she admonished in a bored tone, winking at his traitorous girlfriend, who snickered quietly from her seat in the corner without bothering to look up from her phone. _Oh, yeah, laugh it up, Professor._ Vowing to take care of _her_ later, Wyatt gritted his teeth and did his best to comply. Just days ago, if asked beforehand, he might have guessed that part of his recuperation goals would include some kind of breathing exercises to restore lung capacity, or maybe lifting weights to build up his strength. But _yoga_? He certainly didn't consider that any kind of _real_ exercise. _Sadly, that had been a rookie mistake..._

Not only had Wyatt never possessed the slightest interest in yoga, but his sturdy, muscular body, honed to peak fitness over years of intense physical training and demanding combat missions during his time in the service, simply refused to cooperate when he tried to bend it like some kind of freaking pretzel. He struggled with the simplest of positions, pretty sure Jen was making half of them up. And here was a fun fact–he learned on day one of PT Lucy had been practicing yoga for years, and therefore, didn't seem to understand Wyatt's frustration, let alone have any sympathy for him. _Of course_ , he mused absently, _there were times since they'd been sleeping together she had proven to be pleasingly flexible..._

"Focus, Master Sergeant," Jen barked, eyes narrowed as if she could read his mind. Wyatt felt his cheeks burn, and redoubled his efforts. Finally, the thirty-minute session was over, and he gratefully sank down on the thick foam mat, panting and feeling like some green recruit during his first week of Basic. Kneeling beside him, Lucy offered Wyatt a small towel and a cold bottle of water.

"Hey, don't get discouraged, soldier, you're doing great–I definitely see improvement from the first time," she encouraged, pressing a hasty kiss to his damp cheek before lowering her voice, "This might be hard to believe, but I think Jen is secretly quite impressed with your background." Lucy winked, and standing up, waited to see if he needed any help. Inhaling as deeply as his diminished lung capacity could bear, Wyatt managed to get to his feet, pathetically grateful for her unobtrusively steadying hand under his elbow. He had to admit that so far, she'd done well with straddling the line between being supportive and smothering.

Struggling to control his breathing and not wobble, he stood as still as possible when his PT came to a halt in front of him. The diminutive brunette betrayed no emotion as she looked Wyatt over from head to toe with an eagle eye before grudgingly announcing, "Nice job today, Master Sergeant. Miss Preston tells me you're going to be released tomorrow, so I'll see you in the morning for your last session. Get some rest."

Hoping his relief at her reluctant praise didn't show, Wyatt responded solemnly, "Yes, Ma'am," before taking the hand that Lucy held out. Once they were outside the PT Room, he relaxed somewhat, pretending not to see the amused grin his escort wasn't trying particularly hard to conceal. "Something on your mind, Professor?" he growled softly as they slowly, carefully walked along the hallway to his room since his masculine pride absolutely refused to let him use a wheelchair, no matter how much Lucy pleaded or scolded. Unsurprised when she shook her head, he was pleased only one stop to catch his breath was necessary before they entered his room and Wyatt settled gratefully on the suddenly inviting bed. Now if he could just sweet talk her into climbing into said bed with him for a quick nap...or maybe some of her delightful kisses...either would be just fine with him.

He smiled wistfully as she took up her usual spot in the chair beside the window when not nestled against him sleeping. Wyatt honestly had no idea what he would've done without her this week, reflecting it was almost impossible to believe they'd met less than a couple weeks ago. He'd forgotten how nice it was to let a woman take care of him, and he was alternately amazed and a little touched by Lucy's fierce, nurturing devotion. _The Professor was gonna be a hell of a mom one day._

Yeah, the two of them had been together practically 24/7 for two weeks now, and even though Lucy patiently did her best to convince Wyatt days ago she'd definitely be returning to San Diego with him when he left the hospital tomorrow, he was still a little uncertain what their future together might actually entail. Even so, one thing Wyatt _did_ know for certain was the way he felt about Lucy, in spite of their relationship being so new. The decidedly unusual circumstances under which they'd met had created an intense intimacy between them, rather like being thrown into the deep end of the pool together.

Privately, a sort of crazy idea was beginning to take shape in his head, but unfortunately, what happened at the theater a week ago had postponed any kind of serious discussion between the two of them, and try as he might, Wyatt couldn't help the faint feeling of anxiety hanging over his head like a shadow. Even considering his relatively young age and excellent physical condition, a complete recovery could easily take a couple more months, and he worried what effect it would have on her life and career in San Francisco. Despite his dread at the mere thought of being separated from Lucy, Wyatt realized it was hardly fair to expect her to give up everything to hang around with him until he was back on his feet.

And that was far from the only consideration during the coming days and weeks. A little over two days ago, he'd been caught off guard and more than a little dismayed to discover the incredible amount of interest generated by the incident at the movie premiere. Seemed the public's fancy had been captured by the true-crime story involving a beautiful best-selling author, her brave ex-Delta Force bodyguard, and the vengeance-seeking former student of hers who'd been stalking and threatening her for months. It was disconcerting and yet surreal at the same time to see their faces and names were all over the news.

Fortunately for their peace of mind, Marcus Williams had not only been taken to a different hospital for treatment, but they'd been assured by the detectives investigating the case that he was currently under armed police supervision for several crimes, not the least of which were his brutal attacks on Wyatt, Lucy, and Zach.

He and Lucy owed a big debt of gratitude to Bam and Julie, who'd really stepped up. Coordinating with hospital security and the local authorities, within 24 hours of their arrival, his partners had wrangled round-the-clock security for Wyatt's hospital floor to keep the overly-aggressive members of the press at bay, giving the three of them plenty of privacy to recuperate in peace. Of course, in this day and age, very little deterred certain news outlets when they caught the scent of a juicy story like this.

Once the police recovered and returned Lucy's phone (Wyatt's phone, damaged during the fight, had not yet been replaced), she'd been fielding offers on their behalf from all over–newspapers, magazines, even some of the same morning and late-night television shows she'd appeared on mere days ago to promote her book. Her agent, publicist, and attorney were feverishly working together on a media plan that would hopefully not only benefit book sales, but appease the public's insatiable interest at the present time in their story without dragging him into it, especially once the intensely private Wyatt had emphatically made his opinion on the subject known. _No, Ma'am, no dog and pony shows for him._

And naturally, BL Protection Services had come in for its fair share of requests for interviews also, but to Julie's delight, there were quite a few inquiries from potential new clients in the mix as well, so many in fact that Bam, after consulting Wyatt, had contacted a couple of their fellow ex-soldiers to try and keep up with the demand, including Jake Turner. With both Wyatt and Zach out of commission for at least the next month, the partners didn't want to waste the unforeseen opportunity to expand their fledgling business. Yeah, the morning after his second surgery had been quite enlightening, and for surprisingly more than one reason...

 _Flashback_

 _Monday morning_

Inordinately disappointed by Lucy's absence upon opening his eyes, he was taken aback to see Zach sitting in a wheelchair near the foot of the bed, gazing intently at his phone screen. Shifting around the bed, Wyatt yawned and stretched cautiously, before asking, "Morning, Zach, what're you doing out of bed? You feeling okay?"

The younger man grinned companionably and answered, "I'm doing alright, boss, thanks. Lucy's stalker got you way worse than me, I think–actually going home this afternoon is what I'm hearing. But, hey, how about you? You gave everybody a big scare yesterday, especially your girlfriend," he joked. Noticing Wyatt's pained grimace, he nodded in understanding and obligingly changed the subject. "Sorry...Speaking of Lucy, I'm here because she asked me if I'd mind staying with you while she got cleaned up...oughta be back any time now." At Wyatt's nod of acknowledgment, Zach took a deep breath, and ventured, "Uh, Wyatt? Before she gets here, can I ask you a couple questions? Kinda personal ones?"

 _Just how personal is kinda personal?_ Wyatt wondered. Glancing at the other man curiously, he responded warily, "I guess so. What's on your mind?"

This time it was Zach's turn to shift uncomfortably, a telltale blush spreading across his freckled face. "Alright then, if it's not too much trouble...um, I really appreciate it, so yeah, okay, here goes...what do you think of Amy?" he stammered in a rush of words before gazing at Wyatt expectantly.

Well, _hell_ , that was definitely _not_ what he was expecting to hear. His brow wrinkled in confusion, Wyatt repeated, "Amy? Amy who?" deliberately pretending to misunderstand the question.

The redhead's face fell slightly before clarifying, "Amy Preston? You know, Lucy's sister? I could've swore she said Lucy introduced the two of you," he lamented, watching Wyatt anxiously.

It was pretty obvious from the rather smitten expression on his friend's face, he was more than casually interested in the younger Miss Preston. _When the hell had this happened?_

Of course, he couldn't really fault the guy. Amy Preston was very easy on the eyes, and her charming, outgoing personality actually reminded him quite a bit of his good friend and business partner, Julie B. And more importantly, if he were being brutally honest here, considering how insanely fast he and Lucy had moved their relationship along, Wyatt had about zero room to judge. _Yeah, there was just something about the Preston sisters that was hard to resist._

Flashing Zach a mischievous grin, he confessed, "Relax, man, I'm just messing with you-of course I know who you're talking about. Now, to be honest, I only spent a few minutes with her yesterday, but first impression? Amy seems smart and funny, very pretty, definitely kinda sassy–a real live wire, and it's clear she and Lucy are really close." The relieved expression on his friend's face was kind of sweet.

Before he could continue, though, the door opened to reveal Lucy with a small white bakery bag. Cheerfully thanking Zach for sitting with the patient, she deposited the bag on the table beside the bed, and leaning down, pressed a gentle kiss on Wyatt's lips. "Good morning, love. How'd you sleep?" she asked, tenderly smoothing the messy hair from his forehead.

Drawing her forward for a longer, infinitely more enjoyable kiss, he drawled, "Not too bad at all with you snuggled up close beside me, Professor," gratified when her cheeks warmed at his knowing smirk.

"And that's _all_ we're going to be doing until the doctor gives you the okay," Lucy warned in a rather prim undertone belied by the naughty gleam in her dark amber eyes. _Damn, that was a low blow, Professor._

Easily reading Wyatt's disappointment at her cruel reminder their very satisfying physical intimacy was on hold for the time being, she crinkled her nose and mouthed the word _sorry_ before turning to Zach and informing him Julie had texted to say she and Dave would be here around lunchtime today and stay the afternoon until he was discharged to take him home with them for a couple weeks.

Wyatt smothered a grin when the redhead nodded and obviously trying to play it cool, took a deep breath and asked casually, "Just Bam and Julie are coming by this afternoon, then?" Lucy's dark brows drew together slightly, not exactly sure who else he could be referring to, at least not until Wyatt coughed dramatically, "Amy," much to the younger man's flustered dismay. He smirked at the obscene gesture his buddy directed at him.

Rolling her eyes over Wyatt's lack of discretion, Lucy smiled kindly at Zach before confirming her sister would definitely be accompanying the Baumgardners since she'd been staying with them until her return to San Francisco. He couldn't fault his friend's poorly-concealed eagerness to see Amy Preston–not when her older sister absolutely had Wyatt firmly wrapped around her dainty little finger...

 _End Flashback_

Glancing around the room, he noted in satisfaction just about all of the flowers and balloons had been removed while they were at PT. Although they'd specifically requested no visitors unless previously approved by them, Wyatt and Lucy were shocked at the outpouring of good wishes for the couple once the news broke after the attack he was a patient here at Cedars-Sinai. Dozens of baskets and vases of fresh-cut flowers and numerous colorful balloons were delivered to his room daily, until finally, an overwhelmed Wyatt thoughtfully requested the bulk of them be redistributed to other sections of the hospital such as the pediatric and geriatric wings.

While some of the offerings were sent by people they knew, like Lucy's agent and publicist and her colleagues at Stanford and a couple of Wyatt's Delta Force buddies and their families, a startling number had come from complete strangers, and it was humbling to read the heartfelt messages accompanying each one, especially those from fellow veterans.

And then, out of the blue yesterday afternoon, a gorgeous gift basket from Chris Pratt arrived that included a warm hand-written note: " _Wyatt, I get paid obscene amounts of money to portray heroes onscreen, but you, sir, are the real deal-a true hero. Your cool head and bravery in the face of danger is an inspiration to Americans everywhere...thank you. Best wishes for a speedy, complete recovery. C. Pratt."_

"See, I told you he's a good guy," Lucy teased fondly when Wyatt looked up from reading the note with a stunned expression on his face. Perched on the side of his bed, she'd leaned in and kissing him softly, whispered against his lips, "And for your information, Wyatt Logan, you're _my_ hero, too." His breath caught at the love and sincerity shining in her dark eyes, the tenderness in her touch.

"C'mere, you," he urged huskily, emotion roughening his voice, taking Lucy in his arms and tucking her soft curls under chin. "And while we're tossing around compliments here, Professor, I think you're the smartest, bravest woman I've ever known." Sniffing back tears, she'd cuddled against his chest, and they dozed until Nurse Shelly brought in his dinner.

Finishing his bottle of water and leaning back on the pillows, he watched idly as Lucy scrolled through her phone, elegant brows drawn together in a slight frown. "What is it, Lucy? Something wrong?" Wyatt asked lightly, smothering a yawn and blinking sleepily. _Maybe those kisses would have to wait, because a nap was sounding pretty good right now..._

A few seconds later, she glanced up and absently bit her lower lip before responding, "Just looking through the latest list of interview requests from Rufus. It's unreal, but there are actually quite a few more than I'd anticipated, and of course I told him and Denise on Tuesday that you positively refuse to be interviewed...but..." Lucy's voice trailed off as she gazed at Wyatt uncertainly.

"But, what? Spit it out, sweetheart," he coaxed, patting the space beside him. She readily acquiesced, settling comfortably in the bed beside Wyatt and handing her phone over for him to study. "What am I looking for?" he asked, having no idea where she might be going with this.

"The fourth one from the top, the one from Jimmy Kimmel," Lucy answered hesitantly. "He really wants to have both of us on because I was just there last week, as some kind of follow up, maybe? And I guess _if_ we were to consider any of these appearances at all, his show would probably be the one I wouldn't mind doing. Jimmy was so nice, Wyatt, and seemed genuinely interested in my book, and it went so well that night. Oh, and there's also a request from People magazine for an interview-a cover story actually-which I have to admit, is a little exciting, and kind of neat, since it happens to be my sister's favorite magazine."

Reaching up to cup his cheek, she drew his lips to hers and murmured, "However, none of that matters, though, love, if you aren't comfortable doing this. I am more than fine with letting you decide. According to Rufus, book sales are already through the roof, so that should have no bearing whatsoever on our decisions, alright?" Ignoring the pensive frown on his face, she kissed Wyatt thoroughly before plucking her phone from his fingers and placing it on the bedside table.

"Okay, no more talking. We have a little over two hours until they bring your lunch tray in, and you need your rest, especially if you want to go home tomorrow, so if necessary, we can discuss this later, alright?" Without waiting for his response, Lucy tucked herself against Wyatt's side and sighing contentedly, dozed off within a couple minutes.

Despite Lucy's sincere assertion that all of their publicity decisions were up to him, Wyatt wondered if he was being selfish. After all, there was her career– _her life_ –to consider also. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for them to do a couple of interviews...it might actually be better to throw the press a small bone, so to speak. _Hell, Lucy's publicist would probably be thrilled to make the arrangements_. Glancing down at the slight female nestled securely in his arms, her soft, even breathing warming his neck, Wyatt felt a wave of tenderness fill his heart. Suddenly, he couldn't wait until he was discharged from the hospital and they returned to San Diego, and maybe–hopefully–the start of a new life together.

 _Late Saturday afternoon_

" _No_." Lucy sighed in frustration as Wyatt's succinctly-growled response seemed to echo around the hospital room. The mutinous scowl he wore might be considered amusing under most circumstances, but unfortunately, today was not one of those times. He stood tall and proud beside his bed, glaring at the innocent wheelchair Nurse Shelly had pushed through the door. While she was sympathetic (to a point) towards the affront to Wyatt's masculine pride the chair represented, it didn't change one tiny bit the fact it was a strict hospital policy that all discharged patients were escorted to the front doors this way.

Standing next to him, Lucy could see the lingering exhaustion beneath the tense set of Wyatt's stubbled jaw, and knew it was taking nearly every scrap of energy ( _or pride, more likely_ ) he possessed to remain standing like this. _Silly, stubborn man._ Sending a pleading glance at Shelly, who quickly nodded and stepped outside the door, she gently eased Wyatt onto the bed and dropped down beside him. They were both silent for a few seconds before he muttered, "You probably think I'm being an ass."

Taking his large, calloused hand in hers, Lucy shook her head, and looking into his weary, yet defiant blue eyes, soothed, "Not at all, Wyatt. I know it might be a little embarrassing for a guy like you, but the way I see it, leaving this place alive and on the road to a complete recovery means more to me than how you get to the front doors." Without warning, her eyes welled up, and swallowing thickly, she choked out, "I'm just so damn grateful you're okay. A week ago, you were dying in my arms, and now all I want is to take you home." Lucy self-consciously wiped away a stray tear slipping down her cheek.

Immediately the rigid set of his shoulders loosened and wrapping an arm around her, Wyatt contritely kissed the side of Lucy's head and apologized, "Yeah, I _am_ being an ass...I'm sorry, sweetheart, please don't cry. You're right– _how_ I leave the hospital doesn't matter at all, considering the way I arrived, right?" When she nodded and gifted him with a tremulous smile, Wyatt sighed, and raising his voice, called out, "Alright, Shelly, I'm ready to go," and winking at Lucy, he teased wryly, "Guess I'm just gonna have to make this look good." _Good grief, this man and the funny things he did to her heart..._

Relieved, Lucy stood and holding out her hand, she tugged him to his feet as Shelly walked back in. He and the blonde nurse regarded each other solemnly for a long moment until Wyatt offered his hand in gratitude. "Thank you, Shelly, for taking such good care of us...even when I might not have been the easiest person to deal with." Lucy tried, but couldn't contain an incredulous snort that he promptly ignored.

The nurse dutifully shook his hand before giving Wyatt an affectionate hug. "Don't take this the wrong way, because you _have_ been one of my favorite patients, Wyatt Logan, but I'll be quite satisfied if you never darken our doors again," she kidded with a wide smile.

"Deal," he responded with a dimpled grin. After he was settled as comfortably as possible in the wheelchair, Lucy picked up her bag and the basket from Chris Pratt, and after one last look around the room, followed Wyatt and his nurse along the hall to the service elevator. She'd already stowed their bags in his jeep earlier, so they were all set. While exceedingly appreciative for the excellent care they'd received this past week, Lucy was more than ready to leave the hospital and try to get their lives back on track.

The two-hour drive to San Diego was predictably quiet. Wyatt still tired easily, and while he dozed off and on, Lucy was busy focusing on getting them to his house safely...and maybe a few other things she had on her mind, like the coming weeks. The sun had set and a soft dusk was starting to fall when they pulled into his driveway. _Finally,_ she thought, _And only seven days later than we had planned in the first place_. Glancing over at Wyatt, she was surprised to see him open his eyes and gaze at her intently. "What is it?" she asked anxiously, "Is something wrong–are you alright?"

Releasing the seat belt, Wyatt shifted gingerly in the passenger seat before turning slightly to face her. Taking Lucy's hand, he drew her closer and dropping a tender kiss on her lips, murmured, "I am a hell of a lot more than alright, Professor, now that I'm home and you're here with me, just like you promised."

Pressing her forehead against his, Lucy trembled with emotion at his reply, and swore to him there was no place she'd rather be. Leaning back, she asked breathlessly, "Are you sure you're doing okay? We shouldn't be sitting out here in your driveway talking when you need to get inside and back in bed."

Lucy blushed at the intrigued gleam that instantly appeared in his dark blue eyes and cautioned, " _Alone,_ cowboy... _alone_ in bed." Pretending not to notice the petulant expression on Wyatt's face, she declared firmly, "No sulking now, you need your rest–and I'm pretty sure what you have in mind would _not_ help you recuperate."

"Says you," Wyatt retorted mischievously, stealing a quick kiss before Lucy unbuckled and got out of the jeep to help him. _The guy was incorrigible, but God, she loved him so much, and couldn't help feeling deliriously happy he was alive and recovering, and all hers-for now at least..._

 _A/N: Well, while this chapter didn't move quite as quickly as I'd hoped, at least they're home from the hospital now :) There's still a few more things I want to cover, all of it leading up to the ending I've literally been planning for months, lol. My deepest gratitude to all the readers still hanging in there with me on this journey–your love and continued support for Guarding My Heart is thrilling and encouraging and makes my world go 'round. THANK YOU! :))_


	33. Chapter 33

Them VII

 _Epilogue - Part V_

 _Three weeks later..._

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Standing at the counter in the Baumgardners' sunny kitchen, Lucy sighed wistfully at the welcome sound of Wyatt's husky laughter drifting through the open window. He and Dave were sitting at the table under a big striped umbrella with Jake Turner, and from the sound of it, the men were enjoying themselves immensely.

Behind her, Julie paused in the middle of pulling stuff out of the fridge and shaking her head, grinned fondly. "No telling what those guys might be talking about, but it's sounds like they're having fun, doesn't it?" She started to smile in response, when without warning, Lucy got a painful lump in her throat. Only four weeks ago, she'd nearly lost Wyatt, and in spite of the remarkable progress he was making, a part of her heart–her very soul, it seemed-just couldn't shake the lingering anxiety that had plagued her from the moment he'd been stabbed.

She started at the touch of a warm hand on her arm. "Hey, are you alright? You look a little pale all of a sudden," Julie observed. Nodding jerkily, Lucy hastily sat at the table and pretended not to see the concerned expression on the other woman's face. Aside from a quick, searching glance, the blonde continued preparing a platter of hamburgers and hot dogs for the grill. For a couple moments, there was silence in the kitchen, broken only by the distant roar of a neighbor's lawnmower and the low rumble of the men's conversation on the deck just outside the back door until Julie's quiet voice interrupted Lucy's troubled thoughts.

"You know, the first time Dave shipped out to Afghanistan, I was a total wreck. He didn't seem to notice, of course, since I put on a brave face and tried to enjoy every second with him possible until their military transport left Pendleton, but inside..." At Lucy's questioning glance, she smiled wryly, and after returning the platter to the fridge, wiped her hands on a dishtowel before taking a seat beside her.

"I was only 19 when Dave and I got married about a year before he, Wyatt and Jake were recruited for Delta Force, and surprisingly naive for an Army brat, because actually, my dad's retired active Army. So here I was, this starry-eyed newlywed who thought I knew what to expect after watching my mom seem to easily handle being a military spouse-the stress, the fear, the loneliness. Of course, being so young at the time, that turned out to be a rather naive assumption on my part."

"To be brutally honest, Lucy, those first six months were so much harder to get through than I could've ever anticipated. When they're gone, physically absent from your everyday life for long periods of time, the experience is so much more than worrying about stuff like whether the man you love is safe...is he warm and fed...does he miss me as much as I miss him? Sure, while I _did_ worry about all of those things, the very worst feeling, one that all service wives share, was the sheer, unimaginable fear I'd never see Dave alive again once he boarded that plane."

Lost in her memories, Julie's voice grew softer, and she shrugged when Lucy reached for her hand and squeezed it sympathetically. "Anyway, that was ten years ago, and just like my mom, I learned how to deal–we all do eventually or go crazy, I guess. My point is as soon as Dave and I walked into that surgical waiting room a month ago and saw you sitting there, looking so lost and scared and bewildered, I knew exactly what you were feeling. Pretty sure you were torn between trying desperately to remember every scrap of the time you'd spent with him up to that point and the almost paralyzing fear you'd never be with him again. Sound about right? And not to be mean or anything, but I doubt you've been sleeping very well either 'cause I can see dark shadows under the eye concealer you're wearing, and you've let loose at least three yawns in the past half hour."

Lucy stared at her friend in shock, unaware of the tears slipping down her face until Julie grabbed a box of tissues off the counter top and handed them to her before confiding, "What I've never told anyone before now, not even my mom, is that for weeks after Dave came home from a mission, I'd lay awake at night in his arms, crying silently as I listened to him breathe, felt his heart beat under my cheek, because I just couldn't stop thinking he could've been taken away from me in a split second. And if it's not getting too personal, I think you might be going through the same thing."

 _It was like Julie read her mind._ Lucy had indeed been sleeping poorly since Wyatt had been released from the hospital. During the daytime hours, she was able to distract herself somewhat from the relentless worry by focusing all her attention on him and his needs. Finding herself almost compulsively driven to take care of Wyatt, she faithfully took him to Pendleton for his physical therapy three times a week and kept track of his meds, straightened up around the house and did laundry–although cooking was definitely _not_ part of her skills set–even comforted him when he had bad dreams in the middle of the night and called out her name.

As a result of pushing down her perfectly natural anxiety, however, Lucy's nerves were starting to get stretched pretty thin, but (rather foolishly, it seemed) she really thought– _hoped_ –no one else, especially Wyatt, had noticed. _She should've known a woman as smart as Julie Baumgardner would figure it out, though._ At her startled gasp, the blonde nodded in understanding at Lucy, compassion shining in her vivid green eyes.

"Trust me, it's no fun being right, but the good news is that I've been where you are, I've felt those same emotions, and I'm here for you. If you wanna talk about what you're feeling or ask me any questions, have at it, Lucy. Or if you'd rather I never bring this up again, I can do that, too, 'cause not only do I like you and consider you a friend, I appreciate how happy you make Wy."

Now she was really choked up. Blinking away a couple stray tears and taking a moment to compose herself, Lucy gave the younger woman a watery smile and whispered, "Thank you, Julie, that really means a lot to me, and for the record, I like you very much, too. I actually feels a little bit better just acknowledging what's going on in my head, and maybe I'll take you up on your generous offer soon...just not today, alright?"

The blonde nodded agreeably, and together the two women got to work getting everything ready for supper before the rest of the guests arrived, namely Joey Russo, Zach...and Amy Preston. Preoccupied with Wyatt and his recovery, Lucy had been taken aback to discover her flirty, impetuous little sister appeared to be seriously interested in the quiet redhead, who according to an amused Wyatt, was already " _pretty much a goner_ " for Miss Amy Preston.

Because Lucy definitely hadn't packed enough things to wear for more than a week away from home, she was relieved and more than a little grateful when Amy announced the day after they returned to San Diego that she was heading back to San Francisco and offered to bring Lucy some extra clothes for the coming weeks. Naturally, she'd insisted on paying for Amy's round-trip plane ticket and hugged her sister tightly when she left, only to turn around after the door closed to see Wyatt grin at her from the recliner where he was sitting in the living room.

Coming to stand in front of him, she put her hands on her hips and asked curiously, "What's so funny about my sister bringing me some more things to wear? You know I don't have very many casual clothes with me, and sure, you'd probably love it if I hung out around here 24/7 in nothing but one of your shirts and a pair of panties..." Lucy abruptly stopped speaking, her cheeks warming at the hungry expression that replaced the knowing smirk on Wyatt's face.

Eyeing the hand he held out to her, after a moment, she took it, and carefully settling herself on his lap, said lightly, "Alright, Mr. Logan, why do I get the feeling there's more going on here than clothes?"

"First of all, Professor, just so you know, I absolutely have zero problems with the dress code you're proposing," Wyatt teased, before informing a bemused Lucy he'd heard from Julie that apparently Amy and Zach Sullivan had been spending nearly every waking moment together at the Baumgardners, so he highly doubted doing something nice for her older sister was the _sole_ reason Amy was returning to San Diego in a couple days.

When she only frowned at him in confusion, Wyatt grinned and said, "You know, sweetheart, smart as you are, I think you would've figured out by now your sister and my friend are falling in love."

And then he laughed outright when she exclaimed, "What? No! I mean, yes, Amy did ask me about Zach while you were in the hospital, but falling _in love_? You can't be serious–they've only known each other for a few days..." not realizing how clueless she sounded.

Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her tenderly, Wyatt leaned back and looking into her wide eyes, observed, "And unless my memory has gone all to hell, as I recall, the two of us fell into bed within _days_ of spending nearly 24/7 together, did we not? And not long after that, we said those three little words to each other, correct?" He waited patiently for her to connect the dots.

 _He was absolutely right-and she felt like an idiot._ "I'm acting like an over-protective older sister, aren't I?" Lucy admitted, a blush stealing across her cheeks when Wyatt nodded solemnly, blue eyes shining mischievously.

"Yeah, maybe just a little, but the way I see it, that's just part of being loved by Lucy Preston, and while I can't speak for your sister, I happen to like it a lot," and when Amy returned a couple days later, it didn't take a college professor to notice the way her face lit up when she talked about Zach. Tempted as Lucy was to ask about this new relationship, she had no doubt when Amy was ready, she'd confide in her. So the days turned into weeks, and thus far, her sister had shown no desire to return to San Francisco, dividing her time between Wyatt's house and Julie and Dave's.

Just then, Amy and Zach walked into the kitchen hand in hand, and the happiness on her sister's face was breathtaking to see. The two women greeted the young couple cheerfully, and since Lucy had recently developed a wholly understandable aversion to knives, Julie considerately asked Amy to help her finish prepping the food. Zach made himself useful carrying things into the dining room so Lucy could set the table, and once that was done, seemed oddly reluctant to leave Amy's side to join his friends outside, clearly preferring to hang out in the kitchen with the three women for a while. _"Or more likely, just Amy_ ," Lucy mused fondly.

They were laughing at a funny story Julie was sharing about Dave and his ongoing battle with the neighborhood squirrels when Joey suddenly appeared in the doorway with a big grin on his face. "Hey, guys, sorry I'm late." Having already met Lucy a few weeks ago, the self-proclaimed ladies man merely grinned at her and immediately zeroed in on the pretty newcomer in the room, who was in the middle of retrieving a couple bottles of water from the fridge.

She hastily muffled a snort when the blonde leaned over and murmured in her ear, "Yep, this oughta be good." Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed Zach's shoulders stiffen when Joey's dark eyes gleamed with interest, and he none-too-discreetly scanned Amy from head to toe, evidently liking what he saw. _"It was a real shame Wyatt and the others were outside right now, because Joey Russo was about to get shot down, big time,"_ Lucy thought, exchanging an amused glance with Julie, who must have come to the same conclusion.

Heedless of the warning frown on his friend's face, Joey stepped over to Amy and pasting a charming smile on his face, held out his hand, "Hi! I'm Joey Russo. Used to be in Bam and Wyatt's Delta Force unit, and now I work for their company as a bodyguard...and you are?" gazing at her expectantly.

Having witnessed the effect Amy frequently had on men numerous times in the past–and how effortlessly she dealt with the ones like Joey, who were maybe a little _too_ confident-Lucy quickly leaned over to a visibly tense Zach and advised in a low undertone, "Hang on a minute, Zach. You haven't seen my baby sister in action yet," relieved when after a moment, he nodded brusquely, shoulders relaxing slightly.

The younger Preston's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the stranger's rather self-possessed behavior, but she recovered easily enough, firmly returning Joey's handshake with a shallow smile before releasing his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Amy...Preston. Lucy's sister, visiting from San Francisco."

The dark-haired man's face brightened at that useful piece of information, and without missing a beat, he swung for the cheap seats and offered eagerly, "Well, seeing as how you're from out of town, Amy, I'd be happy to show you around San Diego some time, maybe do some sightseeing, get a drink..."

Julie chuckled under her breath as the usually laid-back Zach actually growled softly and shifted restlessly when Lucy subtly kicked him under the table. Taking a step back from Joey, Amy shrugged casually and moving to sit beside the redhead, placed a calming hand on his muscular arm, and said politely, "Thank you, Joey, for the kind invitation, but Zach and I have been spending quite a bit of time together the past two weeks, and he's been showing me around the city."

A faintly uncomfortable silence fell over the kitchen following Amy's declaration. _Well, this wasn't awkward at all,_ Lucy thought, biting her lower lip to keep from grinning at poor Joey's noticeable shock. He recovered fairly well, though, attempting a nonchalant shrug before stammering, "Okay, sure, no problem...that's great to hear. Uh, yeah, Zach's a good guy," but it was clear he was disappointed and his heart wasn't really in his less-than-sincere response.

Thankfully, good hostess that she was, Julie stepped up, and taking pity on the younger man, suggested kindly, "Hey, Joey, supper's not gonna be ready for a little while yet. Dave and the guys are outside with a big cooler of beer if you're thirsty."

Reluctantly peeling his eyes from the sight of Zach and Amy sitting very closely together, whispering to each other, Joey frowned and muttered, "Yeah, okay, sounds good. Thanks, Julie," before swiftly heading outside without another word.

No one spoke for a few seconds after Hurricane Joey blew out the sliding doors, followed shortly by the new couple hurriedly leaving for a walk around the neighborhood before it was time to eat. "Jeez, talk about uncomfortable," Julie quipped when it was just the two of them again, green eyes dancing with mirth, joining in when Lucy shook her head and started giggling helplessly.

Wiping a knuckle under her eyes, she sighed with contentment. Somehow, the longer she remained in San Diego, the more it felt like _home_. After spending all these weeks here, just thinking of going back to San Francisco and being separated from Wyatt was a little depressing. Despite first Rufus, and then Denise, dropping increasingly broad hints about Lucy returning to San Francisco and a new media tour to take full advantage of the publicity generated by her stalker, this new, albeit temporary life with Wyatt-and by extension his friends-was becoming more important to her every day. Although it was probably past time for a serious talk with him, a part of her was reluctant to disturb the sweetly domestic routine they'd settled into.

Yes, he really was recovering well ( _thank goodness_ ), and probably wouldn't truly need her help for much longer, but Lucy's heart ached to even considering leaving him. While it was true they'd declared their feelings for each other, she and Wyatt just hadn't gotten around to discussing the future in anything but vague generalities. Could it be he felt the same way about her leaving? Or even more importantly, her staying? _Maybe he was waiting for her to make the first move..._

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and he was finally starting to feel like himself again. While the four weeks since that night at the movie premiere definitely hadn't been problem-free, each new day seemed to be a little better for Wyatt than the one before-he was getting stronger, making good progress, and there was no doubt in his mind whatsoever it was because of Lucy. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of how much more difficult his recuperation would've been to this point if she had decided to leave him and return to San Francisco right after he left the hospital.

Yeah, the Professor had been by his side nearly every second, and Wyatt found he was pleased and maybe a little bit humbled by her devotion to him and the relative ease with which she settled into his life. He didn't consider himself to be the romantic type, but there was such a feeling of _rightness_ being with Lucy, he could scarcely remember they'd been strangers only weeks ago. The more time they spent together, the more convinced Wyatt was she belonged with him, and while any serious discussions about their future had naturally taken a backseat to his health, more than once lately, he found himself on occasion entertaining certain ideas of making their relationship a little more _permanent_ , so to speak.

He didn't need to be a genius to figure out how enjoyable it was having her there to patiently fuss over him-no matter how cranky he got–even on their very first evening home. With Lucy's help, Wyatt had managed to get out of the Jeep and inside before dropping unceremoniously into his recliner, panting a little from the effort. Kneeling down, she'd gazed up at him with faint concern and waited for him to catch his breath before asking if there was anything he needed.

"Just you," he rasped, drawing her close for a lingering kiss. The sweet smile on Lucy's face when she pulled back helped calm Wyatt. While he rested for a few minutes, she efficiently remade his bed with fresh sheets, unpacked their bags, and arranged all his medications in the bathroom ( _alphabetically, of course_ ). With her help, he'd slowly changed into an old Army tee shirt and sweats and managed a few bites of the meal Julie had thoughtfully brought over earlier before staggering into the bedroom, Lucy's slender arm around his waist to steady him. Wyatt had half-heartedly argued it wasn't even dark yet, but at the slight frown settling between her dark brows, he caved pretty easily. _Maybe the Professor was right about a nap, 'cause he was just so damn tired right now._

"Easy there, soldier," she cautioned, "It's not a race." Once he was under the covers, carefully tucked in by Lucy, Wyatt struggled to keep his eyes open long enough to grab her hand.

"Don't leave me...I need you," he mumbled, even as he drifted off with a slight smile. And maybe he dreamed it, but Wyatt swore to himself he heard her whisper, " _Never."_

Unfortunately for Lucy, relieved as he was to have her with him, Wyatt didn't handle forced inactivity well, and knew he could be a real asshole at times. In fact, Julie B. had declared more than once since they'd returned to San Diego–usually while directing a knowing glance in his direction-that Lucy Preston was a _saint._ Which, of course, she was. She drove him to the base for PT three times a week, did their grocery shopping with Julie, and held him in the middle of the night when terrifying nightmares forced him awake with her name on his lips. While Lucy wasn't kidding when she confessed she wasn't much of a cook ( _like he gave a rat's ass about that_ ), the two of them managed quite well between takeout and supper invitations from his friends a couple nights a week.

Fortunately, one thing that helped sooth his restlessness was less than a week after leaving the hospital, his doctor gave them the okay to resume intimacies. Bossy-in-the-bedroom Lucy was pretty damn sexy, and Wyatt was more than amenable to lying back and letting her do all the _work_ (at least for now). His stitches had come out a week ago, with the incision healing quite nicely, not that he cared much. Scars were nothing new to Wyatt, certainly not after 15 years in the service, although sometimes when he and Lucy were in bed, he'd open his eyes to find her gently tracing a soft fingertip over the imperfections that marred his body.

" _Do they hurt_?" she asked, pressing delicate kisses on his skin, and it was all he could do to lie still under her tender ministrations without rolling her beneath him, something Wyatt wasn't quite physically able to do yet. _Dammit._ He sure as hell couldn't wait until he'd regained his strength, and for more than one reason...

Despite his undeniable happiness at Lucy's presence, though, he couldn't help feeling the slightest twinge of guilt at the amount of effort she was putting into their new relationship–when it felt like he wasn't able to reciprocate. Within days of his release from Cedars-Sinai, Lucy had extended her leave of absence from Stanford and her life in San Francisco just to stay with Wyatt indefinitely. The one time he sucked up his courage to apologize for being so _needy_ , the Professor had shut that down in a hurry.

Abruptly placing a slim hand over his mouth, Lucy frowned, dark eyes flashing, and warned, "Don't you dare apologize, Wyatt Logan. Your life has been turned upside down because of me, so please let me do this for you...help you get better, alright?" She looked so distressed, he never mentioned the subject again.

She'd also gotten on a conference call with her team and hashed out plans for the two bits of publicity he'd reluctantly agreed to. He had to admit, in spite of his trepidation at having details of his private life "out there" for the whole world to read about, the _People_ magazine story had turned out rather well, although during the interview, Wyatt had his doubts. Because the incident was still an active crime investigation, they were only able to confirm the most basic information the young female reporter had already researched, and therefore, she very quickly turned to asking them about their reported relationship.

" _Where do these people get their information?"_ Wyatt wondered. He and Lucy gazed at each other silently for a long moment before giving the clearly-disappointed journalist a standard, rather non-committal _"We're just good friends_ " response. Thankfully, she'd respected their unspoken request for privacy and managed to tell the story without too many crime details or over-romanticizing their new relationship.

Yeah, he and Lucy _had_ fallen in love in an unbelievably short amount of time, but that had nothing to do with the whole Marcus Williams ordeal (and it damn sure was no-one's business either). However, his little bubble of self-congratulation had burst rather quickly though, the second Julie B. saw the advance copy of the magazine. "Aww, what a sweet picture of you two lovebirds," she gushed, gazing at the two of them on the cover, much to Wyatt's dismay.

Frowning at his friend incredulously, he objected, "Lovebirds? We're not even looking at each other in this picture," Wyatt scoffed, "And besides, Lucy and I were careful to steer the reporter away from all that nosy stuff about our relationship–which is nobody's business, I might add."

Sending a pitying look in his direction, the blonde shook her head and retorted, "You know, Wy, for a pretty intelligent guy, you can be kind of not smart sometimes...I think it's pretty obvious you and Lucy are together."

Glancing over at Lucy for a little moral support, he had to smile when she leaned close and whispered, "Don't worry, soldier, I know you're more than just a pretty face, and I think we did just fine," before pressing a kiss on his cheek.

As for the _Jimmy Kimmel Show_ , Wyatt's one stipulation was that he be given a little time to regain his strength before enduring the stress of his first–and only–television appearance. In fact, he and Lucy were heading to LA the first of the week for the interview, and while he wasn't looking forward to it, Wyatt felt like it really was the least he could do in return for Lucy sacrificing her life in San Francisco just to take care of him. But that was several days away, and for now, he just wanted to relax and enjoy the afternoon.

The guys were sitting on Bam's back deck when the sliding doors opened rather forcefully to reveal Joey Russo wearing a disgruntled expression. Their host leaned over to Wyatt and whispered two words: "Amy Preston," before settling back with a smirk to enjoy the show. The third man present, Jake Turner-having no idea what had crawled up the younger man's ass, but well aware of his volatile personality-wisely remained silent.

Rolling his eyes discreetly, Wyatt nevertheless said mildly enough, "Hey, Joey, good to see you, man. Why don't you grab a cold one and take a load off?" gesturing to the oversized Coleman cooler beside the door packed with ice and beer.

The latecomer gazed suspiciously at the other three, but after a few seconds, merely huffed in annoyance and deftly snagging an icy bottle, dropped heavily into an empty chair. Twisting the cap off, Joey drank deeply before smacking the bottle down and with a deep sigh, blustered indignantly, "Are you freaking kidding me? I find out Wyatt's hot professor has a hot sister, but like three seconds after that, I find out Sully's already staked a claim?" He looked so put out, the three men roared with laughter, much to Joey's chagrin.

"I really don't see what's so funny," he sulked, cheeks turning red in the face of the guys' obvious amusement. Of course, Bam was more than happy to rag on their buddy, and soon the air rang with curses and good-natured insults. Looking around the deck at his boisterous friends, Wyatt was filled with contentment, and he smiled when without warning, a pair of warm, slim arms wrapped around his neck.

"How you doing, cowboy? Feeling okay?" Lucy murmured against his cheek, and turning his face, Wyatt swiped a quick kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Julie drop onto Bam's lap, and he reflected wistfully that his life was just about perfect right now. Yeah, getting stabbed was no picnic, but he was going to be just fine, the business was doing really well, and most importantly, Lucy was safe and here with him. After Jessica had died so suddenly, he'd pretty much given up on things like love and happiness, but it seemed fate had decided to smile on Wyatt Logan, and he intended to take full advantage of it...

 _A/N: My apologies for the delay in posting this new chapter, but RL has been really hectic the past couple of weeks plus I've also been struggling with a super annoying case of writer's block :/ Hope this chapter was was worth the wait, my Timeless friends. I swear I will finish Guarding My Heart one of these days, and I cannot begin to express how much I appreciate all of you who continue to follow and support this story and leave wonderful, encouraging reviews. Thank you so much :))_


	34. Chapter 34

Them VIII

 _Epilogue - Part VI_

 _A/N #1: This chapter is dedicated to MajorSam and Jbiemann, both devoted fans of this story. In their most recent reviews, each made polite (well, in Sam's case, "pointed" lol) requests that I write about Wyatt and Lucy's appearance on Jimmy Kimmel (MS) and also add more Lyatt goodness (J). Hope I succeeded–this one's for you, my Timeless friends :))_

 _Early Tuesday evening_

"You're brooding..." Lucy tentatively broke the silence in the back seat, her slim hand patting Wyatt's muscular thigh reassuringly. The _Jimmy Kimmel Show_ had thoughtfully sent a car and driver to ferry the two of them from San Diego to LA and back, and practically from the moment their ride arrived to pick them up, he'd been very quiet. _Too quiet,_ Lucy mused pensively. _What was she thinking?_ She should never have let Rufus talk her into this appearance. Wyatt was one of the most private individuals she'd ever met, and he was probably dreading the new few hours.

He tensed involuntarily before flashing her a fleeting crooked grin and responding lightly, "I'll have you know, Professor, I do _not_ brood...just got a few things on my mind, that's all–nothing for you to worry about, though, alright?"

Wyatt's azure eyes darkened noticeably when, after a searching glance, Lucy nodded and impulsively drawing his lips to hers, kissed him lingeringly. Pulling back slightly, she murmured, "I love you," pleased when he smiled and seemed to relax a little.

Despite his casual protests to the contrary, Lucy felt she knew her ex-soldier well enough after spending nearly 24/7 with him these past weeks to sense his uneasiness about subjecting them to even greater public scrutiny this evening. It had been more than month since the attack at the theater, and incredible as it seemed, Rufus was still fielding requests for interviews, although thankfully, interest was finally starting to lessen.

Per Lucy's request, Denise had forwarded a brief list of topics to the _Kimmel Show_ she and Wyatt considered to be off limits, including any specific details of the attack itself. There was no guarantee, of course, the gregarious host would honor their wishes one hundred percent, but she felt pretty confident they weren't about to be blind sided. Lucy wasn't sure she could live with herself if Wyatt was embarrassed or even worse, somehow traumatized on live television...

"Now who's brooding?" he teased without warning, nuzzling the soft skin behind her ear.

Lucy shivered at the caress of his warm breath, his close proximity making her heart race ( _as usual_ ). "Behave yourself, cowboy," she admonished breathlessly, nodding discreetly towards their driver. Undeterred, Wyatt began dusting tiny kisses along her neck all the while murmuring some of the naughty things he planned on doing to her when they returned home later tonight.

Closing her eyes for a few indulgent seconds, Lucy inhaled deeply before squeezing his thigh in warning. "Enough, or there won't be enough makeup in LA to cover my blushing face, let alone string together two coherent sentences during the interview," she huffed in mock exasperation.

"Suit yourself, Ma'am," he smirked, planting a firm kiss on her lips before pulling away to glance nonchalantly out the window, apparently (annoyingly) unaffected by their little make out session. _Infuriating man,_ Lucy thought fondly, smoothing her unruly hair and trying to breath normally. Just in time, too, as their SUV came to a stop in front of the studio to drop them off.

They were met in the lobby and then ushered through a labyrinth of hallways to the green room by one of the show's numerous production assistants. "My name is Becca, Dr. Preston and Mr. Logan," the tall, thin brunette informed them with a pleasant smile. Glancing at her phone, she said, "Looks like there's about a half hour until the taping begins, so please make yourself at home, and I'll be back to check on you in a little while, alright?" nodding quickly before disappearing through the doorway.

Lucy turned around to see Wyatt regarding her solemnly. Her heart swelled with love and pride at how handsome he looked in his usual "uniform" of dark jeans, a crisp pale blue button down shirt and leather jacket. One side of his mouth curved upward in a knowing smirk at the yearning expression she was helpless to conceal, and reaching for Lucy's hand, he pulled her close.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that, Dr. Preston, _I'll_ be the one with the red face, among other things," Wyatt cautioned with a charming leer, blue eyes glinting warmly.

Lucy giggled, and wrapping her slim arms around his neck, rested her cheek on his broad shoulder with a contented sigh. "You make me so happy, Wyatt Logan," she whispered against his neck. In response his arms tightened around her slender frame, holding Lucy securely for a long moment.

Leaning back, she smiled tenderly at Wyatt, and just as he lowered his lips to hers, there was a sudden brisk knock on the door frame, and surprisingly, it was Jimmy Kimmel himself. Trying desperately to ignore the hot blush spreading rapidly across her face, Lucy hastily pulled away as Wyatt's arms dropped rather reluctantly. "Jimmy," she squeaked before clearing her throat and trying desperately not to look as mussed up as she felt.

The talk show host merely raised a single dark eyebrow before cheerfully greeting them. "Lucy Preston! So glad you agreed to come back on the show. And this must be Wyatt?" he asked expectantly, offering his hand.

The two men shook hands. "Yes, sir, Wyatt Logan-nice to meet you, Mr. Kimmel," Wyatt began politely before he was interrupted.

"Now, none of that–call me Jimmy," he insisted mildly with a friendly smile. "I must say, I'm really pleased you two agreed to tonight's interview...I imagine the press has been all over this whole nasty incident. But enough of that. You both look great-well, except for Lucy, uh, your lipstick is a little smeared," Jimmy teased with a hearty chuckle when she instantly slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm kidding, you're perfect...hmm, one might even say...radiant?" When Lucy's elegant brows drew together involuntarily in dismay at his remark, the host grinned and with an unrepentant shrug and a twinkle in his eye, excused himself, "Alright, I better get going. See you out there."

Lucy watched him leave, a stricken expression on her face. "So much for keeping our relationship under wraps. It probably wasn't the smartest move to let him catch us making out just now," she fretted. Wyatt smothered a grin. _Lucy really should know by now how hard it was for him to keep his hands off her...  
_

Tugging her to him, he wrapped his arms around her trim waist and gently pressed his forehead to hers. "Shh, it's okay–you worry too much, Professor," he whispered soothingly. "I love you and I'm proud as hell we're together, and really don't care what anyone else thinks."

He held her near enough to feel her heart beat against his chest before she leaned back and gazing up at Wyatt, admitted with a shy smile, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

His breath caught at the unguarded love–for him alone-shining in those dark amber eyes. _How did he get so damn lucky?_ Wyatt marveled. After losing Jessica years ago, he'd basically locked up his grieving, fragile heart, trying to guard against ever falling in love again, and yet, it took the brilliant, beautiful Dr. Lucy Preston only a matter of _days_ to break through his defenses with an almost military-like precision. _Yes, indeed, he was a lucky man..._

They sat side by side on the sofa, holding hands and chatting quietly until Becca returned for them a short while later. Following the two women down the crowded hallway to a small waiting area just off stage, Wyatt couldn't help but notice the admiring glances Lucy drew from the people they passed–and who could blame them? Wearing a sleeveless dark blue dress with dainty yellow flowers and a matching sweater with a pair of flimsy (but sexy as hell) navy sandals, she looked fresh and pretty, and-as Jimmy Kimmel joked-definitely radiant, something he had no problem _at all_ taking full credit for.

Standing behind the curtain waiting to be announced to the audience, Wyatt closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, trying to quell the faintly uneasy feeling lingering in the pit of his stomach. Without warning, Lucy took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Wyatt? Are you going to be alright?" she whispered, concern reflected in her wide eyes as she watched him intently.

He managed a tight smile and nodded. _He could do this_. This amazing woman had done so much for him since he'd been injured. Not only had Lucy actually saved his life, but then put _her_ life in San Francisco on hold just to take care of him...and yet had asked for nothing in return. Wyatt loved her so much-would do anything within his power for her-and if that meant having to "cowboy" up for the next hour, so be it.

Just then, their host began his introduction. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have some very special guests with us this evening. A few weeks ago, this lady was on our show to promote her new best-selling book. Unbeknownst to very few people outside her inner circle, she was courageously fulfilling her media tour commitments all the while being harassed at her home in San Francisco to the point of receiving death threats." Lucy's grip on his hand tightened reflexively at the audience's collective gasp of surprise.

Leaning close, Wyatt breathed against her soft cheek, "Hey, we got this, Professor, alright? Just hold on to me and we'll be strong together." Lucy shivered, and giving him a tremulous smile, nodded jerkily. "That's my girl," he praised quietly, placing a kiss in the palm of her hand. They held on to each other and listened in silence to the rest of the introduction.

"As a result of the danger to her safety, the author secured the services of a bodyguard for the duration of her visit, which turned out to be a good thing, because unfortunately, the person stalking her followed her here to LA. The last day of her visit culminated in a shocking attack during an appearance on the red carpet of a movie premiere, which most of you have probably already heard about. Although she and her security detail did suffer physical injuries, thankfully, no one was killed. In fact, they are both recovering well, and kindly agreed to be here this evening. So let's have a warm welcome for best-selling author, Dr. Lucy Preston, and Wyatt Logan from BL Protection Services!"

The studio audience cheered and whistled and clapped and rose to their feet as he and Lucy walked on stage, making their way over to stand in front of the small sofa beside Jimmy's impressive desk. Clinging tightly to Wyatt with one hand, a smiling Lucy waved at the audience with the other as their host came around the front of his desk to kiss her on the cheek and shake Wyatt's hand before inviting them to have a seat. Sitting on the sofa beside Lucy, his thigh pressed firmly against hers, he inhaled deeply and tried his best not to think about the glaringly bright lights or the avid gaze of the crowd focused directly on the two of them. _Jesus, how the hell did she do this on a regular basis?_ He'd been through some real shit storms in Syria and Afghanistan with the guys, but at the moment, this felt a helluva a lot scarier.

Since Lucy had previously appeared on the show only a few weeks ago, it meant Wyatt was definitely the unknown quality–and as it happened, with zero experience on television-so the interview started with him. Perhaps sensing his nervousness, Jimmy kept things casual at first, asking him for a little background on his military service and the decision to start a private security firm, which he didn't mind. In fact, he was pretty sure Julie B. was gonna be thrilled with the free publicity BL Protection would receive from their appearance tonight. The genial host seemed quite impressed that Wyatt was a former Delta Force operative, but unfortunately, to Jimmy's comically-exaggerated dismay, there was really very little he was at liberty to talk about. "Let me guess?" he sighed. "If you did let something slip accidentally, you'd have to kill me, right?" and guffawed loudly when Wyatt merely raised one eyebrow and shrugged apologetically.

After the first commercial break, the conversation then turned to their injuries and how they were getting along. Wyatt was more than happy to let Lucy take the lead here on answering the other man's questions. Of course, Lucy being Lucy, almost immediately, she downplayed the knife wounds inflicted on _her_ by Marcus Williams, instead concentrating on making Wyatt sound like some kind of freakin' hero, despite her stalker getting the drop on him and trying to gut him like a trout.

Reluctant to interrupt, though, he sat in silence, focusing his attention on her and trying desperately to keep any trace of reaction from showing on his face. It was hard, though, because he had to admit–Lucy Preston was a born storyteller. The whole time she was talking, even while sharing only a few vague details about that night at the theater and at the hospital afterwards, you could've heard a pin drop in the studio as Jimmy, his band, and the audience sat transfixed, hanging on her every word.

He knew the second Lucy's emotions finally got the better of her. Her voice got lower and softer until abruptly, she stopped mid sentence and swallowing hard, impulsively turned to look at Wyatt, whiskey brown eyes glistening and a single tear spilling onto her cheek. And right then and there, any thoughts they might've entertained of keeping their new relationship a secret on national television went straight out the window when he leaned close, gently cupped her cheek and murmured in a husky undertone, "It's alright, sweetheart, you don't have to say any more," completely forgetting they were both miked. _Aww, hell..._

Driven by his instinctive need to comfort Lucy, Wyatt paid scant attention to the gasps of surprise from the audience, not noticing their host hurriedly signaling for a commercial break until Jimmy leaned close and discreetly offered a box of tissues and a sincere apology. "Hey, listen, guys, I'm truly sorry...I can see first hand how upsetting this whole ordeal has been for you. It was certainly never my intention to exploit the two of you. However-and I understand this might be a pretty big favor-do you think you'd be okay to stick around a little longer?" he asked hesitantly. "You see, we've got a little something special planned, and I absolutely promise you won't have to discuss the incident at the movie premiere any more. Would it be possible for you to stay for a few more minutes?"

Putting a protective arm around Lucy as she turned away from the faintly restless audience to hastily wipe her eyes, Wyatt looked past her and giving the other man a meaningful glance, said gruffly, "That's entirely up to Lucy."

Nodding, Jimmy smiled gratefully and replied, "Fair enough. No pressure, but we're back live in 30 seconds."

Feeling slightly more composed, Lucy leaned in and whispered against his cheek, "Hey, it's alright, I'm fine now. Just got a little emotional there for a minute, but it's okay, I swear...I want to stay." Even as he frowned uncertainly, she laid her hand on his thigh and offered Wyatt a reassuring smile before turning to Jimmy and nodding her acquiescence.

A red light in one corner of the studio flashed the ten-seconds-to-live-air warning, and the audience began to settle down. Trying to relax and catch her breath, Lucy saw out of the corner of her eye that Wyatt had pasted an insincere smile on his face and instinctively knew he was angry with Jimmy she'd gotten emotional in front of all these strangers, and most likely was wishing the next few minutes would pass quickly so they could return to the relative peace and quiet of San Diego. _Can't say I blame him._ Even weeks afterwards, it was still very difficult for Lucy to talk about the ordeal she and Wyatt struggled to emotionally and physically recover from. _I don't care what Rufus says, this is definitely the very last interview we will be doing,_ she promised herself.

"And we're back. Lucy and Wyatt, thank you very much for graciously agreeing to hang around for a little while longer because we have a special guest waiting backstage. Let's bring him out now. Ladies and gentlemen, how about a big welcome for a good friend of the show and one of our favorite guests, Mr. Chris Pratt."

Caught off guard, she and Wyatt automatically stood as the audience roared its approval. The dark-haired actor walked out holding a small white envelope in his hand and wearing an infectious grin. He stood for a moment to acknowledge the audience with a friendly wave before turning around and greeting the others. A stage hand unobtrusively moved a chair into place while Chris kissed Lucy's cheek and offered Wyatt a solid handshake.

Once everyone was seated and the audience quieted down sufficiently, Jimmy gestured to Chris and said, "Good to see you again, my friend. So glad you could be here this evening. I guess we probably shouldn't keep this lovely couple and the audience in suspense any longer. Mr. Pratt, will you do the honors?" Trying to reign in her curiosity, Lucy looked uncertainly at the two men, Wyatt's calloused hand wrapped securely around hers, when the actor began to speak.

"Why, I'd be delighted to, Mr. Kimmel," he responded agreeably. "First, a little background information. Not only was I in attendance at the same movie premiere as these two a few weeks ago, we just happened to be standing together on the red carpet when the crazy stuff started going down. Now, as most of you may know, I've made one or two action pictures over the years and done a fair amount of my own stunt work, but let me tell you, friends, movie stunts and special effects are nowhere near as scary as real life."

Lucy felt Wyatt stiffen beside her, and tightened her grip on him. _Where was Chris going with this and what did it have to do with them?_

Flashing her a quick, reassuring smile, he continued, "Lucy and I were having a conversation while Wyatt was keeping an eye on our surroundings when out of the blue, there was a tremendous bang and a blinding flash of light. Let me tell you, everyone–celebrities, handlers, paparazzi, _everyone_ -hit the ground. Naturally, I can't speak for anyone else, but honestly, it was so loud and bright, I actually thought a bomb had gone off. Next to me, Wyatt had instantly pushed Lucy down and thrown himself over her. For a few seconds, there was complete silence except for these incredible waves of sound, almost like aftershocks, echoing around the theater courtyard."

Every eye in the studio was focused on the handsome actor as he solemnly shared his perspective on the frightening attack. "Once everyone started to get up and look around, I saw Wyatt helping Lucy to her feet, but then, there was a second explosion, and I swear it was even louder than the first. People weren't even ducking this time, just stood still for a moment before staggering towards the entrance, desperate to escape. I made eye contact with Wyatt, and he nodded towards the front of the courtyard, so I helped some women near me stand and steered them in the right direction. But when I turned back, Lucy and Wyatt weren't following me like I assumed. Instead, they were headed _away_ from the entrance, towards the back of the courtyard–in fact, as I discovered afterwards–straight towards the danger, deliberately trying to find the man who staged the attack. And just minutes later, as Lucy has already shared with you, there was indeed a confrontation with this guy, who ending up wounding these two and Wyatt's associate before being shot and taken into custody."

Holding himself motionless, Wyatt swallowed thickly, gripping Lucy's trembling hand tighter. Outside of talking to the therapist at Pendleton weekly, he and Lucy were trying like hell to move past the events of that awful night, and it was really uncomfortable to hear the details again in front of the strangers around them.

With a contrite glance in their direction, the actor concluded, "I know it's tough for Lucy and Wyatt to sit through this, so I'll wrap it up. Out of curiosity, I did a little research later that evening, and as I suspected, found out Wyatt here is an ex-soldier. Not only that, he actually served with an elite Delta Force unit operating out of Camp Pendleton near San Diego for more than ten years before leaving the military to open a protection services company with a friend. Trust me, folks, as someone who had a front-row seat for what went down at the movie theater, I can say with much admiration that without a doubt, not only did Master Sergeant Logan keep his cool and display amazing grace under pressure, his skills and experience definitely helped save lives that night. Heedless of any personal danger to himself, this man, someone who honorably served his country for nearly 15 years, saw a threat and immediately sought to neutralize it...and as anyone who was there can attest, he did one hell of a job."

Staring down at his thigh where Lucy's small hand was grasping his so tightly she was near to cutting off his circulation, there was a faint buzzing in Wyatt's ears, and his face felt hot. More than a little bit choked up, and equally torn between embarrassment and pride, it took nearly all his self control to sit quietly until the actor finished speaking.

Getting to his feet, Chris politely asked the two of them to stand. He and Lucy shared a bewildered glance before complying with the request. "Wyatt Logan, you are a true American hero, and because of your unflinching courage and concern for your fellow men and women, as a small token of gratitude from me and Jimmy and everyone here at the _Kimmel Show_ , inside this envelope is a check in the amount of $100,000 made out in your name to the Wounded Warriors Project, which you probably know is a national veterans group that fights tirelessly on behalf of our brave servicemen and women. Simply put, thank you, Wyatt, and of course, you, too, Lucy."

With that, the actor handed the envelope to Lucy and shook Wyatt's hand firmly. _What was happening here? Was this all a dream?_ Wyatt blinked rapidly as Chris Pratt ( _of all people_ ) then gave him a congratulatory bro hug, trying to comprehend what was happening as members of the studio audience erupted in enthusiastic applause and ear-splitting cheers and whistles. Their host signaled for a commercial break and coming around the front of his desk, laughed and shook the actor's hand.

Beaming despite her tears, Lucy threw her arms around Wyatt's neck and breathed, "What an amazing surprise! I am so proud of you." Closing his eyes, he held on to her trembling body, inhaling the delicate fragrance of her skin, and nearly overcome by his feelings, tried uselessly to slow his racing heart. Tapping him on the shoulder, Jimmy cleared his throat and with a sly wink, promised one final surprise when the show returned from commercial.

"How in heaven's name are they going to top what just happened?" Lucy whispered incredulously as they retook their seats on the small sofa. Wyatt had no idea, because the unexpected six-figure donation alone was unbelievably generous, and for a very worthy cause as well.

"And we're back. In addition to the privilege of helping out the Wounded Warriors folks, Chris and I put our heads together and came up with a way to show our appreciation to Wyatt and Lucy that we hope they will enjoy. Guys, can we bring up the house lights?" Pointing to the last two rows of the audience in the back on the left side, Jimmy asked everyone there to stand.

"Wyatt, we decided to track down some members of your old Delta Force unit–at least the ones who are stateside at the moment-and invite them and a date to be our guests this evening, not only here at the show, but also for a private party after the taping at the Saddle Ranch Chop House in West Hollywood." At a rousing cheer from the audience, he declared a chuckle, "That's right–steaks and beer for everyone! So, do you see anyone you recognize, Master Sergeant?"

He barely heard Lucy's startled gasp, taken aback when the studio's overhead lights came on to reveal the grinning faces of some of the men he'd so proudly served with...his squad mates, his buddies, _his brothers_ , and to Wyatt's chagrin, his eyes began to fill. Turning to Lucy, he saw she was as shocked as he was. _Jesus_...he couldn't believe they were all here...there was Bam and Julie, Zach and Amy, Joey, Jake Turner, even a few guys he hadn't seen in months. _How the hell did they pull this off right under his nose_? He and Lucy had been at the Baumgardners just this morning for breakfast, and their ability to keep this whole thing a complete secret was pretty damn impressive.

Finally, the taping was over, the next few minutes passing in a dizzying blur of smiling faces and heartfelt greetings, and Wyatt was not ashamed of clinging tightly to Lucy's hand the whole time. The pride and happiness on her beautiful face kept him calm, centered even, and his heart swelled with such love for the Professor, he instinctively knew he was ready to take that next step with her. First, though, Wyatt wanted a little advice ( _and maybe moral support_ ) from someone he trusted implicitly.

Less than an hour later, once a couple of limos dropped off their boisterous group at the restaurant, everyone was seated around tables scattered about the softly-lit outdoor patio that had been reserved specially for them. Soon, they were enjoying delicious appetizers and numerous cold pitchers of drinks and catching up with each other. Wyatt went from table to table, spending a few minutes with his old friends before finally sitting down with Lucy to eat. After finishing off one of the best steaks he'd ever tasted, along with a couple (or three) beers, he leaned back in his chair and nearly groaned with pleasure. What a great, completely unpredictable evening it had been so far, and he would be truly sorry to see it end.

"How you doin' there, Tex?" Julie asked brightly, suddenly dropping down in a chair beside him. Lucy and Amy had excused themselves to the ladies room a few minutes ago, and Wyatt thought he heard Bam say something about riding the mechanical bull inside. That would probably be funny as hell to watch, especially with all the beer his buddy had put away, but he was just too content to move at the moment. Besides, it was a pretty safe bet one of the others would video the whole thing and he could watch it later. Right now, though...

"You are a devious woman, Julie Baumgardner," Wyatt observed dryly, although it was said with more than a little affection.

Green eyes shining, she preened at his words, tossing her blonde curls and laughing delightedly in agreement. "You bet your ass I am, Wyatt Logan, and don't you forget it." When he snorted in response, Julie grinned and asked, "Were you really, really surprised? Honestly, I was about to kill that husband of mine 'cause he almost let something slip this morning. I swear, I love him dearly, but the man is just terrible at secrets. Christmas, my birthday, jeez, I even figured out ahead of time when he was gonna propose..."

 _And there it was_ –the perfect opening he'd been waiting for. Clearing his throat nervously, Wyatt reached in his pocket to take out his phone, and rapidly thumbing through the screens, pushed the device across the table. "Well, now that I have absolute proof you can keep a secret, Julie B., I'd like your opinion on something, if you don't mind?" he coaxed, in as casual a manner as he could manage.

The blonde shot him a puzzled look before picking up his phone and taking a look. "Oh, my God," she exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Are you serious? I mean, I know you two are crazy about each other, although you've had some reservations about only knowing her for a few weeks but still, Lucy's the best thing that's ever happened to you..." Her voice trailed off at the intent expression on Wyatt's face. "Okay, that was a dumb question-forget I even asked. When a man starts looking at engagement rings, he usually means business, and when that man is you, Wy, I have no doubt at all you are absolutely serious."

Wyatt smiled shyly, encouraged by her sincere compliment, and asked hesitantly, "So, what's your expert opinion? Think Lucy will like it?" unconsciously holding his breath.

"It's perfect," Julie breathed in admiration, to his immense relief. Wyatt had started looking online yesterday and known the second he saw the ring, a 3/4 carat oval diamond set on a slender rose gold band, that it was just right for the Professor. It was classy and elegant, like she was, and would look beautiful on her slim hand. Now he just had to figure out a way to get to the jewelers without Lucy finding out, and wasn't that exactly what sneaky friends like Julie were for?

Leaning toward the blonde, Wyatt scooped up his phone and whispered, "I'm gonna need some help to make this happen. Are you in?" just as the Preston sisters approached the table. At her saucy wink, he relaxed and discreetly slipped the phone into his jacket pocket before abruptly pulling a laughing Lucy onto his lap and kissing her soundly. Now that he'd made up his mind, Wyatt suddenly couldn't wait for the next chapter of his life, one that he fervently hoped to share with the woman he loved...

 _A/N #2: My sincere apologies for taking ages with this chapter :/ RL has been unbelievably stressful the past few weeks and it's been a real struggle to find time to write, so I really appreciate everyone's patience. I think we're getting close to the end now, my friends, and your continuing love and support for this story means more to me than I can even express. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews, favorites and follows :))_


	35. Chapter 35

Them IX

 _Epilogue - Part VII_

 _Nine days later_

 _A/N #1: I forgot to note last chapter the engagement ring Wyatt chose for Lucy is real–I found it on the Jared Galleria of Jewelry website, and also, the Saddle Ranch Chop House is an actual restaurant located on Sunset Boulevard in West Hollywood._

Neatly stacking the rest of the clean dishes on the shelf, Lucy looked over her shoulder and asked, "Are you sure you'll be okay? I'll only be gone a couple hours at the most..." She closed the cupboard door and turned to face him, only the slight frown marring her smooth forehead betraying any hint of concern. Seated at the kitchen table paying his monthly bills, Wyatt looked up with an affectionate smile. _The Professor might be just a little protective...but he sorta liked it._

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm totally good here on my own while you spend some time with your sister," he was quick to assure her. "Actually, there's a couple of business things I wanna talk over with Bam, so I might go over to their place for a little while, but should be home by the time you get back." He held out his hand and tugged Lucy close for a long, very satisfying kiss, eager to wipe the adorably uncertain expression off her face.

Wyatt's purposeful efforts to distract her were rewarded with a dreamy, pink-cheeked smile. Leaning in for another tender kiss, Lucy whispered against his lips, "Well, see that you are, cowboy, because if you behave yourself, I might be inclined to pick up a few things while I'm shopping...you know, the special kind of things from a certain store you seem to enjoy taking _off_ me..." Wyatt couldn't help but notice her triumphant smirk when his eyes widened, then darkened with desire. _Little witch..._

Whiskey brown eyes gleaming mischievously, she nimbly stepped out of reach, giggling breathlessly when Wyatt, eyes narrowing in pretend displeasure, grabbed for her just a little too slowly-missing her slender form by a Texas country mile. Blowing him a kiss, Lucy scooped up his Jeep keys along with her bag from the counter and with a sing-songed, " _love you, Wyatt Logan_ ," shot out the door, leaving only the scent of her delicate cologne lingering in the air.

 _Funny_ , he mused, shaking his head at the empty doorway, _but ever since Lucy had some to stay with him, on the rare occasion when she wasn't there, his house seemed so quiet and well, lonely_. After much thought over the past couple weeks, however, Wyatt felt he'd come up with a solid idea to remedy that situation permanently, something he needed to discuss with his business partners.

Hearing a soft chime, he looked down at his phone and saw a text from Bam:

 _Hey, brother, we just finished supper and Julie said to come on over anytime..._

 _Thanks, sounds good. I need to finish up a couple things and then I'll be there._

 _You know, you're acting kinda mysterious here, Wy, playing it close to the vest about what's on your mind. Anything I should be worried about? Unless of course, since I'm your best friend and all, you have some big news to share? ;)_

 _Don't get your panties in a bunch, Bam. You'll find out soon enough–and where did you get the idea you're my best friend?_

 _Harsh, man, that was really harsh...just for that, I don't think I'm gonna share the apple pie that my wife baked this afternoon..._

 _LOL, we both know that's an empty threat, buddy, 'cause your wife is well aware how much I love her apple pie._

 _Dammit, I hate it when you're right :) See ya in a bit..._

Setting the phone down, Wyatt exhaled slowly. He wasn't necessarily _worried_ about having this particular conversation with Bam and Julie–not only were they his business partners, but also close friends. No, while he was feeling pretty confident his plans could work, Wyatt would just be glad to get this first part over with. Turning his attention back to the paperwork in front of him, he finished quickly and headed over to the Baumgardners.

Despite enjoying the hungry expression on Wyatt's face when she deliberately mentioned buying some naughty lingerie, once she was settled behind the wheel of his Jeep, however, Lucy's mind rapidly zeroed in on the real reason for her little shopping trip-she was hoping for some input from her sister about a couple things. Amy was younger than her, yet very mature for her age, and Lucy implicitly trusted her advice.

As the days in San Diego since the attack at the movie theater began to blur into a comfortable routine for them, Lucy fell deeper in love with Wyatt. How could she not? The ex-soldier was unlike any man she'd ever known: intelligent, brave, sweet and funny, too, and God, so damn good looking, he took her breath away. At the age of 34, she'd certainly dated some (though not much), but had never been in love before, and the intensity of her feelings caught Lucy completely off guard. She found herself watching Wyatt surreptitiously, powerless to keep from dreaming like a love-sick teen of building a life with him–whether they married or not-maybe even having his child.

Well aware their situation was only temporary, she grew more certain every day that leaving Wyatt and returning to San Francisco–in essence, attempting a long-distance relationship for who knew how long-would not only be less than satisfying, but eventually break her heart. Therefore, after mulling things over for several days, Lucy had finally come to what seemed like a possible solution to the problem and texting Denise, requested that her agent set up a conference call with the other members of her team...

 _Flashback_

After privately asking Dave to drive Wyatt to Pendleton, she chose to stay behind during his PT session earlier today, claiming a work emergency ( _not exactly a lie,_ she consoled herself when his easy acceptance made her feel a bit guilty). Lucy's hands shook slightly as she picked up her phone and tapped in the numbers for what was probably one of the most important conference calls of her adult life. Seconds later, she was greeted cheerfully by Rufus and the others.

"Lucy Preston! Just talking about you, girl! We're all here–me, Denise, Jiya and Emma–and got you on speaker. How's it going in sunny Southern California?" Lucy felt a sharp pang of homesickness hearing all their voices. Yes, she was unbelievably happy with Wyatt and wanted a future with him, but her success as an author owed a great deal to the people on the other end of the phone...people who were also her good friends and in some ways, a surrogate family.

Pushing aside her emotions, Lucy responded as calmly as she could manage. "Hey, guys. Thanks for making time to talk to me today. There's something I'd like to run past you, and if you don't mind, hold on to your questions and comments until I get it all out, alright?" To their credit, no one interrupted until after she nervously blurted out everything. There was complete silence on the other end for a few seconds until they all began to talk at once.

"Wow, that was pretty fast, but you know what, Lucy? You're a grown-ass woman who knows her own heart, and I say go for it!" ( _Jiya_ )

"Yes! I knew it–just the way you were talking about this guy–I could tell my little superstar was at least falling in lust..." ( _Rufus_ )

"Well, Lucy, I guess I should've seen this coming...I did kind of give you my blessing." ( _Denise_ )

"This guy must really be something for you to step away from teaching, Lucy, but if you're happy, then I guess I am, too." ( _Emma_ )

Once the five of them settled down and put their heads together, it took less than an hour for most of the details to be worked out. Lucy would resign from Stanford, effective immediately, and stay with Wyatt in San Diego, hopefully devoting herself to starting on the sequel to Diary of a Reluctant Time Traveler. Everyone was so helpful and happy for her, Lucy's emotions began to get the better of her. Swiping at the sudden rush of tears sliding down her face, she sniffed and thanked her adopted "family" profusely before hurriedly ending the conference call when she heard Wyatt's key in the front door.

 _End Flashback_

The second she got in the Jeep, her sister took one look at her and knew something was up. "This is no ordinary shopping trip, is it? I wondered when you texted to ask me. Plus, you have a terrible poker face, Luce, so spill it. Tell me everything," she demanded, with a twinkle in her hazel eyes. They ended up at the nearest Starbucks, and after treating Amy to her favorite beverage, Lucy shared her tentative plans for the future she and the team at C&C had come up with: leaving her teaching position at Stanford, staying in San Diego, concentrating on writing full time. Thankfully, her sibling listened attentively, only interrupting with questions once or twice.

When Lucy finished, she felt emotionally drained, but the delighted smile on Amy's face instantly lifted her spirits. "I am so damn proud of you right now, big sis. I know sometimes, okay, maybe a lot of times, I've given you grief over the years for being such a responsible, cautious person–someone who never colors outside the lines. But this...this decision is you following your heart and it makes me incredibly happy and excited. Wyatt is a good man, and I've seen how much he loves you." By then, the sisters were both crying, just a little, but that was more than fine, Lucy reasoned, because her sister's approval was the next to the last piece of the puzzle. All that remained was deciding _when, where, and how_ to have this very important conversation with Wyatt...

Meanwhile, within minutes of Lucy leaving, Wyatt was sitting at his friends' kitchen table, digging into a delicious piece of homemade pie with vanilla ice cream. They ate and chatted about nothing in particular for a few minutes. Julie topped off their coffee cups before taking a seat beside her husband, and favoring Wyatt with an expectant glance, got the ball rolling by asking maybe a little too casually (not that an oblivious Bam noticed), "Something on your mind, Wy?"

Setting down the fork, he took a sip of coffee before answering, "Actually, to be honest, yes. Being laid up at home like I have been the past month or so and having Lucy here in San Diego has given me plenty of time to think about our relationship and what kind of future we can have together..."

Sporting a triumphant grin, his best friend pumped a fist in the air and interrupted Wyatt. "Yes! I totally called it, Jules, didn't I? My brother here's thinking of taking the vows. Ha, you know what this means, babe? Our boy Joey owes me twenty bucks!" he crowed. Ignoring the bemused frowns the other two exchanged, it took a sharp elbow in the ribs from his wife for Bam to settle down, but his excitement was rather contagious, and Wyatt was helpless to keep the grin off his face.

Jumping up and hugging him fiercely, the blonde beamed and congratulated Wyatt, excited questions tumbling from her lips. "We are so thrilled for you and Lucy. It's easy to see how happy the two of you make each other. Does that mean she's going to move here from San Francisco and try to find another teaching position? Or maybe pursue writing full time?" _And there it was, the reason Wyatt needed to talk to his friends._ Shaking his head briskly, he pretended not to see the pleasure on Julie's pretty face dim slightly as she sank down on her chair and directed a confused glance at her husband.

Clearing his throat, Wyatt began, "First off, I just want to say that agreeing to leave Delta Force and start BL Protection Services with the two of you was one of the best decisions I ever made, right up there with enlisting in the Army out of high school and marrying Jessica. In the eight months since then, we put our time and energy and money and hearts into building the business and it's really starting to pay off big time. I'm seriously proud of the three of us, and Zach and Joey, too, and the things we've accomplished. That being said, though..."

Deliberately pausing for a few seconds to let that sink in, Wyatt sucked it up and ripped off the proverbial bandaid. Shrugging apologetically, he went for it, "The thing is, it might seem insanely fast to most people, but after everything we've been through in a short amount of time, I want to marry Lucy as soon as possible, and I don't feel right asking her to give up the teaching career at Stanford, at least not right now. The Professor loves education so much and worked hard to get where she is today. Not to mention the way her writing career has taken off. I know without a doubt she loves me, and wouldn't hesitate a second to leave her life in San Francisco behind if I asked her to move to San Diego permanently, but that really doesn't seem fair. However, I think I might have a workable solution, but only if _both_ of you are okay with it." He carefully watched the couple, trying to gauge their reactions.

Although Bam immediately opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, he subsided at the touch of his wife's hand on his arm. "Dave, why don't we let Wy finish before asking any questions, alright?" Julie cautioned, nodding at Wyatt to continue.

"Besides introducing me and Lucy, about the only good thing about this whole Marcus Williams stalker situation I can see is all the free publicity that's been generated for the company. Now, if you recall, we were already talking about adding a couple more guys to the roster to keep up with the increased demand for security before I even took the assignment to protect Lucy."

"What I came up with...what I'm suggesting is that we consider opening a small branch office of BL Protection in San Francisco, one that I would run. Not by myself, of course, maybe with Joey or I dunno, possibly Jake, if they would be willing to relocate and work with me there or I suppose we could recruit a couple more guys. We've already had pretty good success in just the past few months expanding our services north to LA, and this would mean BL could actually cover an even bigger portion of the state. I haven't got all the details worked out yet, but I think we've got some time yet. The most important reason for me to try this is so Lucy wouldn't be sacrificing everything to marry me. Bottom line–I just wanna be with her, hopefully for the rest of our lives. And that's as far as I've gotten–well, besides going to buy her engagement ring tomorrow."

Julie gazed at Wyatt with solemn green eyes for an agonizingly long moment before breaking into a wide smile. "I think it's a great idea," she enthused, before turning to her husband and asking, "Honey? You think this could work?"

Bracing himself for the other man's usually brutally honest opinion, he was stunned when Bam merely sat silently for several minutes, clearing thinking over Wyatt's idea. Glancing at Julie, who shrugged and raised her eyebrows quizzically, he waited as patiently as possible before prompting, "Bam?

"Gonna need a sec here, buddy, to process all of this," his friend replied with a surprisingly thoughtful expression, drumming his fingers restlessly on the table. Wyatt let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Bam finally began to speak. "Damn, Wy, I knew you were falling hard for your hot Professor, but it didn't occur to me you were this far gone...can't say I blame you, though. And I gotta admit, it does sound like you've really thought long and hard about this, which is nothing less than I would expect from a serious guy like you. Professionally, it looks like a win, because yeah, the phone has been ringing pretty steady since all that shit went down at the movie theater. But..." Wyatt's heart sank when his friend's voice trailed off. _Here it comes..._

"What I'm about to say better never leave this room, but the only down side to this idea of yours, Wy, is I'm gonna hate like holy hell for you to move away. Jesus, we've been friends for what? Since we were snot-nosed 18-year-old punks meeting for the first time in Basic, so 15 years now? I'm gonna miss you big time, son, and that's a fact. But even a clueless guy like me can see how good you and Lucy are together, and dammit, no one deserves a happy life more than you, brother. So, I guess that means my answer is yes...to all of it, yes. You just better not be a stranger around here, understand?" Caught off guard by the clear emotion on Bam's face and in his voice, Wyatt could only stare at him in wonder, his own eyes watering just a little before he hastily offered his hand to his partner and the best friend he'd ever had. _Step one accomplished..._

 _Late Friday morning_

Mercifully, a seemingly preoccupied Amy was uncharacteristically silent during the brief ride to the jewelers, which suited him just fine. Once they were inside, Wyatt stood perfectly still for a few seconds, took a calming breath and tried to relax–but it wasn't easy. There was a lot riding on the next few minutes, and the last thing he needed was to let his nerves get the better of him. _You've been in tougher spots than this, Logan,_ he reminded himself, swallowing hard (relieved when his racing heart began to ease a little). Naturally, it seemed ridiculous now, but he'd honestly never thought something like this would ever happen to him again. _Yet here he was, standing in a jewelry store, ready to buy Lucy Preston an engagement ring after knowing the woman less than two months..._

At the relatively young age of 28, a grief-stricken Wyatt naively assumed after Jessica's shocking death, all that romantic, mushy stuff like marriage and maybe a kid or two, was no longer an option. For quite a long time, the future seemed bleak and lonely. Struggling to work through his grief, the understandably cautious widower was careful to guard his scarred, vulnerable heart-never allowing himself feel anything deeper in the past five years but fleeting, easily-satisfied desire for other women now and then-and absolutely never an emotion as strong as _love_. Privately, Wyatt wondered if maybe his heart had somehow been permanently damaged the day his wife was taken away from him so suddenly.

But all that was before Fate? the Force? ( _whatever)_ apparently decided Wyatt Logan had grieved long enough and brought Lucy Preston into his life...and it looked for damn sure like Fate was having the last laugh. Upon meeting the Professor, Wyatt was intrigued almost immediately, and with very little effort on her part, she made him happier than he could've imagined. What seemed like an impossibility only a few short months ago was rapidly becoming a reality–and the realization simultaneously thrilled and terrified him.

Wyatt being Wyatt, though, once his mind was made up, usually tended to have little patience for dragging things out, and since deciding to ask Lucy to marry him days ago, he was determined to get things moving on his plans for their life together. Today was just the next step in the process...a very important step to be sure, but he wasn't home free yet.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked in a low undertone for the third time in the last five minutes, ruthlessly tamping down his natural impatience. It didn't help matters that the hushed, opulent atmosphere of the jewelry store felt rather intimidating, with its thick, plush carpeting underfoot and gleaming, brightly-lit display cases full of sparkling promises of "happy ever after" to choose from.

His companion straightened up from intently perusing a tasteful display of engagement rings to gaze up at him perceptively. "You're freaking out right now, aren't you?" she teased quietly, clearly enjoying the nervousness he was apparently doing a poor job of hiding. Wyatt frowned in response. As an only child, he was still getting used to the strong sibling bond Lucy and Amy shared, something he witnessed on a near-daily basis now. While the sisters didn't necessarily resemble each other physically, he'd noticed on several occasions since meeting the younger Preston how alike the two of them could be at times.

He was doing his best to adjust, though, because not only did he like Amy, but once he married Lucy, this young woman would be his sister-in-law...and definitely an important member of their family. Sighing to himself, Wyatt bit back his annoyance–he just really needed her to take this seriously. Unconsciously clenching his jaw, he rolled his eyes and retorted under his breath, "No, I am not freaking out...but I sure as hell would feel a lot more confident about this if you'd quit busting my chops here, Miss Preston, and tell me what you think about the ring I want to buy for your sister."

Amy's eyes widened at his clipped response, and her expression softened noticeably. Putting a comforting hand on his arm, she apologized, "Hey, I'm sorry, Wyatt. As my big sister is so fond of reminding me, I can be a real jerk sometimes."

She snickered at his barely audible, "You think? This isn't exactly what I pictured when you offered to be my 'wing man' today, you know," he grumbled half-heartedly when Amy chuckled sympathetically. Naturally, as a traditional kind of guy, Wyatt felt it was the right thing to talk with Lucy's only family before he asked her to marry him, sort of like asking for Amy's blessing. He'd been at first surprised and then somewhat relieved when the younger woman threw her arms around his neck with a delighted (high-pitched) squeal and a fierce hug (much like Lucy's), and immediately volunteered for "Operation Engagement Ring" as she excitedly called it. _"Little Preston," as Bam had nicknamed her, was definitely more boisterous than her older sister._

Because he and Lucy were together nearly 24/7, it took a bit of finessing to plan the trip to the jewelers. Thankfully-with a little help from Julie, who invited Lucy to a "girls lunch" last night after Wyatt informed the Baumgardners what he hoped to accomplish today-he and Amy were able to get away for a couple hours to go ring shopping. In spite of his faint anxiety, he was definitely glad she was here.

Their discussion was interrupted by a lean gray-haired man in a tasteful suit, who'd been discreetly hovering in their general vicinity since they'd arrived at the store around fifteen minutes ago. "Good morning, welcome to Jared's...my name is Edward. Is there anything I can show you? Are you looking for something in particular?" he asked courteously, with a slight smile.

Exchanging a glance with Amy, Wyatt straightened his shoulders and offered the man his hand. "Nice to meet you, Edward. My name's Wyatt, and this is Amy. We wouldn't mind seeing some engagement rings today."

Shaking his hand firmly, the salesman's face visibly brightened and he replied warmly, "How exciting–my congratulations to you both. We have a very nice selection of rings for you and your fiancé to examine. Just let me unlock the display case..." He stopped short for only a second when Wyatt hurriedly explained that Amy was his girlfriend's sister before nodding in understanding. Unlocking the display case, Edward removed a couple of velvet-covered trays full of glittering rings in a variety of styles, and advised kindly, "Please, take your time. Let me know if you have any questions."

While to his masculine (and definitely untrained) eye, all the rings were pretty, Wyatt's gaze instantly zeroed in on the one he was after–the ring he could imagine himself sliding onto Lucy's slender finger. _Time to cowboy up, Logan,_ he told himself. As calmly as he could manage, Wyatt pointed at the ring he wanted and said confidently, "This one."

With a respectful nod, Edward retrieved the ring from it's display and offered it to Wyatt. Taking it gingerly from the salesman's hand, he turned the ring this way and that, mesmerized by the way it caught the light, barely aware of Amy at his elbow until he heard her awed murmur, "Well done, soldier. It's totally Lucy–and she's gonna love it."

Pleased by her response, he turned and flashed her a grateful smile. Because Amy had assured Wyatt that although their hands were shaped differently, she and her sister wore the same size, he handed the ring to her. "Here, let's see if it fits," he urged. Sliding it gently over her knuckle, Amy sighed happily when the brilliant diamond was in place. The soft rose gold glowed against her skin as she held out her hand and closely examined the ring.

"Okay, so how does it feel? Too loose? Too tight?" Wyatt asked in a faintly worried tone. He desperately hoped the ring fit because he wanted to see it on Lucy's hand sooner rather than later, and the thought of waiting for it to be resized was suddenly unbearable.

With an impish grin, Amy wiggled her fingers and declared, "Not too big or small, Papa Bear–it's perfect for your little Goldilocks." He grunted when she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

Caught off guard by his feelings, Wyatt felt his throat tighten up a little. _He was really doing it-buying an engagement ring for Lucy._ Closing his eyes briefly, he took a shallow breath. ( _And very soon, he was going to ask the Professor to marry him.)_ Accustomed to waiting patiently and well trained in dealing with all kinds of emotions from ring buyers, Edward stepped forward and asked smoothly, "Is this the one, then, sir?" Nodding decisively, Wyatt followed the salesman to the back counter to finish the sale while Amy offered to check out wedding bands. Thirty minutes later, they were standing in front of the store wearing identical smiles, Wyatt holding on securely to the small, elegant bag bearing the jeweler's logo.

"Nice going, brother-in-law to be," Amy complimented, "And because I should've told you sooner–thank you for making my sister so blissfully happy. I don't know anyone who deserves true love and happiness more than Lucy, 'cause she's the very best person I know–and I have no doubts at all the two of you are going to have a wonderful life."

This time, it was Wyatt who hugged Amy, touched by her earnest declaration. "Thank you. That means more to me than I can say–I love your sister very much and promise to do my best to give her that wonderful life." Preoccupied with thoughts of the future, he spent the short ride back to his house absently listening to Amy chatter about proposals and weddings. Wyatt had a couple of vague ideas for how and when to propose, but nothing he necessarily felt like sharing at the moment.

Amy dropped him off a few minutes before Lucy walked in the front door, long enough to hide the ring box on a shelf in the back of his closet. Hearing her light footsteps coming down the hallway, Wyatt bit back a satisfied smile as he mentally checked off another task in his "campaign" to make Lucy his wife. _Step two accomplished..._

Unable to stop thinking about the ring and their future, he slept fitfully that night, eventually waking early the next morning in what had very quickly become one of his preferred sleeping positions, wrapped snugly around the Professor. Wyatt's DF buddies would probably laugh themselves silly (and bust his chops big time) if they ever found out "Ken" liked to cuddle– _as if that was somehow less than masculine behavior_. In his opinion, those idiots had no idea what they were missing out on...peacefully slumbering Lucy was just so damn appealing: soft and sexy and, well, _cuddly._

Wyatt loved sharing a bed with her, either with him draped protectively around Lucy's slender body or hers nestled trustingly against his bare chest, quiet breaths warming his neck while they slept. _It definitely started his day off right_ , he mused, wide awake now and more than content to just hold her. It probably sounded like some kind of cheesy romance movie, but Wyatt's life truly had changed for the better practically from the moment he met the bright, beautiful, kind, funny history professor turned author. No doubt about it, all the empty places in his heart he'd learned to live with since Jessica died had been filled by Lucy and the love she showed him every day. Privately, though, he could admit that, what with living in a kind of bubble since the attack, the two of them probably were _way_ overdue for a serious discussion about the future.

With a little luck, the situation would be taken care of very soon, because the engagement ring he'd bought less than 24 hours ago was now safely tucked away until the time was right _._ Taking a deep breath, he let the words _engagement ring_ bounce around his brain a few seconds, helpless to keep a satisfied grin from appearing on his face. Maybe some folks would consider it a little old-fashioned, but as far as Wyatt Logan was concerned, nothing conveyed a man's intentions for the future more clearly than putting a ring on the hand of the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. To be honest, he _was_ a little nervous about the finer details of proposing to Lucy. Details were something Wyatt had always excelled at in the service, but he'd been so preoccupied with the process of figuring out his business situation and getting the ring in the first place that the exact particulars still had to be worked out.

Burying his nose in Lucy's silky rumpled curls and inhaling her sweet fragrance, he decided to worry about that later. By the amount of sunlight slowly filtering through the bedroom curtains, Wyatt guessed they had a couple hours until his PT session at Pendleton this morning, which meant plenty of time to wake Dr. Preston properly. His ( _hopefully_ ) wife-to-be was just not a morning person-and Wyatt got the biggest kick out of that. He vaguely recalled constantly craving sleep as a teen, but the Army very quickly cured that habit.

Gently pushing aside her hair and baring Lucy's neck, he nuzzled the delicate skin behind her ear, murmuring, "Hey, sleepyhead, time to wake up. The sun is shining and it's gonna be a beautiful day." He grinned when she began to grumble in protest even as her lower body began to move sinuously and press even closer against the front of his. _Perfect..._

He groaned, his body tightening in pleasure when a suddenly wide awake Lucy abruptly flipped over to face him, and swiftly draping her lithe, barely-clothed body across Wyatt's chest, began pressing tender little kisses along his stubbled jaw. "Every day with you is better than the one before," she whispered, and oh, how he was tempted to jump out of bed and retrieve the small velvet box from the back of the closet. But he resolutely forced himself to forget for a while about engagement rings and proposals and enjoy his sexy Professor and all the sinfully delightful things she was doing to him at the moment...Wyatt was pretty sure the future could wait just a little while longer...

 _A/N #2: My thanks to everyone for their patience–it feels like this chapter took a while for me to figure out :) Hmm, seems like our lovebirds want the same thing but have completely different ideas on how to get there? To be perfectly honest, I actually like both their plans for the future, and haven't decided which I will use to finish the story. If you have an opinion on whether Wyatt should move to SF or Lucy should stay in SD, hit me up in a review. I promise to consider all responses. As always, I truly appreciate all the love and support for this fic–it thrills and inspires me. Thank you, Timeless friends :))_


	36. Chapter 36

Them X

 _Epilogue - Part VIII_

 _Two weeks later_

Doing his best to muffle the involuntary groan that escaped, Wyatt dropped to the thick rubber mat and panting lightly, grabbed a small towel and wiped the sweat from his brow. After being vigorously put through his paces for the last 45 minutes, his muscles were starting to ache dully, but other than that, today was the strongest–the most normal-he'd felt since the attack six weeks ago. He fervently hoped this would be his last PT session. Usually in excellent physical condition and very seldom ill, this much forced inactivity was driving him ( _and probably Lucy_ ) crazy, and while she was unfailingly patient with Wyatt, he figured it would do both of them good when his recovery was complete and he finally returned to work.

Fortunately, a week ago the doc had not only cleared him to resume driving, but Wyatt had joined Bam and the guys at the shooting range for their weekly target practice. He was finally starting to feel like his old self again, _thank God._ "Master Sergeant?" Wyatt's musings were interrupted by Brandon, one of his three regular PT's, who offered him a hand up. "Congratulations. You've worked hard these past weeks, made remarkable progress, and in my professional opinion, you're fit to return to all your normal activities. If you can hang around a couple more minutes, I'll just sign off on your paperwork and you'll be good to go. Nice work, Wyatt."

Shaking the PT's hand firmly, he watched the younger man duck into the office and exhaled in relief before heading for the locker room to change clothes. Digging his phone out of the pocket of his neatly-folded jeans, Wyatt tapped the text icon and scrolled through the contact list until he found the name he was looking for.

 _Great news, Professor! I am officially DONE with PT. Brandon's filling out my paperwork right this minute._

When Lucy didn't respond immediately, Wyatt set the phone down on the bench and hurriedly changed his clothes. Just as he was lacing up his boots, his phone chimed softly.

 _Sorry, I was putting some laundry away. Wyatt, that's wonderful! I never doubted for a second you could do it-I'm so proud of you!_

 _Thank you, Ma'am, I appreciate that...and Lucy? I haven't said it often enough, but YOU deserve a big chunk of the credit for my recovery by being here and taking such good care of me, so I wanna say thank you for that, too. I don't know what I would've done without you. Hey, don't forget, I'm meeting the guys for lunch before we head to the shooting range, but I'll see you soon, sweetheart...I love you..._

 _You're going to make me cry if you don't stop–and you're welcome. I love you, too :)_

Grinning at his phone screen, he didn't notice Brandon standing in the doorway with his papers until the PT cleared his throat politely. Wyatt's cheeks warmed at the expression on his face. Naturally, it hadn't escaped anyone's notice that until this week, Lucy usually accompanied him to therapy-and naturally, Lucy being Lucy, she'd taken a very active role in his progress.

"By the goofy smile on your face, I'm guessing you were texting with Lucy?" the therapist observed, to Wyatt's chagrin. "Give her my best, will you? Your girlfriend sure made my job easier at times, the way she kept after you to do your therapy. That one's a keeper, for sure, Wyatt," holding out the discharge papers with an amused smirk.

 _Damn, was there any man who met Lucy Preston who wasn't instantly besotted?_ Wyatt wondered idly. Acknowledging the other man's words with a brusque nod, he stood and pocketed his phone before taking the papers and leaving, ignoring the PT's teasing, " _Don't forget to tell Lucy thanks from all of us."_

Sure, there _was_ all kinds of truth to Brandon's words, _dammit_ , especially when keeping the Professor with him ( _forever_ ) was exactly what he was planning on. Wyatt hadn't exactly been sitting on his hands since buying an engagement ring for Lucy a couple weeks ago. He and Bam spent at least an hour every day working on a preliminary budget for setting up a branch of BL in San Francisco, and Julie had gone online and scouted out some possible locations, so _some_ progress was being made for the move, but he was still working on how and when to ask Lucy to marry him and share those plans with her...

Holding the phone to her chest, Lucy closed her eyes, her stomach churning uneasily. Wyatt's text was the news she'd been simultaneously anticipating and dreading for weeks now. While she was immensely relieved and thankful he was all but completely recovered from the attack at the theater, Wyatt finishing his PT meant that he really didn't need her to stay in San Diego much longer...and suddenly the nebulous "future" they'd cautiously tiptoed around to the point of ignoring it for the past six weeks was _here_ , and now there were important decisions to be made.

Lucy knew without question she loved Wyatt deeply and wanted nothing more than to be with him-as his girlfriend, lover, wife, _in whatever capacity he wanted_ –so much she ached with it. And after seeing first-hand the life he'd made here in San Diego, she certainly didn't want Wyatt to give up his friends (who were really family) and his home for the past fifteen years; therefore, in her mind, saying goodbye to San Francisco was the best solution for both of them.

The only real problem was, his apparent reluctance to upset the status quo made her hesitant to force the issue, and so she'd made herself be content with existing in some kind of blissful little bubble with him all these weeks. That strategy worked well enough when he truly needed her help to recuperate and she could suppress her faint anxiety, but now the "bubble" was about to break.

It had been ten days since her resignation from Stanford had been accepted, and like the biggest coward, no matter how often Lucy thought about the situation since then, she just couldn't decide how to break the news to Wyatt that she'd begun the process of staying here in San Diego. Well, evidently, fate had decided the time for waffling was officially over. He'd be home in a few hours, and Lucy needed to tell him what she was planning and then pray like hell they were on the same page.

Then it occurred to her that maybe she could do something unexpected to set the mood...sweeten the guy up, so to speak, by making a nice dinner before springing her decision on him. While Lucy wasn't much of a cook, she wasn't a complete failure in the kitchen. _She possessed a doctorate, for God's sake_ –and should surely be able to fix a simple meal. A satisfied smile bloomed on her face just thinking about Wyatt's reaction when he came home. Still, she was a realist, well aware there were limits to her abilities, and not too proud to admit it. _This was an emergency_ , Lucy reasoned, and it was time to call in reinforcements...

Meeting the others at the restaurant for lunch, Wyatt was content to wait until everyone placed their orders and settled in with some appetizers and a beer before bringing up his plans. With Bam at his elbow for moral support, he broached the idea about opening a branch of BL Protection in San Francisco–and in a move that caught Wyatt off guard–found himself confiding without hesitation in his friends how much he wanted to be with Lucy and that this was the best way to make it happen.

Despite bracing himself for the inevitable teasing he was expecting, the guys cut him a break this time and seemed genuinely glad for Wyatt, immediately offering him sincere congratulations. Somewhat surprisingly, while Jake wasn't interested in leaving San Diego, both Joey and Zach were receptive to moving–and an amused Wyatt suspected each man had different reasons for feeling that way. Although the redhead wouldn't confirm or deny it, it was pretty clear Amy Preston living in the city by the bay was incentive enough for him to relocate, while Joey's eyes gleamed at the thought of all the hot women he'd meet in a new city ( _his exact words_ ).

The men spent the next hour tossing around ideas for the new office, and by the time their meal was finished, Wyatt was feeling pretty confident. It really was a solid plan, and with everyone on board and working together, the future of BL Protection was looking very bright. Naturally, they all readily agreed to keep things quiet until after he had a chance to talk with ( _propose to, actually_ ) Lucy.

Laughing and trading good-natured insults, the guys arrived at the shooting range and got down to business. Now that physical therapy was behind him, and he'd talked to the rest of the team about his plans, Wyatt felt lighter somehow, than he had in weeks. With Jake on one side of him and Bam on the other, he took a calming breath to clear his mind of any distractions, including a certain brunette he was crazy about. Planting his feet firmly behind the line, Wyatt steadied his grip, and focusing all his attention on the targets, carefully, relentlessly drilled sheet after sheet. Once their scheduled time at the shooting range was up, Bam swiped his score sheets and examined them with a critical eye before clapping him on the back and exclaiming, "Nice shooting, brother...glad to see your time on the sidelines didn't dull your skills too bad."

It was unexpected praise from Dave Baumgardner, freely given, and Wyatt appreciated it. Watching his best friend and business partner ribbing Joey (like always) about a couple less-than-precise shots while Zach stood nearby cracking up, he mused pensively how much he was gonna miss Bam and Julie. _But not nearly enough to give up Lucy._ Out in the parking lot, he exchanged bro hugs with his friends and promised to keep them in the loop once the plans were put into motion. _Yeah_ , Wyatt decided, buckling his seat belt, _it had been a damn good day so far_...with the obstacles to being with the woman he loved toppling one by one.

Upon further reflection, though, perhaps it hadn't been necessarily fair to Lucy that Wyatt had resolutely avoided any serious discussion about their future during his lengthy recovery, but he was self aware enough to know the idea of asking a woman to marry a guy who couldn't take care of himself, let alone a wife, made him sort of uncomfortable. _Guess I'm just a little old-fashioned (and stubborn) that way_. In a good mood and excited about the prospect about building a life with his sweet Professor, Wyatt suddenly couldn't wait to see her. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and humming along to an old country song on the radio, the drive home went quickly, most of it spent contemplating what he wanted to say to Lucy.

The last thing Wyatt expected when he walked in the front door was to be greeted by a lingering burnt smell punctuated by the obnoxious beeping of his smoke detector. Fear rising in his chest, he forgot all about plans and proposals as he rushed to the kitchen first, shouting, "Lucy? Lucy, where are you?" Skidding into the room, Wyatt stopped abruptly at the sight of her sitting motionless at the kitchen table, head in her hands, a few silvery tears slipping down her flushed cheeks. _What the hell?_

He tried again, "Lucy?" but when she ignored him and didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, Wyatt took a second to go into the other room and turn off the annoying smoke detector (and give his racing heart a chance to calm down). Pausing in the kitchen doorway, he hastily glanced around, absently noticing a cookie sheet with some kind of black lumps stuck to it had been haphazardly dumped in the sink and sitting on top of the stove was one of his glass baking dishes holding a misshapen, reddish-brown mound. ( _Was that...hamburger?_ ) Good Lord, had she been trying to cook?

Waving his hands through the wispy haze, he moved to open a window over the kitchen sink and make sure the oven was off before turning to crouch down beside Lucy. Looking into her tear-stained face, he asked cautiously, "Hey, are you alright? Lucy, what happened? What were you trying to do?" Bottom lip trembling, Lucy sniffed loudly and muttered despondently, "Make you dinner," before dropping her hands and swiping self-consciously at her wet cheeks. When she refused to meet his eyes, Wyatt gently turned her chin toward him and waited patiently for her to regain her composure and talk to him.

At last, taking a deep breath, she tried to explain, the words tumbling out in quavery bits and pieces. It was all he could do not to laugh while she rambled on about wanting to talk to him about something important and hoping to surprise him with dinner ( _mission accomplished, 'cause he was definitely surprised_ )...calling Julie, who said meatloaf was his favorite...but the ground beef wouldn't stick together and it looked like a soccer ball or something made out of meat ( _he nearly bit his tongue in half trying to keep a straight face_ )...forgetting the biscuits were in the oven and they baked way too long and then the smoke detector went off...Lucy's halting words dwindled away with a soft hiccup as her soft brown eyes began to well up again, and Wyatt thought he'd never seen anyone look so miserable and yet adorable at the same time. _Note to self: cooking is_ _not_ _one of my smart, beautiful wife-to-be's skills._

Standing, he pulled an unresisting Lucy out of the chair and led her into the living room where the air was a little clearer. Wrapping his arms around her, he held on tightly, pressing his cheek against her unruly dark curls until the tension in her shoulders loosened some and she took a shuddering breath. Tucking her face into his neck, Lucy whispered, "I'm so sorry, Wyatt...I ruined everything," her soft breath warming his skin. Rubbing her back soothingly, his mind was still scrambling to digest her rather jumbled explanation when a few words in particular hit Wyatt all at once. _Wait a minute_ –did Lucy just say she wanted to talk to him about something important? _Aww, hell._ So that was what this was all about? His heart sank.

 _God, I am such a thoughtless idiot_. Lucy might have been the one trying to make dinner and accidentally setting off the smoke detector, but this mess he came home to was really on him. Sighing inwardly, Wyatt thought he had a pretty good idea what was on the Professor's mind, especially considering he'd told her this morning his PT sessions were done. Lucy was fretting about their future–probably had been for a while now-and like a selfish bastard, he hadn't considered she might be a little insecure. Leaning back, Wyatt gently wiped away a stray tear and kissing her forehead, sought to offer some reassurance.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, sweetheart, 'cause I'm the one who should apologize. First of all, I love that you wanted to make us something to eat...it was very sweet. You know what, though? I think maybe supper can wait because you're absolutely right–we do need to talk about a few things, and it's all my fault for putting this conversation off. How about we get out of here for a while? If it's okay with you, there's some place I'd like to go so we can talk, and if you're not too starved, we'll worry about getting food later. Why don't you wash those tears off your face, and since we might be gone a while, maybe bring a sweater or something warm with you, alright?" With a shaky smile, she nodded and slipped into the bathroom. _Time to cowboy up, Logan..._

While Lucy was occupied for the moment, Wyatt hurried into his bedroom and quickly retrieved the ring box from the back of the closet and stuffed it in his front jeans pocket before spotting an old quilt on the top shelf. He put it on the bed and was pulling a worn Longhorns sweatshirt from the dresser when she came into the room. Offering Wyatt a bashful grin, Lucy reached past him and snagged a dark blue hoodie that read "ARMY" on the back. Pressing a light kiss on her lips, he stuck the sweatshirts and quilt under his arm before gesturing at the open doorway, "Ready to go, Professor?"

Neither one said much during the drive, which suited Lucy just fine. She cringed mentally, her cheeks heating with embarrassment every time she thought about her epic kitchen disaster. _What in the world had she been thinking?_ It would've been so much better– _and just plain smarter_ -to order a nice meal and have it delivered than try to prepare all that food by herself. Both Amy and Julie had offered to help Lucy, but no, wanting to impress Wyatt, she'd dug her heels in and ignored her sister and friend (and also the skeptical little voice in her head that warned, _this is a terrible idea since you're not a very good cook_ ) and stubbornly tried to prepare the meal by herself.

Not only had she burnt everything to the point of setting off the smoke detector, but judging from his frantic expression when he burst into the kitchen, Lucy had scared the hell out of Wyatt. To his credit, the poor guy hadn't blinked twice at the horrible mess she'd made of his kitchen, making it clear he only cared about her safety and well-being...and wasn't that just one of the many reasons she'd fallen in love with this amazing man? Wyatt saw _her_ , really saw her, flaws and all, and had proven time and again how much he loved Lucy.

Lost in her troubled thoughts, they were nearly to the entrance of the Coronado Bridge when Lucy figured out where Wyatt might be heading. Even as she impulsively opened her mouth to ask, he lightly squeezed her hand where it gently rested on his upper thigh and said, "Do you trust me?" _What a silly question–of course she did._

Without hesitation, Lucy leaned in and kissing the side of his mouth, answered softly, "With my life," ridiculously pleased when Wyatt smiled in satisfaction. Shortly after crossing the bay, he turned into the entrance to the Hotel del Coronado, driving to the back of the lot near the edge of the beach. Reaching in the back seat for the quilt and sweatshirts, Wyatt held out his hand, leading Lucy down a well-trod path to the water where they stopped long enough to take off their shoes and roll up their pant legs. The late afternoon sun-warmed sand felt noticeably cooler at the water's edge, where the foamy surf licked at their feet and ankles as they leisurely walked along the beach leading away from the hotel.

A few minutes later when they reached a rather secluded part of the beach, Wyatt headed a few feet away from the water and found a spot to spread out the quilt. Once they were settled side by side, he wrapped a muscular arm around Lucy and tenderly kissed the side of her head. Sighing happily, she snuggled closer and breathed against his cheek, "Thank you for bringing me here. It's so beautiful, and reminds me of our romantic little getaway." Content to be in this place with Wyatt, and overwhelmingly relieved it seemed they were finally going to have a serious discussion about the future, Lucy was able to put the earlier kitchen debacle out of her mind.

"Yeah, that was a really nice trip, wasn't it? So much has happened since then with us– _to us_ –it's kind of hard to believe we were here less than two months ago," Wyatt observed ruefully, dropping his arm as she nodded in agreement. Wrapping their arms around drawn up knees, they sat quietly for a few moments, enjoying the view and the light breeze sweeping delicately around them. Angling his head toward Lucy, who watched him solemnly, Wyatt began to speak in a low intimate voice.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to go first 'cause there's a few things I think you should know about me," and when she quickly acquiesced, began, "A few days after we met, I told you my wife was killed by a drunk driver around five years ago. Jessica and I were in our early twenties and I had already been selected for Delta Force when we got married. I guess during the early years, we were mostly happy, or at least as happy as a young couple could be considering I was regularly sent overseas for months at a time to places like Syria and Afghanistan on missions that I couldn't talk about, couldn't share with her. Jess always said she understood and seldom complained, but I know shutting her out of such a big part of my life was hurtful, and as time passed, began to wear on her."

Conscious of Lucy's sympathetic gaze, Wyatt paused for a moment before turning to stare out at the water and forcing himself to continue. "She was a good person, a good wife, who deserved a better man than me. I loved her-and it pains me to admit it-but I wasn't great at being her husband, wasn't able to give her what she needed. And then she was killed, and the opportunity to make things right, to try and be the husband Jess wanted, was gone forever...and that's been a hell of a burden to live with. The guilt and regret on top of the grief of losing someone I loved, was a heavy weight that nearly tore me apart. So for a while, I buried myself in the job, taking every dangerous mission offered because I just didn't care...

Mortified when without warning, his voice cracked with emotion, Wyatt shut his eyes tightly. Seconds later, he felt the comforting warmth of Lucy's slight body pressed against his side. "I'm right here, just breathe," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder, and his heart filled with gratitude at her love and patience.

With some effort, Wyatt managed to control his feelings long enough to get through the rest. "I was lucky, though, to have solid friends like Bam and Jake and the rest of the guys in my unit. They always had my back and never gave up on me. That's why, about a year ago, when Bam first started talking to me about leaving the service and starting our own security company, I never hesitated. He and Julie were there for me through the bad times, and I was happy to return the favor in some small way. Have to admit, going into business with them was one of the best decisions I've ever made...and even more importantly, eventually led me to you."

Turning his face slightly, Wyatt captured her lips in a lingering kiss. When Lucy shivered against him, he reached behind him for the Army hoodie and dropped it over her head, grinning when the sleeves hung well past her slim hands. She sighed in pleasure at the warmth of the soft fleece, like a tiny kitten, and his heart swelled with such love for this woman. Suddenly, he knew without a doubt this was the perfect moment, the one he'd been waiting for, and patting the ring box in his pocket first for luck, Wyatt cleared his throat and went for it.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not good with words like you are, Professor, but I'm gonna try. For a long time after Jess died, life was dark and sad and sometimes, seemed like I was barely existing. To be honest, after a couple years, the loneliness got the better of me and I started 'dating' occasionally–which is just a polite word for drinks and sex." He pretended not to notice when Lucy's narrow shoulders stiffened ever so slightly.

"I get that probably makes me sound like a real asshole, but in my defense, I never once hinted to any of my 'dates' that I was interested in more than just a few hours of their time. Didn't seem fair to give someone hope, not when I was guarding my heart against having deep feelings for any woman ever again. And that was my life...until the day I was given the assignment to protect a famous author slash history professor from San Francisco."

Encouraged by the reluctant smile curling one side of Lucy's mouth as she watched him with wide eyes, Wyatt began to relax. "Now, I'm not proud of it, but up to a couple of months ago, it felt like I was living some kind of half life, drinking a little more than I should've, spending time with women I had zero interest in seeing a second time–and telling myself that this dull, loveless life was as good as I deserved since I wasn't able to offer any woman love in return. But then I met you, sweetheart, and I swear, that wall around my heart started getting all kinds of cracks in it. For the first time in a very long time, I began to want and need and _feel..._ "

Wyatt grinned when she blushed and murmured, "Pretty good words, Mr. Logan." Reaching into his pocket, he drew out the small box and snapping it open, held his breath. The stunned gasp Lucy couldn't contain made his heart soar as she stared in disbelief at the engagement ring before lifting her gaze to his face. "Oh, Wyatt," she breathed, "It's just beautiful." _So far, so good..._

Inhaling deeply, he took her trembling left hand in his. "There's so much I love about you, Professor...your sweet smile, the one that's just for me...your amazing brain that runs circles around mine...that sexy little body I can't keep my hands off...your unbelievably generous, loving heart. I want all of you, everything you are, and most of all, I want the chance to love you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me, Lucy Preston? Make a future with me?"

Soft raven curls tumbling around her face, Lucy immediately nodded with a teary smile and whispered emphatically, "Yes, yes," while he fumbled a little with the ring before smoothly sliding the delicate, sparkling band on her slender finger. _Thank you, Amy,_ he thought, pleased when it fit perfectly.

He laughed joyously when she abruptly threw her arms around his neck and began peppering his face with tiny little kisses in between declaring breathlessly, "Wyatt Logan, don't you ever tell me again that you're not good with words because those were the most perfect words _ever._ I love you so much. I can't wait to marry you." When she finally leaned away from him, they both stared reverently at her left hand and the glittering ring that proclaimed to the whole world Lucy Preston loved him and had agreed to be his wife. It was on the tip of Wyatt's tongue to share the exciting news about his move to San Francisco to start their married life, but he thought the better of it. There was plenty of time for them to discuss details–the rest of their lives. For now, this was the happiest moment of his life, and he wanted to savor it for just a little while longer...

 _A/N: My goodness, this chapter gave me fits! Struggled with a little bit of writer's block here, probably because I've built up everyone's expectations over the preceding 35 chapters for this very moment, and I definitely wanted to deliver the goods. All of you who've been faithfully following this story for nearly a YEAR deserve nothing less :) Fingers crossed it was worth the wait! Next chapter (the last one?) will include the proposal from Lucy's POV and the much anticipated discussion of their future plans. As always, my deepest, most sincere appreciation to my Timeless friends for all the favorites, follows, and wonderfully encouraging reviews. Thank you! :))_


	37. Chapter 37

Them XI

 _Epilogue - Part IX_

 _Coronado Beach_

"What're you thinking about?" Wyatt murmured beside her ear. Snuggled on the old quilt within the circle of his strong arms, watching the tide ebb and flow at the water's edge, she'd never felt so safe, so content, _so loved_. Sneaking another tiny peek at her left hand and the delicate, glittering diamond Wyatt had slid on her finger a short while ago, Lucy sighed blissfully. _She was engaged...she was going to marry Wyatt Logan._ Her emotions were all over the place right now–heart practically overflowing with love and excitement and happiness. His unexpected marriage proposal had been so special and romantic, just perfect, really. And Wyatt thought he wasn't any good with words. _Silly man..._

 _Flashback_

Once the two of them settled on the quilt spread over the warm sand, Lucy was surprised when Wyatt began discussing the apparently troubled relationship he had with his late wife, Jessica. While she certainly appreciated his willingness to share some of their past history, it was terribly difficult to hear the echoes of regret and self-recrimination in his voice. Despite his assertions to the contrary, Lucy highly doubted that most of the problems the Logan marriage suffered from were all Wyatt's fault, but she held her tongue in spite of her instinctive desire to protest on his behalf.

" _...and then she was killed, and the opportunity to make things right, to try and be the husband Jess wanted, was gone forever, and that's been hell to live with. The guilt and regret on top of the grief of losing someone I loved nearly tore me apart. So for a while, I buried myself in the job, taking every dangerous mission offered because I just didn't care..."_

Contemplating the hopelessness a younger Wyatt experienced after his wife died so tragically was sad enough, but when his voice cracked with emotion, it was all Lucy could do not to cry. Pressing herself firmly against his side, she leaned her head on Wyatt's broad shoulder in an effort to comfort him. "I'm right here, just breathe," she whispered, immensely relieved when he seemed to calm down a little, at least enough to continue.

Fortunately, it appeared Wyatt was finished thinking about Jessica and their less than happy marriage when he began to tell her about BL Protection Services. The background information on how he and the Baumgardners formed their security company was much more interesting to Lucy, and it was clear Wyatt was quite proud of starting a successful business–as well he should be.

Although he mistook her shiver of pleasure at his lingering kiss for being cold, Lucy didn't mind at all when Wyatt solicitously helped her into the Army hoodie. As she snuggled gratefully into the soft, fleecy warmth, he abruptly cleared his throat and resumed speaking...

" _Okay, just so you know, I'm not good with words like you are, Professor, but I'm gonna try. For a long time after Jess died, life was dark and sad and sometimes, seemed like I was barely existing,"_ and even while Lucy's empathetic heart ached for Wyatt, she couldn't help stiffening in surprise at his candor about spending time occasionally with women only for drinks and sex-caught off guard by her unexpected jealousy. _Knock it off, Lucy...the man lost his wife at a young age...was lonely and hurting._ She forced herself to settle down and hear him out because it was clearly very important to Wyatt that he share all of this with her, and he deserved no less than her full attention.

" _...didn't seem fair to give someone hope, not when I was guarding my heart against having deep feelings for any woman ever again...until the day I was given the assignment to protect a famous author slash history professor from San Francisco."_

She could feel the beginnings of a smile teasing the corner of her mouth even as Wyatt started to relax slightly, and then he swung for the fences–and her poor little heart didn't stand a chance.

" _...up to a couple months ago, it felt like I was living some kind of half life...telling myself that this dull, loveless life was as good as I deserved...but then I met you, sweetheart, and I swear, that wall around my heart started getting all kinds of cracks in it...for the first time in a very long time, I began to want and need and feel..."_

Not long after meeting him, Lucy figured out pretty quickly Wyatt Logan was a very private man, one who wasn't given to sharing his feelings easily. Listening to him bare his soul to her in this moment was one of the most intimate– _romantic_ –things she'd ever experienced. Touched by his sincerity, it took a second for Lucy to compose herself. " _Pretty good words, Mr. Logan,"_ she eventually praised in a husky voice, her cheeks warming at the undeniable love shining in his azure eyes while he watched her so intently.

What he did next absolutely rocked Lucy's world. Gazing at her hopefully, Wyatt reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and snapped it open. It was a ring, a dainty, stunning ring... _oh, my God, it was an engagement ring._ Lifting her eyes to his in shock, she breathed, "Oh, Wyatt, it's just beautiful."

They smiled rather hesitantly at each other before he took a deep breath and then her already full heart nearly stopped beating when Wyatt Logan took her left hand in his and gave Lucy Preston her first ( _and definitely last_ ) marriage proposal. As long as she lived, Lucy would never forget his sweet, heartfelt words...

" _There's so much I love about you, Professor...your sweet smile, the one that's just for me...your amazing brain that runs circles around mine...that sexy little body I can't keep my hands off...your unbelievably generous, loving heart. I want all of you, everything you are, and most of all, I want the chance to love you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me, Lucy Preston? Make a future with me?"_

Eyes welling up with emotion, Lucy nodded, and with a misty smile, whispered hoarsely, " _Yes, yes_ ," her hand trembling as Wyatt slid the sparkling band on her ring finger. Reaching up, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed soft kisses all over his face, before leaning back, and looking into his dark blue eyes, responded fiercely, " _Wyatt Logan, don't you ever tell me again that you're not good with words, because those were the most perfect words ever. I love you so much and can't wait to marry you..."_

 _End Flashback_

She turned in Wyatt's embrace, and cupping his stubbled cheek, kissed him gently before admitting with a slight shrug, "This probably sounds silly and kind of girly, but the only thought that keeps racing around my mind is that I'm engaged and going to marry Wyatt Logan," and her cheeks warmed when he laughed in delight.

Amused at the typically honest answer from Lucy, Wyatt was quick to assure her, "Sweetheart, I think the first part is probably a pretty normal response when any female accepts a marriage proposal, and as for the second part, personally, I'm more than a little bit proud and flattered that a seriously smart woman like you is at a loss for words."

"I am _not_ at a loss for words, Mr. Logan," Lucy instantly retorted, her rather prissy reply belied by the mischievous grin on her face. When she drew Wyatt close, he went willingly, desire coursing through him as she began kissing and nipping at his lips. _Little tease,_ he thought, and catching sight of her smug grin at Wyatt's muted groan, wrapped his arms tightly around Lucy and returned the favor, devouring her soft mouth until _she_ whimpered breathlessly. Heedless of being in a public place–however deserted this stretch of beach might be at this time of day-things got pretty heated between them pretty damn fast until someone's neglected stomach loudly growled in protest.

Stiffening in his arms, Lucy tucked her crimson face into Wyatt's neck and muttered, "That did _not_ just happen–way to kill the mood, Preston," while he chuckled warmly and pressed his lips to her dark curls. Even though he knew they would never forget this moment, forget this place, it was probably time to go.

"Alright, Professor, how about we get some supper and celebrate our engagement, just the two of us?" he suggested. "A guy can't have his new fiancé wasting away now, can he? I happen to know a killer pizza place about a block away from here. Sound good?" At her sheepish nod, Wyatt stood and pulled Lucy to her feet. They walked hand in hand back to his Jeep, and a short while later, were seated on the outdoor patio of Village Pizzeria, sharing a pitcher of beer and perusing the menu. Even though it was tempting, he and Lucy decided on the brief ride to the restaurant to wait until they returned home to share the happy news of their engagement with family and friends.

Lucy bit her lip and keeping her eyes on the menu, wondered aloud, "Hmm, maybe we should just order one whole side of the menu? 'Cause I'm starving." When Wyatt stared at her with wide eyes, she joked, "I guess agreeing to marry a man and spend the rest of my life with him-plus a few pretty hot celebratory kisses-helped me work up an appetite," and she looked so pleased with herself, he just had to reward her with another kiss.

When he leaned back, Lucy opened her eyes and observed with a dreamy smile, "Wow–that's definitely my favorite kind of appetizer." Fortunately, before Wyatt could get himself in trouble by making some kind of smart-ass remark in public about the specific type of _entrees and dessert_ he was partial to since meeting her, the server returned to take their order.

Deliberately putting his seemingly endless desire for Lucy on the back burner ( _for now_ ), Wyatt turned to look at her. "Still trust me, Professor?" Gratified by her eager nod, he ordered them a large "Red" pizza, as well as a couple of salads. When they were alone once more, Wyatt picked up her left hand, and praying his voice didn't betray any lingering trace of insecurity he was feeling, asked Lucy about her new ring. "So, do you really like the ring?"

Any doubts he might have had were put to rest by the radiant smile on her face as she glanced down at their clasped hands. "Yes! I really, truly love my ring...so stop worrying, okay? You made an excellent choice, Wyatt." Gently twisting the sparkling band around her slender finger, Lucy's dark brows drew together. "I am a little curious, though. How did you know what size to buy? Because this gorgeous ring fits perfectly."

Since there was no need for secrecy any longer, Wyatt lifted one shoulder and answered simply, "Amy." At the faintly perplexed expression on Lucy's face, he explained that when he sought her sister's blessing, after saying "yes" right away, the first thing Amy asked was if Wyatt had gotten a ring yet. When he answered in the negative, she offered to accompany him to the jewelers, promising the sisters' ring fingers were the same size. "And that's how I ended up taking her with me to get your engagement ring."

Judging by the thoughtful expression on her face, Lucy probably had more questions for him, but luckily, the server brought their salads along with a basket of warm bread sticks, and they busied themselves tucking into their meal. Wyatt watched in silent admiration as his companion not only polished off her large salad but a couple of bread sticks as well. _For being such a tiny thing, the Professor sure could put the food away_.

"No, Ma'am," he warned firmly when Lucy cast a longing glance at the other half of the bread stick he was currently working on. Her cute little nose crinkle at being denied made him smile, and so to distract her until the rest of their food was ready, Wyatt shared more details about his ring shopping adventure with Amy. She rolled her eyes fondly when he remembered the salesman assumed the younger woman was his intended bride.

"Honestly, I'm surprised being mistaken for someone's bride-to-be didn't have my sister running for the nearest exit," Lucy snickered. "She's always been quite independent and definitely a free spirit–in fact, I don't recall Amy ever being in love. To be fair, though, ever since she met Zach, I've noticed a big change in her. Wyatt, I think my little sister might be falling in love," and it seemed pretty clear by the awed approval in her voice, Lucy was fine with that.

"So you wouldn't be against Amy and Zach getting serious, if that's where they end up?"

Lucy shook her head, "Absolutely not. Your friend is a terrific guy, and I think Amy would be lucky to have someone like him in her life." Then she surprised him by leaning close and gazing into Wyatt's eyes, murmured earnestly, "And before I forget, I think it was very polite of you to ask the only family I have left for her blessing before you proposed. Thank you, Wyatt. That really means a lot to both of us, because as you've probably already figured out, the Preston sisters are sort of a package deal."

He ducked his head, a bit uncomfortable at her gratitude. After his mom passed when he was a child, basically anything having to do with good manners or any kind of fancy etiquette stuff came from Wyatt's Grandma and Grandpa Sherwin. For a fleeting second, he felt the usual twinge of sorrow thinking of his grandparents. They were the finest people he'd ever known, and would've adored Lucy and been over the moon with happiness for the two of them.

Without warning, he recalled her earlier mention of Zach, which reminded him of moving to San Francisco. Wyatt felt a strong urge to reveal his plans for their future, but forced himself to be patient and wait until they got home. _Now that she agreed to marry him, there was plenty of time to discuss the future,_ he consoled himself _._ Once the pizza was served, he and Lucy began an animated discussion about when and where they could get married.

Because it was something he'd thought of quite a few times since buying her ring, to Wyatt's great relief, they were both on board with the idea of a short engagement, and he was pleasantly surprised when Lucy seemed really taken with his suggestion they might consider having a small ceremony at one of Pendleton's chapels. "You don't mind getting married here in San Diego?" he asked curiously. Lucy shook her head, an odd expression crossing her face before she dropped her gaze to her plate.

Before Wyatt could say anything, though, both their phones chimed at practically the same time. Glancing at the devices and then each other with rueful smiles, Lucy said, "Amy" at the same time Wyatt admitted, "Julie." They laughed at the uncanny timing of the two similar-in-personality women who had become fast friends since meeting at the hospital just days after the attack at the theater.

"Think it'd be alright if we went ahead and told them?" she asked, giving Wyatt a wistful smile. "You should know that until a certain dashing ex-soldier swept me off my feet a couple months ago, my sister was the most important person in the world to me, and I know she's going to be extremely happy and excited we're engaged."

Clearing his throat at the sudden emotion her casual remark invoked ( _I'm the most important person in the world to Lucy?_ ), Wyatt nodded, declaring wryly, "Yeah, probably should 'cause we sure as hell don't wanna get those two mad at us."

Lucy's face brightened, and abruptly pushing her phone across the table, held out her left hand with an impish grin. "I have an idea...why don't you take a picture of me wearing my new ring, and that's all we'll text them...no words, just the picture. Knowing my sister, she will probably freak out at the top of her lungs and scare anyone in her general vicinity to death." With a knowing smirk, Wyatt agreed, took a couple pictures, and after choosing the one they both liked best, swiftly sent the picture on its way.

As expected, the two women responded almost instantly. After he and Lucy texted back they'd be home in about an hour, Wyatt signaled for the server. "You realize now that the cat's out of the bag, we'll be expected to stop for at least a few minutes at Julie and Bam's, right? Why don't we take some dessert with us to share with the others? This place makes a great dessert called zeppoli, kind of like a sugar-coated fried dough. It actually reminds me of the funnel cakes my Grandpa and I used to get at the county fair. I was thinking we could get a couple orders, if it's okay with you?"

When she quickly consented, Wyatt placed the order, and once it was ready, paid the bill. Driving back over the Coronado Bridge, Lucy looked out the window at the bay and sighed pensively. He felt a little down himself at leaving the place that had become so special to them, and promised to bring her back soon to stay for a couple days, hopefully at the 1906 Lodge they enjoyed so much during their first visit.

They were mostly quiet during the ride home, each lost in their own thoughts. Resting her left hand on Wyatt's firm thigh, Lucy's eyes strayed numerous times to the new ring. Glancing over at his strong profile as he skillfully maneuvered through the early evening traffic around Camp Pendleton, she honestly couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. _Joyful. Hopeful. And completely head over heels in love with this man_. Wyatt loved her, wanted to build a life together, and someday (hopefully) they'd be blessed with children. She definitely wanted a family with him...maybe a small son who looked exactly like his father, or a little girl with dark curls and bright blue eyes.

At last, Wyatt pulled into his driveway and turned off the ignition. They sat silently looking at each for a few seconds before he wrapped a firm hand around Lucy's neck and drew her to him for a tender kiss. "I love you so much," he whispered. "For now, let's share our happiness–and dessert–with our loved ones, but do some real celebrating a little later, when we're all alone. Sound good?" His dark blue eyes glowed with love, and Lucy nodded with a soft smile (and maybe a happy tear or two).

Ever the gentlemen, he hurried around the front of the Jeep and opened Lucy's door to help her out. Carrying the sweet-smelling bag of warm zeppoli in one hand and gripping her small hand securely with the other, Wyatt led the way to the Baumgardners where, unsurprisingly, the front door was not only open, but also filled with familiar faces. Briefly tightening his hold on her, Wyatt murmured, "Well, Professor, looks like we've got some very excited people waiting on us. Shall we?"

The next hour passed in a giddy, noisy blur of hugs, kisses, and sincere congratulations. Sitting around the dining room table enjoying their delicious dessert, Lucy's ring was duly admired by Julie, who immediately starting asking about their wedding plans and got into a spirited discussion with Amy about some clever ideas she's seen on Pinterest. Lucy glanced across the wide table at her fiance, who, along with Zach, was laughing at some outrageous story Dave was telling, complete with crazy gestures. _Wyatt looks so content...I did that...and now, he's all mine, for the rest of our lives,_ she thought with a sense of wonder.

Just then, Wyatt looked over at Lucy, a slow, dimpled smile–the one that was hers alone-brightening his face. _Love you,_ he mouthed unexpectedly, to her delight. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to get him alone for the private party he promised her. Fortunately, the man must have read her mind ( _or possibly her wistful expression_ ), because as soon as the zeppoli was polished off, Wyatt pushed away from the table and rather boldly announced he wanted to spend some time _alone_ with his new fiance. Taking a blushing Lucy by the hand, they ignored the others' good-natured teasing comments and were walking through his front door mere minutes later.

Here was blessed quiet after the usual merry chaos of the Baumgardners' home, and standing in the middle of the living room, Lucy took a deep, cleansing breath and began to relax. She started when Wyatt wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began nuzzling the sensitive skin just under her ear. "Are you ready for a private engagement celebration, Professor?"

Turning to face him, Lucy pressed her body tightly against his and nipping at his stubbled jaw, whispered, "Bring it on, soldier," gratified when Wyatt's eyes immediately darkened with desire. Wrapping his hand around her neck, he sweetly captured her lips for a breathtaking kiss before drawing back and resting his forehead against hers.

"No doubt about it, Ma'am. I think you'll find I'm _up_ for the challenge," he assured her, grinning boyishly. "Why don't we move the rest of this celebration to my room...you know, the one with the big-ass, king-size bed in it?" Wyatt suggested with a naughty wink before abruptly sweeping Lucy into his arms. Determinedly ignoring her muffled shriek, he wasted no time carrying her to the master bedroom. Finessing his way through the open doorway, he kicked the door shut behind them and unceremoniously dropped her in the middle of the bed before taking a couple steps back. She shivered in anticipation at the hungry expression on her fiance's face.

More than a little aroused, Lucy lay back on the pillows and watched in wide-eyed, appreciative silence while Wyatt began leisurely shedding his clothes. "You're a little overdressed, aren't you?" he observed calmly enough, a rather dangerous glint in those dark blue eyes. Her mouth went dry when his boxers dropped to the floor. _Oh, my...two can play this game..._

"Maybe I need a little help," she invited huskily, pulse racing wildly as he confidently approached her. In a heartbeat, Wyatt was top of the bed, deftly stripping a quite willing Lucy bare, tossing clothes here and there in his "take no prisoners" haste. He kissed and caressed her whole body slowly, possessively, but yet so tenderly, as if she were the most precious thing in the world to him, and by the time he settled the familiar weight of his muscular body between her thighs, Lucy was nearly breathless with need, limbs trembling restlessly. "Wyatt, please," she whispered desperately, helpless to control her feverish response to his masterful touch, her body pleading for release. And then Lucy lost all capacity for reasonable thought, surrendering everything to the man she'd promised to marry...

He woke sometime in the night to find his brand-new fiance sleeping trustingly against his bare chest, the diamond on her left hand glinting brightly in the hushed darkness. _He was engaged to marry Lucy Preston_ , Wyatt marveled contentedly, _and who was he? Ju_ _st an ex-soldier from Texas who was somehow lucky enough to get to spend the rest of his life with this incredible woman...building a future and (hopefully) some day, a family with her._

Although he and Lucy had not yet discussed having children, he found the idea very appealing. Smiling pensively, Wyatt allowed himself a few indulgent moments to contemplate being a father. Maybe they'd be blessed with a baby son, one named after Grandpa Sherwin, or even better, a tiny, dark-eyed daughter who looked exactly like her mother. He had no doubt Lucy would be an incredible parent–nurturing, patient, firm but loving.

Sadly, he and Jessica never got around to talking seriously about having a baby, probably because they were both so young when they married. _They'd always thought there would be plenty of time._ Wyatt sighed inwardly. For years after his wife's tragic, untimely death, he'd convinced himself in his despair that finding love again was highly unlikely–if not downright impossible. But all of that went out the window pretty damn quick once he met the smart, funny, sweet, beautiful Dr. Lucy Preston. He honestly couldn't remember ever being this happy, not even with Jessica, and could hardly wait to start their life together.

Thinking about his wife-to-be, Wyatt realized there was one last _big_ thing they needed to discuss– _where_ the newlyweds were going to live. He couldn't wait to see Lucy's reaction when he told her about his exciting plans to relocate to the city where she was born and raised. Sure, San Diego had been Wyatt's home since leaving West Texas fifteen years ago, and yeah, it would be an adjustment living so far away from his best friends. Still, it was only a couple hours by plane, and naturally, the two couples would see each other on holidays and vacations and maybe long weekends every so often.

On the plus side, though, the opportunity to grow their business by opening a branch office in San Francisco really was an unexpected bonus. And most important of all, Lucy would be able to keep her teaching position at Stanford, even if she continued to write novels on the side. No way did he expect her to give up an established career for him–especially since Wyatt would be content to work anywhere, really, as long as he was with her. So, all things considered, the whole plan was already a win/win in his mind.

He kissed the top of Lucy's head when he felt her stirring. "I think you wore me out, cowboy," she mumbled against his bare skin without opening her eyes. Wyatt grinned proudly, and tipping her chin, softly kissed her fully awake. Stretching languidly, Lucy blinked drowsily at him as she reluctantly pulled away to sit on the side of the bed. Over her slim shoulder, she said, "Be right back." Wyatt very much enjoyed the enticing view when Lucy gracefully bent and snagged his tee shirt off the floor. Dropping it over her nude body, she quietly padded into the bathroom. Once the door clicked behind her, Wyatt turned on the bedside lamp and sitting up in bed, pulled the covers over his lap. He scrubbed his hands over his face, suddenly impatient to talk to Lucy and get the ball rolling on their future.

When Lucy emerged from the bathroom, the bedside lamp was on and Wyatt was sitting up in bed. He smiled at her and patted the covers. "C'mere, sweetheart. There's something I wanna talk to you about."

Dropping down on the bed beside him, she leaned in and kissed Wyatt. "Hmm, that's a funny coincidence, because I need to talk to you, too," she teased. _Here goes nothing..._

They smiled at each other shyly before he smoothed the rumpled hair from Lucy's forehead and invited her to go first. Unconsciously twisting her hands anxiously, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Lucy?" he prompted gently, putting a large warm hand over hers, "Is anything wrong?" Opening her eyes, her breath caught at the patient, loving expression on Wyatt's face. God, she loved this man so much, and wanted nothing more than to make him happy for the rest of their lives– _which, hopefully, her plans for their future would do just that..._

Suddenly eager to share her idea with him, the words tumbled from Lucy in a frantic rush. "Wyatt, ever since the attack at the theater, and definitely before you proposed–because believe me, I had no idea you wanted to get married-I've been thinking about our lives together, our future, and sure, maybe I should have asked you first, but I really wanted to surprise you..." Her voice trailed off uncertainly when Wyatt's brows drew together in a slight frown. When he didn't speak for a few seconds, merely continued to stare at her solemnly, she swallowed her nerves and just went for it. _You got this, Lucy._

"Alright, here goes. I resigned from my teaching position at Stanford a couple days ago so I can relocate to San Diego. Already had a conference call with my literary agents, Denise and Rufus, and my attorney, too, and I also talked it over with Amy, who was very supportive, by the way...because I just couldn't bear the thought of you giving up your home and friends–who're really more like your family–for me. See, I've decided to write a sequel to Diary of a Reluctant Time Traveler, and of course, I can write anywhere...and I just want to be with you..." Her heart sank when Wyatt closed his eyes, holding himself very still. _Uh, okay, that wasn't exactly the reaction I'd hoped for._ What the hell was going on here?

His sudden bark of laughter startled Lucy, who drew back with a confused expression on her face. _What an amazing coincidence, indeed_ , Wyatt mused, stunned by what she'd just told him. _Jesus._ This whole time he'd been busy making plans to move to San Francisco, the woman he loved had been working on her own little secret agenda to stay here with him in San Diego because she assumed it would make him happy. _I guess we got our wires crossed here but good._ Shaking his head, Wyatt wrapped an arm around Lucy, tugging her close and pressing a kiss on her soft raven curls as he attempted to explain.

"What's that old saying–great minds think alike?" he chuckled. "Turns out you and I, Professor, apparently have some pretty damn great minds, 'cause _I_ might've made some plans for our future, too." Lucy's dark amber eyes widened in surprised bewilderment, but she remained silent. "But before I fill you in, it's important for you to know that what you're offering to do is just about the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. It really means a lot to me that you would willingly give up _your_ home, _your_ life, in San Francisco once we're married."

Somewhat encouraged by her lack of response, he continued, "When I decided to propose, even before looking at engagement rings, I'd already been thinking about our future, too, and it didn't take me long at all to figure out it would be best if we started our married lives in San Francisco. It's your hometown, plus this way, you could keep your professor job at the university. You love teaching so much, Lucy, it just didn't set right with me if you gave all that up to be my wife. So, after discussing it with Bam and Julie and the rest of the guys, we came up with a plan to open a branch office of BL Protection in San Francisco, one that I would manage. Zach and Joey both agreed to make the move, too, to help me get things up and running. Bottom line is that all I want is to make _you_ happy..."

Wyatt broke off when a teary-eyed Lucy sniffed loudly and throwing her arms around his neck, hiccupped in his ear, "For the record, Mr. Logan, your plan is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for _me..._ " Leaning back, she swiped her wet cheeks, and smiled tremulously at him. "I can't believe the two of us–both willing to give up something important to make the other happy. This is like some kind of real-life 'Gift of the Magi' or something...I mean, the parallels are so close," she concluded with satisfaction.

At his baffled expression, Lucy explained, "The Gift of the Magi? You know, the famous romantic short story by O. Henry? It's one of my favorites, actually, published in 1905, about a newlywed couple named Jim and Della who secretly decide to sacrifice something precious to them to make the other happy, which is exactly what we were prepared to do. Think about it-you were willing to leave the home you love and your best friends to move across the state because you didn't want me to give up my teaching career, and I was prepared to give up said teaching position to move here so you could stay in San Diego."

He and Lucy grinned wordlessly at each other for a moment like the lovesick fools they were. "Looks like we've got an important decision to make, then, sweetheart," Wyatt said lightly, kissing her bare shoulder where the neck of his tee shirt gapped. "It's obvious we've both put a lot of thought into this, and honestly, so long as we're together, I have no doubt either plan will work fine. So, I'm leaving it up to you...what will it be, Lucy? San Francisco or San Diego?" His stubborn little Professor might argue the point, but Wyatt already knew in his heart it was _her_ decision to make. He'd never loved anyone as much as Lucy Preston, had zero doubts about her or their relationship–and was more than ready to gladly follow his fiance to the ends of the earth if necessary...or at least, San Francisco...

 _A/N: Aww, jeez, Gracie, not a cliffhanger? (Ducking for cover) As is quite typical for me, I let myself get a little carried away with a chapter (again), and once it reached over 5,000 words, decided to stop here because I've felt for some time that Lucy and Wyatt's wedding ceremony deserves its own chapter. There's been lots of discussion lately on Twitter about a (canon) Lyatt wedding day during a possible season three, so this will be MY chance to write them the wedding of my dreams, lol ;) As always, tremendous thanks to all of you still following this story that I started writing over a YEAR ago. Your favorites, follows, and wonderful reviews mean more to me than I can say. Thank you, Timeless friends, for making writing such a pleasure :))_


	38. Chapter 38

Them XII

 _Epilogue - Part X_

 _Three months later..._

 _A/N #1: Even though I really should know better by now, I foolishly promised on Twitter this new chapter of Guarding My Heart would the final one, but it was just so much fun to research and write Lucy and Wyatt's wedding that I got a little carried away (as usual) and wrote close to 7,000 words in the last week alone-and this was before I even got to their ceremony, lol. So I decided rather than try and write one seriously long (10,000 + word) wedding chapter, I'd break it up, and this is the first part. Welcome to Wyatt and Lucy's wedding day, Timeless friends :)_

Limbs moving restlessly under the covers, Lucy whimpered softly and tried valiantly to free herself from the terrifying dream as she relived the night at the movie premiere...

 _Even as Wyatt fell heavily, one hand clutching his bleeding side, Marcus staggered to his feet, the bloody, dangerous-looking knife still gripped tightly in his hand. Wiping blood from his busted lip with the other, he laughed gleefully at Wyatt's increasingly difficult efforts to breathe. As she watched in frozen horror, Williams loomed over his prone body, clearly intent on finishing the job. Glancing around desperately, she spied the gun lying a few feet away. Thank God her former student was more focused at the moment on hurting Wyatt than watching her. Scrambling sideways as quickly and quietly as possible in her heels and long dress, Lucy snatched up the weapon, and wrapping trembling hands around it, pointed the gun at the madman trying to kill the man she loved. Taking a deep breath, a whispered prayer in her heart, she pulled the trigger..._

It was just before dawn when she woke abruptly from the nightmare, heart racing frantically, the hushed silence of the dark room broken only by her harsh breathing and the soft snores of her fiancé sleeping peacefully beside her. _Just a dream, thank God,_ she realized with a shiver _._ It had been months since Lucy had dreamed about the attack at the theater, the night Wyatt almost died at the hands of her vengeful former student. Preoccupied with his recovery, she'd been immeasurably relieved when the Los Angeles County Prosecutor and the legal team representing Marcus Williams had reached a plea agreement without any of them having to endure a lengthy, emotionally difficult court trial.

After weeks of psychological testing, the defendant had been declared mentally unfit to stand trial and was currently incarcerated in a federal prison on Terminal Island in Los Angeles. Both Emma, as her attorney, and fellow plaintiffs Wyatt and Zach had received copies of the final case documents, but Lucy couldn't bring herself to read the report. Living through months of harassment culminating in her fiancé nearly dying had been disturbing enough to experience the first time–she felt no desire whatsoever to relive the frightening ordeal. Despite that, Lucy could admit to privately being just the tiniest bit grateful to her former student. After all, it was Marcus' vengeful obsession with her and his resulting unhinged actions that had brought Wyatt Logan into her life...

As her labored breathing slowly eased, Lucy wondered absently what might have prompted the nightmare. She supposed it could be because she and Wyatt were both sort of stressed after weeks of wedding planning...or maybe there was no real reason at all. Whatever the cause, she wasn't about to let the remnants of a bad dream ruin the happiest day of her life. Feeling much calmer now, she glanced to her left. Wyatt was lying flat on his stomach facing her, his handsome face relaxed, a muscular arm securely anchoring Lucy to the bed _. So protective, even in his sleep,_ she thought with a tender smile, _and in just a few hours, he'd be her husband for the rest of their lives._ The word "husband" was certainly going to take some getting used to for Lucy, who'd had no idea when she arrived in Los Angeles to promote her best-selling novel that her life was about to change in such a dramatic way.

Truthfully, by her 30th birthday nearly five years ago, she'd begun entertaining doubts about ever meeting a decent guy and falling in love, let alone getting married. As the time passed–and considering her rather lamentable lack of success in the dating department up to that point–she'd honestly begun to wonder if perhaps there was something wrong with her. Already a well-respected, tenured American History professor at Stanford University when a side hobby writing novels had unexpectedly blossomed into a fulfilling second career, Lucy supposed most of the guys she met dismissed her as a boring workaholic, a woman much too busy for flirting or fun or sex, let alone something as serious as love and marriage.

Thank God her smart, brave, kind, gorgeous husband-to-be was _nothing_ like most guys. In an astonishingly short amount of time, the man she'd met under less-than-auspicious circumstances around six months ago had taken the time to see Lucy Preston for who she really was, bulldozed his way past her defenses (not to mention numerous insecurities), and as a result, they'd swiftly fallen in love– _and today was their wedding day._ Rolling on her side towards Wyatt, she ever so gently ran a fingertip along his stubbled jaw. _I love you so much,_ she whispered in her heart, pressing a delicate kiss on his forehead before carefully getting out of bed so he could sleep a little while longer.

Quietly letting herself into the bathroom, Lucy paused in front of the large mirror hanging over the double sinks. Worried about the aftereffects of the nightmare on today of all days, she peered closely at her reflection, smiling in relief at her bright eyes and flushed cheeks. As was often the case, her sister was right–being happy and well-loved looked good on Lucy. Humming under her breath, she stepped into the shower, mind already preoccupied with a multitude of last-minute wedding details. She had just wet her hair and was reaching for the shampoo when without warning, the shower curtain was jerked back and six feet of naked male joined her, grinning smugly at Lucy's muted shriek.

"There's my beautiful bride-to-be. I woke up and you weren't there," he pouted, his husky voice sending a shiver of desire through her even before he pressed Lucy's water-slicked body against the shower wall and thoroughly kissed her good morning. Reluctantly pulling his mouth from hers, Wyatt leaned back to watch her expectantly, clearly pleased by the dazed expression on her face. "Thought you might be a little nervous since it's our wedding day, Professor, so I'm here to volunteer my services as a distraction," he offered with a dimpled grin, warm blue eyes dancing with mischief, rugged body still pressed temptingly close to hers.

 _The man was incorrigible,_ Lucy decided, eyeing him skeptically as she tried in vain to catch her breath, _but what the hell...it would be their last shower together as single people–as good an excuse as any, right?_ Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him forward, rubbing her body sinuously against his and murmured against Wyatt's confident smirk, "Well now, aren't you just Mister Thoughtful," ridiculously pleased when his eyes widened appreciatively as her mouth and hands began moving possessively down his body...

Within the hour, they were both dressed and eating the light breakfast Wyatt prepared, chatting casually and enjoying what were probably their last minutes of peace together before wedding chaos took over. While she and Wyatt were definitely looking forward to this day, both knew once they left for Camp Pendleton, things were going to be pretty hectic in the coming hours, at least until sometime this evening after the reception that would take place in the Baumgardners' spacious back yard. Fortunately, the much-anticipated weekend celebration had gotten off to a wonderful start last night with the rehearsal dinner where Lucy's San Francisco team finally met everyone from San Diego...

 _Flashback_

Following a short rehearsal for their ceremony in the smallest of the three chapels on base, the festivities moved a few miles away to Dominic's Italian Restaurant, one of Wyatt's favorite places to eat. The Preston-Logan wedding party had just been seated and were placing drink and appetizer orders when a wild cackle could be heard coming from up front just inside the entrance to the restaurant. _Rufus Carlin._ She'd know her publicist's boisterous laugh anywhere...

Jumping up, Lucy squeezed Wyatt's shoulder before she and Amy hurried to welcome their guests. She was so pleased Rufus and Jiya, Denise and her wife, Michele, and Emma were all able to make the trip to San Diego. With no close relatives to speak of besides her sister, this group of people had become Lucy's surrogate family over the years, much the same way Wyatt had bonded with Dave and Julie and the guys from his Delta Force unit. For that very reason, this evening and tomorrow were very important to her.

After introductions were made, everyone sat around the table to mingle and enjoy dinner and drinks. Soon the air was filled with lively conversation as the bride and groom's "families" got to know each other. Once they finished the delicious meal, Wyatt scooted closer to put his arm around Lucy, who leaned back against his broad chest with a contented sigh.

"I think everyone's getting along pretty well," she observed quietly, Wyatt nodding in agreement. Looking down the length of the table, it certainly seemed that way–across from them, Dave and Denise were huddled together animatedly discussing the security business, while Julie and Michele were getting along like old friends, staring intently at a list of Pinterest wedding tips on someone's phone. At the opposite end of the long table, an exuberant Rufus was entertaining the others with stories that kept them laughing non-stop, even the usually serious-minded Emma.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, more than happy to merely watch the interactions surrounding them, before Wyatt sighed, "Well, Professor, by this time tomorrow night, you and I will be newlyweds," gently kissing the top of her head.

Turning in his arms to face him, Lucy caressed his cheek and gazing into his dark blue eyes, softly responded, "Looking forward to that more than you know-I can't wait to be your wife, Wyatt Logan." Ducking his head, he ignored the whistles of approval and teasing remarks from their dining companions and kissed his blushing fiancé soundly.

Fortunately for Lucy, Dave stood and tapping his knife against a glass, cleared his throat noisily and said, "Now, I'm not much for fancy speeches, but since Wy asked me to stand as his best man, I'd like to make a toast." He studiously ignored the hoots of good-natured derision from Wyatt, Zach, and Joey and the way his wife rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'd like to welcome all of you visiting from San Francisco, here to support your girl. It's been real nice to finally meet the folks Wyatt's fiancé talks so fondly about. This might sound weird, but Lucy has fit into Wyatt's life here in San Diego so easy that at times, it feels like she's always been here–and that's an honest-to-God compliment. Lucy's really smart and pretty and just flat out makes my boy Wyatt happy, which is plenty good enough for me."

"As for Wy, we met in Basic more than 15 years ago, just a couple of snot-nosed kids, and by the end of the first day, I had a new best friend and brother. We went through some real shit storms together in Delta Force over the years, and there's no one I'd rather have at my back than him. He's a great guy who deserves every good thing in life and marrying Lucy tomorrow is just the first step to their happy future together. Anyway, let me be the first to offer congratulations to the bride and groom," and holding up his glass, turned to the couple with a proud grin and said, "to Lucy and Wyatt."

Gripping Wyatt's hand tightly as "to Lucy and Wyatt," echoed joyfully around the table, Lucy blinked back happy tears. She appreciated Dave Baumgardner's surprisingly eloquent words, and judging from the pleased expression on Wyatt's face, he was feeling a little emotional himself. Shortly after that, the party broke up so the out-of-town guests could check into their hotel nearby. It had been a wonderful evening that bode well for their wedding day...

 _End Flashback_

"So, do you think your friends liked me?" Wyatt asked out of the blue as he stood at the sink with his back to her, rinsing off their breakfast dishes before loading the dishwasher, well used to doing chores around the house, _bless his heart_. Glancing at him over the top of her coffee mug, Lucy bit back a wry smile. _"Like" was probably a tremendous understatement._ She'd been cornered in the ladies room at Dominic's by both Jiya and Michele, who were rather effusive about her fiance's finer qualities (including–but not limited to–those killer blue eyes and dimples). "Why are you looking at me like that?" Wyatt asked, turning abruptly to look at Lucy, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at her unconvincingly carefree shrug.

"No reason," she giggled when he dried his hands, and tugging Lucy to her feet, wrapped his arms around her. Resting her cheek on his broad shoulder, she inhaled contentedly. "Let's just say you made quite the impression on my friends, and leave it at that, alright?" _No sense embarrassing the guy,_ she mused, well aware her husband-to-be seemed entirely indifferent to the dazzling effect he had on the opposite sex.

They held each other for a long moment before Wyatt reluctantly leaned back. "What time are the girls picking you up?" he asked, barely a second before Lucy's phone chimed with a new text message.

Leaning her forehead against his, she sighed, "That will probably be from Amy, or possibly Julie, or maybe both. Might be hard to believe, but sometimes I think they're more excited for this wedding than I am. Guess it's time to go." Drawing away reluctantly, Lucy caressed Wyatt's cheek, and with a gentle smile, promised, "I will see _you_ at the altar, Mr. Logan." He was humbled by the love and excitement shining in her dark amber eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am, it's a date," he answered readily with a dimpled grin and one last kiss before she hurried out of the kitchen. Wyatt sank onto a chair at the table and scrubbing his hands over his face, took a deep breath. _He was marrying Lucy Preston in a few hours._..and it felt pretty damn good. Just then his phone chimed. Fishing it out of his pocket, he saw a text from Bam:

 _Morning, brother! How you holding up? In case it slipped your mind, you're gonna be taking the vows in a few hours. Not nervous, are ya? ;) 'Cause you've been single for a long time now and are probably a little out of practice..._

He shook his head fondly at his best friend's text. Even on his wedding day, Bam couldn't resist busting Wyatt's chops.

 _Shut up. Listen, buddy, I am perfectly calm and can't wait to marry Lucy, so you can knock that shit off..._

 _LOL, I never doubted it for a second. Lucy is one hell of a good woman who's probably better than you deserve...just kidding! Jules and I are really happy for you. Ok, enough mushy stuff. The boys are here and we're ready to go, so whenever you wanna pick me up..._

 _Sounds good–see ya in a few...and hey, Bam? Thanks for agreeing to be my best man :)_

 _You bet...now get your ass in gear! Can't be late for an important day like this..._

Shaking his head, Wyatt slid the phone back in his pocket before heading to the bedroom to grab the garment bag with his dress blue uniform out of the closet, along with the duffle he packed last night. Before opening the front door, he turned to take one last look around. After a couple of lengthy discussions following their engagement three months ago, he and Lucy made the shared decision to remain in San Diego. The Professor swore it was what she truly wanted, reasoning she could easily work on the sequel to Diary of a Reluctant Time Traveler wherever he was. If Wyatt were being brutally honest with himself, as long as Lucy was happy, he _was_ selfishly glad not to be uprooted from his home for the past fifteen years. As for opening a branch office of BL Protection in San Francisco, the project wasn't necessarily off the table permanently, merely postponed for the time being.

And since his wife-to-be had assured him she was perfectly content to live in his house, unsurprisingly, Wyatt was somewhat relieved he'd bought the place _after_ Jess died. Their wedding picture had come off the wall during the first week after his release from the hospital, discreetly tucked away by him in the spare bedroom closet. As his first love, Jessica was part of his past–and certainly never to be forgotten–but Lucy was Wyatt's future, and when they returned from their wedding trip in a few days, this often lonely house he'd lived in by himself would become a real home, one filled with love and laughter and hopefully, a family some day...

The guys were nearly finished dressing when there was a brisk knock on the door of the small room adjacent to the chapel. Julie popped her head inside and asked, "Permission to enter, gentlemen?" Joey, closest to the door, tugged it open and with a low whistle, invited her in. One of Lucy's two bridesmaids (Amy was serving as her older sister's Maid of Honor), she looked very nice in a sleeveless, bluish-gray dress, blonde curls piled on top of her head. Her vivid green eyes widened in appreciation at the sight of the four men in full dress blue uniforms. "My goodness, look at all these attractive guys in uniform...have to say, the men of BL Protection Services clean up very nicely," earning her proud grins from the ex-soldiers.

Crossing the room to Bam, the blonde beamed up at him while lovingly straightening his bow tie. "Lookin' mighty sharp there, husband of mine," and it was amusing to see his face redden slightly at the compliment. Carefully fastening his cuff links, Wyatt smiled wistfully at his best friends. The Baumgardners had an enviably solid marriage, one filled with plenty of love and respect, and he very much wanted the same with Lucy.

"Thanks, babe, you're not looking too bad yourself," Bam winked, easily returning his wife's admiring smile. After rewarding him with a quick kiss, the blonde turned her attention to Zach and Joey, dressed and waiting patiently by the door.

"Alright then, as much as I enjoy looking at this fine group, I'm really here for these guys. The ushers need to be in place before the first guests arrive, which ought to be any minute now, so if you're ready, better get out there," shooing the two men through the open doorway. Before following them, Julie paused for a second to kiss Wyatt's cheek and confide in a low undertone, "I love my husband with all my heart, but I gotta say, you're just about the handsomest groom I've ever seen, Wyatt Logan."

Touched by the sincerity in her voice, Wyatt murmured his thanks. "Hey, how's Lucy holding up?" he asked a bit anxiously, suddenly impatient to see his bride and get this ceremony over with.

Her eyes softened at his concern. "Lucy's doing just fine...maybe a tiny bit nervous, but I imagine most women usually are on their wedding day–I know I was. Wait until you see her, Wy–she's an absolute vision. I'm so happy for the two of you. Good luck–and David, you better behave yourself!" And then it was just Wyatt and Bam, who as usual, ignored his wife's warning and proceeded to pull his phone out while taking a seat on the small sofa to let the groom finish dressing in peace.

Wyatt shrugged on the short navy jacket and solemnly regarded his reflection, rather pleased with the way he looked. It had been some time since he'd worn the full blue mess, and it felt a little strange-and yet, after spending fifteen years in the Army, there was also a comforting familiarity to donning a uniform. He had been pleasantly surprised when Lucy had suggested he and the guys wear uniforms instead of traditional tuxes, telling Wyatt she was quite proud of him and his friends for their time in the service. Firmly tugging the jacket into place, he straightened his bow tie and took a deep breath.

"You still got the rings?" he asked Bam over his shoulder while the other man scrolled aimlessly through his phone.

"Yep," he answered succinctly, patting his breast pocket confidently as he got to his feet, stowing the phone in his pants pocket.

Turning from the mirror, Wyatt felt his own nerves start to settle at his friend's typically unruffled manner. "Any last words of advice then?"

"Nope," the other man responded, shaking his head decisively. "This ain't your first rodeo, son, and I think you're gonna do just fine." They grinned companionably at each other when there was another knock on the door. This time, however, it was Chaplain Barnes, a genial man in his late '40's who served as one of the full-time base pastors and was officiating the ceremony.

"Well, Master Sergeants, it's about that time. I think most of the wedding guests are seated, and I'm told the bride is nearly ready," the older man informed the men with a wide smile, offering each a hearty handshake.

Squaring his shoulders, Wyatt winced briefly when Bam clapped a large hand in the middle of his back and jovially urged, "Let's get to it, Wy, don't want to leave your pretty bride-to-be waiting for you at the altar." Rolling his eyes ruefully, he followed the Chaplain and his Best Man to take their places at the front of the chapel.

"Okay, so Julie went to check on the guys and we have maybe five minutes before..." Walking out of the rather spartan bathroom where she'd been checking her makeup, her sister's voice trailed off as she beheld the bride in all her finery. "Oh, Luce," she breathed in approval, "You look gorgeous, beautiful, radiant-and I predict here and now that dress is gonna make your groom forget his own name." Lucy's bridal "butterflies" eased slightly at Amy's predictable, but still gratifying reaction to her appearance.

Laughing softly, rosy lips curved in pleasure, Lucy stood in front of the old-fashioned, full-size mirror to gaze at herself, satisfied and maybe a little awed by the image of the woman reflected there. _Today she was a bride...and very soon, she would be Wyatt's wife._ Turning slightly from side to side, she enjoyed the quiet swish of the lacy, tulle-covered satin gown worn over a frothing white petticoat, a dainty satin and ribbon garter, and a minuscule pair of matching lace panties, the last carefully selected with her husband-to-be in mind.

From the moment Lucy tried on the creamy white tea-length dress, she'd known it was _the one._ Sleeveless, with a sheer illusion neckline above a snug-fitting bodice covered in gleaming seed pearls, the gown was perfect for the small, intimate afternoon ceremony she and Wyatt had envisioned. A headpiece of white rosebuds held a sheer tulle blusher veil in place among her upswept raven curls, and delicate pearl drop earrings that had belonged to Lucy and Amy's grandmother dangled from her ears. Tied securely around her tiny waist was a two-inch satin ribbon sash in a soft steel blue, chosen to match the color of Wyatt's dress uniform pants, as well as the elegant sleeveless gowns she'd selected for her bridesmaids.

Scooping up the bride's flowers from a table near the door, her sister came to stand beside Lucy, handing over a bouquet made up of white rosebuds, tulips and daisies, stems carefully wrapped with more steel blue ribbon. The two women stared at their shared reflection for a quiet moment before Amy sighed, "On a day like this, I sure miss Mom and Dad, don't you? I know they would've loved Wyatt," and when Lucy somberly blinked back a tear, she sought to lighten the mood. "Hey, Lucy? Not to brag, but I think the Preston sisters look pretty damn good. And if I look even half as gorgeous as you on my own wedding day, I will be thrilled."

Instantly distracted from missing their parents on this important day, Lucy frowned and met her sister's deceptively innocent tawny eyes in the mirror. _What? Did she just say her own wedding day?_ "Is there something you'd like to share with the class, young lady?" she requested in her best professor voice. Just how serious were Amy and Zach getting about each other?

"No! Of course not," Amy denied hastily, but the soft pink color staining her sister's cheeks was a dead giveaway. Before she could pursue this fascinating subject any further, however, Julie cautiously opened the door.

"If you Preston girls are finished primping, there's a whole mess of hot guys in uniform waiting patiently for us in the chapel," the blonde promised with a sly grin, picking up her own wedding flowers, a smaller version of the bride's, from the table.

 _Great._ At the mention of her groom, the butterflies started dancing in Lucy's stomach again. "Julie, how's Wyatt holding up? Did he seem nervous?" she asked quietly, suddenly impatient to see him.

Her friend grinned and shook her head. "Ha, funny you should ask me that, 'cause the man was wondering the same thing about you. Don't worry, he's doing just fine, and girlfriend, you better prepare yourself–your groom is one good-looking devil in that dress uniform. Anyway, Chaplain Barnes said they're ready for us," she shared with an expectant smile.

"Yes! About freakin' time! C'mon, Luce, let's go get you a husband," Amy exclaimed cheerfully, and Lucy shook her head fondly when her sister impulsively linked arms with Julie and the two excited women sashayed out the open door singing, "Chapel of Love" enthusiastically, if not in any particular key. Turning to take one last look in the mirror, she told her reflection, _I used to think it was an overused cliche, but today really is the first day of the rest of my life–and I can't wait for what comes next,_ before following her attendants, faintly trembling hands wrapped tightly around her flowers.

Standing just outside the entrance to the chapel listening to the pre-ceremony music performed by one of her Stanford colleagues on acoustical guitar, she tried to peek around the others, eager to catch a glimpse of Wyatt in his uniform, only to hear Amy hiss in dismay. "Lucy Preston, you need to stay out of sight until it's time. You're the bride–don't you want to make a stunning impression on your groom?" she scolded in a low voice.

An only child herself, Julie's eyes widened when a frustrated Lucy growled in warning, "Amy Elizabeth Preston..." but she merely tossed her head, clearly not scared in the least of her older sibling. "You are such an annoying brat," she huffed, even as she obediently moved away from the open doorway, amused in spite of herself when the younger woman stuck out her tongue impudently. _Some things never change, even at our ages,_ Lucy smiled inwardly.

"Psst, girls, the music's stopped-I think that's our cue," Julie interrupted in a discreet whisper, looking worriedly between the siblings for a second before taking her place in the open double doorway. While faint strains of _Canon in D_ by Johann Pachelbel floated from the chapel, Amy squeezed Lucy's hand lovingly before hurrying to stand and wait behind her fellow bridesmaid, who started purposefully down the wide aisle. Glancing over at Lucy one last time, her charming–at times, _maddening_ -sister placed a hand on her heart and mouthed, "love you," before following Julie at a sedate pace.

The minute or so it took for the Maid of Honor to reach the front of the altar where Wyatt and his groomsmen waited felt like an hour. At last, though, the most important moment of Lucy Preston's life arrived, bringing with it a comforting sense of the rightness of her decision to marry this man. _They were meant for each other, meant to spend the rest of their lives together_ –this Lucy believed with every fiber of her being _._ In that second, any lingering traces of anxiety vanished, and she calmly stepped forward, ready to become Wyatt's wife.

When Lucy appeared in the doorway, the Chaplain signaled their guests, who rose and turned to face the bride–not that she noticed or acknowledged them because all _her_ attention was centered on the groom. A fierce wave of love and pride and desire filled her heart because, just as Julie promised, Wyatt looked amazing in his dress uniform. _Here we go, cowboy,_ she thought, and keeping her gaze focused on his incredible blue eyes, Lucy held her head high and began moving toward the man she would love the rest of her days.

Waiting at the altar with his friends for what felt like an hour-although Bam swore it'd actually been less than ten minutes–an outwardly composed Wyatt stood impressively still, uncomfortably aware of the interested glances of the wedding guests. He really disliked being the center of attention, but as one half of the main attraction today, it was to be expected, at least until his betrothed arrived.

Idly scanning the pews, Wyatt recognized most of those present-including a number of his former Delta Force buddies like Jake Turner and one of his Pendleton PT's, Brandon-except for a handful of strangers he assumed were people here for Lucy, likely from Stanford. He was touched to see some of his caregivers from Cedars-Sinai had made the trip to San Diego, including his surgeon, Dr. Templeton, sitting with a beaming Nurse Shelly, and of course, there were Lucy's good friends he met last night, seated in a place of honor near the front.

His eyes widened in shock when he noticed the lone occupant of the last row, caught off guard when the tall man wearing a well-cut dark suit grinned widely and gave him a thumbs up. _The hell? Was that–my God, it was Chris Pratt._ Had Lucy invited him? If so, Wyatt sure didn't remember seeing the actor's name on their short list of guests.

Before he could wrap his head around the presence of an actual celebrity at his wedding, the pre-ceremony music stopped, and in the entrance to the chapel stood Julie B., with Lucy's sister not far behind her, both women wearing identical fancy dresses and bright smiles. Craning his neck discreetly, Wyatt looked past them, hoping for a glimpse of Lucy when his Best Man declared, "Alright, boys, it's show time," in a less-than discreet whisper, much to Zach and Joey's visible amusement.

The processional music began and the two bridesmaids moved forward slowly, several feet apart. When Amy reached the front of the altar, she gave Wyatt a saucy wink before smoothly taking her place. He smiled briefly and then the music swelled, and all of a sudden, there was Lucy, smiling at him tremulously–the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with, looking so damn beautiful she almost took his breath away...

 _A/N #2: Hope all of you enjoy this peek inside the hours leading up to Lucy and Wyatt's wedding as much as I enjoyed writing it. Since at this point I already have nearly 2,000 words of the next chapter written, hopefully, it won't be too long a wait for the next update. Thank you so much, Timeless friends, for your continuing love and support for this story, especially those of you kind enough to leave a review–it means more to me than I can say :))_


	39. Chapter 39

Them XIII

 _Epilogue - Part XI_

 _A/N #1: As a reminder, I posted the first chapter of Guarding My Heart on July 14, 2018, inspired by the following TFP contest prompt:_ "No offense, but I really don't like you...My job isn't to be your friend. My job is to protect you." _Silly, silly Gracie–at the time, I envisioned an 8-10 chapter AU story I could churn out in around two months...and yet here I am, more than a year later, finishing with 39 chapters (including what probably seems like the world's longest fanfic epilogue EVER) and well over 175,000 words. This has been a true labor of love, and one of the most rewarding projects I've ever worked on. The majority of those good feelings (and continued inspiration) are a result of the staggering amount of love, support, and patience from all of you for this story. So, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU! Now let's get these "lovebirds" married..._

Heart racing at the sight of his bride, Wyatt's breath caught almost painfully when suddenly Bam helpfully–if rather forcefully-elbowed him in the ribs and cautioned, "Easy there, son...wouldn't do for the groom to pass out, now would it?" But he barely acknowledged his best friend's well-meant advice when everything around him went a little hazy and his chest filled with a wave of love for the woman he was about to marry. _Lucy Preston was the prettiest thing Wyatt Logan had ever seen and about to become his wife._ Shining whisky-brown eyes met his and held as she serenely made her way down the aisle toward him looking very much like a real-life princess in her fancy white dress. Julie B. hadn't exaggerated one little bit...his wife-to-be really _was_ a vision.

One corner of Wyatt's mouth twitched when to his left, he dimly heard Joey mutter, "Damn, Ken, you are one lucky bastard." _Yes, yes he was._ Closer and closer his stunning bride advanced, until she reached him just as the last notes of the processional faded away.

Stepping forward, Wyatt smiled and holding his hand out, tugged Lucy close for a moment. Impulsively pressing a soft kiss on her lips, he said in a husky undertone, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, sweetheart." Pleased when her cheeks pinked becomingly in response, he took her small hand securely in his and turned them to face the Chaplain, who began the ceremony with, "Family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Wyatt and Lucy..."

More than a little distracted by Wyatt's nearness and the unexpected kiss, Lucy barely heard the opening remarks or prayer. Clinging tightly to his strong, calloused hand, she stole a peek at her groom, allowing her love-dazed mind to wander for a few seconds. _Good-looking devil, indeed._ While all the groomsmen looked very nice, Wyatt's dress uniform fit his muscular frame like a glove–and Lucy couldn't wait until they were alone and she got the privilege of taking it off him, one piece at a time...

Fortunately, Wyatt cleared his throat very quietly in warning when Chaplain Barnes announced it was time for them to exchange vows. _Oops–get it together, Lucy._ Cheeks heating faintly, she turned to face him, ignoring the amused expression on his face as the officiant began to recite the fairly traditional vows they'd selected. As far as Lucy was concerned, Wyatt had already opened his heart to her on the day he proposed-an intimate memory she'd treasure forever–and something she absolutely had no desire to share with anyone. Gazing intently into her eyes, he gravely repeated the sacred words after the Chaplain.

"I, Wyatt James Logan, take you, Lucy Anne Preston, to be my wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy relationship of marriage. I promise to love and comfort you, honor and keep you, and forsake all others. I will be yours alone as long as we both shall live." Her breath caught at hearing the familiar words in Wyatt's deep voice, meant for her alone. Never taking his eyes from her face, when Lucy wavered for a fleeting moment, he squeezed her trembling hand comfortingly and softly coaxed, "You got this, Professor," exactly what she needed to hear. _She could do anything when Wyatt Logan looked at her that way..._

Feeling a bit more composed, she nodded once and without hesitation repeated in a clear, faintly breathless voice, "I, Lucy Anne Preston, take you, Wyatt James Logan, to be my wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy relationship of marriage. I promise to love and comfort you, honor and keep you, and forsake all others. I will be yours alone as long as we both shall live." Wyatt's azure eyes glowed with love at her solemn declaration.

After the exchange of vows was complete, she and Wyatt smiled shyly at each other before turning to face Chaplain Barnes once more. When asked for the rings, a surprisingly subdued Dave reached into the breast pocket of his jacket, fishing out the polished bands and carefully placing them in the palm of the Chaplain's outstretched hand as Lucy handed off her wedding flowers to Amy.

Regarding the couple warmly, Chaplain Barnes held up the rings and began, "Wyatt and Lucy, these rings you have chosen for each other are an emblem of love through time, a symbol of devotion, and an agreement to love and cherish one another for the rest of your days. Wedding bands are circular in shape, and because a circle has no beginning or end, it is therefore a symbol of infinity, endless and eternal just the way love should be," offering Wyatt the smaller of the two rings.

Taking Lucy's slender left hand in his, he slowly pushed the delicate rose gold band snugly in place against her glittering engagement ring and confidently recited, "This ring I give you in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

Her fingers flexed briefly in his before taking Wyatt's ring from Chaplain Barnes and repeating calmly, "This ring I give you in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." It had been several years since he'd removed and tucked away his first wedding ring, yet the slight weight of the white gold band Lucy easily slid onto Wyatt's ring finger was soothingly familiar–and like the Chaplain said–a symbol for the whole world to see that he belonged to her alone.

While the couple clasped each other's hands tightly, the officiant cleared his throat and spoke directly to them. "Wyatt and Lucy, as the two of you begin your marriage, I offer a few words of encouragement. Remember being a bride and groom is only for a day, but being a husband and wife is a lifetime commitment. Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. A marriage without compromise is guaranteed conflict. Believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship and don't forget to say these three important words every day–I love you."

Lifting his gaze to the audience, Chaplain Barnes concluded by saying, "Throughout this ceremony, Lucy and Wyatt have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, I say those who God has joined together, let no one separate. By the authority vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. In celebration of your love and commitment, you may now kiss the bride." _Finally,_ Wyatt thought before pulling his new wife close and capturing her tempting mouth for their first married kiss.

Behind him, a jubilant Bam cheered and high-fived Zach and Joey while Julie pursed her lips and hissed, "David." But all Wyatt heard over the fierce beating of his heart was Lucy's muted whimper of pleasure as his lips moved possessively over hers. _God, how many hours was it until he could get this woman alone?_

They reluctantly pulled apart at the sound of affectionate laughter from their guests and just in time to hear Chaplain Barnes announce, "Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt Logan," while their guests rose and clapped enthusiastically. Lucy's heart overflowed with happiness as she and her new husband gazed at each other in wonder. _We did it...Wyatt and I are officially married..._ it was a magical, incredible moment, one she'd never dreamed would be hers.

At a signal from the Chaplain, the recessional music began-a quiet instrumental version of " _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ ," chosen by the bride. Taking her bouquet from a beaming Amy, Lucy glanced up at Wyatt with a luminous smile when he reached for her hand.

"Shall we, Ma'am?" he asked, dimples flashing momentarily. At her immediate nod, the newlyweds leisurely made their way down the aisle to the back of the chapel, smiling joyfully and waving at familiar faces, followed by Bam escorting Amy and then Julie between Zach and Joey. Out in the hallway, the group hastily exchanged elated hugs and kisses before Lucy and her attendants went one way and Wyatt and his groomsmen the other to have a few pictures taken separately, reuniting at the altar to finish up while their guests headed to the reception.

Fortunately, the photographer-the wife of one of Wyatt's Delta Force buddies-was not only experienced, but impressively efficient and in no time at all, the group photos were done and the bridal party was hurrying outside to a waiting limo, courtesy of C & C Elite Management. _They would definitely be arriving at their reception in comfort and style_ , Lucy marveled, making a mental note to thank Denise and Rufus for the kind, thoughtful gesture.

After the bride and groom carefully situated themselves in one corner, the others comfortably settled around them. Joey was the first to spy the champagne nestled securely in a frosty silver bucket, declaring, "Hell, yeah, now it's a party," as he gleefully hoisted the bottle high before expertly popping the cork. With Zach and Amy's help, glasses were carefully filled part way and passed around as the driver smoothly guided the limo away from the curb for the short drive to Bam and Julie's.

Once everyone had a glass, Wyatt raised his, and looking around the back of the limo made a brief, sincere toast to their bridal party. "Lucy and I would like to say thank you for not only being a big part of our wedding and making it a day to remember, but also for the love and support we've been given over the past few months. Definitely couldn't have pulled this off without all of you. Cheers," clinking his glass against his wife's. Although he usually preferred whiskey or beer, the crisp, sparkling champagne went down easy, soothing Wyatt's parched throat-plus, as a bonus, he enjoyed the cute way his wife's nose crinkled at the bubbles.

Handing him her empty glass, Lucy tucked her cheek against her husband's firm shoulder with a faint yawn. Despite looking forward to the reception, a tiny part of her wished it was already over so she and Wyatt could finally be alone. "How you holding up, sweetheart?" his whisper warming her cheek.

"Couldn't be better," she sighed happily. While the others talked and laughed during the ride, wasting no time polishing off the rest of the champagne, the newlyweds were content to quietly cuddle, lost in their own little world. When the limo pulled up in front of the Baumgardners, Zach and Dave gallantly hopped out first to help Amy and Julie, with Joey right behind them.

It was blissfully quiet after their boisterous wedding party climbed out, leaving the bride and groom alone for the first time all day. Lifting her head from Wyatt's shoulder, Lucy drew back and looking into his warm blue eyes, ventured wistfully, "Is it very wrong to wish we could just skip the reception and start our honeymoon early?" Her husband chuckled at Lucy's hopeful expression and kissed her firmly.

"Just say the word, Professor, and I'll slip the driver some cash and we are _gone_. Of course, we'd be leaving behind some pretty pissed-off family and friends, and what I hope will be a damn good supper buffet," Wyatt observed mildly, leaving the decision up to her. She had no doubt at all he meant it-would do anything within his power to make her happy. _Lucy Preston-Logan, you are one lucky woman,_ she thought, leaning in for another lingering kiss.

What felt like mere seconds later, the limo door opened abruptly when they were interrupted by their Best Man. "Alright, knock it off you two, 'cause there's a gang of dressed-up people hanging around my back yard waiting to see the bride and groom," Dave advised, carelessly shrugging away his best friend's frown. "C'mon, Wy, you got the rest of your life to kiss your woman. We need to get this party started now, brother!" He tapped his watch with a telling glance at Wyatt before following the others inside the house.

"Jesus, can't a man have a minute alone with his new bride?" Wyatt growled under his breath, glaring after his best friend. "Guess we better get out of here before a certain _someone_ decides to forcibly drag us out," and he sounded so disgruntled, she couldn't help but giggle.

Exiting the limo with a sigh of resignation, Wyatt turned to help his wife, who gripped his hand firmly and smiled wryly as their fancy ride pulled away. "Just so you know, I can't wait to be alone with _you_ either," she gently assured him, "But Dave's right–we do have the rest of our lives to be together, Wyatt, so let's enjoy spending the next few hours with our loved ones." In response, he merely inclined his head in agreement before leading the way into their friends' house. Julie's normally neat as a pin kitchen was a beehive of activity while the catering staff worked feverishly to put the finishing touches on the buffet set up on the roomy deck just outside.

The others were waiting somewhat impatiently ( _at least Amy and Dave were_ ) in the kitchen by the sliding doors for the newlyweds to hurry so they could make their group entrance. "Finally–there you guys are! I was just telling Zach I was about half afraid you were gonna skip the reception altogether to get a jump on your honeymoon," Amy exclaimed, eyes narrowing in warning at the couple when neither one immediately denied her teasing accusation. Before she could say more, Zach tugged her close and thoroughly distracted the Maid of Honor with an unexpected kiss. _Way to go, Zach,_ Lucy murmured, much to Wyatt's amusement.

Once the wide glass doors slid open, over the noise of the waiting crowd, they could hear strains of the song Lucy picked out by Sara Bareilles. A long-time fan of the artist, she thought the meaningful lyrics were especially appropriate for their wedding day, considering how she felt about her new husband...

 _Let the bough break, let it come down crashing, let the sun fade out to a dark sky...I can't say I'd even notice it was absent, cause I could live by the light in your eyes..._

 _Tell the world that we finally got it all right...I choose you...I will become yours and you will become mine...I choose you..._

 _My whole heart will be yours forever, this is a beautiful start to a lifelong love letter...I choose you..._

At a signal from Julie, the DJ turned the volume down long enough to introduce the bridal party. With Zach and Joey on either side of her, Julie went first, followed by the Maid of Honor and Best Man, who lightheartedly danced their way to the head table set up in a place of honor near the back fence. An excited cheer went up from the wedding guests seated around the spacious back yard when the newlyweds finally made their appearance at the top of the steps leading off the deck, railings wrapped festively in yards of white satin ribbon.

As the bride and groom descended the steps and slowly made their way across the yard, they were stopped countless times for pictures, heartfelt best wishes and fond embraces, managing to ( _hopefully_ ) greet everyone, including an exuberant Chris Pratt, who hugged Lucy and firmly shook Wyatt's hand. She hadn't been sure until yesterday if the actor would accept the invitation, but considering he was in the middle of a spirited conversation with a couple of Wyatt's friends as they approached him, the man looked like he was having fun.

Standing around the table closest to theirs waiting to speak to Lucy and Wyatt was the crew from San Francisco, all wearing bright smiles and ready to offer their own happy congratulations to the bride and groom. An exuberant Rufus lifted her up in a bear hug, whirling Lucy around while Jiya kissed Wyatt's cheek. She was touched to see an emotional Michelle dabbing at her eyes with a tissue as Denise rolled her eyes fondly-and then a little shocked when her attorney laid a smacking kiss on a bemused Wyatt before cheerfully warning him he better take good care of his bride. Rescuing her husband from the redhead, she hastily assured him that Emma was just teasing. _At least she hoped so..._

At last, they reached the head table. Lucy sank gratefully onto the chair marked "Mrs. Logan" for a second to catch her breath while the guys headed over to the makeshift bar to get them all something to drink. With a sigh of relief, she leaned down and exchanged her pretty (but killer) high heels for a pair of comfortable white flats Amy had thoughtfully stowed under the table earlier. _Bless you, little sister_. Behind her, Julie leaned in, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well, what do you think, Mrs. Logan? Everything turned out pretty well, didn't it–much better than my back yard usually looks, I have to admit," the blonde grinned in satisfaction.

Her friend was right, Lucy thought, gazing around in wonder at the half dozen or so round tables covered in crisp white linen tablecloths. Each table held a charming arrangement of large and small blue vintage Mason jars filled with fragrant white roses, tulips and daisies (like her bridal bouquet) encircled by slender grapevine wreaths wrapped in white twinkling lights. The whole effect was sweet and intimate but still elegantly casual, exactly what Lucy had envisioned.

There was little time to appreciate their surroundings for long though, because the minute the men returned to the table, the DJ was calling for the bridal couple's first dance. While everyone around them clapped and whistled and snapped pictures, Wyatt offered Lucy his hand and led her to the small area designated as the dance floor. Once in the center, she eagerly stepped into her husband's waiting arms, draping her arms around his neck and resting her cheek against his solid shoulder as the song he picked out for their first dance as man and wife began to play. Gently swaying to the music, Wyatt kissed the top of her head and to her surprise, began to very softly sing along with Blake Shelton in a quite respectable baritone...

 _I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me...but you stay here right beside me and watch as the storm blows through and I need you..._

' _Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs...God gave me you for the days of doubt and for when I think I lost my way...There are no words left to say, it's true...God gave me you, gave me you..._

Everything around them faded into the background. Holding Lucy close as their bodies moved together languidly, Wyatt's senses were filled with the woman in his arms-the warmth of her slight body and fragrant softness of her pale skin, the way her slender fingers lovingly combed through his hair. _He was a goner-so in love with everything about his wife._ From the day he met his new client, the intensity of those feelings had caught him off guard, especially after long years spent grieving for Jessica. Gradually, though, as the two of them worked together, then coped with the attack at the movie theater and his subsequent recovery, being with Lucy nearly 24/7 erased any uncertainty he might have had because Wyatt came to realize in his heart they belonged together.

When they started planning their wedding, he was more than content to let his fiance make most, if not all, of the decisions–if she was happy, then so was he. Then Lucy very sweetly asked him to choose the song for their special dance. Usually a private person, Wyatt was rather uncomfortable at the thought of putting his feelings on display (so to speak), but then he told himself, _it would be their wedding day–_ the one time to openly embrace and share his emotions. Once he figured that out, it hadn't taken long to settle on this particular song, well satisfied the lyrics did a pretty decent job of expressing the way he felt about Lucy. After all, only six months ago, he hadn't even known the Professor existed, and now, this smart, kind, beautiful woman had agreed to marry him and be his wife. Although he doubted at times that he deserved someone like Lucy, Wyatt was just selfish enough not to care. _All that mattered was that she was his today...and for the rest of their lives._

All too soon, the song ended and after a tender kiss, they reluctantly drew apart. Wyatt was pleased, but merely nodded in understanding, pressing his lips to her forehead when Lucy confided shyly she could have danced with him all night. The air was filled with the enticing aroma of the waiting buffet, reminding her she hadn't eaten anything since their light breakfast _hours_ ago, and it was now late afternoon, swiftly approaching early evening. With that in mind, back at the table, she cautiously sipped at the refreshing white wine in front of her, suddenly ravenous. Luckily for her hollow stomach, Dave chose that moment to tap a butter knife against his beer bottle to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome to our home. My wife, Julie, and I are real pleased to host this wedding celebration for our best friend and his new wife, who has become a good friend also. Before we turn you loose to grab some of that awesome-smelling food, would you all raise your glasses with me? Here's to the bride and groom!" Everyone got to their feet, and with wide smiles, echoed, "the bride and groom."

After Dave's pleasant opening remarks, she and Wyatt led the bridal party through the buffet line. In honor of the groom's Texas heritage, Lucy had suggested an informal, country-style barbeque menu. There was plenty of roasted meat like spare ribs, chicken and pulled pork, accompanied by heaping pans of macaroni and cheese, potato salad, corn on the cob, baked beans, cornbread and biscuits, plus several thoughtful choices for a couple of her vegetarian friends.

With Amy and Bam seated on either side of them, and Julie, Zach and Joey across the table, he and Lucy devoted themselves to the delicious meal and enjoying themselves as everyone else gradually went through the line and filled their plates. By the time the last person was seated, their table was nearly finished eating, and after the hectic pace of the past few hours, Wyatt thought privately how nice it was to sit with his wife and friends and enjoy this peaceful break in the action until it was time for speeches from the Maid of Honor and Best Man.

His new sister-in-law went first, and as Wyatt could've predicted, an emotional Lucy needed his pocket handkerchief almost right away. Not only were the two women extremely close, it turned out Amy had written one hell of a speech. Directing a bright smile at her sister, she began, "Hi, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Amy, and I'd like to thank all of you for being here to share this beautiful day with us. Since our parents passed away several years ago, Lucy and I have been our own little family unit–sort of like the Preston girls against the world, I guess you might say-and I'm truly thrilled and proud to welcome an awesome guy like Wyatt into that small circle. So many of my best memories growing up are of spending time with Lucy–all the things she taught me, her incredible patience with a much younger sibling and always, always knowing how much she loves me," and turning to look at her sister, "You are the very best person I know, Luce, and no one deserves the happy future I know you and Wyatt will build together more. Congratulations and best wishes to the two of you–I love you guys so much."

They both stood to hug and kiss Amy, Lucy swiping at her tear-stained cheeks, then it was Bam's turn. Clearing his throat quietly, he said, "Well now, like little Preston said, we appreciate everybody being here on Wyatt and Lucy's special day. The day I arrived for basic training 15 years ago, one of the first guys I met was this skinny kid from west Texas who didn't talk a whole lot. Like me, he'd enlisted in the service right out of high school, and somehow, even though most people might think we didn't have much in common, by the end of that first day, Wyatt Logan was my new best friend and brother. We served together, first in the regular Army, and then Delta Force, up until about a year ago."

"Along with our other DF brothers, we saw a lot of action in Syria and Afghanistan–some of it pretty damn bad at times–and I can tell you, there's no one I'd rather have at my back than Wyatt. He was always cool and steady under pressure and about the smartest, bravest soldier I ever met. So it was definitely a no-brainer when Julie and I were making plans to start our own security service, 'cause Wy was my number one and only choice for a business partner. And while it's true we first met Lucy only a few months ago, it was clear from the start what a fine person she is and just the woman my brother needed to be happy in life. And here we are, celebrating their wedding day. So congratulations and good luck, Lucy and Wyatt, from me and Julie. We wish you two nothing but the best."

By the time Bam finished, it was the usually stoic Wyatt who found himself getting a little choked up. He sniffed as manfully as possible and tightened his grip on the handkerchief Lucy discreetly pressed into his hand before standing to give his best friend a hearty bro hug. Fortunately, before things got too mushy and Wyatt thoroughly embarrassed himself, the DJ started playing a lively popular country song, inviting everyone to get up and dance. Amy was the first one on her feet from their table, dragging a clearly reluctant Zach behind her, ignoring his muttered protest. Across from them, Joey had turned around and was intently scanning the crowd when his eyes suddenly lit up. To his friends' amusement, the younger man headed straight for pretty Nurse Shelly, who blushed and let him lead her to the dance floor. "Check it out, Bam, looks like our boy Joey might have some game," Wyatt snickered, drawing a fist bump from his friend, even as Lucy and Julie frowned curiously at their husbands.

Then Bam reached for Julie's hand, and throwing a casual _see ya later_ in the newlyweds' direction, pulled his wife toward the dance floor, leaving the bride and groom by themselves for a few precious minutes. Scooting his chair as near to hers as possible and wrapping an arm around her narrow shoulders, he drew Lucy to his side. "Still doing okay there, Mrs. Logan?" he breathed, nuzzling her soft cheek, enjoying the way she readily cuddled against him. For the next half hour or so, in between talking to some of their guests who stopped by the head table, like Jake Turner and his date, they were content to sit and just enjoy the party, which got a little noisier and a _whole_ lot more relaxed as early evening came on.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wyatt noticed Lucy trying unsuccessfully to hide a dainty yawn or two, well aware it had already been an exciting, exhausting day for both of them after getting up so early this morning. _Hmm–maybe it was time to speed things up a bit_ , he decided, because his plans for their wedding night definitely included a hell of a lot more than just sleeping, thank you very much. The catering staff had gone from table to table lighting candles about the same time the dancing started, and as the sky began to darken, the candles gave off a cozy glow around the yard. "So, how much more _celebrating_ are we still on the hook for, sweetheart, before we can make our escape?" he husked, gazing at his wife intently. She stared at him in confusion for a second before two spots of rosy color appeared high on her cheekbones.

"Uh, well, let's see..." Lucy stammered uncertainly, biting her lower lip in an unconsciously sexy way that drove Wyatt mad, "There's the bouquet throw and garter toss, and then it may be time to cut the cake. But after that, I think it'd probably be alright if we left..."

"Then let's get to it, Professor," he interrupted impatiently, "Before I go stir crazy from wanting to get you alone to start our wedding night." Lucy's soft brown eyes darkened with desire at his bold declaration, and he started when she squeezed his thigh gently in retaliation under the table. Briefly distracted by the touch of her small hand, Wyatt eventually caught Julie's eye and mimed a throwing motion, gratified when she nodded and stepped over to speak to the DJ, who obligingly cut the music to announce the bouquet toss. Thank goodness for his deteriorating self control, things started moving pretty speedily after that.

While Julie volunteered to retrieve the flowers from the fridge, a handful of excited unmarried females gathered on the small dance floor, including Amy and Jiya, who playfully jostled each other for position while Rufus loudly cheered on his girlfriend from the sidelines. In the end, however, neither woman scored the flowery prize the bride ceremoniously heaved over her shoulder. Lucy turned around just in time to see Nurse Shelly boldly leap up at the last second and grab the bouquet, much to her rivals' pretend dismay. Amidst rowdy laughter and whistles of approval, the petite blonde waved the flowers in the air before sitting down with a pleased smile.

Now it was time to share the spotlight with her husband for the garter throw. Sitting on the chair Dave helpfully dragged onto the dance floor for her, Lucy barely heard the shouts of encouragement from Wyatt's unattached friends gathering around as she watched his approach. She shivered in anticipation when he knelt at her feet, and looking up at her with a wicked smile, put a warm hand on her ankle.

"Easy there, sweetheart, this'll only take a second–after all, we don't wanna cheat the boys out of a glimpse of those sexy legs of yours, do we?" He teased, blue eyes glowing with humor. Never taking her eyes off his face, she shook her head slightly, breath catching suddenly when without warning, Wyatt's hands moved under the full skirt of Lucy's wedding dress and confidently up her slim leg to just above the knee.

"Gotcha," he grinned in satisfaction, and after a fleeting caress of her thigh, deftly pulled the delicate lace garter from her leg. Gracefully getting to his feet, Wyatt held it up triumphantly, eliciting a roar of approval from his buddies. While Lucy gulped and fanned her crimson cheeks, her husband winked and tossed the garter over his shoulder. To everyone's surprise–and Amy Preston's obvious delight–quiet, lanky Zach Sullivan prevailed, snagging the garter easily.

While the catering staff busily prepped the cake table, the newlyweds joined their friends on the dance floor for a long slow dance. Lucy partnered briefly with Rufus, then Dave, followed by Joey before winding up in her husband's arms after he danced with Julie, Michelle, and Emma in turn. With a contented sigh, she draped her arms around Wyatt's neck, humming along to the music. "Are you having a good time?" he murmured against her lips.

Leaning away from him, she smiled dreamily. "This has been the best day of my life. Have I told you how handsome you look today, soldier? I am the envy of just about every woman here," amused when he blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. Not for the first time, she wondered at Wyatt's lack of vanity when it came to his physical appearance. _And now this gorgeous man is all mine for the rest of our lives..._

"Well, I guess we're a perfect match, then, Professor, 'cause at least half my friends here are likely feeling jealous of 'Ken' and his beautiful new wife," he responded smoothly, tightening his arms around her. When the song ended, it was time for them to cut the cake. The couple moved into place behind the table holding the simple, yet elegant confection. Each tall, round cake layer was a different flavor–chocolate (the groom's favorite), carrot (the bride's favorite), and vanilla–generously covered in white butter cream frosting and garnished with fresh white rosebuds, daisies and ribbon accents.

While everyone got their phones ready to take pictures, Wyatt took the opportunity to say a few words. "Lucy and I would like to thank all of you for being here to share this very important, memorable day with us. We've enjoyed seeing old friends and making new ones, and I hope you're having as much fun as we are. And now it's time for some of this delicious-looking cake."

Standing closely next to Lucy, he securely covered her small hand with his when she picked up the gleaming silver cake knife and held it over the bottom layer of cake to make the traditional first cut. Glancing over her slim shoulder at him, the new Mrs. Logan frowned slightly and asked a little nervously, "You're not planning on any kind of secret Delta Force moves, are you? Like smearing cake on my face or something?"

Widening his eyes innocently, Wyatt did his best to keep from laughing. "Now, sweetheart, I'm hurt as can be you think I'm capable of such a thing," he drawled in a faintly injured tone. It was clear from the way her dark amber eyes narrowed suspiciously Wyatt had been less than convincing. Lucy didn't have anything to worry about, though, because while he had no doubt a couple of his friends would think it was hilarious for the groom to smash cake in his bride's face, it was a stunt that seemed rather disrespectful to him. But he had to admit, watching his wife stew about the possibility was _entertaining as hell_.

After cutting a thin slice of the vanilla cake with her husband's help and gingerly transferring it to a special plate marked " _Bride and Groom_ ," Lucy broke off a small piece and turned to face him with an expectant smile, waiting patiently for Wyatt to do the same. Winking at her before obligingly opening his mouth, Wyatt wasn't surprised when even as she opened hers, the Professor neatly placed the sugary cake on the center of his tongue. Her transparent relief when he reciprocated just as carefully was so adorable, he couldn't resist dabbing a glob of creamy frosting on the tip of her pert nose. Lucy's unexpectedly casual response, though, was downright cruel-to his way of thinking–when she calmly swiped at the frosting, and never taking her eyes off his face, made a big show of thoroughly licking it off her finger. _Touche, Mrs. Logan_. Good lord, when was this reception gonna be over?

Thankfully, the caterers stepped forward to begin cutting and plating the rest of the vanilla layer to serve the guests who were already lining up, so they were free to return to their table. To Lucy's surprise, Chris Pratt was waiting for them. "Nicely done, Logans," he praised with a charming grin. "You know, when I got married a few months ago, my wife, Katherine, very sweetly threatened to kick my ass if I tried any of that cake smashing stuff with her, so I had to behave myself. Definitely feel your pain, Wyatt," he joked.

"Listen, I really need to get going, but before I leave, I wanted to thank you for the wedding invitation and let you know, Lucy, that earlier this evening, I had a productive conversation with your very savvy agent, Ms. Christopher. My team and I have secured the funding necessary to purchase the rights to Diary of a Reluctant Time Traveler with the intention of turning it into a movie, and when you return from your wedding trip, we plan on making you a formal offer to write the screenplay, if you're interested-and I sure hope you are. Your agent mentioned you've already relocated from San Francisco to live with Wyatt here in San Diego, and since LA is only a couple of hours by car, I think we can easily work out the logistics when it comes time to start filming. So what do you say, Mrs. Logan?"

At a loss for words, she stared at the actor in stunned disbelief, instinctively reaching out to grip an equally-surprised Wyatt's hand for support. _What did he just say?_ "Um, you want me to write a screenplay? Me? But I don't have any experience," she protested weakly. Smiling kindly at her, Chris patted her hand and assured Lucy she was his only choice and to please think seriously about it. Offering his hand to Wyatt and kissing her cheek, the actor left them gazing at each other in shock. _What an incredible day this has been,_ she thought inwardly, _And to think we still have our wedding night to look forward to..._

The next hour seemed to drag for the increasingly _eager to be alone with each other_ newly-married couple, who nonetheless spent the time visiting with friends and hitting the dance floor for a slow song or two. Finally, Julie and Amy took pity on the lovebirds and convinced Lucy and Wyatt it would be perfectly alright if they wanted to leave, promising their guests were just fine and still having a great time. The two women had even thoughtfully gone ahead and arranged for the limo to return to pick them up in front of Wyatt's. That was all it took–eyeing each other hopefully and without exchanging a word, they swiftly made their decision.

As giddy as a pair of lovesick teens, they snuck out the back gate and after a hurried stop at home to change clothes, grabbed their suitcases and hopped in the limo. Since an unusually reticent Wyatt had taken care of all the trip arrangements, their actual destination was still a mystery to Lucy, although she had a vague idea _where_ after her husband told her to pack casually for their five-day trip–and let it slip accidentally they weren't going too far away.

Nestled comfortably against her husband in the back of the limo, enjoying the possessive way his muscular arms wrapped around her, a drowsy Lucy was beginning to drift off when the vehicle started up a rather steep incline of some kind. _That was odd._ Sitting up abruptly, she peered curiously out the darkened window to see the shimmering Coronado Bay below. "Are we going where it looks like we're going?" she asked incredulously, turning back to Wyatt, who was watching her closely with a slight smile.

Lifting one shoulder, he admitted with a flash of dimples, "Yes, Ma'am, if you think it looks like Coronado Bay. Seemed like a natural choice, since both times we visited here before were pretty special. We've already made some fine memories on the Island, memories that mean a lot to both of us, and I was hoping we'll make more..." His voice trailed off and Wyatt started to feel slightly uneasy when Lucy didn't noticeably react right away, just kept staring at him with wide-eyes...and then she threw herself at him and began peppering his face with fervent little kisses in between breathless words.

"Oh, Wyatt, you mean it? Where are we going to stay? The 1906 Lodge? For the whole five days? I hope so! We really do have wonderful memories here, don't we? I guess it's kind of _our_ place, right?" He laughed when the excited questions tumbled one after the other from Lucy's lips, and by the time she paused to take a breath, the limo was gliding to a stop in front of the Lodge.

He experienced a faint jolt of pleasure when the clerk on duty at the front desk greeted " _Mr. and Mrs. Logan_ " with a friendly, welcoming smile and checked them in. Luckily, by chance, the very same Garden King Spa room on the second floor they'd stayed in before had been available when he made the reservation. Setting their suitcases down, he deftly swiped the key card and pushed open the door. Giving the room a hurried glance, Wyatt turned to see Lucy watching him solemnly with softly glowing eyes, and without warning, an intense wave of emotion filled his heart. "You are so damn beautiful, Lucy Logan, and I am so in love with you," he whispered hoarsely, swallowing thickly and leaning in to caress her flushed cheek. Kissing Lucy tenderly, Wyatt smirked at her startled gasp when he drew back to suddenly sweep her into his arms and carry his trembling bride over the threshold.

And then time seemed to stand still in the quiet, spacious room as husband and wife leisurely, reverently undressed and touched each other with gentle hands and hushed whispers-and more love than either ever dreamed they were deserving of. The brave, stoic ex-soldier and the brainy, awkward college professor, a man and woman living ordinary lives in two very different worlds 500 miles apart...lonely strangers who might seem at first glance to have nothing in common, yet were brought together under unusual, unforeseen circumstances only to find the missing pieces of themselves in the other...

" _There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story." - Frank Herbert_

 _A/N #2: I gotta be honest, friends: I'm feeling all kinds of emotions right now. Pride in my accomplishment-A bit of sorrow at saying goodbye to this AU version of our beloved Lucy and Wyatt that I've lived with for over a year-And yes, sheer relief at finally completing a story that at times, sort of felt like it was taking over my life, lol. I debated going farther with this fic than their wedding night, but in the end, it seemed fitting and appropriate to end it right here, considering this beautiful couple's love story basically began in a hotel room. As always, my deepest, most sincere appreciation to all of you who've faithfully followed Guarding My Heart over the past 13 months, especially those kind enough to leave a review (amazingly, a few of you reviewed EVERY chapter-thank you so much). I am humbled by your support and cherish each one. Finally, super, extra special thanks to my Timeless twin, qwertygal, for graciously allowing me to step away from our collaboration, Sins of the Father, months ago to concentrate on GMH. I love all of you :))_


End file.
